Cannibal Romance
by Cyclae
Summary: Habituellement un jouet cassé se réparait avec une simple formule, une nuit de débauche avec une autre, des insultes se réparaient avec les bon mots et les bons gestes. Mais le cœur d'Hermione était un jouet avec un cœur à la mécanique bien trop compliquée et Drago Malfoy était prêt à tout, même au pire pour l'explorer et ouvrir les portes encore closes.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonduar, toussa toussa...

Vous avez déjà du voir cette dramione et vous ne l'avez soudainement plus vu ! pof d'un coup comme ça sans prévenir. Dieu que c'est vilain.

Oui oui je l'ai supprimée pour la réécrire et poster un truc un peu plus sympas et avec moins de fautes. j'ai surtout réunie deux chapitres n un seul pour vous éviter d'avoir à hurler en constatant qu'il y a 51 chapitres à lire ! vous en aurez donc 25 ! mieux hein ?

M'enfin, je ne vais pas m'attarder non plus là dessus ! je tiens à prévenir que je commence avec ce bon dieu de cliché ''ils sont préfets oulalalala 8DDD" donc avant de couiner qu'à cause de ça ma dramione sera peut-être nulle lisez un minimum et laissez un avis, même négatif ça fait toujours du bien de savoir ce qu'on pense de nos écris :)

Cyclae

* * *

Au matin du premier septembre, lorsque la sonnerie stridente et absolument l'épouvantable de son réveil résonna dans ses oreilles, Hermione Granger se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de tomber de son lit et jura.

A peine éveillée, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux à moitié ouverts, la fatigue lui hurlant de se recoucher et de finir sa nuit. L'adolescente se leva pour aller ouvrir les volets de sa chambre et fut réveillée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu par une bourrasque de vent accompagnée de pluie qui lui éclaboussa le visage.

Elle aurait voulu une journée plus ensoleillée, mais il ne fallait pas non plus trop en demander. Refermant du mieux qu'elle pu la fenêtre, elle enfila ses chaussons à tête de lions avant de descendre quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier, puis prit place à table avec son père et ses deux frères qui s'agitaient déjà.

- Ma chère sœur n'est elle pas terrifiée en ce jour de rentrée ? Demanda Alden en embrassant son front.  
- Non pas du tout ! Répondit-elle en jouant des poings devant Alden. Je suis prête à combattre les méchants et à réussir mes examens, surtout mes examens ! J'ai révisé durant tout l'été, j'espère que ça ira...j'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez revu mes cours de potion...et je n'ai presque rien fait en botanique !  
- Jeune étourdie. Se moqua Alden en tapotant la tête de sa sœur en souriant.

Alden était de cinq ans l'aîné d'Hermione. Grand, mince, les cheveux courts aussi bruns que ceux de sa sœur, mais contrairement à celle-ci, il ne les coiffait jamais disant que ça faisait mauvais garçon et que les filles adoraient ça, ce qui ne manquait pas d'exaspérer sa cadette. De nature calme et enjouée, c'était un joyeux luron bourré d'humour comme le disait son père. Très observateur et protecteur envers les siens, il pouvait aussi s'avérer autoritaire, sérieux et colérique.

A côté de lui était assis Peter, le plus jeune de la fratrie Granger. Âgé de neuf ans, il était l'agité de la famille, Hermione l'avait même surnommé Mini-Peeves. Petit, brun encore plus décoiffé que son frère, car réfractaire de la brosse à cheveux, tout comme à la brosse à dent. Il était comme tous les enfants de cet âge, avec un besoin de se faire voir et entendre, aimant ennuyer les autres et ne pas faire ses devoirs. Mais il était aussi calme et gentil lorsqu'il en avait envie.

La jeune lionne avala son petit-déjeuner à grande vitesse, sauta de sa chaise, attrapa sa cape, s'enroula dedans et monta dans la voiture de son père après avoir serré ses deux frères dans ses bras.

- Pas de bêtises sinon je reviens pour vous botter les fesses et je repars ! Prévint-elle en regardant dans les yeux son petit frère qui souriait d'un air des plus malicieux.

Hermione monta dans la voiture et referma vite la porte avant de se retrouver trempée de la tête aux pieds. Le silence régna durant le trajet, ainsi qu'une certaine tension, présente depuis déjà un certain temps. Hermione sentait son père mal à l'aise, il regardait la route avec concentration et se pinçait les lèvres, chose qu'il ne faisait que lorsqu'il était en état de stress. Toutes ces histoires avec Voldemort rendaient sa famille très inquiète, ce qu'elle comprenait, mais elle n'avait plus peur, elle n'avait plus le droit après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Après tout, c'était une Gryffondor.

Une fois à la gare, elle fila vers les chariots afin d'y déposer ses valises, puis elle se tourna vers son père qui tentait de garder le sourire.

- Papa... Elle prit un ton rassurant.

Elle vint alors se blottir dans les bras de son père lui assurant que s'il le fallait, elle enverrait des hiboux toutes les heures pour le rassurer. Après un dernier signe de la main à l'attention de son père, elle traversa la barrière de la voie 9¾ pour monter de justesse dans le Poudlard Express. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle chercha le compartiment de Ron, Harry et Ginny, qui lui avaient fait de grands signes par la fenêtre du train avant qu'elle n'y monte.

Tous les trois étaient assis confortablement dans leur siège. Comme à son habitude Ron dévorait un tas de cochonneries en tout genre, en se faisant hurler dessus par Ginny, car disait-elle, il allait avoir des caries et grossir comme un souaffle. Mais Ron s'en fichait royalement, les sucreries et même la nourriture en général faisaient son bonheur alors s'il le fallait il finirait obèse, mais heureux. Harry lui, tentait de retenir Ginny pour ne pas qu'elle tue son frère avant la fin du voyage. Quand elle se tourna vers Hermione elle sourit et sembla complètement oublier Ron et sa future prise de poids.

- Hermione ! S'écria la rouquine en prenant son ses bras. Je suis vraiment désolé ! Je ne suis pas venu te voir cet été. Ron a tout fait pour que j'aide maman à faire le ménage à sa place. La reconstruction d'une nouvelle maison c'est du boulot et il a réussi à me refiler ses corvées pour venir vous voir toi et Harry.

Elle se tourna vers Ron et le fusilla du regard. Elle s'apprêtait à faire une place à Hermione quand elle vit briller quelque chose sur la poitrine d'Hermione, elle s'approcha afin d'admirer ce qui y était accroché.

- C'est bien une insigne de Préfet ? Demanda l'intéressé en lorgnant le petit insigne argenté gravé d'un ''P''  
- Ouaip, Répondit Ron en fourrant allègrement trois chocogrenouilles dans sa bouche. Mais pas n'importe lequel ! C'est un insigne de Préfet en Chef ! ajouta-t-il en fourrant une nouvelle fournée de sucreries dans sa bouche.

Très fière d'elle Hermione montra son insigne de Préfet, en croisant les bras devant elle avec un sourire triomphant.

- Au fait, demanda Harry prenant une carte chocogrenouille des mains de Ron. Tu sais qui sera ton homologue ?  
- Non, mais je vais vite le savoir, je dois aller dans mon compartiment.

Elle prit place à côté de Ron et mangea quelques friandises avec eux avant de partir à l'avant du train.

- Alors, le résultat de tes vacances entre les murs du tribunal ? demanda Ron d'un ton inquiet.  
- Ma mère a fait plusieurs tentatives pour faire larmoyer le jury et faire revenir mes frères, mais rien n'y a fait. Mes frères vont rester avec moi chez mon père. Ma mère n'a rien obtenu du juge, juste un droit de visite concernant uniquement Peter.  
- Donc, tu pourras continuer la magie sans crainte ? demanda à son tour Harry.  
- Oui et je suis contente, je n'aurais pas pu m'en passer, c'est addictif... Bon, je crois qu'il est grand temps de rencontrer mon homologue.

Elle se leva, embrassa les joues de ses amis puis partit à l'avant du train, où se trouvait les compartiments des préfets. Elle entra dans le wagon. Tout était silencieux, on n'entendait pas les bruits animant l'intérieur du train. Il y avait neuf cabines chacune portant sur la porte le blason de l'école. Hermione, heureuse d'être au calme, entra dans un compartiment vide. Les banquettes étaient couvertes de velours rouge, les filets à bagages semblaient plus solides que les vieux filets du reste du train desquels les valises tombaient parfois, assommant un ou deux élèves. Elle prit place sur un siège après avoir hissé ses valises dans le filet, s'assit puis colla son visage à la fenêtre afin d'admirer le paysage.

Elle repensa à sa brève conversation avec Ron et Harry. Cet été, en effet, ses parents s'étaient séparés, car sa mère avait fini par ne plus supporter la magie. Trouvant cela ridicule, elle passait son temps à dire à Hermione qu'elle ne trouverait jamais un emploi normal, car pour elle rien chez sa fille ne semblait plus l'être. Mais Madame Granger s'était heurtée à son époux qui était parfaitement d'accord avec le fait que sa fille soit une sorcière. Toute cette histoire avait tant faite trembler les murs de la maison Granger que sa mère ne trouva rien d'autre afin de rallier son mari à sa cause que de lui poser un ultimatum : "moi et elle arrête la magie ou ta fille, mais je m'en vais". Au final sa mère avait quitté la maison et personne ne la pleura. Bien que sa mère se soit battu pour garder au moins ses deux fils, ceux-ci n'avaient pas désiré vivre avec elle dans le centre de Londres.

Cessant de se tourmenter avec cela et se disant que la vie allait être plus simple, elle n'avait pas vu que le compartiment venait de s'ouvrir. Mais une voix traînante et plus que désagréable s'éleva derrière elle pour la ramener à la réalité.

- La Sang-De-Bourbe à donc réussi à être Préfet en Chef. Exaspérant. De qui as tu léché les bottes Granger ? De Dumbledore ? Quoique pour qu'on se retrouve ensemble... Enfin, je survivrais sûrement, si je te tue avant qu'on arrive à l'école.

Ce fut donc avec la plus grande horreur qu'Hermione Granger découvrit que son partenaire n'était autre que Drago Malfoy, la fouine, un fléau depuis sa première année, son meilleur ennemi, le seul et unique être humain l'agaçant par sa simple présence. Celui avec qui elle avait accompli la prouesse éreintante de ne pas se disputer l'an passé, ce crétin pour qui "Salut Sang de Bourbe" était devenu une civilité...

Il resta sur le pas de la porte du compartiment et affronta Hermione du regard, mais les yeux de la jeune fille ne foudroyèrent pas le jeune homme, qui semblait être au comble du désarroi et de l'horreur. Elle fit tout pour ne pas araitre aussi écœurée que lui et répondit sans ménagement sur le ton de la moquerie.

- Quelle délicatesse. Tout le déplaisir est pour moi, petite fouine. Excuse-moi si je te déçois mais, je n'ai léché les bottes de personne, même si je pense que ton père n'a pas eu la même attitude et qu'il à sortit une petite bourse de gallions devant un haut placé. Elle sourit.

Il la foudroya du regard et alla s'asseoir face à elle sans rien dire de plus, ce qui étonna la Gryffondor qui préféra se taire.

Le voyage commençait à être fortement ennuyeux et Hermione se maudit intérieurement de ne pas être restée avec les autres à s'empiffrer de bonbons et à rire aux blagues que Ron inventait toutes les deux minutes quand il s'ennuyait. Elle se mit à deviner les formes parmi les nuages lorsqu'elle se sentit observée, tournant la tête discrètement, elle remarqua les yeux de Malfoy posés sur elle. Il semblait vouloir la transpercer rien qu'avec le regard. Il l'observait de haut en bas, de long en large, sans la moindre gêne.

Elle avait déjà remarqué cette attitude, qui datait de l'année précédente. Souvent elle l'avait vu du coin de l'œil, son regard posé sur elle et pas de manière méchante ni moqueuse, d'une manière qu'elle qualifiait d'étrange. Elle commença à se poser des questions. Puis elle se sentit mal à l'aise au sentir de ce regard agissant comme un rayon x. Soudain relevant la tête vers lui, elle attrapa sa robe de sorcière, pendant en dehors de sa valise et s'en recouvrit alors qu'il lui lançait un regard des plus noirs :

- Surtout ne te gêne pas ! Siffla Hermione.  
- C'est ce que je fais. Sourit-il avec ce fameux sourire qui apparemment en faisait tomber plus d'une, mais pas la rouge et or. Il renchérit. Il faut croire que Granger a décidé de faire des efforts, tu auras un sucre. C'est bien.  
- Drago Malfoy, lis sur mes lèvres.  
- Bien sûr. Il s'approcha d'elle.  
- Ferme définitivement ce qui te sert à déverser ton venin devant moi ! Tu ne m'aimes pas alors ignore moi ! Je ne pense pas pouvoir être plus claire et si le petit pois qui te sert de cervelle lors de tes grands moments de réflexion ne peut pas l'assimiler, ce n'est pas mon problème ! Maintenant fiche moi la paix ! Si on fait des efforts, on arrivera à ne pas s'entretuer. De plus le train est assez grand pour nous deux. Alors, tu restes là où tu es et tu ne m'adresses pas la parole ! Tu es vraiment pire que Ron quand tu décides de ne pas comprendre quelque chose.

Elle souffla et prit un livre, ignorant superbement le regard pire que furieux du Serpentard qui ne supportait pas ce genre de comportement, il ne supportait pas qu'on lui résiste, il ne supportait qu'une fille lui résiste, surtout pas celle-là. Si on pouvait tuer avec le regard, elle était sûre qu'elle serait déjà morte, démembrée et enterrée. Elle se mit à lire silencieusement son livre mais, sa lecture n'avait pas dépassée les trois premiers mots du chapitre qu'une main blanchâtre le lui arracha des mains. Levant la tête, elle vit le visage rouge de colère de Malfoy.

Rares étaient les fois où il semblait hors de lui et plus rares étaient les cas où il s'attaquait directement à elle. Il s'approcha dangereusement d'Hermione, restant totalement silencieux, ses yeux d'acier s'enfoncèrent avec dureté dans les siens. Il s'appuya sur le mur derrière elle et s'approcha d'elle , si près qu'elle ne pouvait bouger. Ce regard lui fit soudainement perdre tous ses moyens et elle regretta ses paroles.  
Elle aurait dû écouter Ron et Harry quand ils disaient qu'il fallait qu'elle se taise parfois, qu'elle l'ouvrait trop souvent. Priant pour pouvoir passer dans un trou de souris avant qu'il ne tente de la tuer, elle ferma les yeux.

- Je déteste les miss-je-sais-tout qui se croient au-dessus des autres sous prétexte qu'elles ont un cerveau plus rempli que les trois quarts des gens les entourant et je déteste qu'on me parle comme ça, tu devrais le savoir. Tu fais moins la maligne Granger d'un coup, c'est moins marrant. Un conseil, juste un seul. Garde ta salive de petite Sang de Bourbe pour les autres. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Si tu es gentille avec moi, je le serai aussi, même si ça paraît impossible.

Il se rapprocha d'elle, son nez frôlant le sien. Hermione, sous la pression soudaine de l'instant cru manquer d'air, mais la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et le professeur McGonagall entra. Malfoy lâcha Hermione et se rassit à une vitesse folle, faisant comme si de rien n'était.  
Le professeur entra et prit place à côté d'Hermione.

- Bonjour, Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy. Cette année, comme vous devez le savoir vous êtes Préfets en Chef, donc vous savez sûrement que vous n'allez pas passer l'année dans la salle commune que vous avez connue ?  
- Oui, dit Hermione  
- Bien, mais cette année quelques changements ont été effectués. Elle sortit de son sac un parchemin qu'elle déroula. Donc pour des raisons qui me sont, je dois l'avouer toujours inconnues, le directeur a décidé de faire cohabiter les préfets en chef, dans deux salles communes. Les Préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle cohabiteront, par conséquent vous deux, vous vivrez dans la seconde. Il y aura à votre disposition, une grande salle commune, deux chambres et une salle de bain.  
- Une seule salle de bain ? Couina Malfoy depuis sa place, ce n'est pas sérieux ?  
- Nous ne pouvons pas faire autrement, Poudlard n'est pas extensible, nous avons des restrictions. J'espère que vous ferez chacun des efforts pour bien vous entendre.

Puis elle sortit les laissant tous deux se remettre du choc. Vivre ensemble allait déjà faire des étincelles, même s'ils arrivaient depuis l'an dernier à se côtoyer sans trop de dégâts, mais partager une salle de bain allait être l'enfer le plus total. Hermione sortant de sa sordide réflexion vit que Malfoy avait encore la bouche ouverte. Elle profita de l'occasion qui était trop belle :

- Ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler les mouches.  
- Tu veux peut-être que je finisse ce que j'ai commencé ? Ça ne me gênerait pas d'avoir un autre homologue. De plus, si je peux éviter de ''vivre'' avec toi, je préfère terminer le travail.  
- Ne te plains pas. Si on fait comme il faut pour s'éviter tout devrait marcher. Mais partager une seule salle bain par contre c'est une toute autre histoire. Si je meurs je serai sûrement remplacé par Lavande ou Parvati. Alors ?

Soudain le Malfoy moqueur reprit ses droits et il balança :

- Quoiqu'une salle de bain me permettra de pouvoir me moquer encore plus...  
- N'y pense même pas. A présent rouge de colère elle s'approcha si près de lui, qu'elle put sentir sa respiration sur ses lèvres. Je te connais, enfin je connais les Serpentard, je sais que les seules joueuses de l'équipe de Quidditch ont finies pas ne plus prendre de douches dans les vestiaires. Alors, ça t'amuse de regarder par le trou des serrures ? Ne pense même pas à me voir en sous-vêtements ou sous la douche, et puis Parkinson est là pour ce genre de choses.  
- Heu Parkinson ? J'ai fini de faire joujou avec elle. Tu sais que là, je peux voir ton cou et oh ! Un grain de beauté derrière ton oreille droite ? Sourit-il.

Voulant s'écarter, elle prit conscience qu'elle était littéralement à cheval sur lui. Se sentant soudainement rougir et ne sachant plus où se mettre face à son sourire moqueur, elle sortit à toute vitesse du compartiment en criant de derrière la porte contre laquelle elle s'était adossée :

- Je le hais ! Par Merlin je le hais !

Elle s'assit alors sur le sol du couloir contre la porte du compartiment, de là, elle put entendre Malfoy rire à gorge déployée. Non la vie n'allait pas être facile, elle l'entendait déjà se moquer de son pyjama bleu à rayures et de ses chaussons à têtes de lions. Elle sentait les heures d'attente pour avoir accès à la salle de bain. Elle sentait l'enfer frapper à sa porte.

- Qui m'a fichu un idiot pareil dans les pattes ?  
- Hermione ?

Ginny se tenait devant elle et dévisageait son amie:

- Tu as chaud ? Tu es toute rouge. Je suis venu voir si tu avais besoin de quelque chose et j'essaie d'échapper aux blagues de Ron. Je suis à deux doigts de le stupéfixer.

Restant assise, la lionne lui expliqua la situation. Ginny la regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des vifs d'or.

- La poisse ! Malfoy et une seule salle de bain. Bah t'es pas vernis cette année...mais dis toi qu' Harry et Ron seront contents de lui mettre une dérouillée si besoin.

Elle adressa à sa meilleure amie son plus grand sourire et se hâta de rebrousser chemin, car le train arrivait à quai dans 10 minutes.  
Hermione entra à regret dans son compartiment et vit Malfoy le visage contre la vitre, une expression étrange s'affichant sur son visage. Il se mordillait la lèvre, sa main serrée contre son genou qui tremblait. Il semblait souffrir, ou être triste...brisé ? En tout cas il n'était pas le Malfoy qu'elle connaissait, il semblait humain. Elle avait devant les yeux le Malfoy de l'an dernier, le type blanc, silencieux, qui avait l'air malade sans arrêt, qui lui adressait des regards furtifs, pas l'habituel Malfoy moqueur et insupportable. Elle l'observa un moment puis fit claquer la porte du compartiment pour le faire réagir.  
En la voyant il changea d'expression pour afficher son habituel et ridicule grand sourire :

- Je voudrais me changer, alors soit tu sors soit tu tournes la tête. Quoique... dégage !

Il ne dit pas un mot et sortit. Dès que la porte se referma, attrapant sa robe de sorcière dans sa valise, elle se changea en à peine quelques secondes, lissa sa jupe, remonta bien ses chaussettes puis rouvrit la porte du compartiment, laissant Malfoy rentrer.

- Tu pense vraiment qu'on va survire ? Demanda le jeune homme en s'asseyant et en croisant bras et jambes.  
- J'en sais rien, mais ton sale caractère qui est de me pourrir la vie va pas faciliter les choses. Il faudrait que tu me laisses une chance au moins une fois, histoire d'être à égalité. Après je pense qu'on pourra s'entendre.  
- Tu veux vraiment faire le concours de celui qui va pourrir la vie de l'autre le plus possible ? Je suis fort à ce jeu. dit-il en souriant.  
- Merlin ce que je peux avoir peur. Tu comptes faire quoi ? m'espionner par le trou de la serrure, en me donnant tes devoirs à faire ? Tes fonds de chaudrons ou le fond de ta petite cervelle à récurer ? Elle leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Je suis beaucoup plus... délicat et tu devrais le savoir. Je suis resté calme l'an dernier. Tu sais j'ai pas mal réfléchit pendant ces deux derniers mois, j'ai eu que ça à faire et donc, cette année je vais me montrer plus...subtil.

À ces mots, il prit la main d'Hermione et la tira vers lui de façon à ce qu'elle tombe contre lui. Puis il posa une main sur son dos afin de la tenir et son autre main attrapa son menton, levant son visage à sa hauteur et se mit à fixer Hermione surprise qui n'osa élever la voix. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait, elle ne comprenait pas. L'adolescente complètement prise au dépourvu et ne sachant comment réagir, se mordilla les lèvres, ce qui fit sourire le Serpentard fière du résulta. Elle se maudissait de ne pas se défendre, mais elle n'avait pas peur.

Soudain il la lâcha, la laissant tomber au sol.

- Subtilité Granger. Sourit-il.

Puis il sortit du compartiment, car le train venait de s'arrêter. Folle de rage, la préfète en chef sortit du train telle une furie, ne remarquant même pas qu'elle avait doublé Harry et Ron.  
Une fois calmée, elle prit son rôle de préfète en main et commença la direction des premières années. Ils étaient tous agglutinés les uns aux autres, portant les robes noires qu'ils regardaient avec admiration, leurs yeux filaient d'un bout à l'autre du quai, ils chuchotaient, ajustaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient les chapeaux pointus tombant sur leur yeux. Hermione se souvint de la première fois où elle était descendue du train rouge, elle s'était sentie heureuse, excitée et à la fois terrifiée. Rajustant son insigne elle se posta non sans rancune près de Malfoy, n'ayant qu'une envie en tête, lui en mettre une. Mais remarquant les petits première année observer soudainement ce type blanc, avec des yeux méchants et blond bizarre comme le fit remarquer un petit roux à son ami, elle vit qu'ils commençaient à s'agiter, l'inquiétude se lisant dans leurs yeux.

- Tu fais peur aux gamins, laisse-moi parler. Fit Hermione en avançant.

Elle s'approcha de la masse d'élèves complètement agités par l'excitation et la peur de l'homologue de la Gryffondor.

- Les élèves de première année ! S'il vous plait !

Mais personne ne fit attention à elle. Drago pouffa de rire :

- Tu devrais vraiment revoir ta définition de l'autorité Granger.

Hermione n'aimait pas crier, car apparemment et d'après son frère aîné elle faisait vraiment peur. Mais qu'importe, elle devait être forte et surtout plus forte que Malfoy qui semblait attendre encore un faux pas pour la descendre encore et encore puis pour l'enterrer et gagner. S'approchant un peu plus, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et décida d'être méchante. Que Merlin la pardonne :

- Vous allez la boucler oui ?! Les élèves se turent soudainement et se tinrent droits comme des piquets, cette fille faisait encore plus peur que le garçon aux cheveux bizarres. Les élèves de première année en rang ! Ou vous irez au château à la nage et croyez-moi l'eau est froide, alors avancez !

Soudain la masse d'élève se mit à marcher silencieusement derrière elle à la surprise de Malfoy qui n'avait pas l'air d'en croire ses yeux. Il la connaissait autoritaire, mais pas à ce point, il la savait folle, mais là c'était pire que tout. Les élèves étaient bien plus morts de peur que si lui l'avait fait, ce qui le déçu.  
Il la laissa passer devant lui. Elle le regarda et murmura délicatement à son attention :

- 1 pour la Sang-de-Bourbe et 0 pour Malfoy le sang Pur...la vie est bien dure pour les fouines.

Malfoy se tourna vers elle et ferma la marche des élèves de première année, ne manquant de mettre une tape derrière la tête du petit roux qui avait dit qu'il était ''blond bizarre''. Il regarda son homologue marcher devant et menant la marche d'une main de maître et se dit soudain que le jeu en valait la chandelle.

UIUIUI

Une fois à l'intérieur du château, Hermione et Drago se séparèrent des Premières Années qu'ils laissèrent aux mains de McGonagall, puis entrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Hermione se dirigea rapidement vers la table des Gryffondor à grands pas et s'affala sur sa chaise avant de taper du poing sur la table. Ron se pencha vers elle, un air incrédule sur le visage et une friandise dans la main.

- Toi, commença le roux, T'as pas l'air contente.  
- Non, je ne suis pas contente Ronald ! Je vais devoir partager une salle commune avec la Fouine de service ! dit-elle en montrant d'un signe de tête la table des Serpentard où Drago Malfoy qui semblait être dans le même état de mécontentement qu'elle, ne cessait de tripoter sa fourchette en argent comme si celle-ci allait lui faire passer sa colère.  
- Ginny nous l'a dit, mais t'en fais pas...toi il ne veut pas ta mort. Tenta de la rassurer Harry.

Hermione aurait voulu être d'accord avec Harry, mais il n'allait pas passer une année entière à cohabiter avec lui. Elle se tut et se tourna vers les premières années qui venaient d'entrer et se tenaient à présent réunis devant le Choixpeau et la cérémonie de répartition commença apaisant un peu les tensions.  
A chaque élève envoyé dans une maison, les murs de la Grande Salle tremblaient tant les élèves criaient et tapaient de leurs poings sur les tables en accueillant les nouveaux venus.

Une fois la cérémonie terminée, les victuailles s'entassèrent dans les assiettes et tout le monde se mit à manger, à rire, tous se retrouvaient enfin. Les élèves se tournaient les uns vers les autres, changeaient de place, prenaient les premières années avec eux pour les faire rentrer dans les quatre grandes familles de l'école. L'ambiance était joyeuse, Ginny était avec Neville, tous deux écoutaient avec attention les récits de la jeune Serdaigle sur la grande chasse aux nargoles qu'elle avait effectuée avec son père durant le mois d'Août. De leur côté Harry et Ron racontaient à Hermione le match de Quidditch qu'ils avaient tenté de faire avec Fred et George contre Arthur, Charlie et Bill.

- Papa n'a jamais vraiment joué, alors il marquait contre son camp parfois. Le plus drôle reste le moment où Charlie qui avait senti l'odeur du gâteau que maman avait fait été descendu de son balais au milieu du terrain pour aller en goûter un morceau. Ron explosa de rire et Harry continua.  
- Et il a prit la balle en pleine figure ! C'était vraiment beau, le plus beau moment de la vie de Ron de qui Charlie s'était moqué plusieurs fois sur le fait de prendre des balles en pleine poire. Il ne s'est jamais sentit si fort, tu aurais dû être là Hermione ! Sauf peut-être au moment de la crise de nerfs de Molly en voyant son fils revenir avec un œil violacé et nous en train de rire juste derrière.  
- Vous me referez une démonstration quand je viendrais. Dit-elle en finissant son plat.

Hermione ignora le reste de la conversation que se portait à présent sur le Quidditch, chose à laquelle elle ne comprenait rien et fit virevolter son regard à travers la salle, écoutant ce que les autres disaient. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à revenir vers Harry et Ron dans le but de les faire changer de sujet pour qu'elle puisse parler avec eux, elle croisa juste en face d'elle le regard d'acier de Malfoy. Celui-ci la fixait.  
Quand leurs regards se croisèrent un sourire étrange se dessina au coin des lèvres du Serpentard, un regard de défi, lui rappelant celui qu'il lui avait servi dans le train et ce qu'elle allait vivre durant dix mois entiers.

De son côté le jeune homme observa une expression outrée se dessiner sur le visage de sa nouvelle homologue, puis il se tourna vers Blaise qui lui parlait et qu'il n'écoutait qu'à moitié. A ses côtés, Pansy ne cessait de se coller à lui, glissant par moment sa main dans la sienne qu'il retirait vivement. Elle tenta aussi à plusieurs reprises de le prendre dans ses bras, mais il réussissait à chaque fois à se défaire d'elle. Apparemment, elle n'avait toujours pas comprit que Drago ne voulait plus d'elle.

- Alors, comme ça t'es préfet avec Granger ? Fais gaffe elle va vouloir te tuer avec un livre ou avec ses longs discours blablabla. Railla Blaise sans retenue.  
- Oui, avec cette Sang de Bourbe à cause de ce vieux croûton. Mon père en entendra parler. Grogna le Serpentard en attaquant sa pomme de terre à coups de fourchette.  
- Pardon ?! Couina Pansy. Tu vas partager une salle commune avec cette "chose " Mais je suis là moi ! Elle le prit affectueusement dans ses bras et cette fois il ne vit rien venir et se fit prendre au piège.

A cet instant, Ron et Harry qui avaient entendu le hurlement de Pansy se retournèrent et virent l'expression d'écœurement ou d'exaspération de Drago prit dans les bras de cette idiote. Ils le fixèrent pendant quelques secondes puis explosèrent de rire, entraînant la table des rouges et or avec eux. Ron se retint à la table afin de ne pas tomber, cacha son visage avec ses mains, Hermione à ses côtés était secouée d'un violent fou rire et se tenait contre Ginny la tête dans ses bras pour rire.

Après ce fou-rire mémorable signe que l'année commençait plus que bien, le repas prit fin. Hermione prit avec elle les élèves de première année de Gryffondor afin de les amener à leur nouvelle salle commune.

Une fois cela fait et après leur avoir expliqué le fonctionnement de la salle ainsi que les règles, elle se sépara de ses amis afin de partir au dernier étage où se trouvait son nouveau chez elle qu'elle n'avait pas envie de découvrir. Il était au fond d'un couloir assez tranquille, l'entrée était un tableau représentant un homme blond aux cheveux courts, assis sur un canapé. En face de lui, debout cette fois, une jeune femme brune avec de longs cheveux faisait les cents pas dans la pièce en lisant un livre. Hermione s'approcha pour observer le tableau de plus près qui l'intriguait quand soudain une main froide se posa sur son épaule. Sans crier gare elle se retourna et gifla la personne à qui la main devait appartenir, puis brandit sa baguette.

- Je pensais que tu étais stupide, mais pas à ce point. Dit-elle froidement.

Drago Malfoy était en effet face à elle. Il avait mit sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle se pousse, mais au final c'était lui qui était repoussé. Il ne dit rien, mais passa sa main pâle sur sa joue à présent rouge, ce que regretta Hermione qui se mordit la lèvre. Alors, qu'habituellement elle aurait ri, elle trouva sa réaction ridicule, mais mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Elle n'avait plus la tête à se moquer, elle voulait simplement dormir.

- Amortencia  
- Quel mot de passe stupide.  
- A qui le dis tu.

Le tableau pivota et tous deux entrèrent dans cette nouvelle salle commune sans un mot. Drago massant toujours sa joue apparemment douloureuse et continuant de penser que le mot de passe était ridicule, Hermione ne pouvant s'empêcher de guetter la bibliothèque.

Il y avait face à eux une grande salle commune, à gauche une cheminée, sur laquelle était posée une longue rangée de bouquins aux reliures magnifiques. Face à la cheminée deux canapés, l'un de vert et d'argent, l'autre de rouge et d'or. Entre les deux une table basse en bois sombre et au sol un simple tapis noir. A droite après avoir gravi trois marches en pierres il y avait une grande fenêtre donnant sur un petit balcon. De là on pouvait voir la forêt interdite, il était en demi cercle et s'y trouvait une petite table avec deux jolis sièges couverts de tissus. Puis redescendant les quelques marches ils virent la porte de ce qui sembla être la fameuse salle de bain, Drago alla l'ouvrir. A gauche deux lavabos aux robinets dorés, deux grands miroirs ainsi que deux grands placards. En face se trouvait une baignoire aussi immense que celle de la salle de bain des préfets. Hermione passa sa tête par-dessus l'épaule de Drago afin de voir elle aussi.

Une fois le tour terminé, il était à peine 21h30, Hermione fila telle une ombre dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Elle monta l'escalier et poussa la petite porte en bois, découvrant sa chambre à elle. La pièce était ronde, en face un grand lit rond à baldaquin aux couleurs de sa maison, à gauche un bureau avec une bibliothèque magnifique remplie de livres, dont beaucoup qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une cheminée avec un petit fauteuil et un dressing où ses affaires étaient déjà rangées. Elle fit le tour et s'allongea sur son lit.

Elle se remit à penser à sa journée et du s'avouer que Malfoy avait vraiment l'air étrange. Jamais il ne lui aurait adressé la parole de la sorte, jamais il ne l'aurait touché comme il l'avait fait. Elle revit son regard, ses yeux grisâtres, ses yeux métalliques et profonds. Puis sursautant et se frappant intérieurement, elle se dit que c'était une blague de sa part, du moins elle l'espéra. Tentant de ne pas y penser Hermione se leva et attrapa finalement un livre qu'elle se mit à lire, à la faible lueur d'une bougie posée sur sa table de nuit avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin fut plutôt calme pour une première journée de cour. Drago eut un mal fou à ouvrir les yeux. Il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit plusieurs fois priant pour se rendormir, mais voyant l'heure passer sur l'horloge murale il finit par se lever, s'habilla et descendit à la salle de bain qui s'avéra fermée à clé, pour son plus bonheur.

- Tu en as encore pour longtemps ? Demandât-il à Hermione qui s'y trouvait déjà  
- Non, sois patient. Puis il fallait te lever plus tôt.  
- Tu n'es pas mère Granger ! Alors tu bouges ! Il commença à taper nerveusement du pied.

Dans la salle de bain Hermione encore en pleine guerre capillaire finit par abandonner la bataille et ouvrit à Malfoy, qui entra. Il se mit face à son miroir et se prépara en silence, près d'une Hermione qui rouspétait contre sa tignasse, en l'attaquant à coups de brosse une fois de plus.

- Si seulement j'avais écouté Al cet été. Je serai allé voir son amie au lieu de dire que mes cheveux étaient très bien comme ils étaient...qu'elle idiote. Je ne ressemblais déjà pas à grand-chose, mais là...c'est le pompon.

Elle se tut et vit que Malfoy l'observait. Il avait arrêté de faire son nœud de cravate et semblait amusé par la situation, il avait déjà vu Hermione s'énerver et se montrer désagréable, mais la voir rouspéter comme une gosse c'était une première. Il ouvrit la bouche afin de lancer une de ses habituelles critiques, mais il la referma aussitôt voyant le regard tueur de la lionne qui brandissait à présent un élastique noir. Elle attrapa ses cheveux les tirant violemment en arrière elle les attacha en une queue-de-cheval et par un stratagème apparemment typiquement féminin que Drago n'arriva pas à suivre les enroulas à une vitesse folle en un chignon, planta des épingles, laissa pendre deux mèches devant ses oreilles et sourit très fière d'elle. Elle se tourna et vit un Drago qui avait l'air effrayé et stupéfait, il n'avait toujours pas fini son nœud. Il se contentait de tenir stupidement le bout de tissu entre ses doigts.

- Tu voulais dire quelque chose Malfoy ?  
- Non. Répondit-il en finissant de faire son nœud de cravate.  
- C'est rare. Ricana la lionne.

Il mit sa cravate, attrapa son peigne, puis Hermione sortit de la pièce. Une fois quel fut hors de vu il souffla.

- Sauvez-moi, pensa-t-il. Si elle ne meurt pas la première, elle m'aura à l'usure.

Quand il sortit, la pièce était vide, elle avait dû partir prendre le petit déjeuner. Il prit son sac et prit la direction de la grande salle, bondée de nourriture comme tous les jours, de quoi remplir les petits ventres affamés des élèves. Quand il entra dans la salle il prit place et se mit à parler avec Blaise :

- Tu n'es pas mort, elle non plus ? Chapeau.  
- Comme tu le vois non, mais elle est vraiment bizarre...à peine 12h et j'ai déjà envie de la pendre...  
- Bah Missjesaistoutsurtoutetjensuisfière et sang de bourbe... la totale.  
- Je ne parle pas forcément de ça...bref je n'ai pas envie de pourrir ma journée en parlant d'elle.  
- Ok ! Parlons peu, parlons bien, Pansy te cherche partout.  
- Tu veux ma mort Blaise. Ou la tienne ? Drago menaça son ami avec sa fourchette et la planta dans son œuf.

A la table des Gryffondor la bonne humeur régnait, Ron ne cessait de tripoter les cheveux d'Hermione, Harry prenait son petit-déjeuner avant de filer à son entraînement, Ginny encore endormie mangeait en silence et lentement. Seamus était venu à côté d'eux et ne cessa de parler des objets qu'il avait acheté dans la boutique de Fred et George, il voulut expliquer comment il comptait s'en servir quand des centaines de hiboux arrivèrent, volèrent autour des tables afin de déposer des colis ou des lettres sur les genoux de leur destinataire. Deux hiboux moyen Duc lâchèrent un gros paquet sur la tête de Neville :

- J'ai oublié quoi cette fois ? Lâcha le jeune garçon au visage lunaire d'un ton désespéré en ouvrant son colis.

Une lettre tomba dans le bol de chocolat de Ginny qui affolée l'enleva pour avoir une chance de pouvoir la lire, Ron reçu la même et Hermione, à sa grande surprise reçu un petit colis qu'elle regarda avec curiosité.

Personne ne lui envoyait jamais de colis, sa famille lui envoyait uniquement des lettres. Le colis était petit, rectangulaire et couvert de papier de soit rouge, avec un beau ruban noir en satin, elle le souleva, regarda en dessous, chercha, mais ne trouva pas la moindre lettre.

Hermione observa le paquet un long moment. Tout le monde à ses côtés la regardait. Elle ouvrit soigneusement le paquet et y trouva un livre de cuir marron dont les coins étaient dorés. Il y avait sur la première de couverture, écrit en lettres rondes et dorées ''Boursouflets Miniature'' en dessous du titre était écrit en plus petites lettres '" A Mlle Granger'' Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise et se mit à tourner frénétiquement les pages du livre afin d'y trouver une quelconque trace de l'envoyeur, mais elle ne trouva rien, elle se mit donc à regarder avec de grands yeux ronds le livre qu'elle tenait entre ses doigts.

- Depuis quand un livre sur l'élevage des Boursouflets miniatures existe ? Demanda Ron les yeux ronds.  
- Tu en as un Hermione ? demanda Harry, mais il se dit que si c'était le cas il le saurait.  
- Eh bien non où je ne suis pas au courant et j'ai dû m'asseoir dessus. Répondit-elle d'une voix absente. Je ne sais même pas de qui ce livre vient, il n'y a aucun mot, aucune adresse.  
- Un admirateur secret peut-être. Seamus était arrivé derrière Harry une grosse brioche à moitié fourrée dans sa bouche, il observa le livre à son tour. Ma petite sœur nous a bassinés tout l'été avec ça. Dit-il. J'avais une image d'une de ces bestioles dans un livre, elle en a réclamé un à mes parents. Ca couine tout le temps, ça dort, ça fait des câlins et ça mange.

Hermione en fourrant le livre dans son sac se dit que l'année commençait bien. Vivre avec le pire de tous les élèves de cette école c'était déjà l'enfer, même si ce n'était que le premier jour et ce colis sans nom qui devait certainement être une erreur.

A l'entrée de la cour de soins aux créatures magiques, elle oublia le livre au fond de son sac et s'assit près d'Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

Et me revoila, pour le second chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ~ :3

* * *

Les trois premières semaines furent des plus mouvementées. Les emplois du temps changeant sans cesse, les premières années se perdant ou testant les limites des enseignants, surchargeant ainsi les salles d'heure de colle de Rogue. Mais ces trois semaines furent surtout dures, même éprouvantes pour Hermione. Son travail de préfète en chef l'accaparait, et lui prenait le peu de temps libre qu'elle pouvait avoir, mais elle aimait cela. Enfin, elle aurait pu apprécier pleinement son nouveau statut si une ombre ne gâchait pas constamment le paysage.

Drago Malfoy et sa prétention s'étaient trouvés un nouveau jeu. Pourrir la vie d'Hermione à chaque ronde, voire même à chaque minute. Dès qu'il se trouvait en sa présence, il aimé déclencher une nouvelle guerre. Son activité préférée était celle qui consistait à lui piquer secrètement ses vêtements quand elle prenait sa douche et à la faire chanter pour les lui rendre. La voir s'exciter devant lui, tenant sa serviette maladroitement d'une main pour ne pas que celle-ci tombe et l'autre tentant vainement de lui arracher ses vêtements des mains, le rendait toujours plus heureux et son sentiment de supériorité ne cessait de croître.

Drago avait trouvé une nouvelle victime sur qui s'acharner et il y mettait toute son énergie. Durant les rondes de fin de journée, elle finissait par perdre son sang-froid et il s'amusait à la voir s'énerver ainsi. Son visage ne devenait plus qu'une bombe à retardement, elle fulminait de rage, en silence, sifflant toute sa colère entre ses dents qu'elle tentait désespérément de garder serrées. Si elle criait, on l'aurait entendu dans tout le château et elle aurait dit adieu à sa carrière de préfète. Elle finissait le plus souvent par hurler et proférer des jurons une fois dans la salle commune et par s'énerver de plus belle en voyant Drago sourire de toutes ses dents, avant de lui souhaiter bonne nuit et de monter se coucher. La vie était bien dure et Hermione sentait qu'elle allait craquer.

Un soir après une journée fatigante durant laquelle elle avait du passer deux heures en compagnie de Malfoy afin de surveiller des élèves en colle, la lionne se sépara de ses amis, après le dîner, dans le but de s'étaler sur son lit pour dormir. Harry et Ron prirent la direction de la salle commune des Gryffondors et Hermione partit vers la sienne à pas lourds. Elle aurait voulu rester avec ses amis comme autrefois, mais elle se résigna. Elle devait partager sa salle avec un être complètement stupide, tellement obnubilé par ses préceptes, Sang Pur, Sang de Bourbe quelle se demanda s'il n'en oubliait pas de vivre parfois et si un jour il changerait.

En entrant elle ne vit personne, monta se changer, enfila un short et un pull, prit son sac et entreprit de descendre travailler sur la petite table près du feu. Hermione s'étala donc confortablement sur la petite table, posa une tasse de thé près d'elle et vit au fond de son sac le ''fameux livre''. Pourquoi lui avait on envoyé un tel livre ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas de Boursouflet. Elle fixa le livre au fond du sac puis cessant de se poser autant de questions, car pour elle il s'agissait d'une erreur et décida de se mettre sérieusement au travaille.

Une heure plus tard le tableau de l'entrée pivota pour laisser entrer le jeune Malfoy qui accrocha sa cape au portant en argent puis monta dans sa chambre sans dire un mot. Il y posa ses affaires, estima qu'il travaillerait plus tard et descendit dans la salle commune pour se réchauffer. Il prit place sur ''son'' canapé et se mit à regarder le feu ronflant dans la grande cheminée, un ennui profond se dessinant sur son visage. Tout en attendant l'heure de la ronde il pensa travailler, mais il n'était pas connu pour son assiduité et préféré souvent tout faire au dernier moment, c'était dans ces instants là qu'il se sentait le plus inspiré.

C'est au bout de deux minutes qu'il vit son homologue attablée et concentrée sur son travail. La jeune femme était tellement plongée dans son travail que c'était à peine si elle l'avait vu rentrer. Drago aurait voulu dire quelque chose de désagréable pour la mettre en colère et se trouver une activité, mais cette fois il ne trouva rien à dire, ce qui l'ennuya fortement. C'était un signe que son activité d'emmerdeur public était en baisse et il fallait y remédier. Il voulait innover, mais même en se tortillant sur le canapé tout en l'observant il ne vit rien à dire.

Soudain la jeune fille se leva et passa devant Drago dont les narines ne purent passer à côté de son parfum fruité et délicat. Attirait par ce doux parfum il se retourna sur le canapé, et la regarda de haut en bas, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la regarder, juste histoire de se dire que la vue n'était pas si horrible car il allait devoir la supporter jusqu'en Juin qu'elle revint vers la table et le vit enfin :

- Ah tu es là. Fit-elle déconcerté par la présence de son homologue.  
- Je sais que ma présence t'es insupportable, mais tu n'est pas seule dans ce cas là.  
- Dans ce cas ferme la et on oubliera très vite que l'autre est là. Répliqua-t-elle d'un ton tranchant.  
- Décidément, je ne dis rien, et tu m'attaques. Je vais me vexer tu sais.  
- Bah vas y. Tu ne te soucis peut-être pas des études et je sais que mis à pars toi et ton nombril au sang pur, il n'y a pas grand-chose qui semble t'intéresser et je suis très heureuse pour toi. Mais moi je voudrais pouvoir finir mon devoir d'histoire de la magie, alors trouve toi une occupation. Quelque chose de productif. Par exemple apprendre l'humilité, mais laisse-moi tranquille.  
- Alala petite Sang de Bourbe. Dit-il un grand sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Tu devrais sav...

Mais il ne pu finir sa phrase qu'excédée, Hermione se leva, les joues rougies par la colère, s'avança vers lui, mais alors qu'elle levait la main dans laquelle elle tenait sa baguette, il fut le plus fort et, la faisant tomber au sol, il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Elle commença à crier toutes sortes de jurons, tenta de se débattre, mais finit par rester immobile. Elle se trouvait obligée de regarder le Serpentard droit dans les yeux.

- À peine trois semaines et tu me sautes déjà dessus. Quelle audace Granger.  
- J'ai voulu te tuer, nuance !  
- J'hésite à te lâcher...  
- Si tu ne me lâches pas ! Je te jure que je...  
- Tu ? Je te signale que je suis en position de force là.  
- Et que dois-je faire pour retrouver l'usage de mon corps ?  
- "S'il te plaît''

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués. "S'il te plaît " c'était bien la meilleure. Il l'insultait et devait ramper à ses pieds pour avoir une chance de bouger.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?!  
- Non. Dit-il sur un ton triomphant. La formule magique ?  
- S'il te plaît. Chuchota-elle-en tournant la tête sur le côté, un peu comme une enfant.  
- On va la refaire, je ne suis convaincu et tu sais que si c'est pour t'entendre te soumettre je peux demander à recommencer encore...et encore...et encore...

Ne voulant pas s'abaisser à cela la lionne retenta de se débattre. Mais les jambes du Serpentard la bloquaient et ne pouvant même pas se servir de ses poings, elle se mit à parler, tentant de garder son calme :

- Tu es malade. Et encore je pèse mes mots. Il faut donc que je te lèche les bottes pour avoir une chance de rester bouger ? Et après, tu vas faire quoi ? tu vas fièrement rendre compte de ta victoire, si je puis nommer cet acte ridicule ainsi, à tes larbins ? Bravo, bonjour la maturité et l'intelligence de ''sang pur''. Vous vous moquerez de moi comme à votre habitude. Moi "missjesaistout ", une sale "Sang de Bourbe" "qui n'a pas sa place ici, blablabla. Tu ne me connais même pas. Je ne vois pas cet intérêt que tu as à te moquer des gens que tu ne connais pas et notamment des "Sang de Bourbe". Ah oui, tes préceptes. Sang de Bourbe ou Sang Pur je ne vois pas la différence. Nos deux sangs ont la même couleur. Je te propose que l'on s'ouvre le veines pour voir. Tu es d'une famille de sorciers et alors ? Tu as un manoir, de l'argent, la célébrité, ça ne fait pas de toi un être supérieur. Au contraire. Je suis née sorcière parce que je le devais. Comme tous ceux qui sont ici. Réveille-toi un peu Drago Lucius Malfoy et regarde autour de toi. Tout le monde te hait à cause de ta prétention et de fichu égoisme. Tu as juste un nom et tu en fais toute une montagne. C'est avec ça que tu te permets de te pavaner comme un coq dans l'école et en dehors, mais je suis persuadé que face à ton père tu t'écrases comme une mouche. Une toute petite mouche de rien du tout. Tu n'es qu'un gamin pourri gâté à qui papa et maman ont toujours offert ce qu'il voulait. Tu n'as jamais rien gagné de tes propres mains, car tu ne possèdes rien en réalité. Tu as ce que tes parents t'ont donné. Si on t'enlève tout ça tu serais comme moi, un simple adolescent apprenant la magie dans cette école. Alors redescends sur terre et regarde la réalité en face. Demande-toi si ceux qui disent être tes amis te fréquentent toi ou ton nom. Alors fourre-toi ça dans le crâne, je ne m'abaisserais jamais à dire s'il te plais et à le répéter, parce que tu ne vaux pas mieux que le plus stupide des élèves d'ici. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que quiconque, tu es juste un gamin, égoïste, égocentrique, nombriliste, prétentieux, narcissique, doublé d'un lâche qui ne sait même pas se défendre et ment comme il respire. Maintenant lâche-moi.

Son discours terminé Hermione était se sentait étrangement calme et cela lui fit presque peur. Au-dessus d'elle, le Serpentard immobilisé par ce qu'il venait d'entendre avait une envie folle de passer ses mains autour de la gorge de la lionne afin de serrer jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne bouge plus. Il en avait envie depuis sa première année et là c'était une occasion rêvée. Mais il ne fit rien de tout ça. Il se contenta de rester là, sans bouger, bouche grande ouverte.

Personne, pas même un membre de sa famille ne lui avait jamais parlé de la sorte. Il tombait des nues et le sol était très dur. Sa colère et son envie de meurtre finirent par se dissiper pour laisser place à des émotions qu'il refusait de montrer. Il se mordilla les lèvres, il voulait, il voulait révéler à quelqu'un, ce qu'il était. Se libérer. Mais il se retint, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas. Alors il se leva précipitamment et sans un mot couru dans sa chambre.

Hermione se releva lentement, massa ses poignets rougis, puis restant assise sur le tapis, elle se remémora ce qu'il venait de produire. Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle colère et jamais elle ne l'avait faite passer avec autant de calme. Elle serra les dents pour s'empêcher de crier, puis se rappela ce qu'elle avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle se sentait bien car elle avait enfin dit à Malfoy tout ce qu'elle désirait lui dire depuis tellement d'années. Mais elle se sentait coupable à la vue de sa réaction. Peut-être avait il enfin comprit, qu'il devait grandir, ou alors avait-il prit peur ? Elle ne chercha pas vraiment plus loin, elle monta ses affaires, enfila un pantalon, sa robe de sorcière et descendit pour la ronde.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Malfoy sortit de sa chambre. Plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, il semblait s'être refermé violemment sur lui-même, ses yeux fixant le sol, comme s'il cherchait à le faire s'effondrer. En passant pour sortir, il n'adressa pas un regard à Hermione, qui le suivi en silence.

La ronde se fit dans une atmosphère de tension telle que le château aurait pu exploser. Hermione ruminait ses paroles. Elle était fière que Drago ravale sa fierté, et surtout qu'il ne tente pas de la tuer. Mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir comme brisé quelque chose en lui et déclenché autre chose. Elle n'osa pas tourner la tête de peur de croiser son regard d'acier, qui devait être empreint de haine.

Au bout de deux heures, le château avait été fouillé de fond en comble. Hermione soupira et se hâta afin d'aller se coucher, car la fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. En retournant vers le bout du couloir menant à la salle, elle se tourna pour voir où était le Serpentard, car elle avait l'impression qu'il n'était plus là depuis quelques minutes, mais comme si elle venait de croiser le Basilic pour la seconde fois, son corps se figea sur place.

Il était là, le teint si pâle qu'il semblait mort. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, et remplis de souffrance, d'une douleur qu'il semblait ne pas avoir droit de communiquer, gonflés de larmes qui n'osaient pas sortir. Il se mordait les lèvres comme pour ne pas hurler à quel point il avait mal. Lorsqu'il vit Hermione figée de terreur, lui-même prit peur et partit en courant, laissant la Gryffondor sur place les yeux grands ouverts... Soudainement un million de questions se mirent à se battre dans sa tête et sans le vouloir, ses jambes partirent à la recherche du Serpent, qui avait à présent perdu tout éclat face à une petite souris.

Elle se mit alors à courir dans le château sans savoir où tout ça allait pouvoir la mener et en regrettant d'être aussi gentille. Tout en courant derrière lui elle en vint à se demander pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? Pourquoi le suivait-elle ? La culpabilité peut-être, la curiosité ? Puis se rendant compte que sa rélfexion lui avait faite manquer de prendre un mur en pleine figure elle cessa de se poser toutes ces questions et se focalisa uniquement sur lui, tentant tant bien que mal de suivre le bruit de ses pas que l'on ne pouvait presque plus entendre.

Au bout de vingt minutes d'une course effrénée à travers les couloirs silencieux de l'école, Hermione finit par s'arrêter face à la porte des toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Elle sentit son cœur exploser et ses jambes la poussèrent à aller se coller contre la porte. Là elle crut entendre des gémissements, des reniflements et enfin... des pleurs.

Ravalant sa salive et respirant aussi discrètement que possible, elle poussa lentement la porte et se faufila dans les toilettes, se colla dos au mur dans un angle qui la plongea dans la pénombre, puis elle fit dépasser légèrement sa tête en direction des lavabos fissurés et des miroirs à moitiés brisés. Là, il y avait un jeune homme blond qui se penchait au dessus de l'un des lavabos, ses mains posées sur les rebords de celui-ci, sa cravate défaite, sa robe traînant sur le sol et tout près de lui Mimi :

- Si tu étais mort tu pourrais hanter ses toilettes avec moi, je ne me sentirai plus seule et toi non plus. Fit-elle d'une voix mielleuse. Alors, qui y a-t-il ? Tu es malheureux, tu sens que personne ne t'aime ? Tu es seul, même si les autres sont près de toi, les malheurs de ta famille te perturbent ? Et tu ne veux rien dire pour rester le grand méchant Drago Malfoy ? Elle leva ses yeux translucides vers le plafond, mais tu devrais être contents, moi je n'ai plus personne...

Hermione se retint pour ne pas jeter une pierre à travers Mimi tellement elle pouvait donner des envies de suicide avec ses paroles. Puis elle se tut en entendant Drago lui raconter ce qu'il venait de se produire. Il était à la fois fou de rage et triste, les larmes perlant le long de son visage le trahissaient. Hermione comprit très vite que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui. Quelque chose était brisé.

- Pour qui elle se prend ? Une Sang de Bourbe qui me parle de la sorte, j'aurais dû...j'aurai dû la tuer ! J'aurai voulu...

Il regarda ses mains tremblantes. Elles étaient moites et lui rappelèrent les événements de l'année précédente. Il avait failli devenir un meurtrier, mais avait ressenti de la peur et n'avait pas fait le pas décisif. Dumbledore l'en avait empêché "tu n'es pas un meurtrier Drago, tu es terrifiés, je peux te protéger d'eux". Si peu mais, assez pour le faire pencher de l'autre côté. Il continua de fixer ses mains tremblantes.

- Ce ne sont pas... les mains d'un tueur si c'est ce que tu crois. Intervint la voix d'Hermione derrière lui.

Mimi Geignarde aimait les disputes, car c'était la seule chose qui pouvait intéresser les quelques élèves qui venaient dans ses toilettes. Pourtant elle connaissait suffisamment Hermione pour savoir que si elle écoutait aux portes, Hermione appellerait Peeves. C'est alors que la peur l'envahit et elle fondit comme un aigle dans la cuvette qui se trouvait à proximité afin de pleurer à quel point elle se sentait seule.

De son côté, Hermione était là, figée sur place, ne sachant pas pourquoi elle s'était montrée et se maudissant de lavoir fait. Apparemment Drago avait dû prendre un bon coup de massue durant les deux mois où elle ne l'avait pas vu. Elle ne savait pas qu'il venait pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi et encore moins qu'il se confiait apparemment à celle-ci qui tentait de le convaincre de la rejoindre dans ses toilettes sombres et miteux.

Se sentant coupable pour la première fois de sa vie envers un homme qu'elle haïssait plus que tout, Hermione le regarda avec tristesse et remords. Il était là, son visage tremblant de peur, passant en quelques secondes de la peur à la tristesse, à la pitié puis la colère, pour redevenir celui de la peur. Elle réussi voir, des larmes couler sur ses joues, ses yeux rouges, sa peau blanche, son corps tremblant comme une feuille. Il ne semblait plus être Drago Malfoy et pour une fois, il était humain.

- Tu veux m'enfoncer encore plus Granger ?! Cria-t-il.  
- Je veux savoir ce qui ne va pas. Sa voix était tremblante, mais elle devait lui tenir tête.  
- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Pourquoi je devrais te le dire ? Ça t'amuse c'est ça ?  
- T'es vraiment un imbécile. Je ne serai pas là si ça ne m'inquiétais pas. Je suis le genre de personne qui aide ceux qui vont mal, même ceux que je déteste alors boucle-là. Je le vois bien, tu n'es pas le même, le Malfoy que je connais ne s'amuserait jamais à un jeu aussi débile que de me piquer mes vêtements, il ne passerait pas son temps à me narguer sur le fait que je sois "presque" jolie. Le Malfoy que je connais, passerait son temps à me critiquer, à piailler partout qu'il peut sentir mon immonde odeur de Sang de bourbe partout où il passe. Il aurait déjà pleuré dans la cape de son père qu'il vivait avec une Sang Impur et que je ne méritais pas ma place. Tu serais écœuré à l'idée même de me parler avec gentillesse, de me toucher, enfin ce genre de choses habituelles que tu me fais subir depuis la première année. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ton comportement, on dirait que tu as pris un coup sur la tête ou même pire mais, je ne veux pas m'y attarder et non ça ne m'amuse pas.

Drago ne réussit pas à prononcer un seul mot suite aux paroles d'Hermione. Il la toisa. Elle était là, immobile comme une statue face à lui, elle tremblait un peu, tenait ferment sa baguette entre ses doigts, ses yeux le fixait avec douceur et tristesse à la fois. Il se demanda un moment pourquoi était-elle là, à lui dire des choses que lui-même savait déjà. Il n'était plus lui et le savait, pourtant même si au départ il ne voulait pas parler à Hermione de par sa condition, pourtant leurs rapports avaient changés si subitement et il se demandait encore pourquoi. Il aurait pu passer l'année à l'éviter pour ne pas avoir affaire à ses sarcasmes et autres critiques, il aurait pu passer l'année à la critiquer comme il le faisait auparavant, avec méchanceté, mais il avait eu d'autres envies en la revoyant. L'approcher, voir ce qu'était en réalité une Sang de Bourbe, savoir ce contre quoi son père l'avait tant mit en garde, il aurait voulu voir si son sang était boueux ou bien rouge, voir si sa peau était rugueuse ou douce comme la soie. Il aurait voulu la voir de plus près pour voir qui elle était, pour savoir contre quoi son père crachait à longueur de temps. Il voulait toucher au danger même, l'effleurer, le sentir au plus près de lui. Il en avait besoin, il s'en rendait compte depuis l'année précédente. Il se rendait compte que cette fille pouvait être intéressante, il s'était prit à être plus gentil avec elle et il s'était avoué qu'il avait été agréable de se sentir apprécié par l'ennemie.

S'apercevant de ses étranges pensées, il secoua la tête, renifla et essuya les quelques larmes coulants encore sur ses joues, puis regarda Hermione à nouveau. Elle ne semblait visiblement pas savoir quoi faire, mais Drago coupa court à tout ça. Il prit sa robe, sa baguette et partit en silence, en partant il glissa à l'oreille de la lionne :

- Ne dis à personne ce que tu as vu ou entendu, sinon, tu le regretteras amèrement Granger.

Ce ton froid, tranchant, mais surtout menaçant coupa Hermione dans son élan, elle en perdit la parole et se contenta de regarder Drago fuir en silence. Elle resta sans bouger plusieurs minutes. Puis Mimi glissa à travers une porte et émit un petit rire aigu qui força Hermione à se tourner vers elle, et à lui poser la question fatidique.

- Depuis quand vient-il Mimi ? Et tu as intérêt à me dire ce que je veux ou j'appelle Peeves et je lui indique où frapper.  
- Depuis l'année dernière. Il a commencé à venir et pleurer durant des heures, un jour on a finis par parler un peu. Apparemment il était terrifié par une chose qu'il devait faire, il disait être obligé de la faire, car il avait peur de se faire tuer. Sans cela, il est mort de peur face à l'abandon.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de poser une autre question que Mimi avait déjà fuit pour ruminer sa solitude au fond d'une conduite d'eau. La rouge et or fit les cent pas un instant puis décida de retourner à sa salle. Une fois face au tableau cachant l'entrée, elle vit que l'homme du tableau s'était recroquevillé dans un coin et que la femme était assise sur une chaise, le visage dans ses mains. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra, la gorge et l'estomac noués. Le feu était encore allumé mais personne à l'horizon. Il devait être dans sa chambre, elle avança prudemment se disant qu'il voulait peut être l'attaquer, mais elle arriva jusqu'à sa chambre sans encombres, enfila un pyjama, descendit prendre les affaires qu'elle avait laissée sur la table près du feu et remonta se coucher. Elle ne dormit pas, du moins pas au début, elle tourna et retourna dans son lit se demandant ce que l'ancien Drago était devenu, mais au bout de deux longues et interminables heures de réflexion, Hermione finit par s'endormir.

Le lendemain matin, un faible rayon de soleil filtra à travers la maigre ouverture des rideaux rougeâtres de la chambre d'Hermione, qui fut aussitôt réveillée au contact de celui-ci avec son visage. Elle s'étira tel un chat et sauta sur ses pieds, prit ses affaires sous son bras, puis fila à la salle de bain. Elle y entra verrouilla la porte et se prépara en silence, encore dans ses sombres pensées de la veille, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à dire quoique se soit, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à penser normalement. Elle fit une queue-de-cheval, arrangea celle-ci comme elle pouvait et sortit, mais à peine ouvrit elle la porte quelle tomba nez à nez avec un visage blond, pâle, fatigué, qu'elle reconnut comme celui de son homologue. Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Il l'observa dans l'espoir quelle le laisse entrer, mais elle n'osa pas regarder son visage et sentait le sien rougir, alors elle ferma les yeux et sortit en courant la salle afin d'aller déjeuner. Une fois dehors elle croisa Dean Thomas, se mit alors à parler et laissa de côté tout le reste.

Une fois assise entre Ron à moitié endormit sur son bol et Harry dans ses pensées, elle prit un toast le tartina de confiture.

- Vous en faites une tête vous deux ? Dit elle d'une voix étrangement enthousiaste  
- On a joué aux échecs toutes la nuit ! Dit Ron qui semblait soudainement réveillé  
- Bah bravo, vous êtes exaspérants.  
- Parle pour toi, Ron a prit une de ces raclées ! Ricanna Harry.

Le petit-déjeuner continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur, quand soudain un silence étonnant se fit à la table des Gryffondor, tout le monde se tourna vers eux, tous se mirent à sourire tout en retournant vers Hermione qui se demandait ce qu'il se passait. Soudainement comme un seul homme, tous les Gryffondors se levèrent faisant exploser des pétards, sans doute de chez Fred et George, en hurlant à tut tête.

_« Joyeux anniversaire à notre préfète en chef ! »_


	3. Chapter 3

Et voila ! un autre petit chapitre. Je ne sais pas si cela plait, mais si ce n'est as le cas il faut le dire. Et oui, les stats parlent pour vous :) Mais si cela vous plais il faut aussi le dire et ça c'est plutôt cool/

Bref, j'espère que se chapitre sera à la hauteur de votre attente :)

* * *

Elle était là, assise à sa table complètement abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et par ce qu'elle voyait. Les Gryffondor venaient de se lever pour lui souhaiter son anniversaire. Puis elle se rendit soudainement compte que l'histoire de la veille lui avait faite oublier son propre anniversaire. Hermione se leva et prit ses deux meilleurs amis dans ses bras, puis elle fût acclamée par les élèves des autres maisons, bien sûr à la table des Serpentard, les élèves regardaient la scène d'un air mauvais, une Sang de Bourbe acclamée, cela semblait leur donner envie de partir en courant pour vomir tout leur venin ce qui aurait arrangé tout le monde.

Dumbledore applaudit Hermione, lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire à son tour puis, se rassit afin de pouvoir continuer son petit déjeuner. Il observa d'un œil joyeux la petite foule d'élève agglutinée près de la jeune préfète, certain d'entre eux un paquet dans les mains. Hermione quant à elle, n'avait toujours pas ouvert la bouche, mais elle ne réprima pas l'immense sourire qui fendait son visage.  
Hagrid s'était avancé dans la foule pour offrir à Hermione un exemplaire rare de "Les créatures fantastiques à travers les âges". Ginny lui offrit une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor, sur laquelle elle avait brodé les initiales de son amie et les siennes. Quant à Harry qui avait eut un mal fou à trouver, il lui offrit un jeu d'échecs sorcier afin qu'elle daigne accepter de voir des pièces se faire détruire. Ron fut le dernier et donna à Hermione une petite boite.

- C'est de la part de moi et mes frères, j'espère que ça te plaira...

Intriguée par le petit paquet Hermione l'observa attentivement. C'était une boite carrée, enveloppé dans un papier cadeau vert pomme décoré de multiples petits points rouges. Si c'était de la part de Ron et ses frères, cela voulait dire Fred et George, donc ennuis ou farces en perspective. Elle tira sur le ruban rouge entourant le paquet et eut un mouvement de recul en voyant que le paquet bougeait et était troué.

- Si c'est une bestiole affreuse qui doit me sauter dessus, je ne l'ouvre pas ! Couina Hermione.  
- Promit, dit Harry, j'ai vu, ça ne va pas te manger... au contraire.  
- Si tu le dis...

Hermione retira doucement le couvercle du paquet puis il en sortit un couinement des plus aigus et tout autour d'elle des cris d'admiration féminins retentirent. Elle regarda enfin la boite et vit qu'à l'intérieur se trouvait une petite boule de fourrure rosâtre avec de grands yeux et une bouche minuscule que l'on ne voyait presque pas. La petite boule sautilla sur la table pour se mettre à rouler sur celle-ci dans un couinement aiguë signifiant apparemment quelle était contente, puis elle sauta sur les mains d'Hermione et se frotta contre celles-ci. La lionne fondit face à cette petite boule de poils en quelques secondes.

- C'est...c'est un Boursouflet, dit Ron rougissant comme jamais. Le livre que tu as reçu venait de Fred et George, la lettre qui était avec le paquet a dû se perdre en route. Ils font un élevage et comme Ginny en a un et comme je sais que tu l'aimes bien, Fred et George ont eu l'idée de t'en offrir. Bon c'est une "fille" elle couine beaucoup, elle aime jouer.

La rouge et or se leva, adressa un bref discours de remerciement et se jeta dans les bras de ses amis une nouvelle fois, afin de les remercier. Enfin, elle se jura qu'elle irait voir Fred et George en personne pour leur dire merci.

L'heure du premier cours approchait. Le cours de potion. Hermione ne savait pas quoi faire de sa nouvelle amie qui ne cessait de se frotter contre elle. Si Rogue la voyait il allait sûrement vouloir lui faire boire une potion, comme avec le crapaud de Neville quelques années auparavant. Elle s'empressa alors de la laisser à Ginny qui elle n'avait pas encore cours, avant de courir jusqu'à sa salle pour prendre place près d'Harry.

- C'est l'anniversaire de la Sang de Bourbe aujourd'hui non ? La voix de Pansy raisonna dans la salle. Je t'aurai bien chanté une petite chanson, mais je ne m'y abaisserai pas. Par contre je peux t'offrir une personnalité et un nouveau corps, je peux aussi te vider de ton sang.

Les rires des Serpentard se firent bientôt entendre, mais Hermione décida de ne pas se laisser faire. Elle se tourna alors, toute souriante vers Pansy et son visage de pékinois qui décidément ne s'arrangeait vraiment pas.

- C'est adorable de ta part Parkinson, mais la seule chose qui me rendrait vraiment heureuse se serait, que tu te taises, que tu tentes de devenir un peu plus intelligente. Quant à ton offre de personnalité et de nouveau corps je passe mon tour, tu en auras plus besoin que moi quand le sortilège qui sert à cacher tes boutons s'estompera. D'ailleurs j'en vois un énorme pointer sur ton menton.

Son méfait accompli, Hermione entendit pour la première fois des Serpentard rire aux paroles d'une Gryffondor. Pansy honteuse se cacha derrière sa robe. Dans son coin, Drago semblait ne rien avoir remarqué, il était perdu dans ses pensées depuis qu'il s'était assit sur sa chaise et ne détournait pas le regard de son encrier.  
Rogue ne tarda pas à entrer dans la salle, sa robe voletant derrière lui à chaque pas et ses cheveux toujours aussi gras brillant de par leur saleté. Il avait observé la scène et dû s'avouer que faire taire Pansy était une bonne idée. Il attrapa son livre et l'ouvrit avant de s'adresser à ses élèves.

- Aujourd'hui nous allons aider Miss Parkinson avec ses quelques soucis d'acnés, en préparant une potion repoussetout. Je suis persuadé que cela va vous amuser miss, quant à vous Granger j'espère que votre anniversaire ne fera pas enfler votre tête plus quelle l'es déjà.

Il laissa entrevoir un léger sourire, puis se tourna pour écrire au tableau la liste des ingrédients. Durant la préparation, Rogue voulut s'en prendre à Neville mais, pour la première fois depuis le premier cours de potion, c'était la première fois que celui-ci réussissait une potion. Dosage parfait, bons ingrédients, en même temps il avait dû préparer cette potion pour une cousine tellement de fois qu'il l'aurait fait les yeux fermés. Ainsi Rogue du s'abstenir d'aboyer sur Neville ce qui le fit entrer dans une colère noire qui le poussa à hurler sur Goyle, pour une raison qui resterait sûrement inconnue aux yeux de tous. Hermione réussit aussi sa préparation assez rapidement. Pansy quant à elle tremblait à chaque geste, elle avait presque honte et faisait tout d'une seule main, l'autre cachant son bouton.

Le cours passa avec une lenteur déconcertante. Harry affronta les commentaires désobligeants du professeur sans ciller, Ron écrasait encore ses scarabées en morceaux et en envoya un à l'autre bout de la salle, mais Rogue ne vit rien et Ron continua comme si de rien n'était, en réprimant du mieux qu'il pu un fou rire. Hermione avait vu le scarabée atterrir derrière le bureau de Rogue et en promenant son regard à travers la salle elle vit Drago. Il avait lui aussi terminé, il était assit sur sa chaise attendant que le temps passe, profondément plongé dans ses pensées, il avait encore des cernes dues à l'événement de la veille, puis il tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Elle sentit son estomac se nouer et fut incapable de détacher ses yeux, du regard dur et sans émotions de Malfoy, à croire qu'un détraqueur était passé près de lui et lui avait offert un baiser. Il regarda Hermione qui ne savait plus où se mettre il se sentit rougir, il crut que son estomac se retournait et il se mit à étouffer de chaleur sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Cela lui était déjà arrivée l'année dernière, durant les beaux jours lors d'une sortie à Pré Au Lard. Il l'avait vu sortir des Trois balais, portant une robe blanche et un chapeau. Elle riait avec Ginny et d'autres filles. Il se souvint avoir bloqué et avoir cru mourir devant sa vision. Puis il avait oublié. Du moins, il s'y était forcé. Puis la voix de Rogue hurlant aux élèves se sortit mit un terme à cet échange étrange, Drago attrapa ses affaires et fila presque en courant, Hermione attendit Ron et Harry qui nettoyaient encore leurs chaudrons.

- Vous êtes lents ! Dépêchez vous, la cour d'histoire de la magie va commencer !  
- Oui Oui ! 30 secondes. Brailla Ron qui en voyant le regard noir de Rogue qui venait de ramasser le scarabée se pressa de ranger le chiffon sur une étagère et tout trois filèrent en douce de la salle.

Le cours d'histoire de la magie fut bien sûr ennuyeux, Dean faisait des avions en parchemins, Seamus dormait près de la fenêtre, derrière leurs livres Harry et Ron parlaient, mais le professeur continuait de faire son cours comme si de rien n'était en flottant autour de la salle, Hermione avait renoncé à prendre des notes, elle connaissait déjà cette partie et elle avait du mal à suivre, elle irait à la bibliothèque rattraper le cours. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses bras croisés sur la table et ne pu s'empêcher de penser à son Boursouflet. Cette petite boule rose, elle en avait rêvé, elle était tellement mignonne, rose ébouriffée, de gros yeux, une petite bouche, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus drôle, au moins elle pourrait parler à quelqu'un le soir dans la salle, car si Drago décidait de ne plus lui adresser la parole, il faudrait bien qu'elle parle à quelqu'un, où elle deviendrait folle.

Midi sonna, tout le monde partit manger et Hermione retrouva son adorable cadeau couinant, qui fit le spectacle à la table des rouges et or, roulant sur la table en couinant joyeusement, autour des plats et des assiettes, elle sautillait entre les verres et se frotter contre Hermione qui la caressait tendrement. A la table des Serpentard, Blaise se mit à se plaindre à un Drago qui ne l'écoutait absolument pas, son regard était rivé sur elle. Elle l'avait vu, elle avait découvert son secret, elle finirait par savoir. Soudain la voix de Blaise le sortit de ses pensées

- Drago ? Tu ne m'écoutes pas.  
- Non, cracha celui-ci en se levant et en sortant de la salle.

Il sortit de la grande salle d'un pas précipité pour qu'on ne le rattrape pas et monta au sommet de la tour d'astronomie.  
Une fois là-haut il jeta son sac au sol et fit les cent pas, il s'accouda à la barrière de bois et contempla le paysage. Ici c'était calme, bien plus que dans les toilettes de Mimi. Puis il retomba dans ses sombres pensées. Elle l'avait vu pleurer, le dirait-elle ? Se moquerait-elle de lui ? Qu'allait-elle faire de ce qu'elle avait vu ? Devait-il la tuer ? Toutes ses questions l'emmenèrent à frapper de toute sa force le mur près de lui, une douleur aiguë monta dans sa main, il réprima un cri de douleur, secoua sa main dont le dessus devenait bleu et se mélangeant bientôt avec du rouge. Ne se souciant pas de la douleur, il se rendit compte qu'il perdait pied, face à une fille qu'il avait toujours réussi à faire tourner en bourrique. Cette fille là, Granger. Elle était toujours mise à part des autres.

Toute la mâtinée il l'avait ressenti, il s'était sentit oppressé près d'elle, son ventre lui faisait mal, il n'osait même pas la regarder en face, il voulait se boucher les oreilles quand elle parlait. Il s'assit mit son visage dans ses mains, il aurait tant voulu en parler à quelqu'un, mais qui ? Mis à part Mimi et encore, jamais à ses amis, surtout pas à ses parents. Personnes ne l'écouterait.

Au bout d'un moment, il tenta de reprendre ses esprits et se dirigea vers son cour de botanique, sachant que l'objet de sa présente obsession ne s'y trouverait pas, mais il se trompait. A l'entrée de la serre assise sur un banc, vêtu de sa longue robe de sorcière, les cheveux attachés, sa boule rose sur son épaule, elle riait aux côtés de Ginny. Quand il passa, les rires cessèrent, il ne voulait pas la regarder, mais il ne pu s'en empêcher et adressa un regard à Hermione qu'il voulu froid et sans intérêt mais, celle-ci l'évita soigneusement semblant s'intéresser soudainement à sa chaussure droite. Il remarqua bientôt que Ginny le fixait avec de grands yeux ronds, puis sentant une nouvelle bouffée de chaleur il se précipita dans la serre.

- Drago, demanda Blaise qui venait d'arriver, tu as pris un coup de soleil ?  
- Non, pourquoi ?  
- Tu es rouge, rouge coup de soleil.

Drago se sentit soudainement le type le plus ridicule du monde et comprit d'où venait le regard éberlué de Ginny. Puis il se mit au travail cessant de penser à Hermione. De son côté Blaise semblait content de retrouver son ami qu'il trouvait différent depuis le début de l'année et ne tenta pas d'interrogatoire.

Tandis qu'ils prenaient des notes sur la Mimbulus Mimbletonia ( _Très rare, originaire d'Assyrie, cette plante ressemble à un cactus gris, avec des pustules en guise d'épines. Ces pustules sont un mécanisme défensif qui éjecte de l'Empestine quand on les touches._ ) Drago s'en approcha d'un peu trop près et la plante projeta un jet d'empestine. Il évita le jet de liquide à l'odeur écœurante, fit tomber sa plume à terre et se baissa pour la ramasser, quand la porte de la serre s'ouvrit laissant entrer quelqu'un.

- Professeur, Hagrid a des ennuis avec ses choux, il voudrait vous voir avant que le chou n'envahisse le château et n'explose.  
- Je m'en doutais ! Merci Miss Granger, je vais aller le voir. Attendez-moi je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.  
- Aie !  
- Ça va Drago ? Blaise s'était baissé à hauteur de Drago, celui-ci venant de se cogner la tête sur un coin de table.  
- Non je suis à l'agonie. Répondit il froidement.

Il se releva et vit Hermione. Elle était debout face à tous les Serpentards qui se moquaient d'elle, comme d'habitude et les Serdaigles, qui eux semblaient désespérés par les autres soutenaient Hermione par la pensée. Elle semblait légèrement timide, serrant ses livres tous contre sa poitrine et regardant partout sauf vers les élèves. Elle frottait son pied droit sur le sol machinalement et avait les joues rosies. Blaise ne mit pas longtemps avant de remarquer que Drago semblait vouloir éviter le regard de la lionne qui se promenait à présent sur le plafond de la serre, il se mit à écrire frénétiquement sur son parchemin, d'une écriture presque grossière qu'il ne semblait pas arriver à contrôler.

De son côté Hermione se sentait seule et se demanda pourquoi en voyant les choux d'Hagrid qui avaient prit une taille plus que déraisonnable, avait proposé d'appeler le professeur Chourave. En entrant elle s'était souvenue que Drago était dans la serre, sentant sa présence elle se sentait mal à l'aise mais, faisait tout pour ne pas regarder les élèves, tout pour ne pas le voir et pria pour que le professeur Chourave arrive au plus vite. Et ses prières furent exaucés, le professeur arriva tenant dans sa main un bocal contenant un liquide vert, elle se tourna vers ses élèves

- Continuez de prendre des notes. Je ne suis pas loin si j'entends du chahut vous serez tous collés ! Vous rempoterez des mandragores, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

Quand elles furent sortie une vague de bavardage en tous genres submergea la serre, Drago laissa sa tête et son estomac reprendre un peu d'air et se remit au travail, aux côtés de Blaise. Cette fois il se referma de nouveau sur lui-même.

- Sans paraître trop curieux Drago, elle te fait un effet spécial Granger, depuis que tu te la coltines h24 tu es bizarre, je pensais que les sangs de Bourbe c'était mauvais pour la santé, mais pas à ce point. Ou alors y a autre chose, les pustules de la plante ?  
- Ça te regarde ? demanda Drago d'une voix presque tremblante, avec une légère touche de colère.  
- Bha je suis ton meilleur ami non ? donc bon, après je peux aller voir Pansy, tu iras faire un tour avec et puis hop le tour sera joué, adieux Granger et ses effets bizarres.

Drago se retint pour ne pas frapper Blaise. Tout le monde savait que Drago et Pansy se connaissaient depuis leur enfance, tout le monde savait qu'ils avaient eu une relation en cinquième année et que durant cette relation Pansy était devenue, possessive, entreprenante envers Drago et voulait toujours être avec lui et contrôler ce qu'il faisait. Drago avait quitté Pansy en sixième année, mais celle-ci l'aimait encore et s'assurait de ne jamais avoir de rivales ce qui avait le dons d'énerver Drago.

- Blaise je crois que ma cinquième année avec Pansy a du te sortir de l'esprit alors, fiches moi la paix je peux régler mes problèmes seul, puis d'où crois-tu que ça vienne de Granger ? Et concernant Pansy elle reste une amie rien de plus.  
- Je n'en sais rien, je dis simplement que depuis que tu es préfet tu es différent. Enfin je ne sais pas mais, bon me faire envoyer dans les roses toutes les cinq minutes je commence à me poser des questions. T'insultes plus Potter et Weasley, tu fais la tête toute la journée et quand Granger et dans les parages tu te renfermes, y'a plus personne, tu deviens rouge Weasmoche, alors bon y a de quoi se poser des questions. C'est tout.

Drago resta sans bouger, se demandant s'il devait tout raconter à Blaise ou non. Mais l'entrée fracassante du professeur Chourave et d'Hermione le fit replonger dans son éternelle tétanie. Hermione et le professeur Chourave étaient recouvertes de tâches violettes de la tête aux pieds, les Serpentard éclatèrent d'un rire sonore.

- J'avais prévenu Hagrid que s'il les faisaient grossir comme cela, ils finiraient par exploser ! Décidément. Bien venez miss, je vais vous enlever tout ça, vous autres, dit elle en se tournant vers ses élèves, le visage recouvert de tâches de liquide violacé, la cour est terminé ! Posez vos copies sur la table et filez ! et 40 points en moins pour Serptentard. Ca vous fera les pieds !

Le professeur sortit en demandant à Hermione de rester dans un coin de la serre et de l'attendre. Drago prit son temps afin de ranger ses affaires, Blaise était sorti le regard peu confiant envers son ami, mais après tout s'il voulait se foutre dans la merde, c'était bien son problème, comme il l'avait dit avant de partir. Il partit laissant Drago seul au milieu de la serre, qui rangeait sa plume dans son sac et ce soigneusement. Il se mit à regarder Hermione du coin de l'oeil, elle semblait mal à l'aise, ses joues rougissaient légèrement et elle ne cessait de tripoter ses cheveux qui devenaient violets. Soudain elle vit Drago, un léger sourire dessiné sur ses lèvres. Elle se tourna d'un seul coup, lui tournant à présent le dos.

- Tu veux te moquer, c'est pour ça que tu reste ? Sa voix semblait timide.

Il aurait voulu répondre méchamment, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, mais il n'eut pas envie.

- Je pourrais mais, non je range simplement mes affaires. Si je voulais me moquer tu m'aurais entendu à la seconde où tu es rentré dans la serre. Après si tu veux je peux me moquer

Il ouvrit la bouche, mais le professeur Chourave revint.

- Vous êtes encore là vous ? Vous n'avez donc rien d'autre à faire ! Elle cessa de parler. Bien vu que vous êtes là, vous allez me rendre un service, avant que les cheveux de Miss Granger deviennent violets définitivement ou qu'ils poussent et atteignent 10 mètres de long. Emmenez-là au plus vite à l'infirmerie.  
- Comment ça que mes cheveux poussent ? Hermione avait les yeux exorbités.  
- Les choux d'Hagrid sont des choux magiques, ils contiennent un certain nombre d'ingrédients pour fabriquer diverses potions, le lissenplis notamment et les potions pour faire pousser les cheveux et vous avez une dose monumentale sur vos cheveux, je vous conseille de filer à l'infirmerie et vite. Madame Pomfresh vous lavera les cheveux et fera ce qu'il faut. Je n'ai plus de potion pour deux, aller oust !

Hermione se mit à courir suivi de près par Drago, qui finit par la rattraper.

- L'infirmerie n'est pas loin Granger calme ! tu vas nous tuer !  
- Si tu veux avoir des cheveux plus longs que la moyenne je te cède ma place ! Couina la jeune fille qui n'osait pas toucher ses cheveux de peur que ses doigts ne prennent une taille inappropriée eux aussi.

Une fois dans l'école, ils ne passèrent pas inaperçus, de rires se faisaient entendre autour d'eux, mais Hermione n'en eu que faire et une fois à l'infirmerie elle se jeta sur madame Pomfresh, qui la prit à part et renvoya Drago en cours.

En route pour la grande salle car il était à présent l'heure du déjeuner, il marcha plus lentement, ne cessant de penser à Hermione, à ce que lui avait dit Blaise, un tas de choses se bousculèrent dans sa tête, il s'arrêta dans un couloir et s'appuya contre un mur afin de souffler un peu. Il ferma les yeux et tenta de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais il n'y parvint pas. Hermione entrant dans la serre, son visage timide, il se sentait rougir, il sentait son estomac se serrer, Hermione entrant couverte de liquide violet. Il sentait toute méchanceté s'évaporer, il s'écœurait lui-même, il se dégoûtait, pourquoi n'arrivait il plus à la détester ? pourquoi ce besoin de la voir sans arrêt ? pourquoi depuis ce fameux soir il n'arrivait plus à se comporter normalement ? Il s'était juré de lui faire payer, mais au final il n'y arrivait pas. Il regarda sa main blessée et la mit dans sa poche avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, il prit place près de Blaise, qui n'osait pas parler.

- Ce n'est pas Granger.  
- Tu mens  
- J'adore, je te dis la vérité et toi tu refuse ? Blaise, ce n'est pas elle.  
- Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

Drago lui eut envie de vomir et se maudit de cette réaction stupide. L'ambiance était là, tout le monde parlait, riait, mangeait, mais à la table des Gryffondors on semblait préoccupés par l'absence d'Hermione, qui ne se montra pas en cours durant l'après-midi. Le soir lors du repas, l'ambiance était à son comble car on avait annoncé que les cours du lendemain seraient annulés, avec pour cause une grande réunion des professeurs. A la table verts et argent, les critiques allés bon train, Drago faisait mine d'être content, il parlait joyeusement avec Blaise et Crabbe, quand soudain les bavardages de la table des Serpentards s'interrompirent, à la vue d'une jeune fille aux longs cheveux roux s'approchant de Drago.

- Oui Weasley girl ?  
- Haha ha, t'a vraiment aucun humour Malfoy. Dit elle d'un ton tranchant.

Ginny Weasley était mal à l'aise, entourait de Serpentards qui la regardait avec la langue pendante de dégout et d'envie de lui tordre le cou. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et tendit vers Drago ses mains, dans lesquelles il y avait le boursouflet d'Hermione.

- Tu es avec Hermione dans la salle commune . Donc ceci te reviens, je ne sais pas où elle est et en plus je ne peux pas la garder.

Drago ne répondit pas, il n'avait pas envie de toucher cette chose. Les autres derrière lui raillant de plus belle, parlant tous de ce qu'ils pourraient faire de cette boule de poils, qui se réfugiait de plus en plus au creux des mains de Ginny et devenant bleue.

- Vas jouer ailleurs Weasley. Dit Drago de son air triomphant, provoquant la colère de Ginny, qui rougissante de colère venait de lever sa baguette, mais fut arrêté par Ron qui la ramena à sa table.  
- Ginny, couina Ron, tu es suicidaire !  
- Vous devriez tous l'être, cria Pansy qui riait de plus belle avec les autres.

Le repas se passa dans une tension palpable. Au bout d'une heure, Ginny quitta la table tête baissée, elle foudroya Drago du regard en sortant. Celui-ci attendit et sortit à son tour d'un pas calme avec ses amis. Quand il les eut laissaient au détour d'un couloir, il se mit à courir et rattrapa bientôt Ginny.

- Weasley !  
- Toi ! Hurla-elle-la colère déformant ses traits, tu devrais avoir honte ! Tu es un crétin, un enfoiré, tous ce que tu veux ! Je te demande un simple service, qui ne te coûteras pas la vie et tu refuses, je ne peux pas le garder sinon je l'aurais fait ! Hermione m'a raconté l'autre soir. Elle devint plus calme. Je vois comment tu la regarde, comment tu lui parle et oui ça m'écœure, mais je me tais. Je pensais que tu ne refuserais pas. Tu es un piètre comédien Malfoy.  
- Elle t'a...  
- Oui, elle se sentait mal et coupable d'avoir été aussi curieuse et rassure toi, je suis seule au courant et je ne dirais rien. Maintenant bon vent.

Elle ne tourna pas les talons et observa un Drago déboussolé, qui ne savait pas quoi faire, comme un enfant qui aurait fait une énorme bêtise, qui n'osait pas l'avouer, il se mit à tripoter la manche de sa robe avec nervosité.

- Donnes moi..ce truc...je vais lui ramener.  
- Merci

Ginny lui tendit la petite boule rose qui sauta dans la main ce Drago et couina avec joie, semblant avoir comprit qu'elle allait revoir sa maîtresse. Ginny regarda Drago et au moment où celui-ci partait elle le retint.

- Je te hais sache-le, pour tout ce que ta famille à fait endurer à la mienne, Hermione est ma meilleure amie, j'espère que tu ne t'aviseras pas de lui faire de mal. Sinon tu auras à faire à moi, souviens toi quand tu étais en cinquième année. Puis elle partie.

Drago retourna à la salle commune qu'il occupait avec Hermione, le long du chemin la boule de poil ne cessait de s'agiter sur son épaule et il se sentait ridicule, Drago Malfoy, le prince de Serpentard et...une boule de poils rose, quelle horreur. Une fois face au tableau, la jeune fille était cachée dans un coin du tableau on ne la voyait pas, l'homme lui avait l'air de vouloir la voir, mais n'y arrivait pas.

- Amortencia.

Le tableau pivota, il entra dans la salle et la vue à laquelle il eut droit lui laissa échapper une de ses fabuleuses âneries habituelles.

- Oh ! Raiponce, Raiponce, descends-moi tes longs cheveux.


	4. Chapter 4

Cela fait un looooooooong moment que je ne poste plus rien, mais cette chose qu'on nomme la fac et aussi le cosplay ont décidés que je leur accorderait plus de temps :D M'enfin même si je suis libre de la fac, je reste attachée à ma machine à coudre *huhu*.

Bref, c'est un chapitre que j'ai eu du mal à réécrire. Il m'a fallu résister à l'envie de virer de paragraphes mais cela aurait tout changé alors j'ai du faire comme j'ai pu. Je ne sais pas si cela vous plaira, et je l'espère !

N'hésitez pas à poster des Reviews :)

Cissy,

* * *

- '' Oh ! Raiponce, Raiponce, descends moi tes longs cheveux !''

A peine eut il prononcé ces mots qu'un livre vola dans sa direction et alla s'écraser contre le mur. Lentement Drago avança vers une Hermione bien contrariée. Celle-ci se débattait avec une tignasse bien plus longue que la moyenne, tombant sur le sol et dont il ne réussi pas à en voir les pointes. Assise sur le canapé, les joues rouges et gonflées de colères comme une petite fille, elle tentait de les brosser, mais lorsque la brosse à cheveux se cassa en deux, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, elle foudroya Drago du regard et hurla.

- Tais-toi !  
- Du calme. Répondit le jeune homme en levant les mains.

Il s'approcha, prenant soin de ne pas poser un pied sur les cheveux de la jeune fille et lui posa son Boursouflet dans les mains.

- Weasley Girl m'a demandé de te le ramener. J'ai été gentil, j'ai dis oui et j'ai même résisté à l'envie de l'abandonner aux mains de Rogue pour ses expériences.

La petite boule rose se mit alors à tournoyer dans les cheveux emmêlés d'Hermione, s'en servi comme toboggan pour retomber au sol dans un petit couinement. Elle était bien la sseule à s'amuser de la situation qui fit craquer Hermione. Soudain elle jeta les restes de la brosse à l'autre bout de la pièce pour ensuite se mettre à pleurer devant un Drago surpris, moqueur et désemparé.

- Je suis arrivé, un élève de première année s'était cassé un bras. Elle m'a dit quelle s'occupait de moi et le temps qu'elle arrive ils avaient déjà poussé et ils étaient tombés au sol...Elle m'a fait tout un traitement mais, mes cheveux sont si résistants que le traitement ne fera effet que très lentement. Je dois faire avec ça ! Je vais devoir tenir un mois avec des cheveux de 3 mètres 50 de longs, on ne pourra pas couper avant. C'est lourd, je ne peux pas les coiffer et si je les coupe en même pas trois jours, ils vont repousser ! Sur ce elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains.  
- Te plains pas. Au moins tu n'as pas plus cette immonde tignasse sur la tête.  
- Vas-t'en si c'est pour te moquer de moi !

Elle prit un coussin et y enfonça son visage. Drago la regarda quelques secondes. Elle était là recroquevillée sur le canapé, ses cheveux emmêlés et d'une longueur vertigineuse, tout autour d'elle et retombant sur le sol, à où joué la petite boule rose. Elle ressemblait à une enfant, et il n'eut pas envie de se moquer car étrangement en voyant Hermione dans un tel état, il sentit un élan de bonté le traverser et se dit que cela le perdrait.

- T'as un ciseau ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Un ciseau.  
- Et pourquoi ? Elle leva le nez de son coussin et lui désigna un ciseau sur la table.  
- C'est stupide mais, je coupe de temps en temps les cheveux de ma mère, si tu me fais conf...  
- Ne touche pas à ma capillarité ! Je suis sûr que tu me raserais le crâne ! Et Hermione retrouva son humeur massacrante.

Drago eut un léger sourire. Oui l'an dernier cela lui aurait traversé l'esprit mais, là c'était différent. Il était parti pour monter dans sa chambre se changer les idées et en entrant, il tombait nez à nez avec Hermione et de longs, lisses et magnifiques cheveux, gâchés par un visage triste et désespéré.

Il aurait voulu la laisser, la laisser pleurer toute seule, parce qu'après tout c'était son ennemie. Mais depuis leur dernière altercation cette ennemie ne semblait plus en être une et provoquait en lui un dédoublement soudain de personnalité et il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être gentil avec elle alors qu'il la détestait. Quand il la voyait il sentait son cœur se serrer, il tremblait, il pensait que c'était dû à sa haine pour elle, mais une telle haine n'aurait pas provoqué ce qu'il avait ressentit quelques heures plus tôt dans la serre. Il lui sourit et prit la paire de ciseaux.

- Tes cheveux repousseraient de toute façon. Il se mit derrière elle. Et puis soit tu me fais confiance, soit ils vont continuer à pousser et tu ne pourras plus faire un pas dehors sans qu'on se moque de toi. Tu te prendras les pieds dedans et je suis sûr que Rogue se fera un plaisir de vouloir tester des potions dessus. Alors ? Il brandit les ciseaux devant Hermione. On a plus 12 ans, il va falloir arriver à s'entendre, même si on en a moyennement envie.  
- Tu as gagné ! Mais attention, je n'ai pas vraiment confiance en toi.  
- Pareil pour moi Granger.

Elle décida finalement de se laisser faire et de laisser sa vie capillaire entre les mains de Drago Malfoy. Cela la rendait mal à l'aise mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix. C'était ça ou alors elle n'aurait même plus les moyens de marcher sans tomber...C'est alors qu'elle sentit les mains de Drago sur le sommet de son crâne. Il attrapa ses cheveux et se mit sans rechigner à peigner la longue chevelure de la lionne. Mèches par mèches il peigna sans dire un mot. La situation était étrange, ils étaient là, dans un silence parfait, lui peignant les cheveux de son ennemie qui restait là, paisible et calme. Ce silence commença à devenir pesant à mesure qu'il peignait ses cheveux il avait l'impression que la présence de l'adolescente l'oppressait et commençait à devenir écrasante. Il se sentait étouffer et décida d'ouvrir la bouche.

- J'espère pour toi que Rusard ne s'en servira pas pour faire les sol s'il les voit traîner.  
- T'es vraiment idiot...T'as rien d'autre à faire que raconter des stupidités pareilles ?  
- Je cherche, je cherche. Faut bien tuer le temps non ?

Elle rit et c'est ce rire qui fit tressaillir Drago comme jamais. Il se mit à rougir et se remit au travail, coiffants les cheveux de la rouge et or, y faisant attention, comme s'il s'agissait d'une précieuse relique, d'un bijou magnifique. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se comportait comme ça, mais depuis plusieurs jours son propre comportement lui était inconnu et étrangement cela lui était agréable. Se laisser porter, ne pas se forcer à l'insulter. Il termina de couper ce qu'il u afin qu'elle puisse bouger comme elle l'ntendait.

- Bon, taille, hanche, nuque ? Milieu du dos ? Où ? J'ai pas envie de me faire tuer.  
- Heu, elle réfléchit et se dit qu'elle voulait une nouvelle coupe. Je ne sais pas, de toute façon ils finiront bientôt par repousser.

Puis avant d'avoir prononcé un seul mot elle entendit les cliquetis du ciseau. Elle ferma les yeux, n'osant pas regarder, si ça se trouvait il allait lui faire quelque chose d'affreux. Elle regretta soudainement d'avoir dit oui. Puis tout bruit cessa.

- C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux et je jure que tu as encore des cheveux.

Avec difficulté Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Drago était assit en face d'elle sur la petite table de bois, ciseau en mains. Elle regarda par terre et vit un énorme tas de cheveux coupés qui disparu aussitôt sous le ocup agile de baguette de Drago.

- Je ne sais pas si ça te va mais, moi je te trouve plus jolie d'un coup.  
- Hahaha, très drôle !  
- Pour une fois que j'essaie d'être gentil...ok tu est toujours aussi affreuse. Ca te va ?

Alors qu'il continuait de parler, se plaignant du traitement auquel il avait eut droit, Hermione se dirigea en direction de la salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Il avait tenu sa promesse, elle avait des cheveux lisses, coiffés, longs mais pas trop. Elle se mira un long moment, intrigué par le fait d'avoir des cheveux lissés et non pas ébouriffés comme elle les avait toujours connu. Son visage semblait plus fin et c'était agréable. Elle se tourna alors vers Drago et tripota ses cheveux tout en se disant que la fouine pouvait être un minimum digne de confiance à présent.

- Pas mal, mais as-tu d'autres talents cachés dans ta manche ?  
- Je ne crois pas mais, si tu veux savoir ma mère n'a jamais eu confiance en aucuns coiffeurs. J'étais désigné d'office malgré moi et quand je ne suis pas là les elfes de maison prennent ma place. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi mais en ma présence elle ne demandait pas aux elfes qui faisaient un meilleur boulot que moi...m'enfin.

Hermione posa un regard interrogateur sur le Serpentard. Pourquoi un tel élan de gentillesse ? Depuis un moment ils ne se parlaient plus ou très peu. En fait, tout juste une journée, mais pour Hermione cela avait paru si long, une éternité et au fond d'elle, la jeune fille s'était demandé toute la journée s'il lui adresserait la parole et ce sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Et là sans crier gare, sans se moquer, simplement par... gentillesse il l'aidait. Elle le scruta un long moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer, puis de la rouvrir.

- M...mer...merci.  
- De rien. Il se leva, prêt à monter se coucher.  
- Pourquoi m'avoir aidé ?  
- Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me voit avec un clone de la princesse Raiponce, nous les sorciers nous connaissons les contes moldus. Et j'ai pas envie de devoir porter ta traîne de cheveux toute la journée. Il sourit à Hermione et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.  
- Tu es mauvais jusqu'au bout des ongles !

Elle prit un coussin et le lui jeta dessus, il le rattrapa et le relança sur Hermione.

- Tu vas te casser un ongle Grangy.  
- Grangy ? Depuis quand tu m'appelles comme ça ?  
- Heu là tout de suite  
- T'es vraiment...Tu m'agace !  
- Plaints toi. Il vint alors reprendre place sur le canapé et Hermione s'assit à sa grande surprise à côté de lui.

Drago se sentit soudainement oppressé. Il déglutit et eut l'impression que son repas lui remontait de l'estomac. La proximité d'Hermione le mettait mal à l'aise, mais il tenta de ne pas le montrer, il tenta de ne pas montrer les tremblements dont il était la proie en cet instant. Hermione de son côté regardait ses cheveux et prenait un certain plaisir à les enrouler autour de ses doigts pour ensuite les laisser retomber en douceur sur sa poitrine. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Drago dont le comportement changea du tout au tout, le poussant à tripoter machinalement les boutons de son col de chemise tout en fixant un point invisible sur le sol. Tout pour ne pas croiser son regard.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda Hermione intriguée par cet étrange comportement.  
- Oui, je j'ai un peu chaud...mais...ça va.

Hermione continua à l'observer. Il n'avait pas l'air bien, et elle avait toujours cette manie de toujours vouloir aider son prochain et il l'était. Elle décida donc de rester là. Il baissait la tête et avait perdu le sourire, il semblait s'être refermé sur lui-même. Intriguée par ce changement d'humeur, elle abaissa la tête afin de la passer sous celle de Drago afin de le fixer. Celui-ci la voyant aussi près sursauta légèrement, elle revient à sa place et vit qu'il se mordillait les lèvres.

- Si tu veux me demander quelque chose c'est maintenant.  
- Comment tu peux savoir que je veux te demander quelque chose ?  
- J'ai deux frères, répondit la jeune fille. Alors, il est difficile de me mentir sur certaines choses. Donc ?

Drago resta silencieux et tourna la tête, un peu comme un enfant intimidé.

- Tu as raconté à Weasley Girl...pour l'autre soir ?

Hermione se figea sur place, se sentant un peu gêné.

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire...j'étais un peu inquiète pour toi...même si on ne s'apprécie pas vraiment, voir pas du tout, je me suis montré monstrueuse dans ce que je t'ai dit. Je me sentais coupable. Et en plus j'ai un besoin affreux d'aider les gens...même si je n'apprécie pas la personne.  
- Tu...toi ? Inquiète pour moi ? Moi un Serpentard ? On doit se haïr non ?

Cette révélation eu l'effet d'une bombe et Drago eut l'impression que son cœur voulait sortir à tout prix de sa poitrine. La douleur fut vive, la chaleur si intense, mais il se tut et regarda Hermione. Elle était là, timide, assise en tailleur sur le canapé, elle regardait ses pieds et il ne pouvait en détacher on regard.

- Tu n'avais pas tort dans ce que tu as dit...  
- Et en quoi aurais-je raison dans tout ça ?  
- Tout.

Il se mit à regarder le feu ronflant dans la cheminée, puis se tourna vers la rouge et or qui semblait surprise et ne comprenait pas ce que disait Drago.

- Tu as raison sur tout et puis...on es plus des gamins non ? Il faut apprendre à se comporter comme...des adultes, même si on en es pas vraiment...  
- Je ne comprends pas...

Il hésita un instant, mais il sentait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en elle. Après tout elle avait tentée de l'aider, elle lui avait dit toute cette vérité qu'il avait refusé d'entendre depuis toujours et sans avoir rien dit elle l'avait aidé à l'accepter. Elle en avait fait beaucoup sans avoir vraiment bougé. De plus, il devait se confier, il devait le dire. Il devait parler et il lui sembla qu'elle était quelqu'un de confiance...Il respira, ferma un instant les yeux et se dit qu'il fallait pour une fois se montrer mature et accepter l'aide d'une autre. Celle de la personne qu'il avait pensé haïr jusqu'à la fin de vie.

- Bien, je vais donc t'expliquer.

Le silence prit alors place. Alors, Hermione attendit. Drago eut du mal à se mettre à parler, il se demanda pourquoi il était sur le point de lui dévoiler une partie de son âme qu'il gardait fermée à tous depuis toujours. Hermione, elle se contentait d'attendre patiemment, assise en tailleur face à lui, elle le regardait en tripotant une mèche de cheveux, qu'elle entortillait sur ses doigts puis la faisait se dérouler lentement le long de sa poitrine. Elle savait combien il était dur de se confier à quelqu'un qu'on connaissait peu, mais surtout à une personne qu'on avait toujours maudit et qui du jour au lendemain devenait la seule personne en qui avoir confiance, car ce fut la seule à écouter et à vouloir sécher les larmes qui coulaient le long de son cœur.

Il ouvrit la bouche, la sueur coulant le long de sa tempe il crut qu'on le soumettait à un véritable interrogatoire. Il déglutit avec difficulté pensant durant quelques secondes qu'il allait s'étouffer, puis baissant légèrement la tête il ouvrit son cœur à la jeune fille.

- J'ai tous perdu...ma famille ne possède plus rien à part le manoir. Il se mit à trembler. Le ministère à découvert un grand nombre de fraudes et autres magouilles faites par mon père. Il avait réussi à faire du chantage à beaucoup de gens afin que rien ne soit découvert, mais il ne s'était pas préparé à ça et on nous à tous pris...Il a perdu sa crédibilité auprès du monde de la magie et pensait en reprendre un peu au côté de Voldemort, mais après mon échec lors de ma mission contre Dumbledore, Voldemort à était déçu et il décida d'un traitement plus noir que la mort, il nous a dénoncés via d'autres personnes sous l'impérium. Il savait que notre ruine tuerait ma famille à petit feu, enfin du moins qu'elle la détruirait. Il voulait nous voir souffrir. Quelques temps plus tard on a appris que ma famille avait été en contact avec des mangemorts, une perquisition à était faite au manoir et le ministère y a découvert assez pour finir de nous dépouiller et assez pour enfin attenter un procès à mon père qui suite au grand nombre de plaintes déposées contre lui a était assigné à résidence, il s'est mis à boire...et...

Hermione écoutait attentivement le récit de Drago. Tout perdre était la pire des choses, se voir priver de tous alors que l'on était habitué au confort, c'était affreux. Son boursouflet lui, était sur la table et ouvrait en grand sa minuscule bouche. Il semblait comprendre les paroles de Drago qui se pinça les lèvres, releva la tête n'adressant pas un seul regards à Hermione et tremblant de plus en plus il se leva brusquement puis il partit vers la porte menant à sa chambre.

- Stop, je vais me coucher, puis je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça.

Il ne laissa pas le temps à Hermione d'ouvrir la bouche qu'il claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre. Elle resta assise en tailleur la bouche ouverte, les yeux grands ouverts, puis elle sauta par-dessus le canapé manquant de tomber et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Drago. Il y avait un étroit escalier en colimaçon éclairé de chandeliers verts accrochés au mur donnant à ce petit escalier des allures effrayantes de chanteau hanté. Elle monta unes à unes les marches se demandant vraiment pourquoi elle faisait ça, pourquoi elle allait voir son meilleur ennemi, le type le plus détestable de ce monde, celui qui aimait tellement se moquer d'elle, mais pourtant il semblait si sincère.

Elle arriva bientôt face à la porte en bois de la chambre du jeune homme et comme une petite fille de six ans elle colla son oreille contre la porte pour tenter d'écouter ce qu'il pouvait se passer à l'intérieur. Elle entendit des pleurs et un coup violent donné contre quelque chose d'apparemment dur, elle sursauta et ravalant sa salive elle frappa timidement à la porte. Tous bruits cessa de l'autre côté.

- Va t'en, laisse-moi. Criât-il de toute la force de sa voix. Tu ne comprendras pas de toute façon ! J'aurais rien dû te dire. Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, je préférais le temps où on se haïssait, c'était plus simple. Vas t'en ! Ou toi aussi tu finiras par souffrir à cause de moi.

Les derniers mots qu'il prononça firent trembler Hermione, qui s'adossa contre la porte et s'assit par terre, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains elle chercha une solution mais n'en trouva pas. Si elle ouvrait la porte il serait sûrement capable de la frapper ou pire. Elle se contenta donc de parler même s'il n'allait pas l'écouter.

- Ton père boit et il te hait parce que tu as ratés ta mission et que Voldemort s'est détourné de vous. A présent ton père n'a vraiment plus rien, pas même la haute place qu'il occupait dans l'estime de Voldemort, il te renie, il te hait tu fais sa honte. Il hurle son méprit et son dégoût des autres, il vomit toutes sortes de monstruosités à longueur de temps et quand il ne peu plus s'en prendre au ministère, il s'en prend à toi et ta mère qui ne dit rien. Elle reste avec l'homme qu'elle aime, même si tu es son fils. Il te considère comme un échec et toi tu as honte tu n'oses pas en parler, tu ne veux pas que les gens soient au courant de la déchéance de ta famille. Tu ne veux pas que les gens soit au courant que c'est en partie ta faute, tu te caches donc derrière quelque chose qui te ressemble, mais tu en fais trop. Je suis doué pour ce genre de déductions, je suis assez observatrice, après je ne veux pas entrer dans ta vie privée, car tu es libre de la dévoiler ou non à qui tu veux. Moi si tu veux tous savoir mes parents se séparent, car ma mère ne supporte plus le fait que je face de la magie. Elle ne me trouve plus normal, mon père qui trouve bien que je sois dans mon élément s'est levé contre ma mère et à été de choisir entre sa fille ou celle qu'il aimait, il m'a choisi. Alors crois moi, être responsable du déchirement de sa famille je sais ce que c'est. Après pourquoi tu me le dit il n'y a que toi qui le sais, mais si tu veux que l'on se déteste à nouveau...hé bien, soit. Mais quand réfléchit, on ne se déteste plus autant qu'avant. Enfin...moins et c'est déjà bien.

Les larmes faisant trembler sa voix, la rouge et or sauta sur ses pieds la colère la dévorant lentement de l'intérieur et se précipita hors de l'escalier prit son boursouflet qui était sur la table en train de roucouler tout en poursuivant un moucheron et partit se réfugier dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans sa chambre et ne sachant pas comment décharger sa colère et se mit à faire les cent pas suivi de près par la petite boule de poils qui sautillait derrière elle, puis elle finit par s'asseoir par terre et joua avec son boursouflet, le faisant passer d'une main à l'autre, tout en pensant à Drago.

- Quel crétin ! J'essaie d'être compréhensive et voilà comment je me fais remercier ! S'il ne m'avait pas aidé on en serais pas là on se détesterais toujours ! donc on en serais au même point ! Et on dit que ce sont les filles qui sont compliquées.

Elle abattit sa main sur son front, s'allongea sur le sol, décida de changer de sujet avec elle-même et se concentra sur le prénom à donner à sa boule de poils qui comprenant la détresse d'Hermione couinait et sautillait de partout autour d'elle en ouvrant grands ses yeux. Hermione la prit dans ses mains et la regarda.

- Je ne sais pas donner les prénoms aux animaux j'ai toujours laissé Alden faire le boulot à ma place. Hum tu es petite, rose, mignonne comme un coeur, tu as de grands yeux, mais ça ne m'aide pas, hum, tu ressembles à Maly, c'était un personnage dans un livre pour enfants. Une boule de poils blanche avec des lunettes.

Elle réfléchit durant un moment et finit par adopter le prénom de Maly.

- Donc Maly ? Le boursouflet comprit qu'elle avait un prénom et émit un couinement suraiguë tout en tournoyant entre les mains d'Hermione qui se mit à rire aux éclats.

Aux alentours de 22h Maly s'endormit sur la couverture d'Hermione qui la regardait tout en souriant. Bientôt les événements récents lui revint en tête et la colère avec. C'est alors qu'elle décida de descendre prendre un fruit, c'était quelque chose qui la calmait. Elle enfila sa robe de chambre, ouvrit la porte, descendit le petit escalier, et entrouvrit la porte. Rien, pas un bruit, seul le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre honora Hermione de sa présence en la réchauffant.

Elle attrapa dans une pomme dans la corbeille à fruits et commença à la manger tout en regardant par la fenêtre qui donnait sur la forêt interdite. De nuit celle-ci ressemblait à toutes les forêts. Sombre, mystérieuse, on entendait des cris s'en échapper. De petites masses noirâtres s'envolant des arbres ou guettant quelque chose du haut de la cime de ceux-ci. Ce décor éclairé par une lune ronde comme une orange qui donnait aux arbres de belles teintes argentés, un air surréaliste, irréel.

La rouge et or s'arracha à la contemplation de la forêt et se tourna pour remonter se mettre dans son lit pour lire un bon livre, mais la vu d'une silhouette cachée dans l'ombre et adossée au mur lui fit comprendre que son livre allait devoir encore attendre un peu.

- Le service des réclamations est fermé.  
- Je suis désolé, murmura sa voix. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais, elle se demanda si ses yeux étaient rouges ou si sa peau était blanchâtre comme l'autre fois. C'est juste que je ne me suis jamais confié à quelqu'un et surtout à...une ''ennemie''. Je me suis juré de garder ça pour moi. Voilà. Bonne nuit.

Il se détourna d'elle et marcha en silence vers sa chambre. Hermione attendit un instant qu'il soit dans sa chambre et alla s'écrouler sur une chaise. Elle aurait voulu lui crier qu'il était un crétin, mais pourquoi ? Pour être parti sans rien dire au beau milieu de ses confessions ? Chose la plus dure qu'il est peut être eut à faire ses derniers temps et de plus...devant elle ? Elle comprenait sa réaction, mais ne l'acceptait pas. Elle aurait voulu l'aider et comprit que le seul moyen de le faire était de le laisser en paix. Elle termina sa pomme et se traîna jusque dans son lit pour s'y endormir profondément.

Le lendemain matin le réveil fût lourd et douloureux pour nos deux préfets. L'un se leva avec un mal de crâne atroce et l'autre avait envie d'éviter son voisin et de rester au fond de son lit pour finir sa nuit. Pourtant elle finit par se lever, descendit en trainant les pieds, entra dans la salle de bain s'habilla, coiffa ses longs cheveux auxquels elle avait encore du mal à s'habituer et les laissas tomber le long de son dos et fila déjeuner.

En arrivant dans la grande salle Hermione comprit que c'était samedi. Une partie des élèves n'était toujours pas levé. Ron et Harry étaient là et elle fut bien heureuse de les voir, elle se précipita vers eux et s'effondra sur le banc, sa tête dans son assiette heureusement vide.

- Hermione ! tes cheveux ! Hurla Ron  
- Oui, je vous ai racontez le coup des choux de Hagrid ? Voila le résulta...ils vont mettre un moment à revenir à leur taille normal...je vais devoir faire avec. Au fat, je vous présente Maly ! Dit elle en posant la petite boule rosâtre sur la table.  
- Mais, dit Ron, c'est moche Maly !

La petite boule de poils bondit sur la cuillère de Ron et se mit à couiner de rage puis mordilla le doigt de Ron.

- Aie !  
- Bien fait.

- Moi j'aime bien, dit Harry en servant du jus de citrouille à Ron. C'est original.  
- Oué bah en tout cas j'espère que je pourrais toujours écrire mon devoir d'histoire de magie, la guerre des géants, on l'a fait en cinquième année !  
- Oui mais là on rentre dans les détails Ron et de plus il y'a pleins d'autres choses à côté de ça, mais vu que tu n'écoutes jamais, tu ne le sais pas. rétorqua Hermione en tartinant son toast de marmelade.  
- Tu vas faire quoi Hermione aujourd'hui ? Demanda Ron.  
- Devoir de préfète en chef, intervint la voix du professeur McGonagall. Suivez-moi Miss.

Hermione se retourna vers le professeur qui lui fit signe de se lever. Un peu déçu car elle aurait voulu passer sa journée avec ses amies, Hermione enfourna son toast dans sa bouche, adressa un signe de la main à ses amis et suivit le professeur, qui s'arrêta à la sortie de la salle regarda ailleurs et tendit la main vers la table des Serpentard qui piaillaient toutes sortes de stupidités en tout lisant la Gazette du Sorcier. Pansy de son côté tenait salon auprès de ses amies et ce qu'elle disait semblait être fort intéressant au vu des yeux éberluée de ses suivantes.

- Mr Malfoy suivez-moi !

Hermione aurait bien voulu rester seule, mais l'avenir en décida autrement. Il était assit et le café refroidissant dans sa tasse ne semblait guère l'inté touillé son café avec sa cuillère tout en restant confiné dans ses pensées, dont il fut brusquement sortit par le cri matinal et délicat de McGonagall. Il se leva en silence, longea la table et se posta derrière Hermione sans un mot.  
Une fois hors de la grande salle, le professeur McGonagall se tourna vers eux.

- Je sais que le samedi est le jour préféré des élèves, mais pour vous se seras une journée de travail. Bien vous allez fouiller le château à la recherche d'éventuelles blagues malhonnêtes de Peeves, le fait qu'il ne se soit pas fait voir depuis un moment m'inquiète. Je ne veux pas qu'un élève meurt suite à ses bêtises ! profitez en pour surveiller les couloirs, n'hésitez pas à coller les élèves, mais n'en faites pas trop et enfin se soir vous ferez votre ronde habituelle, en pensant cette fois à monter jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie, certains oublient souvent de le faire. Voilà...sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne journée et vos tâches commencent immédiatement.

Elle tourna les talons et partit vers la grande salle, laissant Hermion avec l'envie d'aller se pendre à un arbre. Pourtant prenant son courage à deux mains, elle regarda Drago qui lui semblait faire tout autant d'effort pour réussir à la regarder sans vouloir fuir.

- On devrais...enfin, si on se sépare et qu'il arrive quelque chose à l'autre se serait mauvais pour nous. Il faudrait commencer par l'entrée et remontrer au fur et à mesure. Enfin...c'est mon avis.  
- Allons-y alors. Plus vite on en aura terminé avec lui plus vite on pourra...enfin, bref...allons-y.

Il tenta de cacher sa gêne et se mit à avancer, Hermione prés de lui, baguette en main et tous deux partirent chercher Peeves.


	5. Chapter 5

Et voila le chapitre 5,

Il doit rester quelque fautes, je m'en excuse T_T *fatigué cissy* J'espère que ce petit chapitre va tout de même vous plaire !

Au fait ! je continu enfin "souviens toi de nous" en ligne sur mon compte :) les trois premiers chapitres sont pleins de fautes passez donc la dessus xD

* * *

Ils marchèrent en silence l'un près de l'autre dans les couloirs du château animés par les conversations des élèves heureux d'être enfin en week-end. Hermione tournait la tête de gauche à droite sans arrêt à la recherche de Peeves, ouvrant les portes à la volée dans l'espoir de le surprendre, mais rien n'y faisait il ne se montait pas. Drago de son côté restait en retrait, inspectant consciencieusement les coins les plus sombres, mais ses recherches furent toutes aussi infructueuses que celles de son homologue.

Elle alla alors s'asseoir par terre pour se reposer un peu. Drago observait les alentours avec attention priant pour que ce calvaire se termine. Il n'avait qu'une envie partir, la quitter, courir aussi loin d'elle que possible.

Quant à Hermione, elle ne cessait de penser à la nuit dernière, touchant sans arrêt ses cheveux qu'elle sentait pousser entre ses doigts. Elle savait pertinemment qu'y penser n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire, mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher pour autant. Elle décida donc de reprendre les recherches et ouvrit une énième porte derrière laquelle la pièce était plongée dans une pénombre trop profonde pour être naturelle.

Les deux préfets se regardèrent, la surprise se lisant sur leurs visages et entrèrent précautionneusement l'un à la suite de l'autre, baguettes en l'air et à l'affût du moindre bruit.

- Lumos, murmura la jeune fille à la suite de son homologue.

Les ténèbres étaient clairement surnaturelles, tous deux avaient l'impression qu'un épais brouillard les entourait en permanence. Chacun de leurs pas faisaient faiblir la lueur de leur sortilège et bientôt la petite lumière au bout de leur baguette mourut. Cédant à un début de panique, Hermione se mit à la recherche de Drago, tâtonnant au hasard dans l'obscurité, tentant de détecter le moindre bruit de pas.

- Malfoy ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix emprunte d'une légère peur.

Mais pas de réponse. Elle se mit à avancer sans repères dans la pièce, de plus en plus oppressée par ce silence et les ténèbres autour d'elle et finit par se mettre à hurler. Elle eut beau hurler aucun écho ne se fit entendre, pas même celui de sa propre voix. Le bruit semblait proscrit de cette pièce et un endroit sans bruit, un endroit aussi noir que le néant était terrifiant pour n'importe qui. Où était Drago ? Était-il parti ? L'avait-il laissé seule ?

Cédant à la peur, elle se mit à courir priant pour trouver la porte ou une fenêtre quelconque, mais elle se cogna brutalement à quelque chose et tomba lourdement sur le sol. Une main vint lui agripper le bras, la faisant hurler de plus belle.

- C'est toi ?

Aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle comprit alors qu'elle allait devoir se contenter de faire confiance à cette main posée sur son bras qui la tirait en avant, la forçant à reprendre sa course. Cependant à mesure qu'elle avançait, le brouillard se faisait pesant, ralentissant le moindre de ses mouvements jusqu'à l'immobilisation totale. Morte de peur, une peur bien primaire Hermione constata qu'elle avait du mal à respirer et sentit la main autour de son poignet se crisper en écho à sa peur intérieure. Emmurés et immobiles dans leur silence, Hermione et la personne qu'elle pensait être Drago entendirent un rire terrifiant crever l'atmosphère étouffante.

- Je la trouve sympa cette petit pièce hantée pas vous ? Par contre je suis en colère maintenant ! Je n'avais pas terminé et vous fichez tout en l'air. Sales fouineurs ! Elle était destinée à des première années !

La voix de Peeves résonnait avec une telle force qu'Hermione avait l'impression qu'elle était dans sa tête.

- Une pièce hantée, pensa-t-elle. On aurait dû se douter qu'il ferait quelque chose dans ce genre. Je vais mourir étouffée dans ce cauchemar...bon sang j'aime pas le noir...j'aime pas ce noir là...

Soudain, comme si ses prières avaient été entendues, elle sentit le brouillard se dissiper. La pression sur sa poitrine s'évapora et ses membres répondirent enfin. Reprenant doucement le contrôle de son corps, elle se rendit compte que l'ouïe lui revenait à nouveau. Des bruits de pas, des mots dont elle n'arrivait pas encore à comprendre le sens et une lumière aveuglante quand les ténèbres se dissipèrent enfin.  
Hermione réalisa alors la présence du professeur McGonagall, suivi de près par Rogue qui tenait sa baguette en l'air, aspirant par petites vagues les dernières nappes de brume. Non loin, le Baron-Sanglant hurlait sur Peeves d'une manière particulièrement impressionnante, car celui-ci semblait avoir rétréci de plusieurs centimètres et rasait le sol, tremblant et délavé.

- Comment vous sentez vous Miss Granger? demanda McGonagall d'une voix blanche. Des élèves sont venus nous voir disant qu'ils entendaient des cris provenant de cette salle. Quand nous sommes arrivés nous vous avons entendu hurler, ainsi que Monsieur Malfoy. Heureusement, vous êtes en vie! Maintenant allez à l'infirmerie, madame Pomfresh va vous donner un remontant. Vous êtes blancs comme des Strangulots !

Sur ces mots elle tourna les talons et prit la relève du Baron Sanglant. Rogue les escorta hors de la salle et ferma la porte derrière lui. Hermione se sentit mieux une fois dans le couloir, son humeur améliorée par la voix perçante de McGonagall qui hurlait à Peeves des insultes qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu, même dans la bouche des jumeaux Weasley.

La tirant de ses pensées, un tressaillement inconnu lui rappela que quelque chose étouffait sa main; elle s'aperçut, croisant le regard de Drago, que leurs doigts s'entre-mêlés encore. Sans un mot et d'un même mouvement brusque, ils se séparèrent et avancèrent dans les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie la gêne se lisant dans leurs yeux et sur leurs joues.

A leur grand soulagement, ils ne croisèrent personne si ce n'est le fantôme de Poufsouffle, trop occupé à chantonner en regardant le plafond pour les remarquer.

- Désolée pour ta main, murmura Drago. J'ai vite compris qu'on ne s'entendait pas...alors j'ai préféré pas te perdre. J'ai pas envie d'être tenu pour responsable s'il t'arrive quelque chose.  
- Merci, fit-elle d'une petite voix, cachant son visage derrière ses cheveux, qui atteignaient maintenant le bas de ses hanches.

Madame Pomfresh les prit en charge et leur donna un verre contenant un liquide rouge aux relents de cerise.

- Avalez-moi ça, vous allez retrouver des couleurs ! Miss Granger je vais chercher de quoi ralentir la pousse de vos cheveux. J'ai trouvé une potion qui devrait arrêter ça, ensuite il faudra couper avec une paire magico-ciseaux. C'est presque introuvable et horriblement cher ! Une fois la pousse arrêtée, on coupe là où il faut pour ralentir la vitesse et dans deux semaines tout sera revenu à la normale ! Quant à vous, monsieur Malfoy je vais soigner votre main, vous avez une vilaine blessure et elle n'est pas récente. Vous auriez dû venir me voir avant !

Hermione, heureuse de retrouver une chevelure à peu près normale, reporta son attention sur la main de Drago, qui en effet était rouge et semblait cicatriser difficilement. Le sang avait coagulé, rendant la blessure assez effrayante. Avant qu'elle ne lui demande d'où cette blessure provenait, il s'était détourné, cachant sa main à la vue de la Gryffondor.

Une fois séparés l'un de l'autre par un rideau, tous les deux allongés dans les lits de l'infirmerie, Drago cru mourir. Il s'enfonça autant que possible dans le matelas afin de ne plus la voir, de ne plus l'entendre. Il ne supportait plus ce sentimentalisme entre eux, même si cel faisait bien peu de temps. Cette gentillesse vis à vis de lui...Il se détestait lui-même de se sentir si bien chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence. Il avait hésité entre tenir la main d'Hermione encore plus longtemps et la lui broyer sauvagement. Partagé entre envie et dégoût, il crut vomir, écœuré par son égarement et par son doute.  
Il lui fallait parler, parler à quelqu'un qui ne se moquerait pas et se contenterait juste de l'écouter, mais à qui?...  
Madame Pomfresh interrompit sa torture intérieure en émergeant d'entre les rideaux. Elle soigna sa main rapidement et lui ordonna de dormir un peu, puis s'éloigna en direction d'Hermione.

Quand il se réveilla, quelques heures plus tard, la nuit était tombée, et il était affamé. L'heure du repas devait être passée depuis longtemps, passer par la Grande Salle n'était donc pas envisageable. Il se leva lentement avec la vague intention de demander à Mme Pomfresh quelque chose à manger. Il enfila une paire de chaussons posée au pied du lit et traversa les rideaux, longeant le couloir de rideaux blancs vers la porte de bois du bureau de l'Infirmière.

A mi-chemin, il fut interrompu par un appel provenant de derrière les rideaux. Quelqu'un l'appelait, lui. Intrigué, il écarta les deux rideaux le séparant de la voix et se trouva face à Hermione. D'une extrême pâleur, elle était adossée à une rangée de coussins, éclairée par une petite bougie posée près d'elle. En voyant Drago elle sembla soulagée.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, ne t'approche pas trop, je ne veux pas te filer ce que j'ai... heu dis-moi, tu..heu... si tu vas voir madame Pomfresh tu peux lui dire que j'ai faim? Elle m'a interdit de me lever...  
- J'allais faire de même pour moi, je..heu...peux demander pour toi aussi.

Puis sans un mot il rebroussa chemin et revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de Mme Pomfresh qui portait de la soupe et du chocolat. Avant de repartir, elle ouvrit le rideau séparant Drago d'Hermione.

- C'est toujours bien d'avoir de la compagnie, dit elle en s'éloignant vers son bureau. Et je veux que Miss Ganger soit surveillée.

Hermione mangea de bon cœur. La faim tiraillait atrocement. Drago finit son assiette en quelques minutes, posa son assiette vide sur la table de chevet et se tourna vers Hermione. Celle-ci s'était rallongée sur le côté, la tête tournée vers lui et commençait à s'endormir. Dans un dernier effort elle lui sourit et murmura :

- Bonne nuit.

Puis elle s'endormit, inconsciente de l'effet de ces mots sur le jeune homme. Il sentait ses entrailles se retourner, son repas menaçant de remonter à chaque secondes. Personne ne le lui avait jamais dit, sauf sa mère. Il resta assit sur son lit à la regarder dormir, se demandant pourquoi il ne la tuait pas. Il fit le maximum pour penser à autre chose, et la regarda à nouveau. Elle semblait si paisible et beaucoup moins casse pied. Ne pas la voir s'agiter lui permettait enfin de la détailler. Il fit le tour du visage de la lionne, ses yeux à demi fermés par le sommeil qui menaçait de l'emporter. Oui, Hermione était belle. Il la trouvait belle au bout de six longues années. N'eut il pas le temps de poser son regard sur ses lèvres que Morphée l'emmena avec lui, comme pour le punir d'avoir trop regardé un objet interdit.

Le lendemain matin, quand le serpentard se leva, il vit que le rideau blanc blanc avait retrouvé sa place entre lui et elle. Il se leva s'habilla puis sortit dans le couloir entre les lits et vit Madame Pomfresh. Celle-ci semblait s'affairer à soigner un élève qui, à la suite d'une explosion de potion avait vu son visage se recouvrir de pustules jaunâtres particulièrement immondes et purulentes.

Quand elle vit Drago elle lui dit qu'il pouvait partir mais qu'Hermione qui était malade devait rester et se reposer et qu'il devrait revenir plus tard dans la journée pour la voir. Il sortit de l'infirmerie tentant de laisser le poids qui se formait dans son estomac s'alléger, mais au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, ce poids se faisait plus lourd.

Dans les couloirs les élèves se retournaient vers lui, le montrant du doigt et chuchotant sous leur cache-nez. Apparemment les évènements de la veille avaient fait le tour de l'école et quand il entra dans la grande salle, tout le monde se tourna vers lui et tous semblèrent chercher son homologue avec qui ont avait prit l'habitude de le voir. Sans un mot il marcha vers sa table et s'assit, mais à peine fût-il assit que les Serpentards avides fondirent sur lui comme des aigles sur leur proie et le bombardèrent de questions auxquelles il répondit assez vite et froidement, oubliant bizarrement de dire qu'il avait tenue la main de la Gryffondor et que quelque chose d'anormal se passait en lui.

A la table des Gryffondor les élèves apprirent par Ginny qu'Hermione était malade et qu'elle se reposait à l'infirmerie.

- Peeves à pété un plomb, dit Neville occupé à lire une lettre envoyée par sa grand-mère.  
- Ouai, c'est vrai. Il a jamais fait ça, même du temps d'Ombrage. Continua Ron.  
- Bah tu sais, dit Seamus qui avait les yeux plongés dans ''La Gazette du Sorcier'', Le passage Ombrage, Dumbledore doit être encore difficile.  
- En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle est vraiment malade Hermione, dit Ron en regardant d'un air méfiant Drago occupé à fixer son bol de café, tentant d'éviter de répondre aux innombrables questions qu'on lui posait.  
- Mais oui, rétorqua d'un ton agacé Ginny, je suis allée voir Madame Pomfresh et je lui ai demandé, alors maintenant mange !

A la fin du petit-déjeuner, la salle se vida lentement, quand il ne resta que Drago et son unique bol de café, à présent froid dans lequel il plongeait inlassablement son regard, à la table des Serpentard, il vit deux ombres se dessiner devant lui. Il leva la tête et vit Harry et Ron penchés sur lui.

- J'espère pour ta survie que t'as rien fais de mal à Hermione, cracha Ron avec un regard noir.  
- Non, j'ai rien fait à ta copine. Par contre à toi jvé t'en faire voir des vertes et des pas mûres Weasmoche, alors toi et Saint Potter cassez-vous, vous polluez mon air.

Crabbe et Goyle ne tardèrent pas à se poster derrière Drago, bombant leur torse et croisant les bras. Harry et Ron finirent pas partir et filèrent droit vers l'infirmerie, laissant Drago qui décida de se lever pour aller dans sa salle commune. Il voulait être seul, il voulait penser en paix, il voulait réapprendre à la détester correctement.

Il monta les marches de pierres en courants, bousculant au passage quelques élèves, il arriva bientôt face au tableau. La jeune femme s'était allongée sur un canapé et dormait, prés d'elle assit à terre l'homme, on ne pouvait voir son visage, car il était enfouit dans ses mains.

Il s'apprêtait à prononcer le mot de passe quand une voix intervint et arrêta son geste il se tourna et vit Ginny Weasley qui semblait mécontente. Elle criait toute seule en passant dans le couloir menant à la salle sur demande, soudain et ne sachant pas pourquoi, il oublia ses pensées qu'il s'apprêtait à remettre en place et courut derrière elle. Il finit par la rattraper face à la tapisserie donnant sur la salle sur demande.

- WEASLEY !  
- Ron j'en ai marre de t'entendre couiner à longueur de journée, alors boucles là !

Elle venait à peine de se tourner et vit Drago. Elle ouvrit grands ses yeux et l'observa d'un regard interrogateur.

- Oui ? Si c'est pour te moquer ou autre tu peu redescendre voir Ron, j'en ai marre qu'il me court après pour avoir des nouvelles d'Hermione. Je voudrais entrer dans cette pièce et avoir la paix !  
- Granger.  
- Comment ça Hermione ? Quoi Hermione ?  
- Je...

Il chercha ses mots et fini par se demander pourquoi il demandait à Ginny. Une Weasley, une traître à son sang c'était stupide, mais à qui pouvait il parler ? Il voulu se tourner, mais les mots sortirent de sa bouche sans qu'il l'ait commandé.

- Je veux te parler, de Granger. Enfin je..  
- Ah...je vois.

Prenant un ton compatissant elle pencha sa tête à gauche et se tourna vers la salle sur demande, se concentra et la porte apparu, émergeant du mur lentement puis s'ouvrit. Elle y entra et fit signe à Drago de la suivre.

La salle était baignée d'une intense lumière et d'une douce chaleur, de grandes tentures colorés ornées les murs, au sol, des coussins, des draps, des tapis et au centre une petite table avec un service à thé. lls s'avancèrent vers la petite table et prirent place.

Drago intimidé pour la première fois de sa vie face à un Weasley prit place sans dire un mot. Ginny elle s'installa avec de grands soupirs de soulagements, elle semblait heureuse d'être débarrassé de son frère durant quelques heures, elle tapota la théière de sa baguette et aussitôt de la fumée sortie de celle-ci.

- Bien, d'abord je te hais, ça je te l'es dit, ça me plais pas de faire psy, mais tout le monde doit penser que je le suis, tout le monde vient me voir, même ton pote Zabini es venu me voir y'a pas longtemps. Bref ça te regarde pas et pas un mot sur ça. Il avait assez honte, mais il avait pas le choix. Un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle continua. Bon à ton tour. Je t'écoute.  
- Heu..Il resta un moment sans rien dire, tripotant un pan de sa robe et se demandant pourquoi il était là. Puis se disant que si Blaise était allé la voir..Bon, je hais les Sang-de-Bourbe, je hais Granger pourtant, je sais pas, j'arrive plus à la haïr correctement. Et je vois pas pourquoi jte raconte ça à toi.  
- C'est vrai que Mimi est une meilleure confidente, continu à aller la voir et tout le monde connaîtra ta vie dans les moindres détails. Et si tu viens me voir c'est parce que je connais Hermione mieux que qui-qu'on que ici et parce que tu sais que je ne dirais rien, enfin tu t'en doutes. Et tu n'as plus rien à perdre, le bon vieux Malfoy, vilain et hautain s'est évanouit dans la nature et le petit Malfoy timide et malheureux se cache sous un vilain masque et il à besoin d'extérioriser. Il le fait face à Hermione sans le vouloir et d'un coup tout clash, tu ne contrôles plus rien t'es mort de trouille. Voilà...Du thé ?

Drago accepta une tasse de thé. Il n'en revenait pas de l'esprit de déduction de Ginny. Il ne l'aurait pas cru lui même. Il ne serait plus en sécurité nulle part, il aurait voulu mourir, pour qu'on ne le dissèque plus de la sorte.

- Autre chose ?  
- Heu non. Et puis je ne vais pas de déballer ma vie comme ça.  
- Je m'en doute. Elle but une gorgée de thé. Tu n'y es pas forcé, après tout tu es venu me voir de toi-même pour me dire ce dont tu avais envie.

Il lui resta inconnu le temps durant lequel il n'ouvrit plus la bouche, il s'allongea sur la masse de coussins, croisa ses bras derrière sa tête et se mit à observer le plafond couvert de tentures se rejoignant au centre de la salle au-dessus d'un lustre blanc, il se mit à réfléchir. Et finit par rouvrir la bouche.

- Hum Weasley ? Je peux te poser une ou deux questions sur Granger ? Son ton légèrement moqueur reprit le dessus.  
- Hum, bien sûr.  
- Est-elle toujours gentille avec ses ennemis ?  
- Hum, quand elle estime qu'on peu sauver les meubles, elle l'es. Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi toi, je ne vois pas ce que l'on peu sauver chez un type de ton genre.  
- Très gentil tout ça dit moi. Bref, Pourquoi est-elle une fanatique du mélodrame façon Saint-Potter ? Pourquoi elle a besoin de m'aider ? Elle pourrait me laisser dans mon coin, vu qu'on se déteste non ?  
- Ne parles pas de Harry comme ça ! Et si Hermione fait du ''mélodrame'' c'est parce qu'elle est inquiète, enfin elle ne te trouve pas dans ton état de moquerie habituelle et je dirais plutôt que c'est de la curiosité. Et souvent les gens qui se détestent un minimum arrivent à peu près à s'entendre, si vous haïssez comme tu hais Harry, votre salle commune aurait déjà brûlée crois-moi. Et au vu des récents évènements, je doute que tout brûle. Hermione s'est dit que tenter d'apprendre à te connaître, sans continuer sur des préjugés serait un bon départ.  
- Je vois. Il resta sans voix, ne sachant plus quoi dire.  
- Pour t'expliquer clairement les choses vous êtes ennemis oui, mais ''meilleurs ennemis'' c'est pas de la haine au degrés le plus élevé qui soit, du moins depuis le début de l'année. Tente de laisser se faire les choses sans vouloir à tout pris la détester, sois intelligent et moque toi des dires des autres, crois-moi en faisant ça tu vivras.

Elle vit soudainement l'heure et se rappela qu'elle devait être à la bibliothèque, elle prit son sac et sans dire au-revoir elle partit en courant, laissant Drago seul, allongé sur le sol. Il tenta de remettre tout en place. Ils se détestaient, il ne supportait pas ses sauts d'humeurs, ses sarcasmes, ses reproches, son mode missjesaistout, son temps passé dans la salle de bain, sa manie du travail bien fait en tout point, le fait qu'elle soit toujours avec Harry et Ron, le fait qu'elle soit loin, le fait qu'elle lui cri sans cesse dessus pour savoir ce qui ne va pas chez lui, il la détestait tout court non ? Pourtant, il lui vint à l'esprit, sont rire tonitruant, ses pics continuels contre Pansy, sa manière de se tenir assise et sa manière de se tortiller sur place pour arriver à s'asseoir, sa manière de s'inquiéter pour lui, sa voix douce et reposante quand elle ne cri pas, ou son visage colérique de petite fille quand elle lui hurle dessus, son odeur enivrante de vanille, s'échappant de sa peau et de ses cheveux, son regard, qu'il soit ou non froid, sa manière de marcher de courir.

Il cessa de faire la liste et se rendit compte de quelque chose chez lui clochait. Il aimait trop de choses chez elle, beaucoup trop, il sentait son cœur battre en lui si fort, comme s'il vivait pour la première fois de sa vie. Son cœur s'enflamma avec une telle violence qu'il eut une immense bouffée de chaleur, il laissa sortir un cri venant du cœur, que personne ne pourrait entendre. Il se releva en se demandant ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi penser à elle lui procurait une telle sensation, une telle sensation de chaleur, de douceur de bien être. Il mit sa main tout contre son cœur et serra sa peau comme s'il tentait de s'arracher la seule chose qui le rendait humain, qui lui faisait avoir des sentiments. Puis il cessa tout gestes et se rallongea, L'amour se dit il.

- Alors c'est ça l'amour ? C'est cela que vous me décriviez comme étant l'amour mère ? Vous m'en avez dit tant de bien, mais jamais de la douce et enivrante souffrance qu'il procure.

Il regarda le plafond. Sur le coin de ses joues coulèrent quelques larmes et sur ses lèvres vint de déposer un léger sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

Il resta un long moment sur le sol couvert de tapis colorés, les yeux fermés, continuant de penser à ''elle''. Se demandant pourquoi nous faisait on choisir les personnes auxquelles on ne s'attendait pas ? Pourquoi l'ennemi ? Mais surtout pourquoi souriait-il ? pourquoi aimait-il l'étrange sensation d'étouffement qui était provoquée par la simple vision d'un pan de sa robe, ou de sa chevelure, même de dos, pourquoi appréciait-il cette chaleur envahissante quand elle s'approchait de lui ? Pourquoi cette envie de la posséder ? De la toucher ? De sentir le danger ? Que se passerait-il quand il l'aurait ? Cette folie allait-elle s'arrêter ?  
Cessant de se poser tant de questions qui, et il le sentait allaient finir par le rendre fou, il se leva sortit en hâte de la salle sur demande et prit la direction de la salle commune. Mais en route, ce fut comme si son coeur s'enflammait. Le faisant s'arrêter, il se tourna ne sachant pas pourquoi ses pieds prirent les devants et marchèrent emmenant le reste de son corps devant l'infirmerie. Il déglutit un instant détachant bouton de son col de chemise, se demandant pourquoi il était là, comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'il avait réalisé quelques minutes plus tôt et entra à pas de velours se maudissant et regardant à droite et à gauche. Il trouva enfin Madame Pomfresh qui lui fit signe, lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait aller voir Hermione, qu'elle n'était plus contagieuse, mais le doigt qu'elle posa sur ses lèvres lui fit comprendre qu'au moindre bruit il devrait attendre qu'elle sorte de l'infirmerie pour la voir.

Il fila donc vers les rideaux blancs et les écartas lentement, passa la tête entre deux et la vit assise lisant ''Traités divers du monde magique''. Elle semblait si concentrée que quand il entra elle ne leva pas la tête, ses yeux courant de droite à gauche sur la page qui l'absorbait. Drago hésita à la déranger, puis d'une voix qui fut plus mielleuse qu'autre chose et qui fit sursauter la jeune fille il dit tout en se penchant vers elle:

- Lâcheras tu un jour tes livres jeune fille ? Et t'intéresseras tu à autre chose ? Par exemple, à moi ? Le Prince des Serpentard qui vient te voir en personne ?

Lâchant son livre qui glissa le long des draps et tomba sur le sol, elle sursauta et après l'avoir toisé d'un air hébété durant quelques secondes elle le foudroya du regard:

- Tu es fou ! J'aurais pu mourir !  
- Mais non.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Ma présence suffit voyons.  
- Continus comme ça et tu ne passeras plus les portes avec le volume que vont atteindre ta tête et tes chevilles. Elle sourit d'un air moqueur et lui fit signe de prendre place sur le petit tabouret près d'elle. Dis moi donc ? Pourquoi es tu là ?  
- Je...je...viens voir comment va mon homologue, c'est mon devoir non ?  
- Serais tu devenu gentil ? Tu as pris un coup sur la tête ?  
- Non ! Pas du tout, mais si tu veux je m'en vais ! Il commençait à crier, mais Hermione attrapa son bras même s'il ne s'était pas levé et le regarda droit dans les yeux.  
- Ne le prends pas comme ça. Je trouve juste que c'est...gentil de ta part c'est tout et ne cris pas.

Comprenant que sa réaction était stupide il reprit place, puis il se regardèrent un moment. Le silence rendait ce moment étrange, l'impression d'être seuls au monde était grandissante. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à pouvoir la regarder comme ça et sentit sa gorge se serrer, comme si parler briserait l'instant présent. Hermione n'arrivait plus à se détacher de son regard, celui qu'elle avait toujours fixé par fierté mais avec haine, jamais avec douceur, ce qui rendait le regard du jeune homme bien plus beau et mystérieux. Elle aurait voulu qu'ils lui appartiennent, tout comme celui à qui ils appartenaient. Sa présence la réconfortait, même si elle se demandait encore pourquoi, elle sentit sa gorge se serrer et une étrange chaleur vint alors l'envahir. Comme si le monde les avait abandonné. Ils ne firent pas attentions aux bruits environnants, ils étaient seuls. Mais se sentant étrangement mal Hermione devint blanchâtre et plongea à contre coeur son doux visage dans une bassine rouge posée près d'elle.

- Vous vomissez encore ? Madame Pomfresh arriva, vida la bassine d'un coup de baguette et rallongea Hermione pâle comme la mort sur son lit. Hum restez là, je vais prendre ce qu'il faut. Puis elle sortie.  
- Super..murmurât elle. Je suis désolé pour le ''spectacle''.

Drago était passablement écœuré par ce qu'il venait de voir et d'entendre, mais il ne dit rien. Elle était malade après tout.

- C'est vrai qui y'a mieux, mais bon, ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute.  
- Merci, toi au moins tu es resté. A ta place Ron serait parti en courant.  
- Je ne suis pas Weasm...Weasley.

Madame Pomfresh administra un remède à Hermione qui reprit lentement des couleurs.

- Bien, dit l'infirmière, si vous vous tenez tranquille, demain vous pourrez retourner en cours. Reposez vous.

Le silence, un silence gêné prit place entre eux deux. Drago la regardait, son visage était encore pâle et ses yeux brillaient. Hermione finit par se retourner vers lui, passant un bras au-dessus de la couverture un autre sous son oreiller puis soupira.

- Si tu veux...je ne veux pas te forcer à rester tu sais.  
- Oh, je...

Mais il avait envie de rester prés d'elle même s'il se taisait. Il voulait l'observer, même si le désir brûlant de la toucher le hantait, il arrivait encore à le contrôler et savait très bien que le meilleur moyen d'apprendre était de rester là. Il devait rester assit, ignorant ses lèvres blanches et fines, ses joues légèrement rosées, ses grands yeux émeraudes qu'il voudrait pouvoir arracher afin de les garder pour lui et les contempler, ses longs cheveux bruns broussailleux lui donnant un air si sauvage. Il aurait lui-même voulu la dominer, il la voulait en sa possession, il la voulait pour lui. Le fruit du jardin d'Eden, le fruit interdit. Il le voulait tellement, mais il fallait attendre qu'il soit meilleur et il se força à rester assit, serrant les poings discrètement. Quand il la regarda à nouveau elle dormait.

Il la contempla longuement, faisant glisser son regard sur ses formes qui ressortaient de sous les draps fins. Ses hanches, ses jambes enserrées dans les draps. Il glissa son regard sur son visage fin, ses fossettes, son petit nez, ses mains fines, ses épaules nues, ce corps frêle et pourtant si fort à l'intérieur. Elle bougea et le drap glissa sur ses hanches. Ses yeux continuèrent leur voyage et vinrent disséquer son cou semblant ne demander qu'a être croqué, sa poitrine se soulevant et s'abaissant dans un rythme qui l'appelait. Il s'approcha de plus prés et frôla de son nez les cheveux de la jeune femme, la vanille, un doux parfum enivrant qui se mélangeait à l'odeur des livres dans lesquels elle passait le plus clair de son temps. Puis il s'écarta ne voulant pas qu'on le voit comme cela, comme un drogué en manque de ce qu'il n'avait toujours pas. Elle était à lui, du moins elle le serait.

Mais il fut arraché à ses pensées par des pas et des voix qui se rapprochaient. Reconnaissant celles de Harry et Ron, il prit ses affaires la regarda une dernière fois et sortit discrètement en passant par les rideaux se trouvant sur le côté et donnant sur le lit voisin, par chance personne ne s'y trouvait. Il attendit quelques minutes et prit le temps de les écouter parler.

- Elle dort, on arrive jamais au bon moment Harry.  
- Elle va finir par se réveiller.  
- Malfoy l'a peut-être tuée !  
- Ron stop la parano. Il ne la tuerait pas, même s'il la déteste, il ne ferait pas ça dans l'école, au milieu des élèves.  
- Je l'espère, murmura Ron légèrement en colère  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?  
- Harry, même le plus parano des parano le verrait...Il à des intentions hyper louches Malfoy. Je vois bien et toi aussi, comment il regarde Hermione...il la regarde comme...de la viande fraîche ! Il à un comportement bizarre, il l'emmerde encore plus qu'avant, il aime ça, ça se voit ! Il ne s'acharne même plus sur moi ni sur toi !  
- Admettons, dit Harry d'un ton exaspéré. On va le surveiller, on va faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus seul avec Hermione  
- Et la salle commune ? Cria Ron, une pointe d'hystérie dans la voix  
- Hermione saura se débrouiller, je pense qu'elle est capable de s'enfermer dans sa chambre, elle m'a dit que le même sort que celui du dortoir des filles de la tour scelle son escalier.

Puis Hermione se réveilla et se releva, cherchant du regard Drago elle tomba sur Ron et Harry et fit mine de ne rien chercher, elle se mit à joyeusement parler avec eux. Un instant, alors qu'elle tournait les yeux vers un léger écart entre deux rideaux elle vit Drago, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres, il lui fit signe de se taire puis resta là à observer.

- Ça va Hermione ? Demanda Ron d'un ton pressant, Malfoy t'as rien fait au moins ?  
- Non Ron ! Criât-elle, cesse de penser qu'il me fais du mal ! C'est insupportable, il ne me fais rien ! On ne se parle pas, sauf quand il m'enquiquine !  
- Quand il ''t'enquiquines'' ? Tu appelles ça ''enquiquiner ?'' tu te fiches de moi ? Cria Ron en colère.  
- Écoutes, reprit la jeune fille d'un ton calme, Malfoy m'a promit que si je restais sage lui le serait. Il respecte sa part du marché et moi la mienne, mise à part m'enquiquiner il ne fait rien. Donc calmes toi.  
- D'accord, mais comprends nous avec Harry, on s'inquiète, ses parents sont du côté de Tu-Sais-Qui  
- Je sais, mais ne vous en faites pas autant. Répliqua froidement la jeune fille qui trouvait le sujet trop compliquée à gérer au vu de sa santé.

La colère laissa bientôt place à la joie et ils se mirent à rire de bon coeur en mangeant des chocogrenouilles.

Dans les couloirs marchant vivement pour ne pas qu'on le voit, Drago le visage rougit par la colère, la jalousie, l'envie, le désir, brulait d'envie de tout faire exploser. Une fois dans la salle commune, il jeta son sac au sol et sa cape, puis se jeta sur un canapé, celui de la gryffondor, prenant un coussin rouge et or, il se pressa contre lui, le mordit et hurla, fermant les yeux, haïssant comme jamais Harry et Ron. Elle était à lui. L'amour était douloureux, l'amour était jalousie incontrôlable et malhonnêteté, mais il aimait en souffrir, quitte à devoir haïr encore plus, quitte à en arriver à l'obsession la plus totale. Puis il le leva, marcha à pas lourds vers la salle de bain, ouvrit les robinets de la baignoire, jeta un sort sur la tuyauterie environnante pour ne pas se faire surprendre par Mimi qui avait prit la sale habitude de venir quand il prenait son bain, dans l'ancienne salle de bain des préfets.

Il laissa l'eau couler s'assit sur le bord de la grande baignoire, puis détacha sa cravate qu'il laissa traîner sur le sol, détacha uns à uns ses boutons de chemise, dévoilant sa musculature qui en aurait faite tomber plus d'une. Il s'arrêta mit en marche un robinet d'où s'échappèrent de grosses bulles roses et bleues qui en éclatant libéraient un doux parfum, de vanille, qu'il respira les yeux fermés durant un moment, puis une fois totalement nu, il se glissa dans son bain et y resta sans bouger, les bras le long des deux accoudoirs dorés. Il posa sa tête sur le bord et finit par plonger sous l'eau. Il était à présent seul et n'entendait plus rien. Il regarda autour de lui, ferma les yeux et se laissa flotter un moment puis se laissa remonter à la surface, resta un long moment sans penser à quoi que se soit, enfin, mis à part à Hermione. Il sortit de son bain, s'enroula dans une serviette chaude et monta dans sa chambre se rhabilla d'un jean et d'un t-shirt, redescendit, se disant qu'il n'avait pas faim et prit place sur son canapé, il ferma les yeux et finit par s'endormir, avec dans comme dernière pensée:

- _'__'tu ne gagneras pas Weasley, je vais te faire mordre la poussière...tu mangeras les mandragores par les racines et j'espère que tu t'étoufferas avec__''._

Au lendemain de la visite de Harry et Ron, Hermione, fût enfin débarrassé de la maladie et de son horrible pousse de cheveux intempestive, elle avait fini par sortir de l'infirmerie et se mit à marcher vers la grande salle à pas lents, ne cessant de penser à sa conversation avec Drago. Si gentil, c'était étrange, il était étrange...un tas d'hypothèses entrèrent alors en collisions dans sa tête. Peut être qu'il la manipulé pour se rapprocher de Harry et pour pouvoir le tuer, peut-être que c'était une mission ? Puis elle se rappela de sa conversation avec Harry et Ron qui semblaient inquiets à son sujet, en même temps elle comprenait, mais elle ne supportait pas les idées qu'ils pouvaient se faire sur elle et Drago. S'il avait voulu la tuer ou autre il l'aurait déjà fait, ils partagaient une salle commune à laquelle personne n'avait accès et il ne tentait rien. Mais au détour d'un couloir elle cessa de penser à quoi que se soit en apercevant debout à l'entrée de la grande salle Ginny tenant dans ses mains Maly, son Boursouflet qui jouait avec Arnold.

La jeune fille se rua vers son amie et la prit affectueusement dans ses bras, laissant au passage le boursouflet, qui avait prit une teinte rose vif sauter sur l'épaule d'Hermione et couiner de joie. Toutes deux entrèrent dans la grande salle et prirent place aux côtés de Harry qui était occupé à rajuster sa tenue de quidditch, Ron tentant de boire un verre de jus de citrouille sans avoir la nausée et Neville qui lui était retourné vers la table voisine et parlait avec Luna Lovegood arborant une fois de plus son énorme tête de lion. Une fois qu'elle fût assise Hermione attrapa des toasts et la carafe de jus de citrouille.

- Ça va Hermione ? Demanda Ron un peu inquiet en regardant avec dégout son petit-déjeuner  
- Oui je vais bien, sinon je ne serais pas là. Alors, je t'en supplie cesses de t'inquiéter pour moi.  
- Je serais pas tranquille tant que Malfoy sera là ! Il foudroya la table des Serpentards où se trouvait Malfoy à moitié endormit devant son bol de thé qu'il regardait avec beaucoup d'attention.  
- On va détendre l'atmosphère ! Dit Ginny en souriant, aujourd'hui Ron va refaire une tentative en tant que gardien dans l'équipe.  
- Je vais vomir, couina celui-ci son teint virant lentement au vert.  
- Bah, railla Hermione, se sera pas pire que les autres fois et si tu veux je viendrais voir, au moins tu auras un oeil sur moi.  
- S'il n'a pas prit un souaffle en pleine figure, dit Ginny en s'écroulant de rire sur la table.  
- Bon, rattrapa Harry, au moins grâce à toi Ron on a gagné pas mal de matchs ! Courage ! Et là je n'ai plus de Felix Felicis, donc...  
- Harry ! Aboya Hermione le visage rouge de colère. Finis ton assiette ! Tu lui fais peur ! Il est vert !

Le reste du petit-déjeuner passa assez vite, Ron avait fini, par la force, par avaler un toast avec de la confiture, et tous se levèrent pour aller en cours. Hermione se dirigea vers son cour d'Arithmancie, quand à Harry et Ron ils partirent en défenses contre les forces du mal d'un pas traînant. Une fois dans un couloir vide Ron fit exploser sa colère, son teint vira du vert malade au rouge vif.

- J'ai pas confiance en Malfoy ! Harry, je le sens mal !  
- Arrêtes Ron, Dit Harry en continuant à marcher, moi non plus j'ai pas confiance en lui, mais on a pas le choix. Il faut faire confiance à Hermione, elle se retrouve souvent seule avec lui et il ne lui encore rien fait non ? Et au lieu d'en parler devant Hemione, on a qu'a surveiller Malfoy discrètement, ok ?  
- Ok, marmonna Ron, mais, faudra faire gaffe à Hermione !  
- Oui, oui, maintenant Ron fermes-là tu vas finir pas me vomir dessus et ma tenue de quiddicth est neuve.

Plus loin dans le château Hermione ralentissait le pas, elle savait par habitude que son professeur d'Arithmancie était constamment en retards et elle ne changerait pas ses habitudes. Hermione s'arrêta quelques instants pour ranger ses livres dans son sac de façon à ne plus se faire mal avec un coin de son manuel d'étude des runes. Une fois cela fait elle vit face à la porte de la salle de sortilège un groupe de Serpentard attendant certainement de pouvoir entrer en cour et vit qu'il s'agissait de la classe de Drago. En effet celui-ci était adossé contre le mur et ne parlait pas, il avait les yeux levés vers le plafond, près de lui Blaise parlait à une fille, grande mince aux longs cheveux noirs et collé à Drago, Pansy Parkinson, apparemment Drago avait cessé toutes tentatives pour qu'elle cesse de le coller et se laissait faire. La jeune lionne se mit à marcher à grands pas, pour leur passer devant avant qu'on ne l'arrête pour la martyriser. La tête haute et tentant de ne pas écouter les soudaines moqueries et autres débilités que disaient les verts et argents, elle passa aussi vite que possible.

- Bah alors la Sang de Bourbe s'est perdu ? Bah alors Granger fait sa préfère, tu te prends pour qui ? réponds un peu ! On a peur sans petit Potter et sans Weasmoche ? On fait moins la fière d'un coup.

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répliquer ni de courir qu'une bande de Serpentard l'avait encerclée, Pansy, Blaise, Crabbe, Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode et Nott se tenaient près d'elle.

- On va jouer un peu Granger ok ? Étant donné que te tuer nous causerais des ennuis, je pense que te couper un membre sera moins couteux pour nous, surtout si sa passe pour un accident, quoi que ça nous vaudrais aussi des ennuis. Hum, je peu t'entailler la peau, le visage ? Weasley raffole des moches non ? ou alors je me débrouille pour que tu ne puisses plus parler, ça nous feras à tous des vacances, même si je pense que te supprimer suffirait.  
- Tu peux toujours courir Parkinson ! Crachat Hermione qui avait sorti sa baguette, mais elle fut attrapée par Blaise qui la jeta à terre. Crabbe et Goyle attrapèrent Hermione chacun par un bras pour la maintenir immobile.  
- Je crois que c'est plutôt toi qui devras courir bientôt Sang de Bourbe. Elle commença à caresser de sa baguette le visage d'Hermione, et s'approcha de l'oreille de la Gryffondor. Je n'aime pas la manière dont toi et Drago êtes proches. Je veille au cas ou tu n'as rien vu, il en as rien à faire de toi, il veut juste s'amuser un peu, mais bon je vais faire en sorte que tu ne t'en approches plus, même si vous devez partager une salle commune. Tu vas payer pour ça.

Hermione regarda ensuite dans la direction de Drago. Il était là et observait la scène sans véritable attention envers Hermione qui était là en position de faiblesse et à deux doigts de se faire agresser. Pourtant il restait là, les bras croisés et elle n'en revenait pas. Elle avait été là pour lui quand il en avait eu besoin et quand à son tour elle avait besoin d'aide lui-même présent, ne faisait rien pour lui venir en aide. Elle voulu se débattre mais rien n'y fit, elle restait sans défenses. Pansy elle souriait de plus belle, elle leva sa baguette, ouvrit la bouche, mais une main l'arrêta dans son élan.

Elle se tourna et vit Drago le regard vide, il montra du regard la porte de la salle qui s'ouvrait lentement, Pansy et les autres lâchèrent, non sans réprimer leur dégoût pour Hermione. Pansy leva vers son blondinet préféré des yeux pleins d'espoirs dont celui qu'il lui prenne la main comme avant, mais rien de cela, il se contenta de lui dire d'aller en classe d'une voix tranchante, elle s'exécuta sans rien dire.

Une fois le couloir vide, Hermione s'était mise à genoux par terre, son corps tremblant de peur, elle ramassa sa baguette, quand les mains de Drago se posèrent sur elle pour l'aider à se relever, d'un geste brusque Hermione repoussa la main de Drago, elle se releva le regarda droit dans les yeux d'un regard si noir, qu'elle aurait pu le tuer, elle recula.

- Harry et Ron avaient raison, tu changeras pas, tu veux juste t'amuser.  
- C'est pas...  
- Fermes là ! Hurlât-elle. Pansy à eut ce qu'elle voulait. Je ne m'approcherais plus de toi et toi tu devrais faire de même ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! je ne veux même pas savoir que tu existes encore dans ce monde.  
- Her...  
- Et ne m'appelles plus comme ça ! Il aurait pu m'arriver n'importe quoi et toi tu serais resté là les bras croisés ! T'en as rien à faire de moi ou du reste. J'ai voulu t'aider et toi en retour tu ne me rends rien ! Tu es un menteur Malfoy un menteur ! Tu me répugnes...  
- Tu comprends vraiment rien ! Écoutes moi  
- Non !

Elle leva sa main et gifla Malfoy avec une telle force que celui-ci bascula et fit quelques pas sur le côté. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que la Gryffondor avait disparu du couloir. Il resta là sans rien dire, son coeur se déchirant lentement, la douleur se fit si forte qu'il ferma les yeux et réprima un cri, il haïssait Pansy. Il entra en cour sans un mot et prit place seul au fond de la salle. Il croisa les bras et n'écouta rien de ce qui se passait autour de lui, il ferma les yeux se disant que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, mais son coeur le rappela à la réalité, il lui faisait mal, il avait l'impression qu'une paire de griffes acérées lui déchiquetait lentement ce coeur dont il avait enfin prit conscience aux côté d'Hermione. Il baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Quand la fin du cour sonna il sortit le premier et ne vit personnes, Pansy se jeta à son bras et se venta de ce qu'elle avait fait mais Drago se détacha d'elle en la faisant presque tomber et sans accorder un seul regards aux autres il fila droit vers la salle d'arithmancie, mais elle était vide.

Sans trouver trace de son homologue de la matinée il décida d'attendre le déjeuner, elle aurait oubliée.  
Lors du déjeuner il se planta devant la grande salle et sa journée prit des allures cauchemardesques lorsque Hermione lui passa devant sans lui accorder son habituel signe de la tête. Elle passa presque en courant devant lui fuyant son regard du mieux qu'elle le pu, tentant de faire taire la douleur qui lui lacérait les entrailles depuis qu'elle était parti en le giflant et en lui disant qu'elle ne voulait plus lui parler. Elle se concentrait sur Maly qu'elle faisait jouer dans ses mains.

Une fois assise elle mangea en silence et ne parla pas, elle ne répondit pas à Ron quand celui-ci lui demanda si elle venait aux essais de quidditch de l'après-midi. Ginny en grande observatrice, vit ce qu'il semblait se passer, elle aimait se mêler des histoires des gens, elle regarda alternativement Drago et Hermione, Drago jetait des regards furtifs mais pénétrants à la Gryffondor qui faisait tout pour les éviter et qui à chaque fois qu'elle en évitait un, elle se refermait de plus en plus dans sa colère, si bien qu'elle finit par se lever et sortir en courant

- Heu...interrogea Ron  
- Histoire de Filles, tu comprendras pas. Rétorqua Ginny avant même que Ron ait ouvert la bouche.  
- Les filles c'est d'un compliqué, va falloir me donner un dictionnaire !  
- Quand t'auras appris à lire, répondit Ginny en embrassant la joue de Harry et en partant derrière Hermione.

* * *

Le chapitre 6 se clôt. J'espère qu'il vous a plus :)

Offrez moi une petite review j'en serai très heureuse :D je vois des view et des view mais au final je ne sais jamais ce que vous en pensez et c'est un peu frustrant t_t

Cissy


	7. Chapter 7

'_'Harry et Ron avaient raison, tu changeras pas, tu veux juste t'amuser...Pansy à eut ce qu'elle voulait, je ne m'approcherais plus de toi, et toi tu devrais faire de même...Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! je ne veux même pas savoir que tu existes encore dans ce monde...Il aurait pu m'arriver n'importe quoi et toi tu serais resté là les bras croisés ! T'en as rien à faire de moi ou du reste...Tu es un menteur...Tu me répugnes...''_

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il la revoyait encore et encore, il n'arrivait pas à effacer de son esprit son visage colérique et triste, ses tympans saignaient tellement il pouvait ressentir sa souffrance et sa colères, ces émotions qui avaient filtrées dans ses paroles. Il l'avait trahi en voulant se protéger lui-même, il revit les larmes dans les yeux de la Gryffondor, il pouvait entendre sa voix, puis il la voyait partir au loin et sentait son cœur se déchirer encore un peu plus.

Depuis sa brutale ''rupture'' avec Hermione, le Serpentard se sentait mal, la colère se mêlant à la douleur, la tristesse à l'envie d'aller la voir pour lui parler, mais à quoi bon, dans l'état où elle était elle le giflerait et partirait sans rien dire. Il savait qu'aller la voir ferait empirer la situation.

Il resta assit dans le parc à la bris des regards. Lui pardonnerait elle ? Il allait se lever quand des voix s'élevèrent derrière lui, dans un bosquet, ou les amoureux avaient prit coutume de se cacher.

- Hermione ! Arrêtes-toi j'arrive pas à suivre !

Le sang du Serpentard ne fit qu'un tour. Il se cacha du mieux qu'il pu pour ne pas être vu, et se tourna dans la direction des cris. Il vit Hermione rouge de colère, elle était debout face à Ginny, la psychologue en chef de Poudlard.

- Quoi ? Hurla Hermione. J'ai bien le droit de stresser un peu, non ? on va bientôt avoir des examens et...  
- Et tu te fou de moi. Fit calmement Ginny. Tu sais comment je suis, alors ? Je dois avoir recours à la torture ? Et même si je sais que tu t'y prends tôt pour réviser les examens...là c'est carrément trop tôt... je suis bête mais j'ai des limites.  
- Il n'avait pas le droit ! Hermione s'était mise à crier si fort que les oiseaux qui s'étaient nichés dans les arbres alentours s'étaient envolés.  
- Donc le sujet est Malfoy. Vas y déballe ton sac.  
- J'allais en cour et je suis passé devant sa classe. j'ai été attrapé par Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Bullstrode et les deux chiens de Malfoy ! Parkinson voulait me tuer, parce que j'étais trop ''proche'' de son petit Drago chéri ! et lui il était là et il n'a rien fait ! Il à arrêté Parkinson avant qu'elle me jette un sort pour me découper en tranches ! J'aurais pu me faire tuer ! Il ne voulait sûrement pas que sa réputation de préfet soit entachée parce qu'il aurait laissé une élève se faire agresser devant lui. Il en à rien à faire de moi, il ne pense qu'à lui ! Je pensais qu'on avais grandis ! Voilà ce qu'il se passe, je ne veux plus le voir, ni l'entendre, je ne veux plus. Harry et les autres avaient raisons.  
- Malfoy est con. Il t'as pas aidé mais, réfléchis un peu Hermione. Non je ne suis pas de son côté, mais si Malfoy s'était fait agresser par Harry, Ron et les autres tu serais allé aider Malfoy ? Je pense que non, pourquoi ? Parce que si les gens savaient que tu l'aimes bien tu perdrais beaucoup plus que tu ne le pense, il à fait la même chose, et s'il en avait vraiment rien à faire il aurait laissé faire, je crois que sa carrière de préfet il ne la porte pas spécialement dans son coeur.  
- ON se déteste ! Lui et moi on peu pas bien s'aimer ! On devrait se détester ! Les Gryffondors et les Serpentard, les Sang Pur, et les Sangs de Bourbe ! On ne peut pas, c'est ça depuis des siècles! Et lui qui est pour la pureté du sang ne pourrait pas ''bien aimer'' le rat de bibliothèque snobe et Sang de Bourbe que je suis. Puis si on s'aimait bien ,ça ficherait le bordel, et toute façon je suis sûre que c'était juste pour passer le temps...  
- Je vais t'éclairer avec tes propres paroles '' Il en à rien à faire de moi'' ça ne veut pas dire que tu l'aime bien ? Je pensais que ce qu'il s'était passé en début d'année arrangerait un peu les choses. Pas que je sois pour que l'uns d'entre nous soit amis avec lui, mais bon, ce que tu m'as dit de lui semblait être vrai. Les choses sont difficiles pour lui, je ne te demande pas d'être compréhensive non plus, mais c'est toi la première qui pensait qu'il pouvait changer, c'est toi qui a vu que c'était dur pour lui. Tu crois que sa vie serait plus simple si on apprenait qu'il était amis avec une Gryffondor, toi en plus ? Et tu aurais aussi eu une vie infernale, Harry, Ron les autres te serais tombé dessus, tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Maintenant au lieu de faire la tête comme une gosse, réfléchis un peu, ne lui parle plus durant un temps oui, pour que tout se remette en place, mais ne fais pas l'enfant. Tu es intelligente non ?  
- Je sais, c'est juste que, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. J'étais en colère contre lui, j'ai cru que mon monde s'écroulait quand j'ai vu qu'il ne faisait rien...J'ai eu l'impression d'être seule, une solitude atroce et quand je suis parti, j'avais envie de revenir en arrière...Si tu savais...je me sentais mal, coupable de l'avoir giflé et de ne pas l'avoir écouté, mais il m'en veut certainement à présent. Quand je l'es vu dans la grande salle j'ai cru que mon repas, que je n'avais même pas prit...remonté, j'ai couru et il me regardais et je me sentais bizarre. Ginny, je contrôle plus rien !

Hermione s'assit dans l'herbe et pleura dans les bras de Ginny. Elle aurait voulu qu'Hermione continu d'être en colère envers Malfoy, mais elle ne pouvait pas et elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Au bout d'une dizaines de minutes, les deux jeunes filles se levèrent prirent leurs Boursouflets qui gambadaient joyeusement dans l'herbe, puis partirent vers le terrain de Quidditch où se déroulait les essais de Gryffondor. Hermione laissa Ginny devant les vestiaires et monta dans les gradins avec Arnold et Maly sur son épaule. Une fois assise elle tenta de laisser de côté Drago et son repas qui menaçait de remonter à tout instant.

Le ciel était bleu, parfait pour des essais. Quand les joueurs furent changés Harry se planta aux côtés de Ginny face à la masse d'élèves surexcités, une masse importante de deuxième années en qui Harry, à les voir n'avait vraiment pas confiance et les joueurs qui avaient l'habitude de venir aux essais, dont Cormac, comment osait il venir ? Harry vit aussi d'anciens joueurs. Après avoir fait plusieurs équipes et après avoir vu quatre groupes de cinq deuxièmes années tomber lamentablement au sol après à peines quelques minutes de vols Harry décida de se concentrer sur des valeurs sures.

- Bon, on va faire des testes avec ceux qui veulent être batteurs !

Il n'y avait que quatre prétendants au titre. Harry les laissa décoller puis lâcha les cognards. Au bout de dix minutes deux cinquièmes années furent sonnés, il ne resta que Coote et Peakes comme l'année d'avant. Harry était fière de voir qu'ils avaient progressé et ne lançaient plus les cognards l'un sur l'autre. Il passa aux poursuiveurs mais fut décidé à aussi garder Ginny, Katie et Demelza et il fut heureux de voir son voeux se réaliser, car en les voyant les autres filles qui venaient pour le poste s'enfuir, elles semblaient avoir eu peur. Après une heure de combat acharné avec Ron, celui-ci monta devant les buts, toujours aussi vert et avait du mal à tenir sur son balais.

- Bon, dit Harry à Ginny, Demelza et Katie, soyez pas tendres, sinon Mclaggen va nous faire un scandale.  
- Pourquoi on prends pas Cormac ? demanda Katie.  
- Heu je te rappelle le match ou Luna à fait le commentaire ?  
- Ah oui. Bon on va ni être gentilles, ni être vilaines. Puis elles s'envolèrent.

Harry monta voir Ron.

- T'as intérêt à tous les arrêter, sinon je vais devoir prendre Cormac et je sens que je le vais le pendre après deux séances d'entrainement.  
- Harry...jvais vomir.  
- Ravales alors. Dit celui-ci en revenant au sol.  
- Cool, merci Harry, t'es un vrai pote...

Harry une fois au sol regarda la scène. Ginny et les deux autres lançaient à Ron de véritables boulets de canons et à la surprise d'Harry qui s'était demandé s'il se cachait les yeux ou non Ron arrêta chaque tirs, sûrement par peur de les rater et que les suivants soient bien pires et par peur de subir la colère de Harry et la vantardise de Cormac. Après quinze minutes de jeux Ron avait encaissé huit buts et semblait encore plus malade qu'au début.

- Bravo vieux ! Dit Harry, va t'asseoir. Cormac ! À toi.

Se pavanant comme un coq de foire Cormac prit place face aux buts, mais à peine s'était il mit en place que les souafles lui tombèrent dessus. Son traitement fut pire que celui de Ron. Les filles s'en donnaient à coeur joie.

- C'est de la triche, vous en avez pas envoyez autant à Weasley !  
- Bah voyons Cormac, Cria Ginny qui fonçait comme une flèche vers les buts, tu l'as dit toi-même tu arrêtes tous les tirs en un rien de temps, tu es le meilleur non ? Prouves le nous ! Elle envoya dans les buts le souafle.

Au final Cormac n'arrêta aucun buts et à peine le pied au sol partit directement en poussant des jurons envers les filles, qui elles auraient bien voulu que Cormac reste, histoire de pouvoir jouer encore un peu.  
Harry était content de son équipe. Il leur donna la première date d'entraînement, Hermione elle entra sur le stade en courant pour féliciter les joueurs, notamment Ginny, Demelza et Katie pour leur performance contre Cormac.

- Tient tient. Ricana Katie en voyant une masse vert et argent approcher d'eux.  
- Les essais de Serpentard, dit Harry.  
- Oh regardez moi ça, railla Ron, Malfoy à un fan club. Il montra du doigt une nuée de filles qui suivaient avec un regard mielleux et de petits cris hystériques un jeune homme au visage pâle et aux cheveux blonds presque blancs.  
- La ferme Ron. Cracha Hermione, elle marcha derrière Harry et en passant devant Malfoy qui n'osa pas la regarder mais l'écoutait attentivement. ça sent la fouine à des kilomètres.

Malfoy se tut, mais intérieurement la colère et la tristesse faisaient rage. Il la regarda discrètement s'éloigner et vit que Ginny avait frappé Hermione sur la tête, puis les Gryffondor disparurent.

Au soir le repas dans la grande salle se déroula dans la joie et la bonne humeur, les sélections de Quidditch faites, cela signifiait que la saison allait commencer. A la table des Gryffondor, Cormac se tenait le plus loin possible de Ginny, Katie et Demelza qui se moquer de lui en lui souriant de temps en temps, Hermione parlait avec Harry des sélections, Ron lui avait préféré dormir et était resté dans le dortoir.

- Tout va bien Hermione ? Demanda Harry, remarquant qu'elle jetait des regards furtifs et furieux vers la table des Serpentard.  
- J'ai le droit de mentir ?  
- Non.

Elle raconta donc à Harry ce qu'il c'était passé en occultant le fait qu'elle et Malfoy étaient devenus bons amis. Après son récit, Harry avait failli se jeter sur Malfoy, mais la rouge et or l'en empêcha lui expliquant qu'elle ne voulait pas d'ennuis et que toute façon, elle et le Serpentard ne s'adresseraient plus la parole. Le repas finit Hermione accompagna Harry jusqu'au portrait de la grosse dame.

- Bon, dit Harry, s'il y'a un problème tu me le dit.  
- Bien. Merci Harry.  
- Ronflak Cornu ! Dit Harry à haute voix.  
- Bonjour le mot de passe, ricana la préfète.

Elle embrassa la joue de Harry et se dirigea vers sa salle commune, qu'elle n'avait visiblement pas envie de voir. Une fois face au tableau, le jeune femme semblait en colère et se tenait debout les bras croisés et tournait le dos à l'homme qui la regardait d'un air implorant.

Soudain son coeur se serra, elle avait chaud, elle ne voulait pas le voir, pourtant elle regrettait ses paroles. La peur au ventre elle entra après avoir dit le mot de passe et entra avec précaution. Il était là assit sur le canapé vert et argent, quand elle entra il leva les yeux vers elle et se leva.

- Je veux te parler.

Soudain une haine violente traversa Hermione, elle repoussa Malfoy du passage menant a sa chambre.

- Moi je ne veux pas, laisse-moi s'il te plais.  
- Tu ne veux même pas entendre ce que j'ai à te dire ?  
- Non. Je te l'ai dit non ? Sa voix tremblait, comme celle de Malfoy, puis en y réfléchissant, ça vaut mieux non ? On aurais des ennuis à devenir ''amis'' si tel était ton but. Toi avec les tiens et moi avec les miens...Ca à toujours était comme ça...Alors que ça le reste.

Sans un mot de plus elle monta dans sa chambre, jeta son sac sur son lit, et s'y allongea. Elle enfouit son visage dans son oreiller et se mit à pousser des jurons contre lui, contre elle. En bas, le jeune Serpentard s'était rassit sur le canapé, cherchant comment lui parler, il n'allait pas la frapper. En réfléchissant il entendit un couinement aigu qui provenait de la cape d'Hermione. Intrigué il se leva et même s'il n'en avait pas envie fouilla la poche de celui-ci et mit la main sur Maly qui était resté dans la poche de la cape.

- On s'est fait abandonner on dirait.

Maly prit une teinte rose et roula sur les genoux de Drago qui avait reprit place sur le canapé, si Hermione se rendait compte de la disparition de son boursouflet elle viendrait le chercher. La petite boule se mit à rouler sur les genoux du jeune homme, décrivait des cercles en couinant joyeusement, elle réussi après plusieurs essais sous le regard amusé de Drago à sauter sur son épaule, puis elle roula le long de son bras et atterrit sur sa main qu'il leva sers son visage pour pouvoir voir les minuscules yeux ronds de la petite bête. C'était de grands ronds blancs et au centre de petits points noirs de la taille d'une puce.

- Tu arrives à supporter les sauts d'humeurs d'Hermione ? Tu sais comment je pourrais arriver à lui parler sans qu'elle face la tête de mule ?

Les couinements et les changements de couleurs de la boule de poils n'aideraient pas Drago. Il s'allongea sur le canapé laissant gambader Puffy sur son torse sans aucunes gênes. Au final cette chose pleine de poils n'était pas si répugnante, il se trouva alors à éprouver une certaine affection pour cette chose.

Dans sa chambre Hermione se rendit compte de l'endroit où était son bout de chou, elle se leva descendit les marches de l'escalier et entra dans le salon, elle marcha vers sa cape mais n'y trouva pas Maly et devint blanche. Puis en retournant elle sursauta et retint un petit cri de surprise. Sur le canapé vert et argent Drago était endormit et sous sa main qui était posée sur son torse le boursouflet dormait paisiblement. Hermione s'approcha, elle observa cette scène avec le sourire. Drago Malfoy dormait, et avait l'air apaisé. Il avait l'air bien, son coeur se serra, elle se pinça les lèvres en repensant à ce que Ginny lui avait dit dans le parc. Il souffrait, il voulait simplement ne pas souffrir plus, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre. Elle le regarda et n'arrivait pas à voir une personne mauvaise face à elle. Face à elle se trouvait un garçon qui avait l'air inoffensif, et souffrant, qui avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle s'appuyer et elle se montrait horriblement égoiste.

Elle monta dans sa chambre, donna un coup de pied dans la porte, étouffa un cri et redescendit avec une couverture qu'elle posa tant bien que mal sur Drago et Puffy qui en dormant poussait de petits bruits presque inaudibles. Hermione hésita un moment puis décida de s'allonger à son tour sur le canapé rouge et or et s'endormit avant même d'avoir ouvert le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

Au lendemain matin Drago se réveilla et vit la couverture posé sur lui. Il entendit Maly qui couinait en roulant sur la table, puis s'assit leva la tête et croisa le regard d'une Hermione à peine réveillé. Ils se regardèrent sans aucunes haine ni tristesse.

- Bonjour, Murmura le jeune homme d'une voix douce, surprise et endormie.  
- Bonjour, répondit la Gryffondor de la même voix, empreinte de douceur et de surprise.

Le silence s'imposa alors entre les deux adolescents. Hermione était gênée et ne savait pas où regarder, à cet instant elle aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir être loin de lui au fond de son lit. Elle tourna la tête vers la fenêtre par laquelle elle pouvait voir se dessiner les montagnes et le grand lac, éclairés par le jour naissant. Pourtant, elle pouvait sentir le regard pesant du Serpentard posé sur elle et sentant une étrange sensation, celle du besoin, le besoin de le regarder pour voir s'il allait bien, elle trouva le courage de lever les yeux et le vit.

Il était là, assit, ses cheveux blonds décoiffés dont quelques mèches pendaient sur son visage le rendait innocent, voir même angélique. Il avait le regard suppliant, il voulait lui parler, lui expliquer, s'excuser, mais elle avait si peur de ne pas le croire, si peur que cela recommence. Elle voulut se lever, mais il lui souriait à présent avec douceur et une si grande timidité qu'elle se sentit fondre. A cet instant Hermione sentit un poids énorme tomber dans son estomac, ce qui la laissa clouée sur le canapé. Elle voulait s'enfuir pour ne pas à l'entendre parler, elle ne voulait pas l'écouter, elle savait qu'elle pleurerait et qu'elle pardonnerait, mais il l'avait trahi. S'il voulait parler il devrait trouver une autre solution, elle voulait qu'il lui prouve sa sincérité, même si à l'instant la vu du visage (et du corps) du Serpentard au petit matin l'attirait plus qu'autre chose, elle s'insulta intérieurement pour avoir pensé à lui de la sorte et s'empressa de s'intéresser à Maly roulant toujours sur la table.

En face d'elle Drago voulait ouvrir la bouche pour briser le silence, mais s'en empêché sachant qu'il allait la faire fuir. Il resta muet, la regardant chercher un endroit où se cacher. Elle était belle quand elle s'affolait, ses joues étaient rosies par la timidité, des joues qu'il voulait embrasser et elle se mordillait les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Il aurait voulu les lui mordre, les faire saigner, les goûter. Ses cheveux se balançaient derrière elle, il aurait voulu les sentir, y passer ses doigts, il aurait voulu passer des heures à là toucher. Il savait qu'il était l'auteur de l'attitude de la jeune fille et il aimait cela.

Sentant qu'elle allait finir par courir dans ses bras et ne voulant pas lui offrir satisfaction Hermione finit par se lever et couru à toute vitesse dans sa chambre. Comme ne pouvant s'en empêcher il eut envie de l'embêter. Il le leva puis monta les escaliers avant de se coller dos à la porte de la chambre de la lionne, un léger sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Il aurait bien voulu entrer et se jeter sur elle, il ne comprenait pourtant toujours pas son comportement. Sa tête lui criait de bien vicieuses idées qui le faisait trembler d'effroi, mais lui faisait aussi terriblement envie. Soudain une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

- Bon Granger, comme je ne peux pas m'expliquer...on va jouer. On va jouer au loup...Je t'explique. Je suis le loup et...je dois t'attraper dans le but de pouvoir t'expliquer et toi tu cours. On va dire jusqu'à se soir minuit. Alors ? qu'en dit la belle demoiselle ?  
- Vas te faire voir !  
- C'est difficile de se faire pardonner avec toi. Je suis super imaginatif là ! Alors ? Tu veux pas jouer ? pourtant ça va être marrant.

Le silence régna un long moment avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur une Hermione rouge de colère, les joue gonflées, ses cheveux en bataille lui donnant des airs de lionne sauvage. Elle était habillée et apparemment s'apprêtait à descendre dans la salle de bain. Elle se planta devant lui les bras croisés et le dévisagea.

- Tu te fou de moi ? Tu crois que je vais passer ma journée à t'éviter ? Tu me connais mal.  
- T'en crèves d'envie. Il souriait encore plus, toujours dos au mur et les bras croisés.  
- Comment pourrais tu le savoir ? Tu as pris ma place tu es Monsieur je sais tout ?  
- Hum, le rouge sur ton joli minois te trahis Granger. Alors ? Sinon le chat et la sourie c'est sympathique, mais plus vicieux si tu veux mon avis. Je doute que Potty et Weasley soient d'accords.  
- Parles pour toi !  
- Je le savais...les Gryffondors ne sont pas courageux. Alala dommage.

Hermione ne répondit pas, elle foudroya Drago du regard et se tourna pour fermer la porte de sa chambre. Drago ressentit à cet instant une étrange envie, celle qui faisait battre son coeur à cent à l'heure et qui faisait trembler son corps. Elle devait dire oui. Il voulait prendre le contrôle, il la voulait à cet instant, il brûlait de l'intérieur. La regardant avec un fin sourire laissant à peine voir ses dents, qui désarma la Gryffondor, il fondit sans sommations sur elle comme un aigle sur sa proie et la plaqua contre le mur.

Il attrapa d'une seule main les poignets de la Gryffondor, posa son autre main sur sa taille et se mit à la regarder avec une expression diaboliquement irrésistible sur le visage, Hermione ne su plus quoi faire, crier ? Le frapper ? Ou simplement laisser faire car elle le sentait...elle le savait...Elle sentait son corps commençait à brûler, à réagir. Lui lançant un regard de défit, un regard qui en disait long, celui de prendre le contrôle de l'autre elle tenta de se défaire de lui, mais il pressa son corps contre le sien et plongea ses yeux aux couleurs de l'acier dans le regard de braise de la Gryffondor qui n'osa plus bouger. Ayant à présent le contrôle de la situation, ne sentant qu'une seule chose en lui à cet instant, un immense feu brûler, il approcha son visage de celui de la jeune fille dont le visage devenait rouge, mais pas de colère.

Elle tentait de garder une expression neutre, car non il ne l'aurait pas, non elle n'allait pas se laisser avoir par lui, mais elle perdit toute confiance en le voyant s'approcher de plus en plus d'elle. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa chevelure, il sentit son odeur et ferma les yeux. Puis la sentant enfin immobile, sentant qu'elle ne se défendrait pas, Drago colla ses lèvres sur le cou d'Hermione qu'il sentit soudainement frémir sous lui. Il mordilla légèrement sa peau et l'entendit gémir. Elle restait là et se laissait faire. Il fit remonter avec lenteur ses lèvres sur le visage de sa prisonnière qu'il parcourut en prenant bien soin de découvrir chaque parcelles de son visage du bout des lèvre. Ses cheveux, son oreille, ses joues, sa tempe, son front, son nez, son menton, et enfin ses lèvres. Mais il s'y arrêta sans même les toucher. Il ne pouvait pas, pas encore et replongea dans le cou de la jeune fille qui ne s'y attendant pas laissa un cri légèrement aigu s'échapper de sa gorge. Elle se colla encore plus contre la pierre froide et sentait ses jambes se dérober sous elle. Il la rattrapa, la plaquant encore plus contre le mur. Il sentait son souffle saccadé, son parfum le violenter, soudain il sentit son corps réagir et comprit que plus rien n'allait et qu'ils risquaient d'aller trop loin.

Il voulait juste lui faire peur et à présent il ne se contrôlait plus. Il fallait arrêter cela avant que tout ne dérape vraiment, mais l'envie était là, trop présente, ancrée en lui. Il aimait le contact de sa peau avec ses lèvres, il en avait besoin. Il n'avait jamais ressentit cela avec les autres.

Tandis qu'il prenait plaisir à presser son corps contre celui d'Hermione la situation échappa à son contrôle et cette fois c'est la elle qui avec une poigne de fer réussi à dégager ses mains et se rua à corps perdu, menée par une envie de goûter ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux depuis bien trop longtemps, droit sur son cou qu'elle mordit avec violence et passion, faisant trembler l'homme qui la tenait encore contre le mur, tout contre lui. Hermione se mit soudainement à menacer les lèvres brûlantes de désir du jeune serpentard. Elle s'approcha et s'approcha encore, mais alors qu'il sentait son souffle l'approcher, celui-ci s'évanouit.

Il ouvrit les yeux, elle était à présent en bas des escaliers, sac à la main. Elle sourit de toutes ses dents à Drago.

- Bon tu as gagné. On va jouer la fouine, tu as un jour pour me coincer et me parler. Si tu y arrives avant minuit tu es en droit de me demander ce que tu veux, mais n'abuses pas, et si j'arrive à t'échapper se sera à moi d'exiger de toi ce que je veux. Puis elle fila en courant.

Seul contre le mur étouffant de chaleur, sentant son coeur exploser dans sa poitrine, Drago s'effondra au sol, il passa sa main sur son cou, tremblant à la seule pensée de ses lèvres fines et brûlantes qu'il avait manqué de toucher. Ses dents qui avaient failli lui arracher la peau. C'était une douleur si agréable, si désirable. Drago en avait besoin, il cru ne pas pouvoir se relever sans elle, car elle était comme une drogue et il en avait besoin, il se demanda si l'amour pouvait-il être si fort ?

Le jeune homme ne prolongea pas sa réflexion, trop perturbé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il lui avait sauté dessus comme s'il avait voulu la tuer, mais à la place une étrange et violente passion s'était emparée d'eux. Il reprit ses esprits peu à peu, il transpirait, il avait un mal fou à reprendre son souffle, il n'arrivait pas à se lever, mais il souriait. Il rit d'un rire léger et court avant de regarder le bas de l'escalier, il devait l'attraper. Il devait se l'approprier.

Une fois debout, son corps ne tremblant plus, il décida de se préparer. Plus tard il sortit dans les couloirs du château où il se mit à marcher à grands pas. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la grande salle, y entra, passa près de la table des rouges et or et vit Hermione absorbée par sa lecture habituelle de ''La Gazette Du Sorcier''. Il s'arrêta derrière elle face aux regards affolés et tueur de ces amis qu'elle regarda avec surprise, mais elle comprit en sentant deux mains se poser sur ses épaules et en sentant son souffle dans son oreille de qui il s'agissait, elle frissonna et resta sans bouger.

- Dans ce cas je suppose que la chasse peut commencer. A plus tard petit gibier. Puis laissant Hermione figée il partit le sourire aux lèvres vers sa table.  
- Il t'as dit quoi ?! Hurla Ron qui avait recraché son jus de citrouille sur son devoir de potion.  
- Heu, elle hésita, il voulait me prévenir que se soir je devais encore tourner avec lui.  
- Et il a besoin de te le murmurer ? Demanda Ron rouge de colère.  
- Non, mais bon tu connais son irrépressible envie de se faire voir, de faire son ''effet'' quand il passe quelque part. Elle passa une main sur son cou, et regarda Ron qui ne se calmait pas.  
- Ron calme ok ? Demanda Harry. Je sais qu'on a pas confiance en lui mais bon on a pas le choix alors manges vite ! On dois pas être en retards en potion.

Ron ronchonna seul dans sa barbe et après avoir fait sécher à l'aide d'un sort son devoir de potion, lui et Harry partirent devant car ils voulaient voir Slughorn seul avant le cour. Hermione quand à elle finissait son déjeuner tranquillement, quand elle leva son regard vers la table vert et argent, elle croisa un regard d'acier et un sourire diabolique qui l'observait. Il buvait son thé et ne cessait de la regarder, il la fixait, sûrement pour voir quand elle allait partir, car quand elle sortirait, s'en serait terminé d'elle. Hermione ne dit rien, et se contenta de sourire bêtement, puis elle prit ses affaires et sortit à grande vitesse de la salle prenant la direction des cachots.

Dans les cachots l'air était froid, et l'ambiance n'arrangeait jamais rien. Hermione finit par entrer dans la salle et prit plaça avec Harry, Ron et Ernie.

- Si Malfoy t'approches, siffla Ron entre ses dents, je lui fait rendre visite aux centaures !  
- Ron ! Ça suffit ! Siffla Hermione agacé par le comportement de son ami. Malfoy m'a rien fait d'accord ? Alors calme toi !

Mais le calme ne dura pas, Drago entra dans la salle suivit de Blaise et Pansy. Ils s'installèrent, Drago s'était placé au plus près de la porte, et lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'hermione il fit sursauter ses sourcils fins tout en souriant, ce qui eu pour effet de faire pouffer de rire Hermione, qui précipitamment se concentra sur son chaudron vide.

- Bien ! Déclara le professeur Slughorn, le professeur Rogue est absent, je ferais donc cour à sa place ! aujourd'hui vous allez me préparer une potion de régénération sanguine, pour des élèves tels que vous cela devrait être simple ! Surtout pour vous Potter. Il adressa un sourire à Harry qui leva les yeux au ciel.

Les élèves avec attention et concentration se mirent donc au travail et allèrent chercher les ingrédients sur la table centrale où ils étaient posés. En passant près d'elle Drago frôla avec ses mains et ce discrètement les hanches de la Gryffondor qui sursauta et grimaça en se tournant vers lui. Elle attrapa une fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre et prenant bien soin de lui donner un coup de coude dans les côtes elle se précipita vers sa table et versa le contenu de la fiole dans son chaudron ou reposait un liquide fumant de couleur bleu dans lequel sautillaient de petites étincelles jaunes. Le liquide devint orange, et sa surface se lissa avec quelques reflets violets.

Quand au bout d'une heure et demie Hermione apporta la fiole où reposée la potion de régénération sanguine qui était devenu rougeâtre et avait la consistance du sang au bureau de Slughorn, elle vit avec satisfaction que son chasseur n'avait pas fini et quand il vit que son gibier prenait ses affaires il se mordilla les lèvres et bougea les lèvres pour former des mots que seul son homologue su lire tellement ses yeux étaient accrochés à ses lèvres:

- Je vais t'avoir.

Elle ne réagi pas et quitta la salle. Une fois dehors elle partie vers la cour où elle attendit Harry et Ron pour passer la pause. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver et après avoir fait partir une bande d'élèves de deuxièmes années qui faisaient les idiots sur le banc ils y prirent place.

- Je hais les potions ! Marmonna Ron les bras croisés. Ma potion est rose bonbon !  
- Moi pour une fois, dit Harry, j'ai réussi sans le prince ! Si ça se trouve je tiens peut être bien de ma mère.  
- En même temps Ron si tu ne cherchais pas à copier Harry et si tu lisais ton livre tu réussirais. Rétorqua Hermione.  
- C'est écrit trop petit !  
- Bien sur, dit elle en tirant la langue à Ron.

Soudain Hermione rougit, en voyant à environ une dizaines de mètres de là, assit sur les rebords des arches en pierres un groupe de Serpentards dont l'un d'eux la regardait avec insistance, tout en parlant avec ses amis. Il avait en sorte de s'asseoir face à eux et face à Hermione, comme ça tout le monde n'y voyait que du feu.

Hermione continua à parler avec Harry et Ron mais cette sensation d'être observée commencer à sérieusement la gêner. Elle devait tenir, ne pas céder et elle savait que lui était sûrement dans le même état. Elle se décala légèrement de Ron pour pouvoir entièrement être vu par le Serpentard au regard perçant, et se mit à le regarder avec autant d'insistance que lui. Des regards violents, des regards d'envies, des regards tendres, des regards mauvais, s'entre-choqués dans un feu jaillissant en eux comme une explosion. Un haut le coeur qui fait chavirer les leurs, puis sans rien dire elle partit en courant disant qu'elle avait besoin d'aller aux toilette et ne regardant plus en arrière se mit à courir vers la tanière de Mimi. Elle avait besoin d'air, il ne gagnerait pas en la regardant comme ça, il ne gagnerait pas en la déshabillant du regard.

Elle entra en ouvrant la porte à la volée faisant crier Mimi qui sanglotait face à un lavabo craquelé dont le robinet fuyait. Hermione se précipita vers un lavabo ouvrit l'eau et s'en aspergea le visage. Elle devait se débarrasser de la chaleur qui l'emprisonnait quand derrière elle la porte s'ouvrit.

- On s'est perdu ?

Elle se retourna et vit les mains dans les poches et son sourire s'étirant d'une oreille à l'autre, Drago. Il leva sa baguette, la secoua et la porte se verrouilla.

- Si je continu dans ce que nous avons conclu...je suis le loup...tu es la proie et tu fais la bêtise de te cacher dans un endroit où il n'y a qu'une seule et unique sortie ?  
- Le grand méchant loup ne m'a jamais faite peur.  
- Pourtant, tu devrais en avoir peur Granger.

Ils étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre et se souriaient mutuellement, quand Hermione qui avait lâché son sac disparu vers les cabines. Drago sourit et se mit à marcher lentement.

- Alors comme ça on se cache ? Je vais te trouver. Il ouvrit une porte à la volée, elle n'y était pas. Tu sais, il en ouvrit une autre, je dois avouer que depuis le début de l'année tout est devenu...très amusant entre toi et moi, il ouvrit encore une porte, je n'avais pas pensé que tu pouvais te révéler autrement que comme une Sang de Bourbe Missjesaistout. Il ouvrit encore une porte. Je ne pensais même pas qu'on pouvait s'entendre et qu'on pouvait même aller jusqu'à faire un deal...Et crois moi je n'aime pas perdre.

Il passa les trois rangées de cabines sans la trouver. Il se demanda où elle pouvait bien être. Il s'apprêtait à aller attendre dehors, regarda une dernière fois autour de lui et partit sans un mot. Après avoir attendu quelques minutes, Hermione s'extirpa de derrière les lavabos où se trouvait une ouverture, elle savait que certains élèves s'y cachaient parfois. Elle prit son sac et soupira. Mimi n'était plus là, elle l'avait entendu partir en se jetant au fond d'une des cuvettes. Elle s'aperçut qu'en courant elle avait fait tomber son écharpe près d'une cabine. Elle la ramassa et la remit sur son cou, quand avec une extraordinaire violence Hermione fut projetée dans la cabine, la porte se ferma et elle vit collé tout contre elle Drago.

- Pas futé le chaperon rouge. Il caressa du bout des doigts le cou d'Hermione qui fulminait de rage. Elle voulut se débattre mais il la tenait immobile et verrouilla aussi la porte. Maintenant, il colla son corps contre Hermione de façon à avoir son visage à proximité du sien, c'était comme si la cabine avait rétrécit. Je vais m'expliquer, étant donné que je t'es coincé. Alors tu es à mon écoute ?  
- Je suis toute à toi, dit elle en souriant.  
- Parfait, et évites de dire ce genre de choses, je pourrais l'interpréter d'autres manières et pas des plus saintes.

* * *

Je me suis tellement amusé sur ce chapitre...comment ça j'ai pris mon temps pour certaines descriptions ? *du tout...* bon si un peu très beaucoup en fait...

Je ne voulais pas rendre l'extrait dans l'escalier trop charnel parce que sinon ils se sautaient dessus et les haricots étaient complétement cuits ._.

Mais vous qu'en ditesvous ? dites moi tout !

Cissy

(je sais que je parle jamais en fin de chapitre, mais je ne sais jamais quoi dire u_u)


	8. Chapter 8

Drago était toujours contre Hermione et l'observait sans dire un mot. Elle était là soumise, ne pouvant rien faire d'autre que lui obéir, à lui et à ses moindres caprices. Elle était là, ses fines lèvres légèrement entrouvertes par la surprise, ses joues rosies la rendant affreusement attirante et ses yeux ambrés grands ouverts. Il tremblait, d'envie et de désir et pour elle pour Hermione Granger, cette sale Sang de Bourbe. Pourtant il était là, face à elle et ne voulait à cet instant qu'une chose, être ami avec la jeune fille, pouvoir lui parler comme à n'importe qui d'autre, mais à ses yeux le mot amie était si faible, si ridicule et pitoyable qu'il l'écrasa d'une simple pensée.

Il l'avait détesté, insulté, humilié depuis sa première année. On lui avait toujours dit de le faire, de rabaisser les impure et les traîtres et il l'avait fait, sans jamais se demander pourquoi. Pourtant à son contact ses préjugés s'étaient violemment écroulés les uns après les autres. Son masque, celui qu'il aimait se façonner pour être craint par tous, ce beau masque était entrain de se craqueler lorsqu'il la voyait sourire, pleurer, quand elle lui criait dessus, quand elle lui faisait comprendre que juger sans connaître était une bien mauvaise idée, quand elle était près de lui et qu'elle semblait le comprendre sans même lui parler. Elle sa meilleure ennemie et personne ne la toucherait. Néanmoins il s'écarta d'elle et s'adossa contre l'autre paroi de la cabine.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre fois. Commença le jeune homme dont le visage fut soudainement assombrit par le remord. Je voulais...je voulais tellement t'aider, vraiment...mais je ne pouvais pas. Je n'avait pas le droit. Je sais que tu vas me dire que mes principes peuvent attendre, mais si l'on découvre que je...t'aime bien...mon père sera au courant et je doute qu'il apprécie la nouvelle et se serait aussi mauvais pour toi que pour moi. Tu sais que cela vient de notre sang, de nos origines et du reste, de ce qui sépare ce qui te fait toi et ce qui me fait moi. Tu sais que nos maisons se détestent et on n'y à jamais échappé, malgré qu'à présent je dois dire que l'on commence apparemment à bien s'entendre, si les Serpentards sont au courant ils ne seront pas tendres. J'en suis un, je sais de quoi je parle, Pansy t'as faite vivre un enfer l'autre fois, alors imagine seulement si les gens nous vois tous les deux, tu pourrais te faire tuer au détour d'un couloir et moi je subirais le même sort, voir pire s'ils mettent mon père au courant. Ensuite Weasley et Potter seraient derrière toi et ne te ferais sûrement plus confiance. Tu serais surveillé sans arrêt. Plus de vie, plus d'intimité. Vois tu, combien cela nous coûtes de vouloir nous aider ? Il s'appuya un peu plus contre la paroi et regarda la Gryffondor droit dans les yeux, les siens se gonflaient de larmes, mais il ne devait pas pleurer, il le savait. Oui si j'avais pu j'aurais arrêté Pansy et les autres, juste pour que tu ne souffres pas, mais je ne pouvais pas et crois moi, tu n'as pas assistés à la bataille intérieure qui à fait rage en moi quand j'ai vu tout ça et que je pouvais rien faire. Je sais que mes raisons sont bancales, mais elles sont réelles et reposent sur des débilités et je me sens stupide...on a grandis, on est mature, on devrait pouvoir...faire nos choix...  
- Et...Commença la Gryffondor, ça veut dire qu'on ne doit plus se parler c'est ça ? Sa voix s'était mise à trembler. Comme ça, on ne souffriras plus ?  
- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?  
- Et bien la manière dont tu parles, on dirait que tu t'apprêtes à me dire qu'on ne va plus se parler...plus jamais.  
- Et je te manquerais tant que ça ? Il tenta d'en rire.  
- Je...non, enfin sûrement...je ne sais pas, mais...avoue le...on s'entend plutôt bien...tu l'as dit toi même, et c'est vrai que quand on y pense c'est bien non ? Enfin, c'est mon avis...c'est mieux que de s'insulter...et...on a grandis non ?  
- Je sais, je n'allai pas demander à ce que tout s'arrête...Si je te dit ça c'est que...

Il cessa de parler et la regarda tout en se rapprochant d'elle de nouveau, faisant glisser ses mains sur la paroi de la cabine manquant de frôler le visage et les épaules de la jeune fille. Son regard sembla s'illuminer d'étoiles ressemblant à des larmes sur le point d'exploser pour libérer un torrent et ça il ne le voulait pas.

- T'es une fille bien en fait...et...Et j'ai droit à une faveur !

Il avait délibérément décidé de changer de sujet afin de mettre un terme au désir qu'il avait d'embrasser Hermione jusqu'à l'en étouffer. La sentir contre lui, croquer sa peau fragile et délicate, sentir son odeur. Il voulait être ivre d'elle, mais se retint et lui fit un grand sourire auquel elle répondit.

- Bien et que veux tu ?  
- J'ai droit à combien de voeux ?  
- Hum, trois ?  
- D'accord, il fit mine de réfléchir, tout en restant contre elle, la tenant par les hanches. Premiers voeux, hum savoir si tu me pardonne et je veux et j'exige que tu continus à agir comme depuis le début de l'année avec moi, je serais vexé sinon.  
- Bien sûr, Murmurât-elle en lui adressant un doux sourire, qui le fit légèrement rougir. Mais tu devrais le savoir, à présent tu n'as plus que deux voeux.  
- Pas de soucis. Que tu cesses de t'exciter et de crier comme une furie à longueur de journée, tu sais qu'emmerder le monde est mon passe temps favoris. Je ne suis pas un Malfoy pour rien, et mes tympans se porterons mieux.  
- Bah oui j'avais remarqué, Dit elle, un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres. Et le dernier ?  
- Petite joueuse. Il réfléchit, il voulait simplement pouvoir la toucher mais elle l'aurait dit fou. Je peux attendre ?  
- Il n'y a pas de durée limite donc je suppose que oui.

Le silence, devenu coutumier entre eux retrouva sa place et ils se regardèrent. Hermione savait qu'il était sincère, elle savait qu'il était entrain de changer. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas celui que Harry et Ron connaissaient et ce Drago là, celui qu'elle apprenait à connaître, elle l'appréciait de plus en plus. Elle aimait de plus en plus cette timide chaleur naissant en elle quand il était là, cette petite boule qu'elle avait au ventre quand il lui parlait, cette manière d'être qu'il lui montrait à elle seule, cette partie de lui inconnue aux autres. C'était un secret que seul elle connaissait et elle en était heureuse.

Il était là, face à elle, une étincelle d'espoir dans ses yeux d'un azur profond, si différent de l'habituel gris froid et dur auquel il avait habitué la rouge et or. Il se pinçait les lèvres, comme dans l'attente sans fin de la réponse qui allait changer sa vie.

De son côté Drago la regardait. Il était sûr que peu de gens l'avaient vu de si près. Personnes n'avaient jamais pu approcher le fruit défendu de si près, jusqu'à le toucher, mais sans oser le croquer, pour ne pas l'abîmer. Il s'était dévoilé à elle seule car il savait qu'elle ne dirait rien et il voulait garder cela secret, il voulait pouvoir au moins une fois partager un lourd secret, il voulait pouvoir être lui-même avec quelqu'un de confiance, elle. Elle était là, ses grands yeux marrons parsemés de petites étoiles dorées tombées du ciel, ses cheveux bruns en bataille sur son visage pâle, ses lèvres pincées. Il ne su pourquoi mais, il glissa lentement ses mains dans celles d'Hermione qui les accepta sans rien dire.

Le temps passa et bientôt ils s'aperçurent que presque une heure était passé et qu'ils allaient avoir cours. Hermione en runes anciennes et Drago en sortilège, le couloir maudit d'Hermione.

- On devrait sortir séparément, fit Hermione en ramassant son sac dont le contenu s'était étalé sur le sol quand Drago l'avait attrapée.

Drago se mit à marcher en direction de la sortie, posa sa main sur la poignée, jeta un dernier regard vers la Gryffondor qui restait immobile près des lavabos, puis il sortit. Mimi n'était pas réapparu et Hermione cria car elle savait que Mimi avait tout entendu, que si elle disait ce qu'il venait de se passer à qui que se soit, Peeves allait lui rendre visite très souvent et pas pour lui taper causette et boire le thé.

Dans les couloirs de l'école, les élèves sortaient de leur salle de cours et se dirigeaient vers leur cours suivant, se bousculant les uns les autres, parlant, révisant, rêvant ou encore s'attardant sur les bancs. Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs pour ne pas arriver en retard, mais se rendit compte que perdu dans ses pensées elle avait prit le mauvais chemin et se dirigeai vers les cachots. Maudissant intérieurement Drago elle fit demi-tour rapidement remonta en courant les marches des cachots et s'engagea dans les couloirs qui se vidaient lentement. Elle courut et eu le malheur de voir une fois de plus les Serpentards devant leur salle. Flitwick était souvent en retard en ce moment à cause de la choral qu'il préparait avec harnachement en vu des fêtes.

Les Serpentards étaient éparpillés de part et d'autre du couloir, Blaise parlant à Drago qui était adossé contre un mur et Pansy joyeusement accroché à son bras, mais il semblait agacé et tentait de s'en défaire s'en y parvenir. Hermione se mit à marcher vers eux dans le but de pouvoir enfin aller en cours mais bien sûr les insultes et autres railleries se mirent à pleuvoir, et comme elle s'en doutait, Hermione vit Pansy s'approcher d'elle, le regard dément et bien entendu jaloux.

- Tu es bien stupide de revenir ici, Sang de Bourbe, t'en as pas eu assez la dernière fois ?  
- Ici ma chère ce n'est pas ton territoire, je suis obligé de passer par là pour aller à mon cour alors pousses toi sois gentille. Dit calmement Hermione en regardant Pansy droit dans les yeux. Elle ne cilla pas.  
- T'as du courage, mais tu es ridicule. Pansy avança son bras pour attraper Hermione qui voyant s'approcher les autres tenta de ne pas céder à la panique et chercha Drago du regard..mais elle se douta qu'il ne pourrait rien faire. La dernière fois j'ai pas pu en finir avec toi, et en ce moment j'ai vraiment des envies meurtrières à ton égard, tu en connais les raisons. D'ailleurs nous en avons tous, tu es une Gryffondor, une Sang de Bourbe, une impureté qui n'a pas sa place ici, une amie de Potter et du traître à son sang, Miss-je-sais-tout et surtout tu passes trop de temps avec Drago. Pansy se mit à rire entraînant avec elle les autres, qui encerclaient Hermione. Pas foutu d'être de sang mêlé, tu es pourris Sang de Bourbe, tu ne devrais pas être de notre monde. On va t'aider à revenir chez toi. Tous levèrent leur baguette vers Hermione qui était à présent prise de panique.  
- On va te faire ''oublier''. Sourit Pansy.  
- Vous êtes tous pires que des gosses. La voix traînante de Drago s'éleva de derrière les autres qui se tournèrent vers lui. Il avançait vers le centre du cercle au milieu duquel Hermione avait fini par tomber au sol, complètement en proie à la peur. Il va falloir grandir et arrêter d'emmerder le monde de la sorte, c'est votre faute si on perds des points bêtement. D'un simple geste de la main il fit baisser leurs baguettes aux autres.  
- Mais Drago? Interrogea Pansy, Tu nous à toujours dit que...  
- J'ai du mal dire alors et arrêtez de l'emmerder, c'est pas sa faute si elle est comme ''ça'' la pauvre. Il se baissa vers Hermione et esquissa un très léger sourire à peine visible à la jeune fille. Alors, laissez là et gardez vos conneries pour Potter ou Weasley.  
- Attends Drago, Commença Blaise, T'as toujours été le premier à vouloir la pourrir et...  
- Elle est à moi. Dit il d'une voix froide et tranchante.  
- A toi ? S'étrangla Pansy dans un couinement aigu.

Un silence lourd tomba violemment dans le couloir. Les élèves observèrent Drago d'un air perplexe, surpris, choqué, tant de sentiments violents s'entrechoquant sur leurs visages les rendaient ridicules. Pansy cru recevoir un sortilège de mort et devint blanche, les yeux ronds et la bouche grande ouverte elle se retint à Blaise qui lui restait de marbre. Drago lui s'était avancé vers Hermione et la fit se relever sans ménagement.

- A toi ? Demanda Blaise pour briser le silence.  
- Oui, Lui répondit Drago un sourire victorieux sur le visage. J'ai décrété que cette année Granger serait mon objet de distraction, il adressa à Hermione un bref clin d'oeil, dans l'espoir de ne pas prendre une autre gifle. Je la martyrise assez souvent sans que vous en rajoutiez, je ne m'intéresse plus à Potter ni à Weasley. Elle est devenu plus intéressante et plus amusante, un vrai toutou. Il caressa la tignasse d'Hermione comme le pelage d'un vulgaire chien. Donc elle est à moi.

Le ton impérieux qu'il avait prit en fit frissonner plus d'un et tous semblèrent se ranger de son côté et se moquèrent en silence d'une Hermione pâle et peu rassurée, mais surtout humiliée. Personne n'osa prendre la parole et le professeur Flitwick arriva de son pas sautillant, puis en voyant Hermione en si mauvais état couru vers elle.

- Miss tout va bien ?  
- Elle va bien, Dit Drago, elle est tombée mais elle va bien je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
- Je vais bien, je veux aller à mon cours, je me sens bien. Murmura Hermione qui reprenait ses esprits.  
- Monsieur Malfoy à raison, Miss vous semblez malade, je vous la laisse Monsieur Malfoy. Dit le professeur de sa petite voix flutée avant faisant rentrer les élèves dans la salle.

Les élèves entrèrent lentement dans la salle tous jetant un regard perplexe à Drago qui tenait Hermione par les épaules. Blaise s'approcha.

- On va avoir une conversation plus tard. Dit froidement celui-ci en jetant un regard dégoûté à Hermione, il soutint le regard de Drago un moment et partit.

Une fois la porte de la salle fermée Hermione fût emmenée par Drago dans les couloirs vers sa salle de cour, la soutenant par la taille, celle-ci restait silencieuse et lui tenait le bras. Il lui venait de lui sauver la vie, il avait bravé l'interdit, son propre interdit pour elle.

- On va où ? Finit-elle pas demander en levant les yeux vers lui tout en marchant.  
- Tu as plus envie d'aller en cours qu'à l'infirmerie je le voit dans tes yeux.

Quand ils furent au détour du couloir menant à la salle Drago s'arrêta.

- Si on me vois avec toi ça va pas le faire.  
- C'est vrai toi et ton gentil chien, Dit elle en riant.

Elle se détacha de lui et lui rendit son sourire. Ils restèrent un moment l'un face à l'autre, puis Hermione finit par se retourner pour partir. Elle avançait dans le couloir et quand elle disparut Drago fut frappé par une vague de tristesse et de manque. Il aurait voulu lui prendre la main, la prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que ce qu'il avait dit était pur mensonges, mais il se résigna.

Du reste de la journée Drago ne croisa pas Hermione, mais en revanche il ne cessa de croiser les regards, mauvais, interrogateurs et incrédules des autres Serpentards. Blaise le suivait comme son ombre et Pansy ne cessait de rester collée à lui, en lui parlant d'une voix mielleuse, sûrement pour lui faire oublier Hermione, mais cela ne marcha pas.

Au repas du soir, quand il entra dans la grande salle, les regards des verts et argents ne cessèrent de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il fut assit à sa place, à côté de Pansy et face à Blaise, le regard toujours aussi méfiant. Il regarda à la table des Gryffondor, chercha Harry car il était sûr qu'elle devait être avec lui et les autres. Il finit par trouver Harry avec une mine grise, inquiète, à son côté Ginny avait un regard remplit de fureur et de colère quelle dirigeai vers le bout de la table des Gryffondors. Drago suivi le regard de Ginny et trouva, roucoulant littéralement de bonheur accroché au cou d'un Ron emplit de joie, Lavande Brown. Elle le regardait tout en lui murmurant des paroles à l'oreille de Ron qui rougit et se mit à rire, mais aucunes traces d'Hermione, elle n'allait pas tarder.

Le repas arriva à sa fin et finalement Hermione ne s'était pas montrée et brillait de par son absence car beaucoup d'élèves de Gryffondor ne semblaient pas apprécier le nouveau couple qui se formait et certains murmuraient ''pauvre Hermione'', '' Au final Weasley est vraiment un crétin'' Drago à l'entente de cela sentit quelque chose lui déchiqueter violemment les entrailles. Il souffrait, il était jaloux, fou de rage, il se rua, sans rien dire aux autres vers sa salle commune à grands pas, poussant ceux qui lui bloquait le passage, puis il arriva face au tableau. La jeune femme était assise par terre et pleurait, l'homme lui faisait les cent pas avec rage autour d'elle. Il prononça le mot de passe et entra.

- Gran...Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du tableau, sa colère ne s'apaisant pas et la chose continuant de s'acharner sur son corps, s'attaquant à présent à son coeur.

Elle était là, assise par terre, le dos collait au canapé rouge et or, et pleurait bruyamment. Elle ne vit pas Drago entrer et continua de pleurer, poussant entre deux sanglots des jurons presque inaudibles. Le serpentard accrocha sa cape au pendant argenté, posa son sac, enleva son pull, sa cravate et approcha de la jeune fille en détresse le visage bouffit et défiguré par les larmes. Mais soudain, raccrochant les événements les uns aux autres il comprit et à cet instant son coeur se déchira, explosa, poussa une plainte douloureuse et la colère envahit de nouveau le Serpentard.

Elle aimait Weasley et à présent elle était malheureuse, comme lui à cet instant. Il la regarda, la détestant, la voyant comme Granger. Il brûlait d'envie de la laisser seule dans sa douleur, se morfondre comme une idiote. Et dire qu'il y avait cru. Puis quand il baissa ses yeux colériques vers elle, il croisa son regard, ses yeux habituellement d'un marron intense et doux étaient devenus affreux, rouges, pleins de larmes. Il hésita puis se ravisa et furieux comme jamais il n'avait pu l'être contre elle, il resta debout, le regard froid.

- Tu es vraiment désespérante. Tu te morfonds dans ton coin comme une imbécile, alors que lui il roucoule dans les bras de Brown. Tu es vraiment une idiote...moi qui pensais que tu pouvais réussir à oublier ce crétin, pour quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai vraiment été con. Bonne nuit. Puis il monta dans sa chambre claquant la porte avec une telle force, que dans l'escalier la petite lampe verte qui l'éclairé trembla.

Il aimait Hermione à en mourir et elle n'avait d'yeux que pour cette imbécile de belette sans cervelle. Avait-elle eu conscience des événements de la journée, prenait elle ce jeu au sérieux ? Il s'allongea sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière sa nuque et réfléchit. Elle était tellement bête, mais tellement belle, elle était si naïve. Il ferma les yeux pour penser à autre chose, mais à la place du silence il entendit une plainte déchirante provenir d'en bas. Sa plainte, ses cris, ses larmes, sa douleur. Il resta là à écouter la douleur déborder du coeur de la Gryffondor, il écouta les livres heurter le mur, le vase en porcelaine se briser contre celui-ci, il l'écouta gémir et tomber à genoux sur le carrelage et en entendant un cri de rage traverser la salle, il sentit son coeur se mettre à crier toute sa haine et sa souffrance. Il sentait des griffes acérées lui lacérer les entrailles, déchirer son cœur et le mettre en morceau, mais la douleur qu'il éprouvait ne venait pas de la colère. Il avait mal, il souffrait de la laisser seule en bas, il avait tellement envie de la prendre dans ses bras, puis il se rappela qu'elle ne l'avait pas laissé tomber la première fois quand il avait pleuré, malgré les préjugés qu'elle avait pu avoir sur lui, elle le haïssait et pourtant elle l'avait aidé et sans elle où en serait-il à présent ? Que serait-il devenu ?

Il se redressa et fit les cent pas dans la pièce, puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait plus de bruits, plus de cris, de vases se brisant sur le mur. Le silence. Il tendit l'oreille mais n'entendait rien. En silence trop attiré par la curiosité, apeuré, il descendit à pas de velours les marches unes à unes, et entrouvrit la porte.  
Colère, haine, dégoût, répulsion, désir, tendresse, amour, tous ces sentiments se bousculaient à la porte de son coeur cherchant à sortir au plus vite, sa tête tournait, son sang battait à ses tempes, ses mains tremblaient. Elle était allongée sur le sol, sanglotant encore et tremblant, elle ressemblait à une petite fille fragile. Elle leva le regard vers lui.

- Je suis tombée...

C'était une petite voix étouffée par les larmes qui tentait de mentir pour ne pas inquiéter. C'était une voix tremblante de peur, c'était une voix qu'il ne pouvait accepter d'entendre. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la laisser pleurer pour un crétin, un traître...un roux. Il n'osait pas approcher, il n'osait pas la toucher de peur de la briser en milles morceaux. Toute trace de haine s'était envolée, il ne restait que la pensée de la consoler, de lui faire oublier. Il s'agenouilla près d'elle.

- Ça t'amuse de te faire souffrir pour un crétin qui en à rien à faire de toi ? Demanda-t-il.  
- Ce...ce n'est pas du tout pour ça, je n'aime pas Ron, du moins je ne l'aime plus. Le coeur du Serpentard se réchauffa. Je me suis juste disputé avec lui concernant Lavande, il m'a...dit que j'étais une idiote, que je ne comprendrais jamais et Lavande en a rajouté une sacrée couche...ça en plus de ce que Parkinson m'a fait...j'accumule et...boum... Me faire traiter d'idiote mal embouchée par Ron et de pauvre fille et j'en passe par Lavande qui se crois plus forte que moi...c'est affreux,mais le pire. Sa voix s'étrangla et elle ne put retenir de nouveaux sanglots, c'est le mot traîtresse dans la bouche de Ron...

La rouge et or fondit une fois de plus en larme et en Drago la colère monta de nouveau, cette fois contre Ron, cette fois il avait une bonne raison de lui en mettre une. Elle ne devait pas être dans cet état, mais comment fallait il consoler quelqu'un ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait toujours était si froid, si méchant, si brusque, il n'avait jamais fait preuve de gentillesse, ni de douceur envers autrui, sauf envers Hermione. Avec elle il apprenait des choses que jamais il n'aurait cru faire un jour.

Il resta quelques secondes près d'elle, puis d'un geste un peu brusque il releva la jeune fille, la mettant à genoux, lui il la prit contre lui, l'entoura maladroitement et timidement de ses bras et caressa les cheveux de la jeune fille, qui resta un moment, silencieuse. Elle n'osait pas briser cette étreinte si étrange, si douce et chaleureuse. Elle aurait voulu, mais elle trembla et se remit à pleurer, mais cette fois dans les bras de son homologue qui la serrait étroitement contre lui ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire d'autre. Il ne connaissait pas les mots pour consoler les gens, il en resta donc aux gestes qui semblèrent lui suffire.

Les heures défilèrent avec lenteur, ils étaient assis sur le sol froid, Hermione dans les bras de Drago respirant profondément et sentant son coeur battre la chamade. Il sentait cette chaleur brûlante et douce à la fois l'envahir, elle était là, contre lui, sanglotant, reniflant, tremblant, mais elle ne criait plus, et avait passé ses mains autour de lui s'accrochant au dos de sa chemise comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Tu sais quel est mon dernier voeux ? Finit il par demander.

Il releva le menton d'Hermione. Elle était décoiffée et la timidité, la peur, la gêne, la honte se lisaient sur son doux visage si tristement déformé par la douleur. Ils se regardèrent un moment debout l'un en face de l'autre, n'osant pas bouger d'un centimètre. Hermione regardait Drago droit dans les yeux, elle était interloquée.

- Hé bien, mon troisième voeux est, de ne plus te voir pleurer. Il sourit.

La Gryffondor le regarda, sécha ses larmes, elle renifla une dernière fois et fourra son visage contre le torse de Drago.

- Je prend ça pour un oui, murmura t il. Tu n'as pas froid ?

Il fit se lever Hermione pour l'emmener sur un des deux canapés. Il s'y assit et elle vint se blottir en silence au creux de ses bras, près du feu ronflant dans la cheminée lui offrant un immense réconfort. Elle était si bien et tournant la tête elle put voir son boursouflet dormant sur le tapis près du feu, sa petite bouche s'ouvrant et se fermant dans un petit sifflement. Sur le canapé Hermione sentit le sommeil l'emporter, sa tête vacilla en arrière sur l'épaule de Drago et elle s'endormit. Elle ne pleurait plus, elle était apaisée, du moins pour le moment. Il la regarda dormir. Elle ressemblait à un ange, il joua avec des mèches de cheveux, les enroulant autour de ses doigts, caressa d'une main timide le visage endormit de ''sa'' Gryffondor et se promit d'en coller une à Ron lors du match de quidditch.

Au milieu de la nuit, la position sur le canapé devenant trop inconfortable, Drago passa ses bras sous la nuque et les jambes d'Hermione et avec précaution il l'emmena dans sa chambre. La chambre verte et argent. Il ouvrit la porte en la poussant avec son pied et avança vers son lit. D'une main maladroite il tira les draps et y déposa Hermione qui ne bougea pas et une fois allongée elle serra entre ses doigts le coussin du Serpentard qui alla s'asseoir sur un fauteuil de cuir près d'elle et la regarda, encore, encore et encore. Elle était à cet instant à lui, pour lui, on ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de la regarder et il continua jusqu'à ce que ses yeux décident de se fermer, sans son accord.

Au lendemain Hermione n'ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Elle voulait encore dormir, elle se retourna dans les draps et finit par sentir que les dessus de lit des Gryffondors n'étaient pas en satin. Elle ne se souvenait pas que son oreiller est était un jour imprégné d'une odeur si enivrante. Elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux et vit qu'elle était dans une chambre sombre, couverte de tentures vertes et noires, dont une représentée fièrement l'emblème des Serpentards, face à elle sur une table de nuit d'un noir d'encre un chandelier de cristal vert était allumé et éclairé la pièce encore dans la pénombre matinale, car elle vit sur l'horloge de verre qu'il n'était que 6h00.

Elle se redressa et revint à la réalité en voyant Drago paisiblement endormit allongé en travers du fauteuil, ses cheveux pendants nonchalamment sur son visage endormit. Elle se souvint de sa soirée, de Ron et Lavande, des insultes, de Drago en colère, puis des bras des Drago, des paroles de Drago, de Drago tout court. Elle se souvint de la colère et de la vague de tristesse qui l'avait submergée quand il était parti furieux, même s'il avait mal comprit. Elle se souvint de son coeur se déchirant petit à petit, elle se souvint que se ce n'était pas pour Ron, les livres, le vase, elle ne pensait pas à Ron, ni à Lavande, elle pensait à son homologue seul furieux contre elle, son homologue qui était revenu.

Hermione le regarda dormir et au moment où elle voulu se lever, comme s'il avait été à l'affût du moindre bruit, il se leva en sursaut et tomba du fauteuil en poussant un juron. La Gryffondor se précipita sur lui et l'aida à se relever, se retenant de rire, car la chose était vraiment comique. Une fois qu'il fut rassit il regarda Hermione.

- Tu es debout. Murmurât-il.  
- Toi aussi on dirait, elle pouffa de rire ne pouvant plus se retenir, puis elle s'arrêta, je vais retourner dans ma chambre, je ne vais pas te déranger..  
- Retourne dans ce lit tout de suite. Dit il d'un ton tranchant en montrant le lit du doigt.  
- Mais...  
- Vas-y ! Moi ça ne me dérange pas de dormir là. Je ne peux pas monter dans ta chambre, avec ses marches, vicieuses...et au moins s'il t'arrive encore de vouloir jeter des objets sur les murs je t'en empêcherais, alors finis ta nuit, tu as encore 2h.

Elle ne put répliquer que Drago la poussait vers son lit et la fit se rallonger avant de retourner s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Hermione resta tournée vers lui. Il était fatigué, combien de temps l'avait il veillé ? Avait il seulement dormit véritablement cette nuit ? Elle regarda, il avait l'air inquiet, mais de quoi ? Puis il se tourna vers elle et son visage redevint doux.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te raconte d'histoire quand même ?  
- J'ai passé l'âge, mais merci. Elle le regarda. Tu as l'air inquiet.  
- Non, pas du tout, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.  
- Tu compte me cacher des choses ? Après tout c'est ton droit. Elle se tourna, ramenant les draps vers elle. Merci Drago. Puis elle se rendormit.

Drago regarda le dos de la Gryffondor et se pinça les lèvres, il ne voulait pas lui cacher quoi que se soit, mais...si son père savait que lui arriverait-il ? Si on découvrait ce secret qui n'était qu'à eux ? si les élèves savaient que se passerait-il ? Au final était il bon de se faire ami avec elle, était-il bon de l'aimer ? Pourquoi choisir la voix de ses parents ? Pourquoi avoir choisi la voix de son père ?

Il s'assit près d'elle et la regarda. Elle était devenu tout ce qu'il avait en si peu de temps. Elle était ce qui avait de bon en lui, elle était la lumière qui l'éclairait dans ce monde noircit par la haine et la souffrance dans laquelle il vivait.  
Il glissa a genoux au sol pour mieux la voir. Il glissa sa main près de celle d'Hermione qui la serra.  
Était il bon d'être un mangemort et d'aimer une Sang-de-bourbe ?

* * *

Et hop on terminé avec le chapitre huit, j'espère qu'il a vous aura plus :)

Urgent : J'ai reçu un commentaire quelque peu désobligeant d'une demoiselle voulant limite ma mort à cause des fautes. Alors OUI je fais des fautes, et oui je passe du temps pour tenter de les faire disparaître. Je suis désolé pour vos yeux, mais croyez bien que je suis la première que a gêne parce que je ne le vois pas toutes que je sais que vous oui et que cela peu me faire du tord. Nous faisons toutes des fautes et je doute que quelqu'un soit mort d'avoir vu des fautes dans une chapitre. Je refuse de prendre une correctrice car je veux voir mes fautes moi même, comme une grande fille. Je trouve qu'il est dommage de s'arrêter de lire une fanfiction ou fiction cause des fautes, car parfois on peu rater une belle histoire (je ne parle pas forcément de moi hein xD), mais se voir dire "Tes fautes me rebutent, rebuteraient n'importe qui. Pour ma part je ne te lierai certainement plus" c'est toujours délicat ~

Cissy,


	9. Chapter 9

Vers 7h30 Hermione ouvrit les yeux et se trouva nez à nez avec ceux du Serpentard, d'un bleu azur et profond. Il la regardait avec insistance comme s'il cherchait quelque chose en elle, puis voyant que les yeux chocolats de la Gryffondor l'observait il sursauta.

- Excuse-moi...je..heu...Il tourna la tête l'air gêné et les joues rosies.  
- Pas grave, marmonna la rouge et or en sortant des couvertures, un petit sourire éclairant son visage.

Elle s'accroupit sur le lit du Serpentard, les cheveux en bataille, elle frotta son visage avec ses mains pour tenter de se réveiller, puis regarda Drago, assit près d'elle à présent. Ils se regardèrent durant un moment. Hermione ne pleurait plus, Drago n'était plus en colère. Aucun d'eux n'osaient prendre la parole.

- On devrait se préparer, Murmura enfin Hermione en tournant la tête vers l'horloge qui indiquait 7h40.  
- Ah, oui.

Hermione posa les pieds à terre, le sol était gelé, elle remonta sur le lit et fourra ses pieds sous les couvertures.

- Tu ne veux pas que je te porte jusqu'à ta chambre tout de même ? Sourit le Serpentard.  
- Mais, non ! Sifflât- elle. Je n'ai pas froid !  
- Bien sûr et moi je suis ministre de la magie.

Elle tourna la tête l'air vexé et reposa ses pieds sur le sol gelé, elle trembla légèrement et marcha vite jusqu'à la porte, elle se tourna et vit Drago juste à côté d'elle.

- Tu as froid.  
- Et toi tu m'enquiquine !...Mais que...Lâche-moi !  
- Tu devrais te tenir ou on va tomber.  
- Je te hais !  
- Moi aussi. Ricana le Serpentard.

Il avait prit Hermione dans ses bras et à présent lui faisait descendre les escaliers menant à la salle commune. Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou et le foudroya du regard.

- Tu sais qu'un tas de filles tueraient pour être à ta place.  
- Je tien à ma vie tu sais ?

Une fois dans la salle commune il lâcha Hermione qui semblait être à deux doigts de l'étrangler et la laissa monter dans sa chambre pour se changer.

Au fait ? Demanda la jeune fille en se tournant vers Drago.

Oui ?

Combien de filles tueraient pour être à ma place ?

Oh...beaucoup...crois moi...beaucoup...sourit le jeune homme.

Sur ces mots ils se séparèrent pour se préparer.

Vers 8h00 Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et trouva son homologue assit sur le canapé, Maly jouant sur ses genoux. Mais la Gryffondor ne s'attarda pas sur son Boursouflet mais sur Drago.

- Toi aussi ?  
- Oui.  
- Une idée de Dumbledore sûrement.  
- Histoire de différencier les préfets en chefs des autres élèves ? Moi je trouve ça sympathique, pas toi ?  
- Si, bien sûr.

En effet en entrant dans la salle de bain Hermione avait trouvé, accroché sur un cintre, une chemise noire où sur la poitrine en dessous de l'emblème de Gryffondor était brodé avec du fil doré le P de préfet en chef, et avec la chemise une longue cape noir et rouge à l'intérieur, où était aussi brodé le Lion et le P. Hermione vit que son homologue portait la même chemise qu'elle, mais avec l'emblème des Serpentards.  
Drago se leva et mit sa nouvelle cape noire et verte foncée sur ses épaules, Hermione fit de même et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie.

- Tu penses que Luna et Ernie les ont aussi ? Demanda Hermione tandis que le tableau pivotait pour les laissaient sortir.  
- A mon avis oui.

Ils sortirent par le trou du tableau et se mirent à marcher en silence vers la grande salle, quand au détour d'un couloir Hermione qui semblait anxieuse s'arrêta, tripotant sa cravate avec nervosité.  
Drago s'arrêta, se retourna vers son homologue, il s'approcha d'elle.

- Heu, Granger ?  
- Je ne peux pas. Gémit-elle.  
- Tu ne peut pas quoi ? Voir la tronche de Weasley ? Elle tressailli. Tu n'as pas le choix dans tous les cas tu le verras en cours. Alors, je sais pas, montres lui que tous va bien que tu t'en fou quitte à mentir. Montre-moi que je ne suis pas nul pour consoler quelqu'un...  
- Je sais et je te remercie. Personne ne s'est jamais comporté de la sorte avec moi.

Il regarda la rouge et or timide et mal à l'aise, elle n'osait pas bouger et regardait son boursouflet sur son épaule qui regardait avec ses petits yeux les silhouettes dans les tableaux se déplacer. Le Serpentard aurait voulu l'apaiser tout comme hier, mais ici au milieux des autres il ne pouvait pas la prendre contre lui pour l'empêcher de pleurer. Il resta donc là à la regarder. Bientôt il finit par prendre le menton de la Gryffondor entre ses doigts et releva son visage vers lui, il aurait voulu lui sourire, mais il ne pouvait pas, il se contenta de hocher la tête lentement en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle sourit timidement et se remit à marcher.

Une fois devant la grande salle Hermione respira un grand coup et entra devant Drago. Le silence se fit dans la grande salle, et fut bientôt suivi d'exclamations.

- Hermione ! S'écria Ginny, Tu es magnifique !  
- Oh, merci Ginny, dit elle les joues rosies.  
- Mais de rien, au fait tu vas bien ?  
- Oh, oui très bien, dit elle regardant de tous les côtés, pas de traces de Ron, ni de Lavande.

Hermione prit place et vit en regardant vers la table des Serdaigles Luna, préfète en chef elle aussi, qui portait la même chemise et la même cape qu'elle, mais aux couleurs de sa maison, celle-ci lui fit un signe de la main et se replongea dans sa lecture du Chicaneur..à l'envers bien entendu.

- En quel honneur cette superbe chemise et cette magnifique cape ? Demanda Dean qui s'amusait à faire flotter devant lui son verre de jus de citrouille.  
- Plus reconnaissable. Répondit Hermione.  
- Je voudrais être préfets parfois. Dit celui-ci d'un ton rêveur. Il renversa son jus de citrouille sur ses oeufs. Par le caleçon et les chaussettes à pompons de Merlin !

Ayant en un rien de temps retrouvait le sourire Hermione avala son petit-déjeuner en parlant avec Ginny, Harry et Neville. Elle regarda encore une fois la table des Gryffondor.

- Il est encore dans la salle commune avec Lav-moche. Dit Ginny. Alors, t'en fais pas tu risques pas de le voir.  
- Ginny, dit Harry, mieux ne vaut pas en parler  
- Non ça va, dit Hermione, ça va mi...  
- Va te faire voir !

Les têtes se tournèrent vers la table des Serpentards ou Drago était debout et faisait face à Blaise.

- Cette fille, Hurla Blaise, te fais tourner la tête ! T'es plus le même.  
- Et alors en quoi ça te regarde ? Cria le blond, dont les mèches de cheveux volaient sur son visage violemment. La colère se reflétée sur son visage et il serrait les poings.  
- Tu te vois pas ? Tu te renfermes quand tu es avec nous ! On existe plus pour toi ! Cette fille est mauvaise pour toi, je te le dit et te le répète y va t'arriver que des emmerdes tant que tu resteras avec elle ! Tu crois quoi ? Que vous allez devenir amis ? Si ça se trouve elle en à rien à faire de toi ! C'est juste par intérêt et pour Potter !

Drago restait là rougissant de colère serrant les poings, s'empêchant de frapper Blaise, s'empêchant d'attraper sa baguette. Il tourna la tête, Hermione s'était levée et le regardait, inquiète, elle se mordillait les lèvres et ses mains sur son coeur trahissait la peur.

- Tu dit rien ? Demanda Blaise. Tu n'aimes pas qu'on te dise la vérité, je le sais Drago, je te connais. Et si ton père savait ?  
- Ferme là ! Cria le Serpentard. Elle au moins, elle à su me dire la vrai vérité ! Pas comme toi ! Et de toute façon mes relations ME regarde ! Et je n'es plus peur de mon père !  
- Tu disais que tu haïssais les sang de bourbe ! Les traîtres à leurs sangs ! Tu détestais cette fille bien plus que tu pouvais détester Potter ! Tu es pour la pureté du sang, pour la haine Gryffondor, Serpentard ! Merde Drago réveilles toi ! Tu es un Malfoy.  
- T'as rien compris . Trancha Drago avec violence. Je vais te dire un truc, j'ai mes principes, mais depuis un moment j'ai dû les changer et je crois que j'ai bien fais.  
- Tu as bien fais ? De devenir amis avec cette sang de bourbe ? De toute façon nous, dit il en montrant du doigt les Serpentards, nous savons que ça ne durera pas ! Tu es l'un des nôtres. Blaise attrapa le bras gauche de Drago et le serra. Ça, murmurât-il si bas que seul Drago pu l'entendre, elle le saura elle aura peur, tu devras tuer cette fille tôt ou tard. Tu es l'un d'eux, tu as choisis ta voix tu n'as plus le choix.  
- Lâches-moi, vociféra Drago dont la colère ne s'évanouissait pas. J'ai choisis cette voie et je regrette, tu ne me connais pas. Dorénavant tu te passeras de moi, et toi aussi, dit il à l'adresse Pansy qui s'approchait de plus en plus de lui.  
- Mais Drago, couina la Serpentard  
- Au diable ! Dit celui-ci en attrapant son sac.

Il se leva et sortit en courant de la grande salle, laissant le silence retomber. Une fois que ses pas se furent évanouis tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione qui était devenu pâle et s'était rassise sur le banc, Ginny près d'elle qui lui tapota l'épaule.

- Tu es amis avec lui ? Retentit une voix à l'entrée de la grande salle.

Ron était arrivé Lavande à son bras, il avait les yeux grands ouverts et était devenu rouge de colère. Il avança vers Hermione.

- Mais tu es folle ! Tu es suicidaire Hermione ! Il est manipulateur ! Il te tueras ! C'est pas toi qu'il veut c'est Harry !  
- Tais-toi ! Tu arrives après la bataille Ron, tu veux que je te dise ? Lui au moins il à su me faire rire, s'il n'avait pas était là je serais encore entrain de me morfondre dans mon coin, par ta faute !  
- Je ne voulais pas ! J'étais en colère c'est tout je..  
- Tu n'as jamais rien voulu de toute façon, ce n'es jamais ta faute ! Tu ne le connais pas ! Et moi je te connais plus.

Elle sourit à Harry et Ginny leur faisant signe que tout irait bien et tout comme son homologue elle prit son sac et quitta la salle à grand pas, bousculant Ron et Lavande. Une fois dehors elle se mit à courir dans les couloirs, vers la tour d'astronomie, elle n'avait cours que dans une heure, une heure lui permettrait de se calmer. Elle continua à courir repensant à ce que Drago avait dit, il l'avait défendu, il aurait pu l'insulter pour que Blaise cesse de le suivre partout et cesse de le harceler, il aurait pu lui montrer sa haine, même si elle était fausse, mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Elle arriva bientôt en haut de la tour, posa son sac dans un coin et s'approcha de la rambarde en bois pour regarder le paysageL Le lac brillant sous le soleil naissant à peine, les montagnes qui s'illuminaient lentement le ciel rosé, orangé qui devenait bleu.

Elle observait le paysage en continuant d'entendre sa voix dans sa tête, sentant cette étrange sensation de chaleur alors qu'il commençait à faire froid. Le silence régnait en haut de cette tour et la rouge et or aimait se silence, quand elle entendit le plancher craquer, elle se retourna brusquement et à sa grande surprise elle vit son homologue qui se cachait derrière une colonne de pierre.

Il ne bougea pas et Hermione non plus, mais elle remarqua que sa blessure à la main était rouverte et saignait abondamment. Elle fit remonter son regard jusque sur son bras gauche qu'il tentait de cacher.

- Je sais, je sais ce qu'il y a sur ton bras, et ça ne me fais pas peur.  
- Comment pourrais tu savoir, demanda Drago la peur au ventre.  
- Harry. Et je lui fais confiance.  
- Tu n'as pas peur ?  
- Non,

Elle avança vers le blondinet, pâle comme la mort les yeux baissés et le corps tremblant. Il recula mais Hermione était devenu trop proche et le mur l'empêcha de reculer plus. La Gryffondor avec des gestes lents et doux attrapa le bras gauche du Serpentard et lentement elle remonta la manche de Drago dont le coeur battait si fort qu'il en eu le vertige, mais ne bougea pas. Elle était là et n'avait pas peur. Elle finit par découvrir cette marque noire qu'il détestait tant, la marque des ténèbres. Hermione passa ses doigts sur la marque noire sans peur, elle paraissait tranquille, cela avait l'air de l'amuser.

- Tu vois. Dit elle en levant les yeux vers lui.  
- Tu n'as pas peur ? Tu ne vas pas fuir ? Je pourrais te faire du mal.  
- Je ne le crois pas.  
- Tu as le troisième oeil ?  
- Oui. Et je sais que tu es quelqu'un de bien.  
- Tu serais bien la seule à le dire. Dit il en baissant la tête.  
- Tu m'as défendu devant Blaise alors que tu aurais pu faire comme l'autre fois.  
- Et tu m'en aurais voulu, après la crise à laquelle j'ai eu droit et au vu des moyens que j'ai du employer pour que tu m'adresse à nouveau la parole je ne préférais pas.  
- Et si tes parents...  
- Je sais, mais je pense pouvoir faire en sorte de les calmer. Au pire je leur mentirais. Ma mère déteste les Zabini, depuis que la mère de Blaise à voulu faire du charme à mon père et tu connais sans doute l'histoire de ces anciens maris.  
- Oui, tous morts...  
- Crois-moi ma mère aurait pu la tuer. Et puis toi tu m'as défendu face à Weasmoche. Je t'ai entendu crier.  
- Bah, je n'ai dit que la vérité. En occultant certains faits bien-sûr.

Elle continuait de caresser la marque du bout des doigts tout en parlant, elle avait l'air absorbée par celle-ci. Mais se sentant trop mal à l'aise il retira lentement son bras et redescendit sa manche. Mais Hermione trouva refuge dans la blessure de sa main droite. Elle prit la main de celui-ci, la blessure était rouverte, le sang coulait lentement sur sa main et sur sa robe.

- C'est rien, murmura celui-ci.  
- Si, tu es blessé. Fit elle calmement en fouillant dans la poche de sa robe. Il faut la soigner.  
- Her...

Mais elle avait déjà sortit sa baguette et la fit passer sur la blessure. Le sang cessa de couler, la blessure se referma doucement provocant des picotements assez désagréables. Au bout de quelques minutes sa main était comme neuve.

- Voilà. Comme neuve.  
- Merci.  
- On devrais aller en cours non ?  
- Oh oui.  
- Allons affronter le monde extérieur et bruyant. Ricana la rouge et or en allant en direction des escaliers.

Elle sourit à son homologue et tout deux s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre. Drago entrelaça timidement ses doigts avec ceux d'Hermione qui ne semblait pas contre. Ils descendirent doucement et en silence les escaliers, concentrés l'un et l'autre sur le contact de leurs doigts. Drago sentait cette douleur au coeur à laquelle il s'était habitué en présence d'Hermione qui laissait voler les papillons dans son estomac.  
Une fois face à la porte de sortie ils se lâchèrent et Hermione ouvrit la porte, mais Drago la referma et prit Hermione dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas s'il avait le droit mais il en ressentait l'envie et fut surprit de sentir les bras de son homologue rouge et doré l'entourer de ses bras. Ils fermèrent les yeux et resserrèrent leur étreinte et elle lui murmura.

- Ca ira.

Hermione ne s'était jamais sentit aussi bien, elle était légère ne pensait plus à rien d'autre, c'était comme si Poudlard avait disparu autour d'eux, elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de Drago l'enivrer, cette odeur douce et à la fois attirante, ses bras si réconfortants, si protecteurs. Drago de son côté voyait son rêve le plus secret s'accomplir, il la tenait tout contre elle et elle aimait cela, il le sentait, il avait plongé son visage dans la cascade de cheveux bouclés d'Hermione, qui gardait cette douce odeur de vanille qui flottait sans cesse dans la salle commune et tout autour d'elle. Son étreinte était douce tout comme elle.

Puis ils se lâchèrent à leurs grands regrets. Hermione ouvrit la porte et ils filèrent vers la salle de métamorphose en courant car les couloirs étaient déjà vides. Quand Drago arriva la hauteur d'Hermione il remarqua qu'elle souriait et elle accéléra le pas et s'engagea entre eux une petite course jusqu'à la salle qu'Hermione ouvrit à la volée, complément décoiffée et essoufflée, Drago dans le même état arriva juste derrière elle.

- Ex...excusez nous...profe...professeur, commença Hermione.  
- Nous avons emmené des premières années à leur cour de botanique. Continua Drago en se tenant à la porte.  
- Bien, mais tâchez d'arriver à l'heure la prochaine fois. Mettez vous au premier rang il y a une table libre.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la table de devant. En passant Hermione fit un sourire à Harry qui comprit que tout allait bien. Drago lui passa près des Serpentards sans même les regarder.  
Le cour se passa dans la bonne humeur, le but du cour étant de changer une pantoufle en bouquet de fleurs. Hermione réussit du premier coup, Drago dut s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois avant d'avoir un résulta concluant. Hermione eut un bouquet de lilas, Drago lui se trouva avec un bouquet de capucines oranges. De son côté Harry avait pour un fois réussit après seulement trois tentatives, il eut un bouquet de roses blanches. (ndla : regardez la signification des fleurs vous aideras)

- Ron, murmura Harry à son voisin. Essais de te concentrer.  
- C'est ce que je fais ! Sifflât-il.

Ron n'arrivait pas à faire bouger sa pantoufle. Il l'avait faite voler à travers la salle, s'enflammer, mais elle ne se transforma pas. Rongé par la jalousie il ne se concentrait plus et faisait tous de travers. Lavande oui, mais Hermione était plus désirable qu'elle.

- Elle lui trouve quoi à ce pti con ? Dit-il pointant une fois de plus sa baguette sur sa pantoufle.  
- Arrêtes de les regarder et regardes ta pantoufle.

Devant Drago et Hermione riaient sans retenue. Drago avait coupé une de ses roses et l'avait mise dans Mconagall heureuse de voir les deux s'entendre à merveille finit par taper dans ses mains et les élèves arrêtèrent. Elle se leva passa dans les rangs, notant sur un parchemin quelques notes. Elle s'arrêta près de Ron.

- Ce n'est pas très concluant monsieur Weasley, dit elle en baissant les yeux sur son parchemin. Peut être n'avez vous pas la main verte.  
- Sûrement. Maugréat-il.

Il y eut quelques rires et les élèves se mirent à ranger leurs affaires. Il ne resta bientôt que Drago, Hermione, Harry et Ron. Ron et lui se tenaient au fond de la salle.

- Ron, c'est bon, viens.  
- Non.  
- Je t'aurais bien donnés une fleur, mais elles sont mieux quand elles sont réelles. Disait Drago à Hermione qui était entrain de ranger ses affaires. Elle se tourna vers lui en souriant.  
- Certes, je vais donc garder un vase vide dans ma chambre. Sourit-elle.

Ils se tournèrent et virent Harry mal à l'aise et Ron rouge de colère, tenant sa baguette fermement entre ses doigts. Tremblant et fou de rage, même Harry ne tenta rien sachant pertinemment que ça ne changerait pas la situation. Hermione resta en retrait derrière Drago qui dévisageait Ron avec une étrange envie de lui sauter à la gorge.

- Allez belette pousse toi.  
- Non, pas avant que tu te décide à laisser Hermione en paix !  
- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ? va falloir te décider à partager Weasley. Granger n'est pas ta propriété.  
- Elle n'est pas non plus la tienne Malfoy alors arrête et laisse là tranquille ! Je sais pas ce que tu lui veux mais t'as intérêt à arrêter ton manège ! Je vois bien la manière dont tu la regarde ! T'es toujours collé à elle, tu peux pas t'en empêcher, ton désir de pouvoir sur elle est si grand que tu as besoin de rester avec pour lui rappeler qui est le maître ?  
- Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis. Vas voir Brown ça va te calmer. Siffla Drago dont la main tripotait nerveusement sa baguette dans la poche de sa robe. Je ne lui veut aucuns mal, mais bien sûr, stupide comme tu es tu ne dois pas comprendre un quart de ce que je dit. Donc je répète. Je ne lui est rien fait à ton rat de bibliothèque.  
- Ne parle pas d'elle de la sorte ! Ne l'approche plus, ne la touche plus, ne...  
- RON !

Hermione émergea bientôt de derrière Drago et foudroya Ron du regard, ses yeux étaient devenus presque noir et exprimaient une colère telle que Ron recula de quelques pas.

- Tu ne le toucheras pas. Mugit-elle.  
- Mais Hermione, il te veut du mal ! Crois-moi !  
- Tu me demandes de te croire? Alors que tu n'as pas été fichu de me dire que tu tripotais encore Lavande derrière mon dos ? Tout ça avant de me dire que finirais traîtresse ?  
- Il te ment ! Et pour Lavande...j'avais peur de ta réaction comme l'an dernier...mais il te ment il en à rien à faire de toi ! C'est Malfoy ! Le pire crétin de cette terre, il ment comme il respire, tu connais bien son père ? Criait Ron sa voix devenant suppliante.  
- Comment peut tu le savoir ? Lui il m'accorde de l'attention, lui au moins il m'a consolé ! Un Malfoy et alors ? On ne choisis pas sa famille, on ne ressemble pas forcément à ses parents ! Elle avança un peu plus vers Ron le visage rougi par la colère.  
- Il t'as quoi ? Ron devint blanc et ses bras tombèrent le long de son corps. Consolé ?  
- T'aurais pas du dire ça ? Murmura Drago d'un ton légèrement moqueur à l'oreille d'Hermione.

Ron ne pu retenir plus longtemps sa rage. Sentant un monstre sortir de lui, éclore après tant d'années restait enfermé à l'intérieur de lui. La simple image d'Hermione dans les bras de cette chose répugnante fit jaillir la créature avec force, il leva sa baguette vers le Serpentard, sentant cette chose en lui le lacérer, cherchant à sortir pour tuer Malfoy. Harry se jeta sur lui, mais Ron le repoussa violemment contre un mur et leva sa baguette une fois de plus vers Drago, son teint vira au rouge et ses yeux auraient pu lancer des éclairs.

- Ron ! Hurla Harry. Non !  
- Sectumsem...

Ron s'arrêta voyant qu'Hermione s'était mise entre lui et Drago. Un silence de plomb tomba dans la pièce. Hermione se tenait bras grands ouvert entre eux deux, elle était en colère et des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Elle était déçu par Ron, elle respirait si fort que l'on pouvait voir sa poitrine se soulever et s'affaisser aussitôt. Elle se mordillait les lèvres pour ne pas crier. Harry lui se releva et s'approcha de Ron, baguette en main prêt à assommer son meilleur ami s'il le fallait.

- Jamais tu ne le toucheras. Murmura Hermione si froidement et si méchamment que Ron lâcha sa baguette, prenant conscience de son geste.  
- Hermione...  
- Plus de Hermione. Plus rien. Sifflât-elle. Harry ça va ?  
- Je survivrais, dit celui-ci massant sa nuque douloureuse.

Drago approcha d'Hermione passa ses mains sur les bras de celle-ci pour la faire reculer.

- Ne la touche pas ! Hurla Ron.  
- Écoutes Belette, là tu me gonfles vraiment, j'ai pas envie, mais si tu continu je t'en colle une devant Granger. Là tu seras content elle nous détestera tous les deux. J'ai une idée, si Potty est ok, bien sûr. Il prit place sur un bureau. On va parier.  
- Pas de pari ! Dit Hermione.  
- Attends ! Donc, comme tu adores le quidditch et que tu jalouse Potter on va te mettre à sa place. Ce soir sur le terrain Potter lâchera le Vif D'or. Si tu l'attrapes je la laisse si je l'attrape je reste. Ok ?  
- T'es attrapeur t'auras des facilités ! Cracha Ron.  
- Je te rappelle que j'ai jamais eu cette fichu balle dans la main et j'ai pas franchement beaucoup joué.

Dans un grognement signifiant son écœurement Ron serra la main de Drago. Hermione elle avait les grands ouverts et n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle n'était qu'un prix.

- Je proteste ! Je ne suis pas un prix !  
- Bah, d'un côté t'as pas le choix. Dit Harry apparemment aussi affligé qu'elle par ce pari. Soit ça soit ça finira vraiment mal.  
- Vous êtes...stupides ! Dit elle.  
- Dit toi que deux hommes se battent pour toi. Ricana Drago.  
- Bah...pareil !  
- Certaines...

- Tueraient pour être à ma place. Termina la jeune fille ne souriant.

Ron contenait sa rage face à Hermione et les regarda, c'était tout bonnement dégoûtant et cela lui donnait envie de vomir.

- Je m'excuse Hermione, je...  
- Je n'en veux pas.

Elle attrapa le bras de Drago et ils sortirent de la salle.

- Toi, Dit Harry frappant de sa baguette Ron. T'es vraiment... Malfoy est con il veut juste te faire péter un plomb c'est tout ! Et que je sache il à raison sur le fait qu'il n'a rien fait à Hermione, elle nous l'aurait y dit ! Arrête de partir au quart de tour !  
- T'es de quel côté ! Demanda le roux en faisant les cent pas entre les rangés de tables.  
- Aucun.  
- Attends tu te fiches de moi ? Hermione elle se fait manipuler par ce type et toi...  
- Ron, si je me met d'un côté ou d'un autre je ne peux plus surveiller Hermione, me mettre avec toi ferait qu'elle ne me parlerais plus non plus, tu comprends ?

Ron revient vers Harry et tout deux sortirent à leur tour de la salle.  
Plus loin dans les couloirs Hermione marchait aux côtés de Drago, mais ne parlait pas.

- Tu sais que tu vas gagner. Dit-elle. Tu veux juste le ridiculiser.  
- C'est un peu ça, je ne supporte pas vraiment que l'on ne crois pas et que...

Il ne pouvait pas dire ''et que l'on s'en prenne à toi'' Il s'arrêta au milieu du couloir et se tourna face à Hermione qui boudait toujours. Le fait d'être objet d'un pari semblait ne pas lui plaire. Il vit sa tristesse, elle ne devait sûrement pas s'être remise de la scène avec Ron, elle ne devait sûrement pas s'être attendu à une telle réaction de sa part, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas cru capable de parler comme ça. Dans un étrange élan de tendresse qui lui procura une divine sensation de bien être, il leva le menton de la Gryffondor et lui adressa un sourire tendre et rassurant. Hermione sentit son coeur battre si vite et si fort qu'elle n'aurait pas pu l'entendre s'il lui avait parlé, son coeur se serra et les papillons se remirent à voleter en elle, elle sentit ses joues se teinter de rose et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Drago comme si elle était hypnotisée par celui-ci.

- Hé, si je le fait ce n'est pas de gaieté de coeur, mais si je n'avais rien fait il aurait fini par nous suivre sans arrêt et il aurait vraiment fait sorte que je ne tienne plus debout. Il à dit oui à ce pari il perdra et il n'aura plus d'autres choix que d'accepter.  
- Si tu le dit. Couina la jeune fille.  
- Bon bah voilà ! Cesses de t'en faire.  
- Oui je sais. Bon allons en cours  
- Oh pitié, Granger...  
- Quoi ? Allez viens ! L'histoire de la magie n'attends pas.

Elle tira Drago par la manche sur plusieurs mètres avant qu'il ne décide d'avancer lui-même.  
Une fois dans le couloir qui menait à la salle, Drago tourna dans un couloir.

- Où vas tu ? Demanda Hermione.  
- Je crois que si on nous vois arriver tous les deux on va se faire incendier.

Il partit dans le couloir en laissant Hermione seule. La jeune fille arriva face à la salle. Ron était dans une niche de pierre dans les bras de Lavande, à croire que ce qu'il s'était passé n'avait pas eu lieu. Harry lui était en train de parler avec Dean et Seamus de quidditch, Hermione s'approcha d'eux.

- Salut, Dit Dean d'un ton joyeux.  
- Il va...bien ?  
- Il pète le feu, Grogna Seamus. Harry nous à dit. C'est vrai que t'es pote avec Malfoy ?  
- Harry !  
- J'ai rien pu faire, sinon je me baladais toute la journée avec une queue de rat sur le nez !  
- Bon, Oui on va dire ça, enfin on s'entend bien, et tant mieux au moins il n'emmerde plus le monde.  
- Fais gaffes quand même, Dit Dean d'un ton méfiant.  
- Je continus à dire que faut tenir la distance avec Serpentard d'au moins 150 points ! Continua Dean.  
- Bien sûr ! Dit Harry, t'as une idée ?  
- Tuer l'attrapeur ou le goal. Ricana Seamus.

Une fois en classe, il fallut attendre dix minutes pour que Drago entre donnant une excuse stupide comme à son habitude, mais le professeur Binns ne dit rien et le laisse entrer. Drago alla prendre place dans le petit amphithéâtre au dernier rang tout en haut.

Un beau milieux du cour l'attention des élèves finit par se porter sur autre chose que sur leurs notes, leurs chaussures, leurs autres devoirs, le ciel bleu, ou comme pour Drago sur la chevelure brune d'Hermione assise au premier rang, plume en main notant le cour avec un débit de rapidité hallucinant, comment pouvait elle noter si vite ? Il l'observa de derrière son parchemin faisant semblant de prendre des notes.

Le cour passa à une lenteur affolante pour les élèves qui en ressortirent avec 80 centimètres de parchemin à rendre la semaine suivante sur les divers traités du monde magique et leurs conséquences sur le monde d'aujourd'hui. Quand la fin du cour sonna les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie pour aller manger.

- Les divers traités du monde magique et leurs conséquences sur le monde d'aujourd'hui. Couina Dean en s'affalant sur la table une aile de poulet dans la main. Il abuse ! Je hais ses cours !  
- Arrêtez de vous plaindre, Dit hermione, ce n'es pas si dure. Si vous vous y mettez bien et si vous vous concentrez en une soirée vous l'aurait fini.  
- Pour toi, se plaignit Harry en tripotant son plat de pâtes avec sa fourchette.

Hermione était concentrée sur son livre d'histoire de la magie tout en mangeant. Elle s'ennuyait et n'avait pas vraiment faim. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête elle vit qu'à la table des Serpentard Drago semblait dans le même état qu'elle, il tripotait son repas sans le manger, il s'ennuyait ferme. Blaise tentait de lui parler, mais il n'écoutait pas, il ne voulait plus écouter, Pansy multipliait les tentatives de séductions, sans résulta. Au bout d'un moment, agacé par ceux-ci il se leva et sortit de la salle pour prendre la direction du parc, mais il fut très vite suivi de Blaise passablement mis en colère par le comportement de son ami. Hermione qui avait vu Blaise suivre Drago attendit quelques secondes et sans rien dire elle non plus, fila en douce.

Elle les suivis jusque dans le parc. Drago c'était réfugié dans un bosquet à l'abri des regards, et fut bientôt rejoint par Blaise, Hermione se cacha.

- Blaise merde, fou moi la paix ! Hurla Drago.  
- Alors, c'est sérieux ces conneries ? T'es ami avec une sang de bourbe ? T'es vraiment tombé bien bas. Je pensais que tout ce que tu disais devant elle c'était juste pour faire beau.  
- Et alors ? Je pense pouvoir choisir mes fréquentations non ? On va dire que depuis ce que ma famille à subit j'ai changé de camps.  
- On ne change pas de camps aussi simplement, t'es un mangemort, et ton destin est de servir le seigneur des ténèbres, tu peux, si tu veux être son ami mais un jour tu devras bien la tuer non ?  
- Va...Je fais ce que je veux !  
- Elle t'as aussi foutu ses idées de sang impurs dans la tête ? Vis ta vie comme tu en as envie, tu es toi et tu choisis ton destin blablabla, foutaises ! Et de toute façon ça va pas durer, j'ai prit la liberté de mettre ton cher papa au courant.  
- Tu as fais quoi ?  
- Je te sauve de cette fille c'est tout. Crois moi jte rends service. Il sera là dans deux jours. Éloigne toi bien d'elle, ou ton père pourrait se débrouiller afin que la sang de bourbe retourne chez elle.  
- Tu ne la connaît pas  
- Parce que toi tu la connaît ? Tu sais tout d'elle ?  
- Mieux que toi sûrement ! Crachat il.  
- De toute façon ton père te remettra les idées en place.

Blaise ne laissa pas Drago dire quoi que se soit et il partit en direction du château. Drago attendit de ne plus entendre de bruits avant de crier sa colère avec une telle force que les oiseaux s'envolèrent, il frappa du pied sur un tronc et hurla plus fort. Son père savait, son père arrivait, son père. Il allait se faire tuer, il devait couper tout contacts avec Hermione, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il s'agenouilla par terre et même s'il détestait ça, il pleura, il pleura un moment avant qu'une main d'une extrême douceur se pose sur sa joue. Il se releva brusquement et vit Hermione le visage triste, elle tentait de sourire mais n'y arrivait pas. Avait elle comprit ce que Drago voulait faire à contre-coeur.

- S'il faut le faire pour que ton père ne te face rien. Sa voix tremblait.  
- Mon père est gentil, mais il n'a plus de droit sur moi, je suis majeur.  
- Même durant un temps ?  
- De toute façon mon père saura, ça ne sert à rien. Blaise est un...  
- Un con, tu peux le dire.

Elle s'assit près de lui et ils restèrent à se regarder durant un temps.

- Que va t'il se passer ? Demanda Hemione.  
- Mon père va arriver il va crier, je vais en prendre une, il va te menacer, il menacera de m'envoyer à Durmstan..

Il ne put finir sa phrase que la rouge et or c'était précipité sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou du Serpentard. Il comprit tout en l'entourant de ses bras qu'elle pleurait, elle ne voulait pas le voir s'en aller. Lui non plus ne voulait pas la quitter, il était bien dans les bras de la jeune fille de rouge et d'or. Sentir son odeur, sentir sa taille fine entre ses doigts, sa poitrine contre son torse, l'avoir contre lui, cela lui suffisait.

- Je connais mon père, je saurait l'affronter. Pour l'instant je dois juste gagner un mini match de Quidditch contre Weasley.  
- Oui.

Elle sécha ses larmes, elle devait lui faire confiance.

- Bon et si on attendais se soir maintenant ? Sourit-il.

La journée passa à grande vitesse et à 20h, Drago, Harry, Hermione et Ron se retrouvèrent sur le terrain de Quidditch.

- Hé bien Potter, comment tu as fait ?  
- J'ai dit que je devais entraîner Ron et que c'était le seul moment ou le terrain était libre.

Ils entrèrent sur le terrain. La nuit était tombée et le terrain était dans le noir absolu, jusqu'à ce que la lune l'éclaire de sa lumière blanchâtre. Drago et Ron avaient enfilé leur tenue de quidditch, ils se tenaient l'un en face de l'autre, le regard de Ron était toujours aussi noir. Harry se plaça entre eux deux et ouvrit la boite contenant les balles, les cognards se débattaient violemment dans leurs sangles, Harry prit le Vif d'or dans sa main.

- Bien. Avant tout pour ne pas avantager ou désavantager l'un d'entre vous vous aurez le même balai. Il tendit à Drago et à Ron deux nimbus 2000 que l'école avait récemment acquit.

Il attendit que les deux adversaires soient sur leur balais.

- Prêts ? Il leva la main et lâcha le Vif d'or.

La petite balle dorée s'enfuit dans le ciel noir de la nuit, qui commençait à devenir froide. Harry attendit quelques secondes.

- Allez-y ! Criât-il.

Drago et Ron frappèrent violemment le sol de leur pied et s'envolèrent.

* * *

Héhé, n se dispute enfin pour Hermione, ça devait arriver je pense. j'essai de ne pas faire de Ron une saleté de jaloux parce qu'au final ce n'est pas vraiment Ron. Je suis désolé de ne jamais être très bavarde dans les mots de l'auteur ._. j'ai tendance à ne jamais savoir quoi dire, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je suis une odieuse ersonne frigide, vous pouvez venir me parler sans craintes :3

Cissy


	10. Chapter 10

Et nous arrivons au chapitre 10. Vous allez enfin savoir si Ron n'a as tué Drago avec son balais ou inversement, parce que c'est tout à fait possible quand on les connais et quand on sait pourquoi ce pari se fait ~ Et quelques autres petites surprises pas des plus folichonnes.

Je vous laisse lire ~

Cyclae

* * *

Au bout de quelques secondes, on ne vit plus ni Drago, ni Ron. Tous deux étaient montés à une vitesse affolante dans le ciel noir d'encre de la nuit. Hermione tenta de scruter le ciel mais elle abandonna, car elle ne pouvait rien voir. Harry lui, avait prit son balais et volait près des deux adversaires.

Ils volaient chacun à un bout du terrain. Drago créant de petits cercles, scrutant la nuit et les alentours du terrain à la recherche de la petite balle. Cette balle dorée qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à attraper été à présent tout pour lui. Cette petite chose allait lui permettre de continuer de voir Hermione, de parler à Hermione, de toucher Hermione.

Mais il savait que contre Ron, sa foutue rage de vaincre et la nuit par-dessus le marché, tout allait être compliqué. De l'autre côté du terrain Ron cherchait aussi la balle, mais il n'en n'avait pas l'habitude, il n'était pas Harry, lui et l'observation faisaient 666. Lui demander de chercher une pomme bleue dans un verger de pommes blanches, était un enfer, alors un vif d'or, une minuscule balle dorée à chercher dans la nuit et face à son pire ennemi c'était une horreur.

Les deux adversaires tournoyaient dans les airs et pendant ce temps en bas sur la pelouse Hermione faisait les cent pas. Et si Ron gagnait et si Drago gagnait, que se passerait-il ? Si Ron gagnait elle savait qu'il l'enfermerait dans une prison dorée, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais parler à Drago, cette optique lui déchira le coeur et lui arracha quelques larmes. Mais si Drago gagnait Ron se calmerait-il ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle connaissait Ron et c'était là sa plus grande peur, même si celui-ci restait son ami, elle avait peur.

Plus haut dans le ciel Drago s'était rapproché de Ron qu'il pouvait à présent voir à quelques mètres de lui. Ils tournèrent l'un à côté de l'autre durant un moment, ne se parlant pas et se foudroyant du regard. Lorsque leur attention n'étant plus tournée vers le vif d'or Drago sentit quelque chose effleurer son oreille droite, il tourna vivement la tête et là devant eux la petite balle voletait, les narguant avec sa rapidité elle s'envola soudainement.

Drago et Ron se regardèrent à peine et dans un étrange grognement ils partirent comme des flèches à la poursuite du vif d'or, ne se lâchant pas l'un et l'autre des yeux. Ils se collaient l'un contre l'autre et se donnaient des coups d'épaules, Drago crut sentir la sienne partir tellement la douleur fut vive après le coup violent de Ron, car il était bien plus fort que lui. Il s'allongea sur son balais de tout son long et à peine à quelques mètres du vif il tendit sa main pour attraper la petite balle, Ron arriva à sa hauteur et fit de même.

En bas Hermione pouvait enfin les voir, car ils étaient à quinze mètres au-dessus du sol. Elle mit ses mains sur sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier.

- Harry, ils vont se tuer !  
- Hermione ne t'en fais pas.

Elle continua de suivre la scène des yeux.

- Lâche l'affaire Malfoy, Hermione n'est pas à toi. Grogna Ron. Moi contrairement à toi, Hermione je l'aime, pas comme toi qui t'en sert pour je ne sais quoi.  
- Mais Weasley, Dit Drago d'un ton presque joyeux et victorieux. Moi aussi je l'aime Granger, je l'aime peut être même plus que t...

Il se sentait quitter son balais et voyait trouble. Il avait mal au niveau du visage et tombait. Il pouvait sentir l'air immiscer sous sa robe, puis il entendit son cri.

- NON !  
- LEVIS CORPUS !

Il se sentit alors suspendu dans les airs par la cheville et sa chute sembla ralentir. Le contact de son corps avec le sol fut plus doux qu'il ne l'aurait cru, il crut atterrir sur un énorme matelas, mais un matelas tout de même assez dur. Il crut notamment entendre ses os craquer et c'est ce qui lui fit comprendre que la chute avait du être violente même s'il ne l'avait pas sentit comme ça. Il avait mal partout et n'arrivait pas à parler.

- DRAGO !

Quelqu'un s'agenouilla près de lui, il sentit deux mains d'une infinie douceur caresser son visage, une chevelure à l'odeur enivrante tomba sur son visage et des larmes.

Hermione pleurait au-dessus de lui, elle ne voulait pas le voir mourir, car au vu de son état c'était ce qu'elle craignait. Elle était à moitié allongé sur lui en larmes, quand elle sentit quelque chose bouger sous la robe du Serpentard au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle sursauta et vit une petite masse arrondie s'affoler sous la robe de Drago. Intriguée par cela, Hermione releva la manche de sa chemise, son coeur se mit à jouer une douce et piquante mélodie, son estomac libéra une fois de plus de petits papillons qui volèrent en elle, provoquant le léger sourire de la Gryffondor, elle sentit ses joues rosir violemment. Lentement elle glissa sa main sous la robe de Drago, remonta doucement le long de son torse jusqu'à sentir entre ses doigts quelque chose de froid et de sphérique gigotant entre ses doigts. Sa peau était si chaude, si douce qu'elle en eut des frissons, elle se maudissait d'apprécier cela...surtout devant Harry et Ron qui, interloqués ne parlaient pas et la regardaient faire. La peau de Drago Malfoy, le prince des Serpentards juste sous ses doigts, à elle la Gryffondor détestés de tous les verts et argents, elle la sang de bourbe.

Elle revint à la réalité, attrapa la petite chose sphérique et sortit sa main de sous la robe de Drago, qui avait reprit connaissance, mais ne parlait pas. Elle avait le vif d'or dans la main, la petite balle s'affairait pour sortir de la main d'Hermione, mais Harry prit le relais, il prit la balle, la regarda :

- Malfoy t'as gagné. Dit-il en remettant le vif d'or dans la boite contenant les balles de Quidditch.  
- Hé, Murmura Drago d'une voix tremblante et le corps douloureux, j'ai gagné. Il regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux, puis perdit connaissance.  
- Harry ! Couina Hermione.  
- Malfoy j'ai pas envie de te voir claquer alors ouvres les yeux, fais quelque chose !  
- TOI ! La voix d'Hermione fut si forte qu'un oiseau s'envola en criant.

Ron était redescendu de son balais et avait l'air mal à l'aise. Apparemment il n'avait pas voulu causer autant de dégâts. Hermione s'approcha de lui et le gifla avec une force telle que Ron tourna sur lui même.

- S'il lui arrive quelque chose ! Je jure que tu subiras le même sort !

Il ne parla pas, sa colère s'était tut.

- Et je me fiche de cette histoire de pari. Que tu ais ou non pu avoir cette balle, ne change rien. Tu crois réellement que j'allais t'écouter et rester sagement avec toi ?! Tu aurais pu le tuer ! Je veux que tu arrêtes avec ta jalousie maladive. Drago est mon ami et tu devras t'y faire ! J'ai le droit de choisir mes fréquentations je suis une grande fille ! Par Merlin grandis Ron ! Je n'ai rien fait de tel avec Lavande, alors tu sais quoi ? vas la voir ! Mais moi ne viens plus jamais m'adresser la parole !

Elle se tourna et couru vers Drago qui tenait à peine debout, Harry le tenait par un bras, ils murmuraient tous deux.

- Herm...Hermione...  
- Oui Malfoy, Hermione, voilà.  
- Herm...  
- Voilà, Hermioneuuh ! Comme Krum.  
- Harry que.. ?  
- C'est la seule qu'il sache dire alors bon, il faut qu'il reste conscient, si je me moque ne m'en veux pas.  
- Harry sa tête saigne ! Et son visage...et... Criât-elle. Et je t'interdis de te moquer !  
- Oui, il faut l'emmener à l'infirmerie.  
- Et on va dire quoi ?  
- Il à voulu venir sur le terrain s'entraîner. Il ne nous à pas vu et il à prit un cognard en pleine figure. Il va vraiment passer pour un crétin, mais c'est mieux que rien.

Ils emmenèrent Drago à l'infirmerie. Une fois là-bas Harry se chargea des explications auprès de Madame Pomfersh qui goba l'histoire du premier coup, ce qu'Harry n'aurait pas cru. Elle fit s'allonger Drago dans un lit puis jeta Hermione et Harry dehors, leur intimant de revenir dans une dizaine de minutes. Une fois dehors Hermione fit les cent pas dans le couloir.

- Bon pour lui je pense que ça va aller. Toi ça va ? Demanda Harry.  
- Oui, je vais bien il à faillit se tuer à cause moi !  
- Non à cause de Ron, c'est lui qui l'a frappé en plein visage, c'est ce qui à fait tomber Malfoy de son balai.  
- C'était une idée stupide ! Et pourquoi l'avoir frappé ? Ils n'en étaient jamais venu aux mains !  
- Je sais et crois moi, moi non plus j'ai du mal à comprendre...  
- Et je ne veux pas le savoir !...

Elle cessa de parler durant un moment et tomba dans les bras d'Harry pour pleurer.  
Harry détestait Malfoy, mais il adorait Hermione, et il avait confiance en elle. Elle était intelligente, jamais elle ne se serait fait avoir par un sortilège qui l'aurait forcé à écouter Malfoy. Si elle était comme ça et Harry le savait, c'est qu'elle était sincère. Peut-être qu'après les événements de l'année dernière, il était devenu un peu plus gentil. Il ne savait pas lui, mais Hermione devait savoir. Il la laissa pleurer, un long moment. Elle était déchirée. Ron son meilleur ami, qui était devenu trop étouffant au point d'en devenir méchant et Drago celui avec qui elle se sentait bien, celui qui savait qui elle était et qui l'écoutait plus que n'importe qui d'autre en ce moment, elle connaissait son vrai visage et elle l'appréciait, elle l'aimait...beaucoup.  
Madame Pomfresh finit par ouvrir la porte.

- Il à besoin de repos. Vous pouvez entrer miss Granger.

Hermione lâcha Harry et entra précipitamment dans l'infirmerie.

- A l'avenir, sourit madame Pomfresh à l'égard de Harry, procédez aux entraînements de jour et arrangez vous pour les horaires. Puis elle referma les portes.

Harry lui retourna à grands pas vers la tour de Gryffondor dans l'intention de parler à Ron et de lui en coller une.

Dans l'infirmerie. Hermione s'était assise près du lit où dormait Drago, il n'était plus blessé, plus de sang, plus de bleus, plus de fractures, plus rien, il dormait simplement. Elle regarda sa robe de quidditch pleine de sang qui se trouvait sur une chaise. Lui était vêtu d'un des pyjama que Madame Pomfresh fournissait aux malades. Hermione prit place près de lui et le regarda dormir tout en pensant à Maly. Elle devait dormir devant le feu de cheminée de la salle.

La rouge et or passa une longue partie de la nuit à veiller le Serpentard, quand elle vit sa main, celle qu'elle avait guérit en haut de la tour d'astronomie, celle qu'il avait abattu sur un mur par colère. Elle posa sa main tremblante sur la main de Drago et à ce contact elle sentit une douce chaleur s'immiscer en elle avec lenteur, parcourant le chemin de son estomac jusqu'à son coeur. Pourquoi aimait elle tellement ce contact entre elle et lui ? Pourquoi voulait elle toujours être avec lui ? Pourquoi cette réaction sur le terrain de quidditch ? Pourquoi était elle si apaisé en sa présence ?

- Je peux te proposer une réponse si tu veux ? Intervint une douce voix près d'elle.

Elle sursauta et vit qu'il avait ouvert les yeux et tentait de lui sourire sans trop souffrir. Elle avait pensé à haute voix et en eut honte...tellement honte.

- Co...comment ça ?  
- T'es pas doué Granger, tu penses à voix haute. Il pressa la main d'Hermione et en caressa le dos avec son pouce. Donc tu veux de l'aide ?  
- Non, j'ai ma fierté, je n'es pas besoin de quelqu'un. Elle le foudroya du regard, mais se radoucit très vite. Tu vas mieux ? Demanda la gryffondor d'une voix timide.  
- Moi oui ça va, mais Weasley me paiera le crochet auquel j'ai eu droit.  
- Je lui ai déjà fait regretter.  
- Oh tu l'as frappé ?  
- Non j'ai juste usé de mes divines cordes vocales, dit elle avec fierté.  
- Je vous tire donc mon chapeau Miss Granger.  
- Merci Monsieur Malfoy.

Elle lui fit un sourire si grand si beau, si joyeux, qu'il en resta sans voix. Il se contenta de profiter de cette vue à laquelle il avait droit. Ils se regardèrent un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione commence à somnoler. Elle posa sa tête sur le lit près de lui.

- Je vais un peu dormir, juste un peu...après, jete..da...ge...plus...Elle s'endormit.

Il eut un léger sourire, serra la main d'Hermione et caressa sa chevelure brune qui s'étalait sur ses genoux. Il regarda sa robe de quidditch tachée de sang et se souvint pourquoi il était là. Il était là pour avoir été sincère et à cause de ce crasseux de Weasley. Lui aussi, il lui aurait bien envoyé un crochet du droit en pleine figure, mais à cet instant là seule chose qui lui avait importé c'était elle et sa douce crinière qu'il n'aurait plus jamais pu toucher, sa voix chantante que jamais plus il n'aurait pût écouter. Il se souvint qu'à cette pensée son coeur c'était fissuré et des larmes en avaient manqués de couler, mais qu'importait, il avait remporté cette foutu balle, au prix de son visage et d'une partie de son corps remit en état par les bons soins de Madame Pomfresh.

Au lendemain vers 7h30 Hermione se leva, ses yeux mis clos, ses cheveux tombant à moitiés sur son visage, elle n'était pas totalement éveillée et concentra son attention sur la fenêtre à sa gauche et voyant que le jour était levé elle s'affola.

- Par MERLIN ! Je vais être en retard !  
- Granger il est à peine 7h30 fais moins de bruit...Supplia la voix du Serpentard qui apparemment voulait encore dormir.  
- Pas la peine de grogner. Dit elle. Tu es vraiment détestable de bon matin.  
- Et alors ? J'ai le droit non ?...je suis souffrant.

Hermione se leva arrangea ses cheveux, elle se dirigea vers la sortie quand elle se retourna vers lui et lui tira la langue, comme une petite fille.

- Ranges ça jeune fille. Sourit le jeune homme.  
- Tu m'agaces ! Dit elle ne se tournant.

Elle ne rajouta rien et sortit.

- Granger !  
- Quoi ? Siffla-t-elle en s'arrêtant près de la porte et faisant demi tour pour retourner près de lui.  
- Je suis à la salle commune, je ne me sentais pas bien.  
- Pour pas que ta plus grande fan vienne te tenir compagnie ?  
- Voilà. T'as compris  
- D'accord, bon je peux partir ?  
- Hum, je n'est plus rien à te demander donc...oui.  
- Bien, je prend donc congé.

Elle lui fit une révérence grotesque et fila en cour sans même passer par la grande salle, elle ne voulait pas voir Ron. Lorsqu'elle arriva en cour de sortilège elle fut heureuse de voir que Ron n'était pas là. Elle prit donc place près de Harry qui avait d'immenses traits violets sous les yeux et paraissait vraiment fatigué.

- Harry ?  
- Je ne tenterais plus de vouloir le raisonner. J'ai passé une nuit blanche à l'écouter parler...enfin pas que moi.

Hermione leva la tête et vit que Neville, Seamus et Dean était dans le même état que Harry. Seamus dormait derrière son livre avec Dean et Neville se pinçait le poignet pour ne pas dormir.

- Et toi ? Demanda Harry.  
- Tout va bien, j'ai réussi à dormir.  
- Heureux de l'entendre. Bon. Dit il en levant son livre devant lui, il croisa les bras et y enfouit sa tête, imitant Dean et Seamus. Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois dormir. Et si tu veux le savoir Ron dort dans la salle commune, on lui à jeté un sort pour le faire taire. Je t'en parlerais plus tard . Puis il s'endormit.

En fin de cour Hermione dut frapper de son livre Dean, Seamus et Harry pour les réveiller. Tous les quatre avec Neville n'ayant pas cours jusqu'à 12h car le professeur Chourave avait eu des soucis avec certaines plantes, allèrent prendre place dans le parc du château.

- DORMIR Cria Seamus en se jetant au sol, sur l'herbe fraîche.  
- Bon, Demanda Hermione, alors ?  
- Ron à été un fléau, dit Neville, il à passer les trois quart de la soirée à insulter Malfoy, il à dit que c'était...  
- Un connard de manipulateur à la con, Continua Dean.  
- Après il à dit que tu étais naïve que tu allais te faire manger toute crue avec lui.

A cet instant le souvenir de la scène des toilettes de Mimi lui revint en scène. Elle avait failli se faire manger là aussi. Elle devint rouge et tourna vivement la tête. Mais personnes ne s'en rendit compte.

- Ensuite...Neville s'arrêta et eut un regard hésitant vers Harry.  
- Ensuite, reprit Harry, il nous à dit que Lavande c'était pour te rendre jalouse. Il pensait que si tu étais jalouse tu cesserais de voir Malfoy.  
- Enfin, Dit Dean, tout ça pour dire que Ron nous à fait le numéro de l'amoureux transit durant près de 7heures. Il hait Malfoy, il est près à le tuer parce que monsieur il t'aime comme un fou et puis roooh merde, je hais l'amour.  
- Tu dirais pas ça face Parvati, Ricana Seamus.  
- Boucles là Seam !  
- Ron est un crétin. Cracha Hermione. Il a besoin de me rendre jalouse pour l'avoir, bah bravo, bonjour l'intelligence ! De toute façon, il devra s'y faire et d'ailleurs vous aussi. Malfoy est gentil avec moi, je ne vais pas aller m'amuser à détruire ça alors que j'ai la paix et de plus j'aime parler avec lui...il est intelligent et aime les débats.

Elle avait dit ça à une telle vitesse que tous les garçons se demandèrent si elle allait bien et restèrent sans voix, puis Hermione se tourna vers Dean avec un sourire malicieux.

- Donc, Rit la préfète, Parvati ?  
- Roooh souffla Dean, taisez-vous !  
- Dean ! On nous sommes tes amis non ? Ricana Harry.

Il fallut à peine deux minutes pour que Ron tombe dans l'oubli au profit de Dean et de ses vues sur Parvati Patil.

Un peu plus tard la conversation tournait autour des conquêtes ou futur conquêtes de Seamus quand Neville qui regardait ailleurs devint blanc.

- Neville ? Demanda Harry.  
- C'est pas le père de Malfoy avec Zabini et Parkinson . Dit il en montrant l'entrée du château d'un doigt tremblant.

Tous se tournèrent. En effet Lucius Malfoy, et ses habituels longs cheveux blancs voletant derrière lui marchait en compagnie de Blaise et Pansy qui suivaient comme un petit chien celui qu'elle rêvait comme on futur beau-père. Ils entrèrent dans le château.

Hermione assise dans l'herbe resta les yeux grands ouverts, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger. Zabini l'avait fait. Son estomac lui fit mal, comme si des griffes lui déchirait les entrailles. Cet habituel monstre qui apparaît quand vos pires peurs se dévoilent devant vous, quand vous voyez quelque chose que vous ne voudriez pas voir, quand vous êtes sûr que le pire arrive.

Elle n'entendait pas les autres qui lui demandaient si elle allait bien. Elle se leva et oubliant tout jusqu'à ses chaussures qu'elle avait enlevé pour sentir l'herbe sous se pieds, elle se mit à courir vers le château, sentant ses pieds se meurtrir sous les pierres et la terre, mais rien d'autre n'importait, elle devait arriver avant eux, elle devait prévenir Drago avant eux.

Elle courut à en perdre haleine, jusqu'à ce que sa poitrine la force à s'arrêter, mais elle continua et arriva devant les portes fermées de l'infirmerie. Elle chancelait et avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, mais peu lui importait. Avec la force du désespoir elle poussa la porte. L'infirmerie était vide. Il n'était plus là, son lit était vide. Son père l'avait-il emmené ? Que s'était-il passé ? Où était Drago ? Hermione avança dans l'infirmerie et la porte du bureau de Madame Pomfresh s'ouvrit. Elle toisa Hermione, qui avait les yeux fixés sur le lit de Drago.

- Si vous cherchez le jeune Malfoy, il est monté dans le bureau de Monsieur Dumbledore, qui à aussi demandé à vous voir. Le mot de passe est, elle réfléchit quelques secondes, ''Patacitrouilles'', mais miss...

Hermione s'était déjà retournée et se remit à courir. Elle ne sentait plus que son coeur et cette douleur lancinante qu'elle voulait ignorer, mais à au cinquième étage elle s'arrêta pour s'asseoir sur une marche et respira. Elle maudissait Parkinson et Zabini, elle les détestaient. Qu'allait elle faire une fois là-bas ? Qu'allait-on penser si elle débarquait sans prévenir ? Mais le directeur lui avait demandé de venir, elle n'avait aucunes craintes à avoir, d'une certaine manière. Mais Lucius Malfoy était là. Son ventre se crispa, elle eut mal, mais se décida une fois de plus à ignorer la douleur et se remit en route. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et finit par se retrouver face à la gargouille du bureau du directeur. Elle prononça le mot de passe et la gargouille se sépara en deux laissant la préfète pénétrer dans l'escalier en colimaçon qui s'éleva lentement.

Tout en se rapprochant de sa destination, la Gryffondor crut sentir son courage s'envoler, elle aurait voulu devenir une petite sourie pour s'enfuir. Mais à l'approche du bureau de Dumbledore elle sentit toute peur la quitter, elle se sentait légère et ne comprit pas pourquoi. Une fois quelle fut face à la porte du bureau, elle colla l'oreille contre la porte, mais elle n'entendit rien. Elle leva sa main et toqua timidement contre celle-ci.

- Entrez Miss Granger. Dit la voix du directeur.

Hermione poussa avec précaution la porte. Dumbledord était assit derrière son bureau, face à lui se tenaient Drago et son père, tout deux étaient assis sur les fauteuils de cuirs et enfin debout au fond de la pièce Zabini et Parkinson. Hermione referma la porte et avança de quelques pas vers le bureau.

- Miss, savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Demanda le directeur qui rajustait ses lunettes sur son nez.  
- Hé bien, non Monsieur. Répondit-elle calmement.  
- Hé bien, figurez vous, que Monsieur Malfoy m'a fait part d'une étrange ''peur'', dit il en riant.  
- Vieux fou ! Vociféra Lucius Malfoy en se levant.**  
**  
Il approcha de la Gryffondor et se planta devant elle, la dominant de toute sa hauteur.

- Savez-vous ce qu'il en est de la relation des Gryffondors et des Serpentards ?  
- Mauvaise, répondit Hermione. Et si vous avez peur que se ne soit pas le cas entre moi et votre fils croyez-moi vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'oeil.  
- Comment osez vous le parler sur ce ton !  
- J'ose. Le courage est la vertu première d'un Gryffondor.  
- Attention a ton langage devant mon père Granger.

Drago fusillait Hermione du regard. Elle pria pour qu'il est comprit son jeu et continua.

- J'ai terriblement peur la fouine. Dit elle sur un ton de défit.  
- J'ai brisé des membres pour moins que ça. Siffla le Serpentard.

- Et moi je sais me défendre toute seule.

- Bien, bien, Dit Dumbledore, je pense que cela devrait suffire à vous rassurer Lucius ?  
- Non.  
- Oh et que voudriez-vous pour l'être ? Demanda d'un ton joyeux le directeur. Sachez que je ne peux destituer un préfet en chef de son statut.  
- Je veux que mon fils retourne dans la salle commune des Serpentard, là où est sa vrai place ! C'est à cause de vos idées farfelues que mon fils s'est retrouvé avec cette...cette...  
- Sang de Bourbe, Dit Hermione. J'ai appris à supporter figurez vous.  
- Bref, je ne veux plus de cette idée ridicule de salle commune de préfet Albus !

Le silence tomba, Hermione regarda Drago, malgré le regard noir que chacun jetait à l'autre, ils avaient la même peur et Hermione réussi à entrevoir un léger et furtif sourire de la part du vert d'argent. Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer, Drago ressentit la même chose.

- Bien, il en sera fait comme vous le souhaitez Monsieur Malfoy.  
- Nous, nous entendons bien pour une fois Albus. Il se tourna vers Zabini et Parkinson, ils avaient peur, leur plan n'avait pas marché, comment Lucius pouvait-il être si crédule ? Vous deux ! Lança le père Malfoy, si j'ai encore une lettre stupide annonçant que mon fils s'est lié d'amitié avec une sang impure, vos parents n'apprécierons pas. Surtout pas ta chère mère à qui j'enverrai ma femme. Fit il en foudroyant Zabini du regard. Il tapota l'épaule de son fils et sortit.  
- Miss Parkinson, Monsieur Zabini ? Retournez à votre salle commune et plus un mots sur ceci.

Sans un mot de plus les deux compagnons quittèrent la salle au pas de course, laissant Drago, Hermione et Dumbledore seuls. Une fois qu'ils eurent entendu la statue se refermer Drago explosa.

- Vous ne pouvez pas ?! Il s'était levé de sa chaise manquant de la faire tomber.  
- Je le dois Drago, je pense que si tes amis ne te voient pas revenir dans la salle commune de Serpentard, je recevrais encore une visite de ton père et la sentence sera bien pire, toi et moi nous le savons. Mais ne vous en faites pas, le mot de passe ne changera pas, vous pourrez y aller quand vous voudrez. En tant que directeur j'ai l'oeil partout et je sais que vous ne vous détestez pas tant que cela et je suis plutôt content e constater les plus hauts autorités de vos maisons s'entendent. A vrai dire je me demandais quand cela se produirait. Il sourit. Bien, je vous laisse aller reprendre vos affaires. Vous demanderez à vos amis les mots de passe.

Hermione avait le teint cadavérique, son coeur bouillonnait de rage, se déchirait, mais elle croisa le regard du Serpentard. Il était comme le sien, mort, triste. Hermione perdait un égal contre lequel se battre, une personne qui la faisait se révéler chaque jours un peu plus et Drago perdait la seule personne qui l'aidait à se rendre compte qu'il était humain. Ils se levèrent se dirigèrent vers la porte que Drago ouvrit. Quand la voix du directeur se fit entendre.

- Drago restez un peu, Miss voudriez vous l'attendre en bas ?  
- Bien sûr, Dit Hermione en poussant la porte du bureau par laquelle elle sortit tête basse.

Le directeur regarda le visage plein de stupéfaction et d'interrogations de Drago, qu'il invita d'un geste de la main à se rasseoir, ce qu'il fit.

- Ah, l'amour, Dit Dumbledore d'une voix rêveuse en levant les yeux vers le plafond toil qu'il venait d'installer et dont il était très fier.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ? Drago devenait rouge, mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper.  
- Ce n'est pas pour cela que vous ne souhaitez pas restez dans cette salle ? Vous savez Drago, j'ai beau être un vieillard décrépit, je n'en reste pas moins directeur, j'ai le nez partout même là où il ne faut pas, par exemple dans les toilettes de cette chère Mimi. Il sourit, mais Drago déchanta et ses joues prirent une teinte rouge vif. Mais je n'en dirais pas un mot bien sûr. Je vois bien ce qu'il se passe, et voir deux personnes telles que vous se rapprocher de la sorte me rends heureux et savez-vous pourquoi ? Drago ne bougea pas. Vous, Drago, vous changez au contact de cette jeune fille, vous êtes sur la voie du bonheur, vous vivez Drago et Miss Granger apprend enfin à vivre en tant que jeune fille et non pas accro au travail, elle prend aussi de l'importance pour quelqu'un, j'ai bien vu qu'elle restait trop dans l'ombre de Harry et de Ronald Weasley. Mais sachez que je ne vous ai pas mit dans une même salle dans ce but, sachez que c'était un jeu de hasard moldu qui l'a décidé sinon vous seriez avec Miss Lovegood.  
- J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre. Fit Drago.  
- Changer ? C'est un terme étrange n'est-ce pas ? Ne vous sentez vous pas mieux depuis que vous connaissez Miss Granger ?  
- Je... Si, mais...  
- Mais vous avez peur ? Que tout cela ne soit que manipulation, vous avez torts, sinon j'aurais fais en sorte de dissuader votre père. Je vous garde ici pour vous faire comprendre que votre secret sera bien gardé, et que vous ne devez pas avoir peur des autres. Ce qui vous arrive à vous et Miss Granger est extraordinaire. Cette jeune fille apprend à vivre en dehors des livres, elle à besoin de sortir et elle à besoin d'être une jeune fille et non un livre ambulant accompagnant Harry et elle vous adoucit, elle vous aide à combattre vos mauvais démons. Vous le pouvez vous-même oui, mais avouez que penser à elle est une aide précieuse ?

Drago se rendit compte que Dumbledore n'était pas si vieux et sénile qu'il n'y paraissait et surtout, il avait raison. Il sentit son coeur battre avec force comme s'il revivait, la douleur fut vive, mais la sensation agréable. Il la faisait vivre et elle l'aidait à revenir à la vie. Dumbledore fit signe à Drago que celui-ci pouvait sortir. Il se leva et s'apprêtait à passer la porte quand:

- Moi je choisirais les soirs de ronde si j'étais vous. Ils sont toujours calmes, je crois que les élèves ne voudraient pas vous croiser dans les couloirs. Vous êtes chanceux.

Il sourit et descendit. En bas Hermione semblait anxieuse et pressa le pas vers lui.**  
**  
- Alors ?  
- Rien de grave il m'a parlé de mon père et de comment faire la prochaine fois que ce genre de situations se reproduira. D'ailleurs t'es une bonne actrice.  
- Merci, sourît-elle, tu n'es pas mal non plus.  
- Bon, on devrais...  
- Oui...elle baissa la tête.

Le chemin jusqu'au tableau se fit en silence. Une fois face au tableau, la jeune femme était dans les bras de l'homme, tout deux étaient immobiles, on pouvait même les entendre sangloter. D'une voix tremblante et douloureuse Hermione prononça le mot de passe et ils entrèrent. Jamais la salle ne leur avait paru aussi froide et morte, le feu crépité pitoyablement dans l'âtre, la lumière du soleil n'était même pas là, il pleuvait, le ciel était noir. En silence Hermione alla s'asseoir dans le canapé rouge et or, Drago fit de même dans le canapé vert et argent. Ils auraient voulu se sourire mais toute joie avait disparu.

- Quelle merde, Siffla Drago entre ses dents.  
- Je vais tuer Parkinson et Zabini, continua Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent.

- On devrais faire nos affaires. Dit Drago. Même si c'est pas l'envie qui me manque de pas le faire.  
- Mais si on ne le fait pas se sera pire.

Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea, ils se regardèrent un long moment. Drago se dit que tout allait lui manquer. Revenir le soir et la voir assise à la petite table entrain de travailler, ses cheveux emmêlés pendant devant son doux visage, arriver derrière elle pour la taquiner, la harceler pour qu'elle aide à travailler. La regarder tout simplement, lui parler le soir près du feu, la voir sortir en serviette de la salle de bain car elle avait encore oubliée quelque chose, la voir rougir en sortant et crier pour qu'il tourne la tête. Il secoua la tête et regarda Hermione, elle ne bougeait pas et le regardait, il sentit son coeur battre et se serrer, elle était là et quelque chose coulait lentement le long de son visage, une larme. Il se leva et s'approcha en silence de la Gryffondor.

- J'aime pas être gentil, mais avec toi j'arrive pas à être méchant, alors me rends non plus sentimental Granger. Sèches moi cette chose, c'est moche. Puis...il hésita, puis souviens toi de ce que le vieux fou m'à dit '' moi je choisirais les soirs de rondes'' ça veut tout dire. On va contenter tout le monde, sauf les soirs de rondes ou les soirs ou les préfets aurons ''de la paperasse'' à remplir. Et j'ai dis ne plus vouloir que tu pleures non ?

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et la serra contre lui. Il enfouit son visage dans ses cheveux, il oublia ce qui l'entourait, seul comptait cette enivrante et obsédante odeur, un mélange de vanille et de fleures. Il la sentit trembler et l'entendit renifler, puis elle cessa de bouger et entoura le corps du Serpentard de ces bras. Ils restèrent un long moment sans bouger, chacun écoutant battre le coeur de l'autre.  
Il fallut un moment pour que Drago arrive à se détacher d'elle.

- Je vais monter faire ma valise...Dit celui-ci d'une voix tremblante.  
- Moi aussi...Murmurât-elle en allant d'un pas trainant vers sa chambre.

Ils se séparèrent et chacun monta a sa chambre pour jeter violemment des vêtements et des livres dans une valise, les larmes aux yeux, le coeur en morceau. Hermione se fichait d'oublier des choses, elle y reviendrait, elle jeta un dernier livre dans sa valise et la ferma, elle prit Maly sur son épaule et descendit sa valise. Une fois en bas elle attendit et vit le Serpentard arriver avec sa valise. Ils avancèrent vers la sortie se demandant comment vivraient la jeune fille et le jeune homme du tableau, qu'allaient ils devenir ?

Le tableau pivota pour les laisser passer. Une fois dehors le tableau se referma, la jeune femme était assise près du jeune homme, ils se regardaient et ne bougeaient pas.

- Bon...Commença Hermione. Je vais aller poser mes affaires.  
- Moi aussi.**  
**  
Mais ils ne bougèrent pas, ils restèrent là, debout l'un face à l'autre ne se quittant pas des yeux, comme s'ils avaient peur que l'autre disparaisse à jamais. Mais un caquètement venant de Peeves qui se faisait poursuivre par Rusard à l'étage du dessus les fit revenir violemment à la réalité. Drago avança vers elle.

- On fais comme ça ? Soir de rondes et de ''travail'' ?  
- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?  
- De quoi ?  
- Hé bien, tout pour qu'on puisse se voir ? Enfin pas que je te déteste au contraire...Elle rougit et baissa la tête.  
- Granger, moi aussi figure toi que...je t'aime bien quand même, je me marre à pas souvent avec les autres, toi j'ai juste à ouvrir la bouche pour te faire rire, ou t'énerver et souvent tes réactions me font assez rire et tes manières moldus et...voila. Il s'arrêta sentant ses joues se teinter de rose. Je te propose que devant les autres nous nous détestions ''amicalement'', ''avec gentillesse''. Après tu peux dire non.  
- Sans insultes ? Tu y arriveras ?  
- Sans aucun doute je suis Malfoy après tout! Dit il de son ton impérieux.  
- On verra. Dit la Préfète en souriant. Bien, alors Meilleurs ennemis ?  
- Meilleurs ennemis, répéta Drago en s'inclinant devant Hermione qui fit de même.  
- Bien, je vais aller poser mes affaires. A plus tard.  
- A plus tard, fais attention à toi, je pourrais ne pas être loin.  
- Je te crois. Dit elle en partant vers un escalier.  
- Fais attention au vilain loup qui rôde dans les couloirs Granger, il est très méchant à ce qu'il paraît et il aime les Missjesaistout.


	11. Chapter 11

Et nous voila au départ du chapitre onze ~

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ~

Cycale

* * *

Hermione donna le mot de passe à la grosse dame et entra dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Les canapés défoncés rouges foncés, le feu ronflant de la cheminée, les tapisseries brodées, les tableaux. Elle regarda la salle peuplée d'élèves la regardant avec des yeux ronds. Parvati Patil se leva.

- Hermione ? Que fait tu ici ? Demanda-t-elle gênée.  
- Bien, Dumblerdore a décidé que les préfets en chefs devraient revenir surveiller les salles communes. Donc...me revoilà. Elle eût-un léger sourire.  
- Hermione ?  
- Harry !**  
**  
Hermione vit Harry assit à une table en compagnie de Seamus et Dean, ils étaient revenus du parc. Elle avança vers eux et prit Harry dans ses bras. Une fois dans les bras de son amie Harry la sentit trembler et comprit qu'ils allaient devoir parler. Elle se détacha de lui et alla saluer les autres, avant de monter sa valise. Son lit était fait et n'attendait qu'elle, les tentures rouges, les franges dorées, elle regarda autour d'elle et d'un coup de baguette installa ses affaires. Elle croisa Lavande à laquelle elle dit à peine bonjour. Une fois celle-ci partie la rouge et or s'allongea sur son lit. Non elle ne se sentait pas chez elle, elle était tellement bien habituée au confort de sa salle, de leur salle. Cette salle chaleureuse à laquelle elle s'était habituée, la cheminée, la table à laquelle elle prenait place pour travailler, jusqu'à ce que son homologue décide de venir l'embête. Son homologue, cette personne qui avait le don de l'apaiser, de la faire vivre, elle se sentait enfin utile pour quelqu'un, elle était autre chose qu'un dictionnaire ambulant courant derrière Harry et Ron.

Mais elle repensa à ce qu'il lui avait dit, ils allaient se revoir, se serait sûr mais s'ils le voulaient, ils le pourraient. Elle tenta de se détendre, mais elle ne trouvait pas la paix. La jeune fille se décida bientôt et se leva pour descendre rejoindre les autres qui avaient entreprit de lui faire retrouver le sourire.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards, Drago n'avait adressé la parole à personne depuis son retour, il était entré et s'était dirigé sans un mot droit vers son dortoir. Il était allongé sur son lit et ruminait sa colère. Il ne voulait voir personne, il ne supportait pas le peu de luminosité de la chambre, il ne supportait pas le manque de place, le manque de chaleur, le manque d'elle. De sa voix, de son agitation permanente, tout lui manquait déjà. Quand il était arrivé Pansy avait voulu se jeter sur lui mais, sa colère avait reprit place en lui et il l'avait poussé avec force, il n'avait même pas regardé Blaise, car c'était envers lui qu'il nourrissait une absolue rancoeur, une haine qui ne se consumait pas, mais grandissait. Il ne voulait rien faire, il voulait frapper, détester, il voulait la voir, il voulait lui parler, l'entendre rire, crier, il voulait la voir s'agiter dans tous les sens pour faire ses affaires, pour réussir à se coiffer, il voulait sa douceur, sa joie, ses pleurs, ses bras, son odeur.

- Drago ?  
- Dégages Blaise, vraiment barre toi, de suite, Cracha le Serpentard.  
- Écoute on voulais juste te montrer que..  
- Que quoi ? Quelle est mauvaise pour moi ? Bah t'as raison. Cette fille est la pire des idiotes, je me suis trompé sur elle. Quand tu as appelé mon père, nous venions de nous disputer, j'ai failli mettre le feu à la salle commune, elle et ces grands discourt, Blablablablabla. Il se tourna et réprima un sourire.  
- Tu es sérieux ? Demanda Blaise septique.  
- Tu doutes de ma parole ? Dit-il de son habituel ton impérieux. Je te hais parce que tu as faillis me foutre dans une merde noire avec mon père, il ne t'es pas venu à l'idée que je jouais moi aussi ? Je dois recueillir des informations pour le maître. Il s'étrangla et sentit son coeur se serrer, il n'aimait pas mentir pour elle, il devrait lui dire. Alors ?  
- Je ne savais pas...tu aurais dû me le dire. Dit Blaise surprit.  
- Oui te le dire et prendre le risque que ça te sorte par la bouche, t'es une sorte de pipelette. Il suffit de te dire quelque chose pour que moins de deux heures plus tard tout le monde soit au courant, maintenant t'es gentils, t'es mignon, mais casse-toi, je rumine ma vengeance.

Drago affronta Blaise du regard. Il savait que Blaise le croirait et qu'il allait le laisser sans rien dire de plus et même s'il pensait qu'il était en train de mentir que ferait-il ? Il n'aimait pas mentir, du moins pas en ce moment. Il sentit son coeur se serrer et une bouffée de chaleur s'en prendre à lui. Il resta un moment sans bouger, sa colère bouillonnant en lui, son regard devenant plus noir à chaque secondes. Blaise savait quand Drago était sérieux et là, il l'était. Drago se dirigea vers la porte et se tourna vers Blaise.

- Au fait, on sauve les apparences,en dehors, mais une fois dans cette salle ne t'approches pas de moi et ne parle de cette conversation à personne, tu sais que je sais tout. Puis il sortit.

Dans la salle des rouge et or on se réjouissait du retour de la préfète, mais celle-ci avait du mal à sourire et ne semblait pas supporter la vision de Ron accroché comme une moule à son rocher à Lavande qui comme d'habitude roucoulait de bonheur. Tout cela dégoûtait Hermione, mais elle parlait avec les autres de choses et d'autres, tout en évitant soigneusement le sujet Drago Malfoy qui la ferait certainement rougir ou dire une bêtise.

- C'est cool, n'empêche, Dit Neville. Tu nous manquais un peu quand même.  
- Ce qui va être moins cool c'est si on arrive en retard au repas et qu'il n'y à plus de petits pains ! Hurla Dean, il va être Midi !  
- Je meurs de faim, Dit Harry en se levant.

Les élèves se levèrent en trombe et sortirent par le trou du tableau de la grosse dame qui tentait encore de chanter, mais bien sûr elle n'y arrivait pas et cassait plus les tympans des élèves que son verre de cristal qu'elle désespérait de voir un jour se briser. Hermione était aux côtés de Ginny et de Harry, tout trois marchaient lentement.**  
**  
- Je suis persuadé que Slugh va encore faire une de ses stupides soirées, tu vas voir, Disait Ginny en s'accrochant au bras de Harry.  
- Ah Pitié...Ronchonna Hermione.  
- Toujours aussi bien coiffé Granger. Tonna une voix derrière eux. J'ai voulu te transformer en scroutt, mais j'ai raté mon coup dommage.

Hermione se figea et se retourna pour voir face à elle Drago, les bras croisés, son habituel regard mauvais quel connaissait si bien, quelques mèches de cheveux pendant sur son front d'une manière qui se voulait rebelle et un sourire démoniaque fendait son visage. Il plongea l'azur de ses yeux dans l'ambre de son homologue. Elle se demanda l'espace de quelques secondes pourquoi il lui parlait comme ça, puis elle vit son sourire, elle le connaissait, c'était le même que dans le bureau de Dumbledore quelques heures auparavant. Elle sourit à son tour et s'avança vers lui d'un pas décidé et l'air sérieux, même si en elle son estomac se retournait, même si son coeur s'emballait un peu plus à chaque pas.

- Je te conseille de ne plus m'approcher petite fouine. Siffla Hermione qui redevenait une parfaite comédienne. Je tiens à ma vie. Au fait ton nez va bien ? Je voulais blesser ou mutiler, je voudrais t'entendre dire que j'ai pas raté mon coup. Elle eut une voix mielleuse et un regard à la fois doux et froid qui fit trembler Drago.  
- Tu n'auras pas cette chance Granger. Maintenant poussez-vous, toi et ta grosse tête je voudrais aller manger. Il lui jeta un regard hautain. Blaise, Pansy et vous deux, Dit il en désignant d'un signe de tête Crabbe et Goyle, allez-y je vous rejoint.  
- Harry, Ginny ne m'attendez pas je peux m'occuper de la fouine toute seule, comme une grande fille, dit elle en souriant.

Pendant que leurs amis inquiets de ce qu'ils voyaient entré lentement dans la salle sur ordre des préfets, tout deux se foudroyèrent du regard, mais Hermione ne bougea pas et continua de fixer Drago sans ciller. Celui-ci la défia du regard mais sentit ses défenses s'effondrer, son coeur se mit à brûler d'un feu immense, il sentit comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur quand il croisait son regard. Il aurait voulu s'approcher d'elle, passer son nez dans ses cheveux à l'odeur obsédante, ses lèvres sur son cou si blanc, si attirant, toucher son corps si désirable. Il sentit de léger spasmes le secouer, il reprit son souffle qu'il se sentait perdre et avança vers elle, un peu plus alors que le couloir était vide. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et la fixa.**  
**  
- Tu sais que quand tu me regarde comme ça j'ai l'impression que tu vas me manger. Sourit-elle en regardant de tous les côtés pour voir si on ne les regardaient pas.  
- Si tu savais à quel point j'ai faim Granger, Dit-il avec son éternel sourire carnassier, il s'approcha.  
- Je pensais que ce petit jeu était terminé Malfoy.  
- Avec moi, rien n'est jamais fini tu devrais le...Il aurait voulu finir sa phrase qu'un élève arrivait. Hermione murmura.  
- On va la refaire. Elle arbora un regard noir. Je te hais ! Maintenant vas rejoindre ta meute, les fouines t'attendent. Elle le foudroya du regard et entra à grands pas dans la grande salle, tentant de réprimer son fou rire.  
- Cours toujours ! Vociféra Drago encore dans le couloir.

Drago resta là, sourit et à son tour entra dans la grande salle. Il alla s'asseoir à sa table entre Pansy et Blaise, mais la présence qu'ils lui imposaient lui était insupportable, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas être là, mais avec elle. Elle qui riait aux côtés de Weasley Girl, elle qui mangeait avec joie avec ceux qui se trouvaient près d'elle et lui était avec des gens qu'il détestait plus que tout, face à une nourriture que lui paraissait bien terne et bien écoeurante. Il décréta qu'il n'avait pas faim et se plongea dans la contemplation de ses couverts qui bien-sûr étaient moins intéressants, mais lui permettait de pouvoir observer sans être vu Hermione qui était assise face à lui à sa table. Elle était assise entre Ginny et Neville qui s'était retourné pour parler à Luna.

- Heu, Hermione, Demanda Ginny. Heu...avec Malfoy.  
- J'ai rien vu venir...on...s'est disputé, on a sorti nos baguettes et...on à faillis se tuer l'un et l'autre, voilà. Je ne veux plus en parler Ginny. Dit-elle froidement en attaquant violemment à coups de fourchette son plat de pâtes.  
- Bien, bien, mais c'est...  
- Étrange tout ce que tu veux je sais, mais on va dire qu'un mangemort en reste un. Elle baissa la tête d'un air triste.  
- Bien, Dit Ginny en attrapant son verre qui se mettait à voler, elle regarda à sa droite et vit Seamus qui agitait sa baguette, mais laissa tomber quand il s'aperçut que Ginny l'avait repéré et s'en retourna à la dégustation de son poulet. De toute façon tu sais que si tu mens je le saurait.  
- Oui. Siffla Hermione qui rêvait qu'on la laisse tranquille.

Elle regarda en direction de la table des verts et argents et vit Drago qui l'observait de derrière sa cuillère qu'il faisait mine de regarder, mais il n'avait jamais été d'une grande discrétion. Elle aurait voulu rire, mais ne pouvait pas, elle se contenta donc de faire de même avec sa propre cuillère, ce que Drago remarqua en plus du sourire moqueur de son homologue, il sentit son coeur battre et ses joues rougir. Il resta un instant sans bouger et voyant le sourire à la fois doux et moqueur de son homologue il lui rendit son sourire discrètement avec amusement. A sa table Hermione s'apprêtait à répliquer quand les élèves commencèrent à se lever pour aller en cour. Elle se leva en compagnie de Harry et de Ginny et sortit de la salle. La Gryffondor se sépara de Harry qui partait vers son cour de divination d'un pas lent et démotivé, car il savait que Trelawney allait encore lui prédire une mort atroce et douloureuse. Une fois seule la jeune fille partie vers sa salle commune et s'arrêta. Non, elle ne pouvait plus, ce n'était plus sa salle, elle resta un instant sans bouger maudissant la terre entière et partit à pas vifs vers la bibliothèque se disant qu'elle allait réviser histoire de faire passer sa colère.

Tandis qu'elle marchait vers la bibliothèque elle se mit à repenser au visage de son homologue derrière sa cuillère. A cette pensée elle sentit une douce chaleur monter en elle. La Gryffondor se sentit rougir, elle s'arrêta et toucha ses joues qui devenaient brûlantes. Elle regarda de tous les côtés et ne vit personnes, elle prit un livre dans son sac et s'éventa avec durant quelques secondes. Pourquoi lorsqu'elle pensait à lui rougissait-elle ? Pourquoi le voir faisait naître des papillons dans son estomac ? Pourquoi quand il n'était pas présent se sentait-elle seule alors quelle était si entourée ? Elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse et préféra la retarder. Hermione resta dans le couloir sans bouger et finit par foncer dans la bibliothèque quand des éclats de voix retentir dans un couloir.

Une fois dans son monde, une fois assise à une table, elle sortit ses affaires. L'odeur des vieux livres, les grognements de certains, les chuchotements des élèves, les immenses bibliothèques remplis de bouquins en tous genres, madame Pince rasant les murs et les rayons guettant la moindre infraction.  
La Gryffondor sortit un parchemin, une plume et un encrier, quelle posa sur la table et sauta de sa chaise afin de se diriger dans les rayons pour y prendre ce qu'elle voulait.

Derrière les rayons, caché dans l'ombre, il la regardait à travers les livres. Il la suivait, il regardait ses doigts fins parcourir les reliures des livres, elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir y voir mieux. Ses cheveux bougeaient lentement dans son dos alors quelle se balançait d'avant en arrière comme une enfant semblant choisir ceux qu'elle voulait prendre. Comment les livres pouvaient autant l'attirer ? Après tout ce n'était que des bouts de parchemins. Il resta là à l'observer, elle avait les yeux grands ouverts, elle semblait dans un autre monde, dans une bulle, elle avait l'air rêveuse. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là, il savait juste, qu'en allant vers le cours de divination il l'avait vu traverser un couloir et il avait eu envie de la voir. Il ne supportait pas l'idée de séparation. La salle commune de Serpentard ne lui avait pas manqué, elle était devenue si froide en son absence. Loin d'elle tout était d'une éternelle froideur, plus rien ne poussait, tout était de glace, plus rien n'avait la même saveur. Il savait qu'il la verrait, mais le matin il ne pourrait plus la voir se lever, frotter ses yeux endormis, crier pour pouvoir entrer dans la salle de bain, l'entendre rire, la voir pleurer pour la consoler, toutes ses habitudes moldus. Tout ça lui manquerait.

Elle trouva enfin ses livres, les prit dans ses bras, marcha vers la table et vacillait sous le poids de la montagne de livres quelle tenait dans ses petites mains et les posa bruyamment sur la table. Elle prit place et se mit au travail.

Il resta derrière les livres à l'observer. Elle tripotait ses cheveux tout en écrivant, ses doigts tournaient délicatement les pages. Il aurait voulu être assit près d'elle, pour la faire rire, l'entendre lui chuchoter de cesser ses anneries. Elle semblait tellement loin à présent, même si elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Il maudissait son père, il maudissait Pansy et Blaise, il serra les dents et les poings. Il regarda l'heure sur la grande horloge murale et se dit qu'il était temps de laisser tranquille son homologue, son absence allait être remarquée s'il restait encore ici. Il la regarda une dernière fois laissant son coeur se serrer encore une fois et il s'en alla d'un pas lourd et le regard triste.

- Tu étais où Drago ? Demanda Pansy souriante en s'approchant de lui qui automatiquement s'écarta.  
- Je doute que ça te regarde, tu n'es pas ma mère. Dit il en avançant.  
- Je pense que ce tu fais me regarde, non ?  
- Non, on est plus ensemble, t'as pas encore compris ? Pansy vraiment, t'es chiante, fou moi la paix.  
- Mais...  
- Mais quoi ? Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai repris place dans le dortoir que je vais revenir vers toi pour autant. Comme je l'ai dit à Blaise, ce que vous avez fait à faillit me faire avoir des problèmes énormes, alors maintenant tu t'écartes, tu peux rester avec moi hors du dortoir, mais une fois dedans ne m'adresse même pas la parole. J'ai été assez clair ?  
- On a fait ça pour ton bien, on ne te reconnaissait plus ! Tu n'étais plus toi et tu ne l'es toujours pas, regarde-toi, elle t'a changés ! Vociféra Pansy  
- Tu en sais quoi ? Demanda-t-il avec froideur. Et puis je voudrais qu'on me fiche la paix. Puis il partit.

Pansy resta muette, Blaise près d'elle.**  
**  
- Cette Sang de Bourbe, ne touchera plus à Mon Drago ! Le mien ! Hurlât-elle dans le couloir à présent vide.  
- Pansy...Souffla Blaise.  
- Attends, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois ce qu'il dit ? Ne me dit pas que tu le crois quand il dit qu'il la déteste ? Ca se voit comme le nez au milieux du visage !  
- Non je ne le croit pas, mais on ne peut rien faire, il saura que c'est nous. Il est devenu trop perspicace, on ne peut plus le tromper.  
- Et tu vas laisser faire ? On a qu'à faire en sorte qu'il la déteste vraiment !  
- Les vacances de Noël, il va les passer soit chez lui, soit chez moi, t'en fais pas je suis sûr que ça va le refaire atterrir.

Ils restèrent sans parler un moment. Blaise était sûr que son plan allait marcher. Drago passerait les vacances de Noël chez lui, tout changerait vu qu'ils passeraient leur temps tous les deux. Il oublierait la sang de bourbe il redeviendrait Drago Malfoy le Prince des Serpentards.

Dans les couloirs Drago marchait en silence tentant de faire passer sa colère, quand il arriva face au fameux tableau. La jeune fille était assise à une table et se cachait derrière un livre pour regarder le jeune homme qui était debout dos à un mur à l'opposé de la pièce, lui aussi la regardait, mais c'était comme si quelque chose les empêcher de s'approcher. Il put voir leur détresse, elle était pareille à la sienne. Il resta un moment à regarder le tableau. Il aurait voulu entrer, mais pas sans elle.

- Malfoy ! Faut que je te parle ! Tonna une forte voix. Drago se tourna.  
- Weasley, t'es pas avec Potter ? Raillât-il.  
- Non, Je m'inquiète pour ma meilleure amie ! Je t'avais prévenu !  
- Weasley, calme-toi. Je ne lui ai rien fait. Dit il en reculant face à la colère noir de Ginny.  
- Elle est malheureuse !  
- Et moi aussi ! Tu vois je sais aussi crier ! Vociféra Drago. Tu crois qu'on à eu le choix ? Tu crois que moi ça ne me fais rien de devoir la laisser seule et de ne rien pouvoir faire ? De devoir me cacher ? De devoir être un mangemort et de devoir l'aimer ?! Il cessa de parler le teint rougeâtre.  
- Tu peux répéter ? Trembla la voix de Ginny.  
- Je...

Ginny ouvrit des ronds, si ronds qu'ils auraient pu sortir de leurs orbites. Drago lui, resta sans voix, sa tête tournait, il avait honte, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il avait tout avoué à Ginny, sans le vouloir, il lui avait dit ce que lui n'osait pas se révéler à lui-même. Il aimait Hermione Jean Granger, la sang-de-bourbe, la fille qui avait toujours osé lui tenir tête, cette fille qui était compréhensive envers lui et d'une incroyable douceur, celle qui avait en elle la joie de vivre, qui le rendait heureux et lui donnait le courage de survivre à sa condition de mangemort, chose qu'il voulait oublier qu'il était. Il sentit son coeur libérer une immense chaleur en lui, il trembla et se sentit rougir. Il leva enfin les yeux vers Ginny, sa colère semblait avoir laissé place à la surprise, au choc le plus total. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts et ne bougeait pas.

- Écoute...Tenta d'articuler Drago.  
- Salle sur demande, Sifflât-elle en pointant du doigt la direction de la salle sur demande.  
- Je...  
- Tout de suite ! Hurlât-elle au bord de l'hystérie.

Drago ne se fit pas attendre et partit derrière Ginny qui fulminait de rage et qui courrait presque vers la salle sur demande. Une fois à l'intérieur, il reconnu les tentures colorées, la petite table basse, les poufs de diverses formes, le service à thé. Il prit place sur un pouf et Ginny se mit en face lui, elle se servit une tasse de thé d'une main tremblante et servit une tasse à Drago qui n'y toucha pas, au cas ou elle y aurait versé quelque chose de pas vraiment légal.

Ginny se mit à scruter le serpentard un moment. Il avait l'air mal à l'aise, il évitait de croiser son regard et tripotait la manche de sa robe avec nervosité, sa tempe ressortait légèrement de sous sa tignasse blonde. Oui Drago Malfoy était amoureux et pour lui c'était une chose terrifiante, surtout qu'il s'agissait d'Hermione. Jamais personne n'accepteraient cette relation. Il avait peur qu'on le sache, peur de perdre plus que ce qu'il n'avait déjà perdu. Il n'avait pas envie d'être là, mais il connaissait Ginny et savait qu'elle le harcèlerait pour qu'il lui dise ce qu'elle voulait savoir, de plus leur conversation précédente n'était pas sortie de la salle donc il savait qu'il n'avait plus d'autre choix que de faire confiance à Ginny, la meilleure amie d'Hermione.

- Bien, Dit-elle. Tu vas me dire ce qu'il se passe et t'as même pas intérêt à me dire que ça ne me regarde pas ou je te jure que ton visage ne va pas aimer le chauve-furie. Elle croisa les bras et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Tout de suite Malfoy.  
- T'es vraiment une emmerdeuse, pire que Granger. et puis pourquoi tu lui demande pas à elle ? Pourquoi je devrais te répondre ?  
- Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Demanda la jeune fille d'une voix tranchante.

Il ne s'attendait pas à cette question. Comment répondre ? fallait-il répondre ? Fallait-il mentir ? Il sentit son cœur battre, et ses joues rougir. Il n'aimait pas être dans cet état-là, il n'aimait pas être mit à nu sans le vouloir, face à une personne à qui il ne voulait rien dire. Il regarda ailleurs pour ne pas affronter Ginny.

- De toute façon c'est personnel, ça ne te regarde pas ! Dit-il d'une voix forte.  
- Bien. C'est ton choix, t'es pas obligés de me le dire. Du thé ?

Au final Drago ne fut pas contre une tasse de thé qu'il but sans méfiance. Après tout c'était peut-être une hystérique, mais c'était, car elle était inquiète. Drago but le thé que Ginny venait de lui offrir, puis il se leva. Il ne voulait pas débattre de sa vie sentimentale avec une gamine qu'il n'aimait pas et qu'il connaissait à peine.

Il s'apprêtait à partir quand sa tête se mit à tourner et une soudainement envie de se confier et de parler lui vint. Il s'aperçut bientôt que Ginny Weasley souriait, elle posa une petite fiole transparente sur la table.

- Je pense que l'on peut commencer.  
- Weasley ? Tenta de crier Drago en voulant se lever, mais il vacilla et retomba au sol.  
- Un léger tranquillisant, comme ça tu ne vas pas vouloir me tuer et tu es sous l'effet d'une bonne dose de veritaserum. Dit la jeune fille en agitant devant lui la petite fiole. Hermione est ma meilleure amie, et je suis prête à n'importe quoi pour savoir ce que tu trames.  
- Je te jures que tu crèveras Weasley. Dit il en s'allongeant à terre sentant sa tête s'alourdir violemment.  
- Je sais, je t'attends. Tu vas devoir me dire la vérité durant 30 minutes, courage. Bien, première question. Pourquoi est elle dans un tel états ?

Il tenta de fermer sa bouche du mieux qu'il le pouvait, il ne voulait surtout rien lui dire. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il se passait entre eux, personne, pas même elle. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose, mais la question de Ginny résonna dans sa tête, il n'entendait plus que la question de la gryffondor , elle la répétait et le ferait jusqu'à ce qu'il réponde. Il sentit sa tête tourner et ses lèvres s'entrouvrir pour que les mots en sortent d'un seul coup sans qu'il ne l'ait voulu. Il ferma les yeux et enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- C'est du mensonge...contente ?...Soufflât-il. Il se maudit intérieurement et se jura de la jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie si elle disait ce qu'elle allait entendre à quelqu'un.  
- Un mensonge ? C'est pas possible vous vous fichez de moi ? Pourquoi mentir ?  
- Fou moi la paix Weasley ! Vociférât-il en se levant, mais sa tête se remit à tourner et il dut se rasseoir.  
- Hermione est mon amie je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Alors réponds !  
- Bon tu veux savoir ? Blaise et Pansy on tout dit à mon père ! J'ai joué la comédie pour lui faire croire que je la détestait ! Quand elle est arrivée dans le bureau de Dumbledore j'ai cru qu'elle allait croire à tout ça, j'ai cru qu'elle me haïrait et elle s'est mise à jouer la comédie. Je sais pas comment...mais mon père n'a pas cherché plus loin, mais il à demandé à ce que nous retournions dans nos salles communes respectives sinon il ne m'aurait pas lâché. On joues la comédie parce que je suis surveillé et Hermione est suivi sans arrêt par ton frangin jaloux et qui passe son temps dans les jupes de Brown !  
- Laisses mon frère en dehors de ça ! Siffla Ginny.

Il sentit une immense colère s'emparer de lui. Non Ginny ne savait pas, elle ne savait pas à quel point son frère était obsédé par Hermione, à quel point il pouvait lui faire du mal. Non Ginny ne savait pas.

- C'est de sa faute à lui si elle est malheureuse ! Vociférât-il en frappant du poing sur la table, son visage rougit par la colère. Elle l'aimait ! Et cet imbécile est partit voir ailleurs. C'est moi qui l'ai trouvé en larmes sur le sol de la salle commune rongée par la douleur que lui à fait ressentir ton frère. C'est moi qui l'ai consolé, c'est moi qui ai essuyé ses larmes, moi qui l'ai prise dans mes bras pour qu'elle se calme alors qu'elle se mettait à jeter des objets contre les murs. Moi qui l'ai porté dans ma chambre pour qu'elle dorme un peu et qu'elle cesse de pleurer pour ce crétin, moi tu m'entends ! MOI ! Et personne d'autre ! Plus personne ne lui fera plus de mal, surtout pas ton frère, je suis près à mentir à n'importe qui, je suis prêt à tuer pour qu'elle reste avec moi. Je ne veux plus la voir pleurer !

Excédé il avait attrapé Ginny par sa cravate et la soulevait presque du sol. A la vue du regard incendiaire de Drago, un regard emprunt de colère, de rage, de tristesse, de jalousie, Ginny comprit que Drago tuerait pour protéger Hermione, peut-être finirait-il du bon côté au final. Il était fou de rage car il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir la protéger, il semblait avoir peur de perdre la seule chose qui à présent le maintenait en vie. Il lâcha Ginny et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle, il se mordait les lèvres et marmonnait tout seul des paroles que la jeune Weasley ne pouvait entendre.

- Pourquoi l'aimes tu ?  
- Pourquoi je devrais te le dire ? Demanda Drago d'une voix tremblante de colère.  
- Hermione va mal et s'il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'elle peut être heureuse je préfère être sûr qu'elle le sera. Je veux juste m'assurer que tu est clean et que tu ne lui feras pas de mal. Dit elle d'un ton tranchant.  
- Mais je ne lui veut aucun mal Bon-sang! Tu veux ta vérité ? Tu vas l'avoir, même si ça me coûte j'ai pas envie que tu continus à être après moi. Il respira profondément tentant de se calmer, car il tremblait. Oui...je...je l'ai...l'aime...je peux pas être plus sincère avec ce tu as mis dans mon thé. Je ne lui veut aucun mal, au contraire ! Oui j'aime être avec elle car elle m'aide, avec elle je me dit que je ne suis pas un monstre...Elle au moins, elle ose dire les choses, elle me fais confiance, c'est vers moi qu'elle vient quand elle souffre. J'ai besoin d'elle pour vivre. Elle me rend heureux juste par sa présence. Jamais je n'aurais pensé tout ça il y'a un ans, mais j'ai décidé de voir les choses autrement et j'ai vu qu'elle était peut être bien différente de celle que j'ai toujours cru voir. Personne ne la fera souffrir, personne ne me la prendra. Surtout pas ton frère.

Ginny ne chercha pas plus loin et ne tenta pas plus de questions. Ils restèrent sans bouger ni parler durant plusieurs minutes, puis sentant que son envie de se confier disparaître il se leva et s'approcha de Ginny.

- Saches que se genre de jeux est fini, si tu me refais le coup ou si j'apprends que tu y a fait passer Hermione je le saurai et crois-moi tu ne m'a pas encore vu en colère. Alors, je te préviens, si qui que se soit est au courant, je te tuerais. Que tu sois ou non une amie d'Hermione.

La jeune fille ne dit rien et laissa Drago sortir de la salle sur demande. Elle serait bien partit voir Harry, mais elle ne pouvait pas, se serait trahir Hermione en quelque sorte. De plus le veritaserum lui avait montré que Drago était sincère et qu'il ne pourrait jamais faire de mal à Hermione.

Plus loin dans les couloirs Drago n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Comment cette petite idiote avait elle put l'avoir. Il se maudissait d'avoir répondu aux questions de celle-ci. Il aurait put sortir et ne parler à personne tant que le veritaserum aurait fait effet, mais bien sûr il ne l'avait pas fait et avait dévoilé à Ginny tout ce qu'il ne voulait même pas s'avouer à lui même. Il s'adossa contre un mur dans un couloir où se rendait peu d'élèves et se mit à penser à tout ce qu'il avait pu dire à Ginny.

Oui, depuis qu'Hermione l'avait frappé en plein visage lors de sa troisième année, il n'avait plus vu Hermione comme une sang de bourbe comme les autres. Elle était différente. Il s'était alors mit à l'observer sans arrêt quand personnes ne le regardaient et quand elle avait le dos tourné, il regardait sa manière d'agir, de parler, de bouger. Il la détestait, mais en même temps cette fille était la seule personne vraiment digne d'intérêt.

En quatrième année il se souvint que le soir du bal il avait regretté l'espace d'un instant d'y être aller avec Pansy, se soir là Hermione était si belle. Il aurait voulu l'approcher, il se souvint que durant le concert des Bizar's sisters il s'était un moment retrouvé derrière elle, il l'avait observé durant un instant, ses cheveux dansaient avec elle, un délicat parfum flottait autour d'elle. Il s'était demandé pourquoi il la regardait de la sorte.

Puis en cinquième année il ne l'avait plus regardé, car il sortait avec Pansy. Au début il l'aimait, mais au fur et à mesure tout avait changé. Pansy se collait à lui, prenait les décisions à sa place, il ne faisait plus rien si elle n'était pas là, elle était devenu étouffante et il s'était rendu compte que c'était une fille qui n'avait rien dans le crane mis à part le mariage et son apparence.

En sixième année la voir malheureuse à cause de Ron et Lavande le rendait lui-même heureux, car il savait que jamais elle ne serait pas avec Ron, et il n'avait jamais comprit pourquoi cet événement aussi bête qu'il soit le rendait heureux. Quand il croisait Hermione, elle faisait la tête, dans ses moments là il aurait voulu aller lui parler, mais pas pour l'insulter. Il voulait juste, parler. Après la déchéance de sa famille Drago à perdu de son entourage et s'est aperçu qu'il était plus seul qu'il l'avait toujours cru et elle est soudainement apparut, inquiète et sincère, elle s'est mise à vouloir l'aider et à partir de cet instant il ne se sentait plus seul au contraire.

Son coeur se serra lui criant ce qu'il avait toujours eut peur de comprendre. Oui Drago Malfoy aimait Hermione et cela ne datait pas d'hier, au contraire.

Oui il maudissait Ginny et son veritaserum, mais il la remerciait car il avait enfin comprit que ce n'était pas une passade comme en avait tellement eu l'habitude. Il comprit que son coeur qui se serrait, ses joues qui brûlaient, ses mains moites, sa méchanceté, son bonheur face à son malheur à elle, la jalousie dont il ne comprenait pas l'origine, tout était lié à Hermione Jean Granger et il n'avait jamais rien vu.

Il regarda l'heure et se dit que manger serait une bonne idée, puis il se dirigea vers la grande salle tentant de faire disparaître toute trace de colère, de larme. Une fois près de la grande salle un rire provenant d'un couloir le transperça et Hermione arriva. Elle était avec Ginny et toutes deux riaient, Hermione tenait sa boule de poils sur son épaule et la caressait en la regardant changer de couleur, passant du bleu au vert puis au rouge. Sur l'épaule de Ginny, Arnold faisait de même. Hermione leva la tête et croisa le regard de Drago et elle s'arrêta pour le regarder, mais Ginny lui tapota l'épaule car Harry et Ron n'était pas loin, Hermione sourit timidement à Drago qui le lui rendit puis s'éclipsa dans la grande salle.

- Je trouve Drago étrange, Dit Hermione en tripotant de sa fourchette son plat de pâtes. Enfin il avait l'air perdu...  
- Il à toujours l'air un peu paumé depuis un moment de toute façon.  
- Surtout depuis que tu lui as parlé ! Hermione baissa la voix et approcha de Ginny. Tu n'aurais pas du user d'une potion pour lui soutirer des informations sur sa famille pour ton père ! Tu sais ce qu'il se passe en plus avec sa famille...  
- Écoute, papa m'a demandé si je savais quelque chose c'est tout et de toute façon pour ce qu'il m'a dit, j'irais pas en parler à mon père...c'est vraiment pas important.  
- Ah bon ?  
- Ouai...Bref, Ginny réprima un sourire et replongea dans son assiette sans dire un mot.

Hermione promena son regard à travers la salle et finit par trouver Drago seul en bout de table, il n'avait pas touché à sa nourriture, il semblait perdu, ailleurs. Hermione savait de quoi lui avait parlé Ginny et elle savait que jamais elle ne saurait ce qu'il avait été dit au court de cette conversation, mais une chose était sure, tout cela avait chamboulé l'esprit de son homologue qui soudain leva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de la Gryffondor. Il avait envie de se lever pour aller la prendre dans ses bras, mais il se força à ne pas bouger et continua de la regarder. Même inquiète elle était tellement jolie, ses lèvres qui se mordillaient lui donné envie de les arracher, de les embrasser, de jouer avec. Ses doigts tripotant ses cheveux avec nervosité, il aurait voulu se les approprier, les toucher, les embrasser eux aussi, le corps d'Hermione donnait juste envie. Soudain se rendant compte de ce à quoi il pensait il s'arracha violemment à la contemplation de la jeune fille qui elle se mit à manger en silence.

- S'il vous plais. La voix de Dumbledore tonna dans la salle. Il se leva une fois le silence installé vint devant le pupitre, face aux élèves. Bien, j'ai une annonce à faire. L'an dernier certains événements ont perturbés la vie au saint de notre école. C'est pourquoi cette année il a était décidé avec chaque professeurs que la fête d'Halloween serait fêté d'une autre manière. Cette année il y aura un bal, venez deux par deux et assortissez vos costumes, faites preuve d'inventivité. Et j'ai prévu de faire redécorer le château par deux élèves qui ont marqués l'histoire de Pouldard. J'ai nommé les frères Weasley. Enfin sachez qu'un thème à était choisi et il sera, les contes. Les cris de joies envahirent la salle. Bien maintenant vous pouvez allez-vous coucher. Il partit se rasseoir et les élèves se levèrent pour rejoindre leur salle commune.

La salle se vida lentement. Hermione et Ginny sortirent dans les dernières car elles avaient du rattraper leurs boursouflets qui étaient descendu rouler sous les tables durant le discours du directeur. Ginny après avoir rattrapé Arnold partit en courant, car elle se rendit compte que Seamus lui avait volé sa baguette. Hermione resta seule dans la grande salle un instant sans bouger puis les lumières commençant à s'éteindre elle décida qu'il serait temps de regagner sa salle commune afin de savoir si Ginny n'avais pas fait une tentative de meurtre sur Seamus.

Elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers quand une main l'attrapa et la plaqua contre un mur. Hermione sentit son coeur battre à toute allure, la peur l'envahit, puis grâce à la lueur des chandeliers elle réussi à redéfinir les contours de ce visage qu'elle connaissait si bien.

- Bonsoir mon enfant.

Sa voix était sulfureuse, froide, attirante, Hermione se sentit frissonner quand le nez de Drago frôla son cou et remonta sur son oreille.

- Tu sais que jouer à ça ici, c'est pas bon. Murmurât-elle en s'appuyant contre le mur.  
- Les lumières sont éteintes et j'ai faim.  
- Non... Elle s'écarta.  
- Granger tu me vexe vraiment, tu sais, j'ai fais plusieurs voeux.  
- Ah, je vois, et si je n'ai pas envie de céder à tes envies soudaines ? Elle sourit.  
- Tu mentirais ? Vilaine jeune demoiselle.  
- Tu ne sauras pas si je mens ou non.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et sortit de sa poche ce qui semblait être un petit flacon remplit d'un liquide transparent.

- Si.  
- Du veritaserum ?  
- On ne te caches rien ma jolie.  
- Tu veux vraiment jouer à ça ? Demanda Hermione sur un ton de défit.  
- Alors ?  
- D'accord si ça peut calmer tes idées vicieuses.  
- Non, mes envies soudaines.

Hermione se tourna pour partir vers les escaliers mais il la rattrapa et la plaqua une seconde fois contre un mur. Juste une fois. Il ne fit que passer ses lèvres dans le cou de la Gryffondor, il les lui aurait déchiqueté. Ses oreilles, il les aurait volontiers dévoré, il pressa de ses mains les hanches de la jeune fille qui finit par céder. Les lumières étaient éteintes. Elle passa ses mains sur la nuque de son agresseur pour retenir les lèvres de celui-ci sur son cou. Les tableaux protestèrent, mais le juron peut délicat que leurs adressa Drago avant de replonger son visage dans le coup de sa victime les fit taire.

- Il y'a quelqu'un ?  
- Merde...C'est la ronde de Lovegood et McMillan...Chuchota Drago visiblement en colère.  
- Vas-t'en. Murmura Hermione en s'écartant de lui.

Il ne put lui dire au-revoir comme il l'aurait voulu et courut dans les cachots. Hermione replaça ses cheveux sur ses épaules s'éventa avec ses mains et remonta discrètement dans la tour des Gryffondors.

Le lendemain Hermione arriva dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormit et ne pouvait réprimer un étrange sourire.

- Bonjours, Dît-elle en prenant place.

Mais elle se heurta au regard surprit de Ginny qui lorgnait le cou de son amie, elle ouvrit de grands yeux et fourra sa main dans son sac pour en sortir un miroir qu'elle donna à Hermione.

- Quoi ?  
- T'as une vilaine ''tâche d'encre'' sur le cou. Dit celle-ci une légère pointe d'hystérie dans la voix.

Hermione souleva ses cheveux et regarda son cou avec le miroir de Ginny.

- Par Merlin...  
- Hermione ne me dit pas que c'est lui...

Mais Hermione tournait déjà un regard de détresse vers le Serpentard qui passait juste devant elle et qui sembla remarquer la ''tâche d'encre'' de son homologue. Il sursauta puis grimaça, mais ne pouvait rien faire de là où il était. Il partit s'installer à sa table faisant en sorte de se trouver face à son homologue pour surveiller celle-ci.

- Cache moi ça ! Ginny prit les cheveux de son amie et les plaça devant la ''tâche d'encre''. Harry et Ron ne doivent pas voir ça.


	12. Chapter 12

Héhé ~ J'espère que la fin du précédent chapitre vous à plus et que vous ne m'en avez pas voulu de couper à ce moment là :D

Je poste peu en ce moment, on va dire que c'est la chaleur, mais j'ai quelques soucis qui ont du mal à me motiver, mais je gère ! Et vous comment se passent vos vacances ?

Cyclae

* * *

Quand Ron et Harry prirent place à la table, Hermione se hâta de finir son petit-déjeuner et fila en courant hors de la grande salle, passant devant eux sans même dire bonjour afin de faire quelque chose contre sa '' tâche d'encre''. Le regard méfiant tournait vers Drago absorbé par son croissant comme s'il tait la chose la plus intéressante du monde, Ron prit place.

- Elle à quoi Hermione ? Demanda celui-ci en posant sa baguette sur la table.  
- Elle a oublié son boursouflet dans la tour.  
- C'est rare de la part d'Hermione. Dit Ron de plus en plus méfiant.  
- Je l'ai faite se presser pour descendre. Répondit Ginny en tapotant de sa baguette la théière.

Hermione se mit à courir dans les couloirs en tentant de cacher aux autres ce qui se trouvait sur son cou. Elle tourna d'un coup et se dirigea vers les toilettes de Mimi. Elle y entra et se précipita vers l'un des rares miroirs assez peu craquelé pour qu'elle puisse se voir dedans. C'était un rond rougeâtre tirant lentement sur le violet, pas très gros, mais assez voyant de par sa couleur. Elle voulait maudire Drago, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir bien en repensant aux événements de la veille. Elle rougit et se prit à sourire. Oui Drago avait mal agit en faisant cela dans les couloirs, mais elle ne le regrettait pas, elle n'aurait pas voulu avoir cette marque signe d'une étrange relation entre elle et lui, une relation qui lui plaisait de plus en plus, dont elle sentait qu'elle ne pouvait plus se passer. Elle prit sa baguette et passa un moment à tenter de faire disparaître la marque, mais elle ne connaissait aucun sorts pour ce genre de choses et abandonna.

- Qui est l'auteur de ceci ? Chantonna délicatement la voix de Mimi derrière Hermione qui sursauta.  
- Personne. Répondit froidement celle-ci.  
-Tu ne dois pas l'aimer beaucoup pour vouloir le faire disparaître. De mon temps c'était une preuve d'amour...Puis à ces mots Mimi fondit en larmes et fonça dans une cuvette.

Hermione resta un instant face au miroir et passa ses doigts sur la ''tâche'' murmurant pour elle-même '_'preuve d'amour_'', puis elle revint à la réalité en sentant ses joues rougir. Cette marque devait disparaître. Drago devait savoir, peut-être qu'il aurait une solution.

Pendant ce temps-là dans la grande salle, Ginny commençait à avoir du mal à trouver des excuses à Hermione qui se faisait attendre. Ron fusillait Drago du regard en pianotant des doigts sur la table.

- Bon, Dit-il en se levant, je vais voir.

Ginny se figea sur place, elle faillit se lever pour attraper Ron quand soudain Hermione revint. Elle semblait mal à l'aise et se dirigea directement vers la table des verts et argents sous les regards mauvais de ceux-ci. Elle se planta devant Drago et le foudroya du regard.

- T'aurais pas oublié quelque chose par hasard ?  
- Toi à aussi Bonjour Granger. Hum, La seule chose que je voudrais c'est toi. Il eut un ton des plus moqueur, mais il devina ce qu'elle voulait faire.  
- Ahaha...vraiment drôle t'as aucun humour. McGonagall nous à chargés de plusieurs tâches et je t'attends depuis vingts minutes.  
- Vingts minutes de plus ou de moins, t'es rabat-joie et chiante. Il se leva. Bon à plus tard. Dit-il aux autres en se levant pour suivre Hermione. Granger tu veux que je te pousse ?

Hermione quitta la salle Drago sur ses talons et se mit à marche de plus en plus vite. Drago approcha d'elle, tentant de suivre sa vitesse. Hermione avait l'air inquiète, elle avait remontée sa cape sur son cou et la tenait du mieux qu'elle pouvait, tout en regardant de tous les côtés. Elle semblait avoir peur de quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Attends ! Je ne veux pas que l'on vois ça dans les couloirs. On va monter dans la salle. Pour le moment tais-toi.

Elle était mal à l'aise et continuer d'accélérer le pas. Drago comprit très vite et ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient dans la salle commune. La jeune fille du tableau marchait rapidement d'un point à l'autre du tableau et baissait la tête, le garçon la suivait tentant de l'attraper, mais sans succès.

Une fois dans la salle Hermione se débarrassa de sa petite cape en la jetant sur le canapé vert et argent puis elle se tourna vers Drago. Elle était alarmée et n'arrivait pas à ouvrir la bouche.

- Alors ? Demanda Drago.  
- Hier. Dit la jeune fille en se plantant face à Drago. Quand tes envies soudaines ont prit le dessus tu m'as laissés un souvenir. Elle remonta d'une main tremblante ses cheveux au-dessus de son oreille lui dévoilant ainsi sa jolie marque.

Drago se mordilla les lèvres. Si quelqu'un voyait cela c'était terminé. Il ne pensait pas être allé si loin. Il observa le cou d'Hermione, dont une partie avait été rougie par ses lèvres. Il avait eut juste envie de lui faire peur, puis en la voyant aussi proche de lui il avait ressentit une envie folle de goûter à la peau de son homologue et ne s'était pas retenu. Il avait enfoncé violemment ses dents dans la peau de la lionne. Sa peau était sucrée, son odeur enivrante l'attirait trop. Quand il avait sentit les mains de celle-ci sur sa nuque son coeur s'était enflammé à lui en dévorer les entrailles et retenant un fort gémissement il avait enfoncé plus fort ses dents, ses lèvres dans la peau d'Hermione qu'il avait sentit céder sous lui.

Hermione commença à faire les cent pas d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce, elle se mordillait les ongles. Elle était en panique et ne semblait pas savoir quoi faire. Drago la suivait du regard, ne sachant pas quoi faire non plus mise à part la cacher...jusqu'à ce qu'on se doute de quelque chose bien entendu...

- J'ai voulu le faire disparaître mais pas moyen et je n'irai pas voir Madame Pomfresh, se serait signer mon arrêt de mort si quelqu'un est là. S'énerva Hermione. Il ne faut pas qu'on le voit ! Si quelqu'un voit ça, par exemple Ron ou Parkinson ! Des rumeurs vont se propager ça va être une véritable horreur ! Si je ne connais pas de sorts je vais devoir chercher, je vais devoir le garder encore, je vais avoir du mal à le cacher ! Elle était comme hystérique.  
- Hermione calme-toi. Chuchota le Serpentard en attrapant la jeune fille par les épaules.  
- Non ! Non et non ! Si quelqu'un voit ça on sera fichu ! Dît-elle en s'agitant de plus en plus violemment entre les mains du Serpentard.  
- Hermione Tais-toi ! Vociférât-il.

Il avait crié si fort qu'Hermione en sursauta et ouvrit de grand yeux apeurés. Les yeux de Drago étaient devenus gris et froids. Il ne bougeait pas et continuait de serrer les épaules de la rouge et or avec force.

- Tu me fais mal. S'il te plais. Il ne bougeait pas et continuait de serrer. Lâche-moi...  
- Alors, je veux que tu arrêtes de crier. Il était d'une froideur qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas et dont elle avait peur. Je n'aime pas entendre les gens crier, je déteste entendre les gens crier. Je ne supporte pas de t'entendre crier.  
- Alors, lâche-moi. Supplia la rouge et or.  
- Pardon.

Drago lâcha Hermione et recula pour aller s'asseoir sur un des canapés. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière et posa ses mains sur son visage.

- Je suis désolé...je ne supporte pas les cris depuis un moment...j'aurai du te le dire.

Il semblait agacé par son propre comportement, il leva les yeux et vit Hermione horrifiée à l'autre bout de la pièce. Voyant le visage blanc de la jeune fille, il se leva brusquement et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il commençait à avoir peur. Peur qu'elle s'en aille. Peur qu'elle se mette à crier et qu'elle parte en courant, peur de ne plus pouvoir la voir.

- Pourquoi ? Demandât-elle la voix tremblante.  
- Je hais les cris...les cris sont la souffrance et j'en ai trop vu...trop entendu. Sa voix devenait tremblante, il se rassit. Mon père cri, ma mère cri, les gens autour de nous cris, lui il criait. Il nous faisais tous crier. Et si toi tu cris, ça veut dire que tu souffres, que tu souffres à cause de moi...et je ne veux pas...Il tremblait. Je n'aurais pas dû le faire, mais je...je sais pas, je n'ai pas pu m'en m'empêcher. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal au contraire. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains, oubliant qu'il était juste là à cause d'un simple baiser un peu trop poussé sur le cou de la jeune fille. Il n'osait pas bouger se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Puis il sentit une main d'une infinie douceur se poser sur sa joue qu'il sentait s'humidifier.  
- Moi, je n'aime pas les larmes, car elles sont aussi signe de souffrance et de douleur. Et si je cri c'est parce que...j'ai peur. J'ai peur que quelqu'un voit ça et que tout soit fini. Enfin si quelqu'un découvre ceci, les gens comme Ron ou Parkinson vont se douter de ce qu'il c'est passé, ils sauront que l'on s'aime...bien. Elle commençait à rougir. Nos vies changeraient certainement et je ne veux pas ça, parce que...je...enfin...je me sens bien...et...Elle se mit à chercher quoi dire, elle cherchait aussi l'origine de ses violents et douloureux battements de coeurs à chaque regards de son homologue, mais elle cessa de parler quand la main de Drago se posa à son tour sur sa joue. Et... Ce n'est pas ta faute c'est de la mienne...enfin c'est moi qui...enfin. Elle détourna son regard et le dirigea vers le sol. Et puis Mimi à dit que...

Elle sentit ses joues rougir et son cœur battre à la pensée de ce que Mimi lui avait dit '' De mon temps c'était une preuve d'amour'', elle ne s'était jamais mise dans une telle situation. Il était face à elle, si près et cette fois il n'avait pas faim. Tout était calme, tout était silencieux, personnes ne viendraient les déranger. Elle se prit à se noyer dans les yeux du vert et argent, c'était un regard d'un bleu azur profond, un regard apeuré, triste, envieux, heureux. Il semblait vouloir lui communiquer quelque chose juste par son seul regard. Ils se regardèrent avec insistance un moment. Lentement Drago posa le bout de ses doigts sur la ''tâche'' qui devenait de plus en plus violette sur le cou d'Hermione et la caressa lentement. Il observait son œuvre avec une envie non dissimulé de recommencer, puis il replongea son regard dans les prunelles ambrées de sa Gryffondor. Il aimait les yeux d'Hermione, il les trouvaient doux et chaleureux, un seul regard d'elle le faisait se sentir bien. Soudainement les images de la veille leur revint en tête. L'envie, les gestes, la violence, le feu, cette tâche, le résulta d'une étrange relation qu'aucuns d'eux n'osaient nommer ''passion''.

Drago sentait ses doigts trembler sous la peau de la jeune fille, qui elle sentait sa peau frissonner autant que son cœur se réchauffé. Il avait envie de la voir de plus près de la toucher encore et encore. Elle avait envie d'approcher celui dont on disait qu'il pourrait lui faire du mal. Toucher le mal à son origine, l'effleurer d'un seul geste et ressentir le danger s'insinuer dans la peau. Fermer les yeux et ressentir.

Il profita de l'instant présent, chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait et approcha lentement son visage de celui d'Hermione qui le laissa venir sans crainte. Elle sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite, elle s'avança lentement elle aussi.

_'' De mon temps c'était une preuve d'amour''_

En silence, en douceur leur nez se frôlèrent et leurs regards se croisèrent une fois de plus. Cette proximité fit disparaître les dernières barrières qui les maintenaient si loin l'un de l'autre. Ron n'était plus là, ni Blaise, ni Pansy. Juste elle et lui. Le monde extérieur explosa en morceau autour d'eux, ils étaient à présent seuls. Ils s'observèrent encore un moment, puis sans bruits, avec une timidité maladroite et des gestes tremblants leurs lèvres s'entrouvrir légèrement et se cherchèrent un instant. Quand le bout des lèvres de la lionne frôla celles du Serpentard, celui-ci sentit son coeur exploser d'une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Son coeur battaient à ses tempes manquant de le rendre sourd, il n'arrivait pas à penser correctement, tout s'embrouillait, tout s'emballait, plus rien ne semblait aller et pourtant c'était tout le contraire. Hermione quand à elle se sentait terrifiée et à la fois apaisée, malgré son coeur battant, elle non plus ne trouvait pas le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau. Des regards emprunts d'une forte émotion, une forte envie de toucher l'autre, mais aussi de la douleur et de la tristesse, dut au fait de savoir qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit. Qu'ils tentaient le diable. Drago passa sa main sur la nuque de la jeune fille et baissa son visage afin de venir embrasser avec douceur la marque d'Hermione. Elle sursauta et laissa faire. Les lèvres du Serpentard passaient lentement sur sa peau douce comme la soie, sa peau si délicate ne demandant qu'à être embrassée. Ils savaient que continuer les amèneraient à faire des choses qu'ils n'avaient surtout pas le droit de faire. Domptant ses envies, domptant son attirance il sortit sa baguette de la poche de sa robe et en posa le bout sur la marque d'Hermione qui sentit soudain sa peau se glacer.

Elle sursauta et s'écarta de son homologue. Elle sortit le miroir de Ginny qu'elle avait gardé dans son sac et regarda son cou à présent net, comme si rien ne c'était passé. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, il semblait être intimidé par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelques goûtes de sueur perlées le long de son front, il avait l'air aussi perdu qu'elle ne l'était. Ils ne bougèrent pas, tentant de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se produire, c'était le hasard, le destin. Quelque chose d'étrange venait de passer entre eux et les avaient rapprochés.  
Que dire dans ce genre d'instant ? Faut-il parler ? Faut-il partir ? Aucun ne savaient ce qu'il convenait de faire dans un moment pareil.

- Merci...Murmura Hermione après un effort considérable pour arriver à ouvrir la bouche.  
- De...de rien. J'ai on va dire...prit l'habitude avec Pansy en cinquième année.  
- Tu veux dire que...Pansy t'as fais la même chose.  
- Je ne m'étendrais pas sur cette honteuse partie de ma vie que je voudrais faire disparaître, mais oui...Et si je te le dire c'est parce que je sais que tu m'aurais demandé d'où je tenais ce sort. Il tourna la tête, légèrement honteux.  
- Je risque de t'ennuyer avec ça maintenant. Elle se prit à sourire, mais elle jalousa secrètement Pansy.  
- Attention petit chaperon rouge, le loup risque de te faire taire contre ta volonté. Ricana le jeune homme.  
- Très drôle. On devrais y aller...Elle calma les rougeurs de ses joues et attrapa sa cape.  
- Oui.

Ils sortirent en silence de la salle commune. Hermione tripotant la lanière de son sac se tourna vers Drago.

- Je...vais aller rejoindre les autres dans le parc du château ils vont à Pré-au-Lard.  
- De même. J'ai promis à Blaise de venir. Après tout je suis son ''ami''. Il semblait désespéré.

Hermione lui sourit timidement puis elle tourna les talons et se mit en route pour rejoindre les autres dans la grande salle. Drago resta là, sans bouger, les poings serrés. Ses pensées s'ordonnaient lentement et il finit par se rendre compte de ce qu'il avait faillit se produire. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres puis sentant ses joues rougirent et un frisson le parcourir il fila dans la grande salle, mais croisa Blaise et Pansy en court de route.

- Elle te voulait quoi Granger . Siffla Pansy en s'approchant de lui.  
- Rien, elle voulait qu'on aille emmener des élèves en retenue. Elle pouvait pas le faire seule.  
- On devrais y aller sinon on ne pourras pas quitter le château. Dit Blaise en commençant à avancer vers le parc.

Pré-Au-Lard avait revêtu les couleur orangées et noirs d'Halloween. Des citrouilles aux visages étranges et effrayants volées à travers les rues du petit village de sorciers en poussant des cris stridents qui faisaient crier les élèves qui passaient près d'elles. Les vitres des boutiques étaient pour la plupart recouvertes d'immenses toiles d'araignées. Le vent d'Octobre faisait voler avec violence les feuilles fanées dans les rues assombries par le ciel grisâtre et menaçant.

Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny marchaient en direction des ''Trois Balais'' après avoir fait le tour de leurs boutiques favorites. Ils prirent place à une grande table et commandèrent les habituelles Biéraubeurres. Ron s'était mit à côté d'Hermione et semblait la surveiller de très près, ce qui énervé considérablement la jeune fille mais, elle ne disait rien, ne voulant pas créer de scandale.

- C'est demain que Fred et George arrivent non ? Demanda Ginny en posant son verre.  
- Ouai ! Je leur ai envoyé une lettre pour savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, mais ils ne m'ont toujours pas répondu. Dit Ron d'un ton désespéré.  
- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tes frères vont te le dire. Il n'ont jamais rien dit à ta mère sur leurs expériences dans leur chambre au terrier, même avec l'immense pouvoir de persuasion de ta mère. Rit Hermione.  
- Roooh ça va...moi je voudrais être préparé...je suis sûr qu'on va souffrir...enfin moi surtout...Bredouilla Ron.  
- Fais en sorte qu'on ne te reconnaisse pas. Ricana Ginny. Même si ta stupidité se sent à plusieurs kilomètres.  
- D'ailleurs. Demanda Hermione. Vous comptez mettre quoi ?  
- Ne me pose pas la question. Harry but une gorgée de biéraubeurre. Niveau contes et personnages pour les garçons, ça se résume au prince charmant, franchement y'a pas une grande masse de choix.  
- Je suis persuadé Harry que tu ferais une jolie princesse.  
- Ginny !  
- Pardon. Elle finit sa biéraubeurre d'un trait afin de ne pas rire.  
- Weasmoche en Prince, laissez moi rire.  
- C'est comme Parkinson en princesse. Se moqua Ginny en se tournant vers la bande de Drago plantée juste derrière eux. Pansy se tenait en avant et sembla vexé par la remarque de Ginny.  
- Boucle-là Weasley ! Siffla la Serpentard en lui jetant un regard noir. Elle allait répliquer, mais Drago posa sa main sur son épaule.  
- On est pas venu faire le spectacle Parkinson.  
- Malfoy à enfin un éclair d'intelligence. Dit Ron  
- Ron !

Ron faillit se lever, mais Hermione le fit se rasseoir, laissant le temps aux verts et argents de s'éloigner.

- Ron par merlin ! Siffla Hermione. Il allait partir et toi tu le provoque, qu'est-ce qui va pas chez toi ?  
- Je peux te poser la même question. Dit celui-ci en regardant Hermione d'un regard méfiant.  
- Si t'es pas fichu de me croire, c'est vraiment que t'es stupide. Elle se tourna vers Ginny l'implorant du regard.  
- Je lui fais pas confiance à Malfoy.  
- Ron, au vu des derniers événements, j'ai pas envie de parler de lui alors tu la ferme ! Je te donne une autre chance alors saisi là, ou alors, vas t'en.

Soudain Madame Rosmerta siffla afin que le silence règne et une petite troupe de musiciens se mit à jouer à l'intérieur des trois balais. C'était une troupe de musiciens Irlandais en voyage à travers le monde. Leur musique était si entraînante, les gens frappaient des mains et riaient de cette joyeuse mélodie. Soudain Ginny ne sachant pas pourquoi se leva et attrapa Hermione par le bras pour l'emmener au milieu du bar face aux musiciens, elles se regardèrent en souriant, se remémorant les petites fêtes au Terrier. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent à tournoyer, frapper des mains, Hermione se sentait joyeuse et euphorique, elle attrapa le bras de Harry, tout comme Ginny qui fût entraînée pas la patronne du bar. Bientôt le bar des trois balais fut plongé dans une ambiance de fête. Tous dansaient, riaient, tournoyaient avec vivacité, les chopes de bière s'entre-choquées les unes contre les autres.

Assit à sa table au fond du bar avec mes autres, il la regardait sourire sans lui. Il était jaloux de tous ceux qui pouvait la toucher, l'approcher, il aurait voulu tous les tuer, mais elle souriait. Elle dansait avec grâce, ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle et retombaient sur sa chemise, ses yeux pétillaient de bonheur. Il finit par croiser son regard, elle lui sourit, mais elle savait que s'en approcher était trop risqué alors elle resta à distance raisonnable, soudain Neville prit le bras d'Hermione pour l'emmener danser avec lui.

Mais lorsqu'elle reposa son regard sur sa table il n'était plus là.

Dehors il avait froid et marchait lentement dans le vent glacial gelant peu à peu les bouts de ses doigts. Les autres étaient allés chez Honeyduck et il se sentait bien mieux sans eux, mais pas sans elle...La voir heureuse comme cela l'avait brisé, il aurait voulu être là, plus près, mais il ne pouvait pas. Sa famille, ses ''amis'', sa marque...Il toucha son bras et se dit que c'était la seule chose qui le séparait vraiment d'elle. Il était le mal en personne pour elle, il pourrait lui faire du mal sans même le vouloir. Mais elle était devenue trop désirable pour laisser cette chose le détruire. Il savait qu'à ses côtés il pouvait devenir autre chose qu'un meurtrier. Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le château serrant entre ses doigts la douce étoffe de tissu rouge qu'il venait d'acheter, tout en se disant que lorsqu'elle la porterait elle serait magnifique.

Au Trois Balais la musique cessa et le calme revint. Les élèves sortirent afin de rejoindre le château, certains dansant et chantant encore dans les rues du petit village. Hermione tenait Ginny par le bras et toutes deux riaient, elles étaient euphoriques. Derrière elles marchaient Harry, Ron et Neville, qui semblaient complètement épuisés et marchés lentement.

- La prochaine fois qu'il y a de la musique, je fuis. Marmonna Ron.  
- Arrêtes ! Rit Ginny. Tu t'es amusé ! Tu es un bien piètre menteur je t'ai vu !  
- Oui, mais c'est trop fatiguant, puis les Trois Balais c'est trop petit, je me suis fait marcher sur les pieds !

Les rires continuèrent jusque devant la salle commune des Gryffondors. Harry donna le mot de passe et la grosse dame qui tentait encore de briser un verre de cristal par sa seule voix qui avait le dont de casser plutôt les oreilles de ses voisins, les laissa passer en boudant, car ils ne savaient apprécier son talent comme elle aimait le dire. Ron allait se précipiter jusque dans sa chambre pour aller se reposer, mais à l'ouverture du trou dans le mur derrière le tableau, il comprit qu'il n'allait pas se reposer. En effet la salle des rouges et or, était immergée dans la musique, les chants, les biérraubeures coulants à flots, la danse, les rires.

- C'est pas vrai...se plaignit Ron.  
- On a décidé de continuer la petite fête ! Dit Seamus en leur tendant des verres de bierraubeurre.

Ginny salua l'idée avec un grand éclat de rire et entra dans la salle commune suivie des autres. Ron monta dans sa chambre afin que ses pieds se reposent ainsi que ses tympans brisés par la grosse dame. Harry resta assit à une table parlant avec Dean et d'autres élèves, Neville ne semblant pas intimidé par tout cela dansait joyeusement avec Ginny. Hermione quant à elle faisait le tour de la salle en dansant aux bras d'un élève de sixième année qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Mais en le regardant une fois de plus, ses yeux bleus lui rappelèrent ceux de son homologue. Elle aurait voulu être avec lui, elle sentit ses joues rougir et son coeur se serra. Elle se décrocha des bras du garçon qui sembla déçu, mais ne dit rien et se précipita sur une élève de sa classe.

Hermione la mine triste alla s'asseoir près d'une fenêtre et se mit à penser à son homologue assit à sa table en compagnie des autres Serpentard dans la taverne, il n'avait pas l'air heureux, elle aurait voulu aller le voir le prendre par le bras et l'entraîner avec elle, mais elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas, personnes ne devait savoir. Son coeur se serra une fois de plus à cette pensée, puis elle passa le bout de ses doigts sur ses lèvres en repensant à ce qu'il c'était passé dans la matinée. Le silence, la douceur des gestes de Drago, jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de ressentir cela. Le coeur douloureux, les papillons dans l'estomac, les joues qui rougissent, les pensées qui se désordonnent, le monde extérieur qui disparaît. Elle sentait que le besoin de le voir se faisait de plus en plus fort. Hermione ne comprenait plus son comportement, elle ne comprenait pas cet étrange besoin de le voir, de le provoquer, le faire sourire, rire à ses stupidités.

Mais elle se sentait si heureuse en la présence de son homologue, elle en oubliait les livres, son rôle d'encyclopédie sur pattes, elle souriait avec lui, elle se sentait différente et elle aimée cela. Elle aimait être avec lui même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il était marqué à vie par le mal, elle lui ferait oublier, elle n'en avait pas peur. Elle colla sa joue contre la vitre glacée et regarda le ciel à présent noir puis se mit à sourire.

Lorsque l'heure du repas vint les élèves descendirent dans la grande salle. La nourriture commençait à s'entasser dans les assiettes. Hermione vint s'affaler sur sa chaise près de Ginny qui semblait épuisée et peinée à attraper ses couverts. Seamus vint les voir.

- Et se soir on continu. Ricana le Gryffondor plein d'entrain.  
- Sans moi. Dit Hermione en attrapant du pain dans un petit panier en osier.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je fais ma ronde et je dors dans mon autre salle commune.  
- Pas drôle.

Seamus sembla vexé par l'absence de sa camarade et partit s'asseoir auprès de Dean qui commençait à cacher un peu de nourriture sous sa cape. Ron assit près d'Hermione se mit à regarder d'un oeil méfiant l'homologue de celle-ci. Drago était assit à sa table et mangeait en silence, il pouvait sentir sur lui le regard de Ron, le regard de Blaise et celui de Pansy, cela en devenait insupportable.

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour ta ronde ? Demanda Ron en tripotant nerveusement sa fourchette.  
- Je fais des rondes avec Malfoy depuis le début de l'année et il n'est encore rien arrivé. S'agaça Hermione.  
- Ouai...Faut dire vous vous entendez tellement bien !  
- T'es vraiment chiant ! Vociféra Hermione en se levant. Je daigne t'accorder ma confiance et toi tu t'en fiches ! Je sais ce que je fais, je suis une grande fille, j'ai pas besoin d'un second père ! Elle attrapa sa cape qu'elle avait posée sur le banc et partit vers la sortie.

Alors qu'elle marchait dans l'allée pour retourner chercher ses affaires et les déposer dans la salle avant de faire sa ronde. Elle posa son regard sur la table des verts et argents pour y croiser celui de Drago qui la regardait sortir de la salle. Elle resta accrochée à son regard bleu durant quelques secondes et lui sourit timidement, puis sentant ses joues rosir elle sursauta et sortie, laissant seul son homologue qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de la réaction de la jeune fille. Mais il déchanta très vite en voyant le regard noir de Ron le transpercer. Il savait quelle haine nourrissait le Gryffondor à son égard, il connaissait sa jalousie et lui vomissait son dégoût du roux à cause de son comportement envers elle. Elle qui était si douce, si belle, elle qui n'avait jamais voulu souffrir à cause de la stupidité de celui qui se disait son ami et qui en secret allait voir ailleurs, mais continuait de la désirer. C'était répugnant. Il détourna le regard et allait continuer de manger quand il vit que Blaise l'observait à son tour d'un regard mauvais, méfiant. Il posa sa fourchette et baissa la tête.

- Vous me faites tous chier ! Il frappa du poing sur la table et sortit à son tour de la salle, prit d'une colère des plus noires.

Il quitta la salle et fonça vers la salle communes des verts et argent. Il y entra en courant et jeta dans un sac quelques affaires, puis repartit vers le septième étage, tentant d'éviter le plus d'élèves possibles. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être tranquille, ne pouvait-on pas le laisser seul. Il maudissait Blaise et Pansy pour avoir fait venir son père, il maudissait le seigneur des ténèbres pour avoir déposé sur son bras une barrière qu'elle ne pourrait franchir. Mais il voulait franchir lui-même cette barrière, il ne voulait pas devenir comme son père, il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier. Il finit bientôt par arriver dans les environs de la tour de Gryffondor. Il en regarda l'entrée, cet immonde tableau avec cette grosse dame vraiment hideuse passant son temps à chanter comme une vraie casserole. Il s'apprêtait à monter les marches en direction du septième étage quand le tableau de la grosse dame pivota et laissa sortir une lionne en colère, qui marmonnait des injures à l'encontre d'un certain Ronald Bilius Weasley. En la voyant sortir son coeur explosa de cette intense et même chaleur que lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés tous les deux, seuls, si près. Il reprit ses esprits en secouant la tête et tenta de dissimuler son malaise derrière une moquerie.

- Bravo Granger, bonjour le langage. Ricana le vert et argent.

Elle portait sur son épaule un sac de toile marrons et sur la lanière sautillait son boursoulfet. Elle semblait en colère, au vu de son teint rougeâtre, son corps tremblant et ses yeux qui semblaient menacer de lancer des éclairs, la faire rire serait peut-être compliqué. Mais à l'entente de la voix de son homologue elle sursauta et se tourna vers lui, ses traits s'adoucir d'un seul coup.

- Tu n'as pas un meilleur langage. Répondit la jeune fille.

Elle lui sourit et monta avec lui vers la salle commune. Durant le chemin Drago sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite, il fermait les yeux et serrait la lanière de son sac. Il tentait d'oublier sa colère, mais elle restait ancrée en lui. Il tourna la tête vers la jolie rouge et or qui marchait en regardant droit devant elle, la colère se lisait sur son visage malgré le fait qu'elle lui est sourit.

Une fois face au tableau ouvrant sur la salle commune les deux adolescents s'immobilisèrent.  
Dans le tableau la jeune fille était assise sur un fauteuil face au jeune homme assit sur une table. Ils se regardaient et l'on pouvait sentir une certaine gêne dans ce tableau, les deux jeunes gens semblaient ne pas oser se regarder droit dans les yeux. Hermione prononça le mot de passe et le tableau pivota. Elle entra à pas lents et resta debout face au canapé, elle n'osait pas bouger et restait interdite. Drago vint près de la jeune fille, il n'osait pas ouvrir la bouche et ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur les lèvres pincées de la Gryffondor, celles qu'il avait presque touchées, il se sentait mal à l'aise. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- je...vais poser mes...mes affaires dans ma chambre. Tenta d'articuler la rouge et or.  
- De-même.

Elle monta les marches menant à sa chambre, quatre à quatre. Une fois dans sa chambre elle ferma la porte et s'adossa contre celle-ci. Elle laissa son sac glisser le long de son épaule, Maly glissa sur le bras d'Hermione et roula sur le sol de pierre de la pièce, laissant sa maîtresse sans voix. C'était si gênant de se retrouver ici quelques heures après cette étrange scène. Tout lui revint une seconde fois en tête et elle se demanda pourquoi cela c'était il produit ? Elle se souvint n'avoir pas voulu le repousser. Et lui, avait -il désiré ceci autant qu'elle ou n'était-ce encore que la suite de ce petit jeu. Elle se leva et tourna en rond dans la pièce un moment avant de se décider à descendre, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle allait faire, mais elle avait besoin d'y descendre. Elle posa sa main sur la poignée et vérifia où était Maly. La petite boule rose se trouvait sur le lit et roulait sur celui-ci, Hermione sourit à la petite chose et tourna la poignée de la porte.  
Son coeur battait de plus en vite tandis qu'elle descendait les escaliers vers le petit salon. Quand enfin elle se retrouva dans le petit salon elle marcha lentement vers le canapé et s'y assit, elle passa ses mains sur les coussins, les accoudoirs et se demandait si un jour telle chose pourrait se reproduire.

Derrière elle, il était adossé au mur et l'observée encore une fois à son insu. Elle semblait perdu dans ses pensées, se posait-elle tant de questions que lui sur eux, sur la relation si étrange qui les liaient. Il se décolla du mur et vint s'asseoir près d'elle. Hermione sursauta.

- Tu m'as faite peur, tu vas me tuer un jour !  
- Mais non voyons. Sourit-il.

Le silence tomba. Il fallait en parler. Hermione s'écarta un peu de lui pour attraper un coussin et le prendre contre elle, afin de cacher une partie de son visage.

- Pour ce matin...Balbutia la jeune fille en se cachant encore plus derrière son coussin.  
- Oui...Heu, je suis désolé...enfin c'est ma faute si...  
- C'est encore pour jouer ? Demanda Hermione de sa voix tremblante en cachant son visage entièrement derrière le coussin.

Elle ne l'entendit pas répondre, elle savait qu'elle avait dû le vexer, puis un bruissement d'étoffe se fit entendre et le coussin disparut de ses mains. Elle observa ses mains qui se tenaient ouvertes sur le vide puis leva la tête sur le visage de Drago qui était à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle rougit violemment, mais lui il souriait, d'un sourire tellement si doux et délicat qu'elle eut honte de ses paroles.

- Si j'avais voulu jouer je me serais montré plus méchant. En fait...Il se sentit mal à l'aise, mais il continua. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça c'est fait et je suis en partit responsable...et si tu ne veux plus me voir je comprendrais parce que j'ai agis comme un idiot.

Il se leva en pinçant les lèvres, puis se dirigea vers sa chambre.

- Et moi j'aurais dû te repousser et je ne l'ai pas fait alors bon...Que devrais-je faire ?

Il se retourna et la vit debout juste devant lui, elle paraissait intimidée et tripotait sa cravate. Il aurait tellement cru qu'en reparler là ferait changer d'avis le concernant. Il avait eu tord d'avoir peur, car elle se tenait face à lui . Ils se plongèrent dans le regard de l'autre. Des regards timides, gênés, mais désireux de pouvoir encore se regarder. Drago allait ouvrir la bouche quand l'horloge au-dessus de la cheminée sonna l'heure de la ronde.

- Mon insigne ! S'écria Hermione. Je vais la chercher. Elle lui sourit puis monta dans sa chambre pour prendre son insigne qu'elle épingla sur sa cape.

Elle redescendit puis ne voyant pas son homologue elle sortie, mais ne le vit pas, peut-être qu'il était encore dans sa chambre. Elle attendit quelques minutes puis il sortie par le trou du tableau.

- Allons-y. Dit le Serpentard en commençant à marcher.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans les couloirs sombres du château, seul le bruit de leurs pas se faisait entendre. Ils avaient fouillés la plupart des étages et furent heureux de constater qu'aucun élève n'avait fait de tentative d'escapade nocturne. Les deux adolescents ne s'adressaient pas la parole et se contentaient de marcher l'un à côté de l'autre sans un mot, seulement des regards furtifs et de petits sourires emprunt d'une certaine gêne. Ils avaient faillis s'embrasser et à présent le résulta était qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se regarder sans rougir et ou sans sentir leurs coeurs imploser avec lenteur. C'était la douleur la plus agréable qu'ils connaissaient, c'était cette douleur qui les rapprochés. C'était une douleur que Drago voulait ne plus laisser partir, il aimait tellement sentir son coeur battre pour autre chose, que la peur de mourir, car à ses côtés il se sentait invincible. La protéger, lui donnait un sentiment de puissance tel qu'il n'en avait jamais ressenti et ce n'était pas ce ''presque baiser'' qui les sépareraient.

Soudain un caquètement des plus insupportable se fit entendre, les tableaux s'éveillèrent et se mirent à insulter Peeves qui passait dans le couloir en chantant ''Weasley est notre roi'', soudain il s'arrêta et dévisagea avec un étrange sourire les deux homologues.

- ELEVES EN DEHORS DES DORTOIRS ! ELEVES...  
- Fichu esprit frappeur à la noix tais-toi ! On fait juste notre ronde ! Siffla Hermione en sortant sa baguette pour la diriger sur l'esprit qui criait de plus en plus fort.

Mais Peeves n'en avait que faire et continuait de crier en volant vers Hermione qui reculait de plus en plus sans s'en apercevoir vers les escaliers. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle.

- BOUH !

Hermione sursauta et recula pour sentir son talon s'enfoncer dans le vide puis comprit ce qui lui arrivait quand son corps tomba en arrière mais, une main l'agrippa et la tira vers le couloir. Elle roula sur le sol et sentit un poids l'écraser. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle croisa le visage souriant de son homologue.

- J'ai de bons réflexes.  
- Certes mais par-contre...tu m'écrase...  
- Oh pardon !

Il avait attrapé Hermione par le bras, avant de la tirer vers lui et de ne pas arriver à la rattraper correctement, il s'était retrouvé à cheval sur la Gryffondor. Il avait une main sur la hanche droite de la jeune fille et son autre main sur le sol près du visage de la rouge et or, qui se contenta de sourire. Pendant ce temps là Le Baron Sanglant vint faire fuir Peeves en lui promet un traitement pire que la mort.

- Le Baron Sanglant ?  
- Je l'ai fait appeler par les autres tableaux.  
- Dois-je te rappeler ce qu'il s'est produit la dernière fois que l'on s'est retrouvé dans cette position ? Sourit la jeune fille. Et je ne t'appellerais pas maître.  
- Même pas si je te menace ?  
- Ouh, le grand méchant loup voudrait manger le petit chaperon rouge ?  
- Il m'amuse trop pour que je ne le dévore tout de suite. Il adressa à la jeune fille son habituel sourire carnassier.

Soudain le rythme du coeur d'Hermione s'accéléra, elle sentait sa respiration s'accélérer, quelque chose d'anormal se produisait en elle. Elle voulait avoir le pouvoir, au moins une fois. La rouge et or approcha son visage de celui du Serpentard et d'un seul coup le repoussa au sol. Elle se leva et lui sourit.

- Hé bien, le grand méchant n'est pas assez rapide ?  
- Tu n'as rien vu ma jolie. Répondit Drago en se relevant, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard dément. Cours.

Et le chaperon rouge se mit à courir, le sourire aux lèvres et le coeur palpitant, suivie par le loup affamé et désireux de la dévorer. Elle courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait à travers les couloirs sombres de Poudlard, montant et descendant les escaliers de pierres. Le chasseur n'imaginait pas qu'elle pouvait courir aussi vite et avait du mal à la rattraper, il entendait ses pas, ses rires, il voyait sa chevelure disparaître dans l'angle des couloirs.

Bientôt il atteignit le tableau qui était à l'entrée. La jeune fille était toujours assise sur le fauteuil, mais le jeune homme se tenait derrière elle et enfouissait son visage dans la chevelure de la jeune fille, tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Le corps tremblant il prononça le mot de passe et entra à pas de loup dans la salle commune et s'immobilisa en voyant Hermione hypnotisée par une étoffe rouge qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Elle leva les yeux vers Drago dont le sang ne fit qu'un tour.

- Il y avait mon nom sur la boite. Murmura Hermione d'une voix absente.  
- Je voulais d'abord te demander quelque chose...et je n'ai pas eut le temps.  
- Donc ?  
- Voudrais-tu...heu...enfin...voila...je...tu...veni r avec moi à la soirée d'Halloween ? Il sentait son coeur battre, ses joues s'enflammer, il ne savait plus où se mettre tellement il était mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression d'avoir dix ans.

Elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il le lui demanderait, elle aurait pensée qu'il s'y rendrait avec Pansy pour donner le change, mais elle se souvint des paroles de Dumbledore, c'était un bal costumé...un bal masqué. Elle réalisa.

- En temps normal je devrais dire non, car tu es mon ennemi, mais j'ai un goût assez neuf pour le danger, alors y aller mal accompagné me plairais. Elle eut un sourire intimidé.  
- Promit. Je mangerai avant. Il s'approcha d'elle. Mais en attendant, tu devrais dormir.

En effet Hermione commençait à s'endormir, elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et approcha du Serpentard. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur le front de son ami.

- Merci, de m'avoir inviter. Chuchota la jeune fille.

Puis elle monta dans sa chambre, laissant le vert à et argent le visage surpris par la réaction d'Hermione. Il resta un instant debout au milieu de la pièce, puis il remonta dans sa chambre, se changea puis se coucha. C'était une relation tellement étrange, tellement douce et violente à la fois. Elle avait toujours était son ennemie, celle qu'il aurait voulu voir mourir et aujourd'hui la Sang de Bourbe qu'il voyait se transformer en une magnifique belle femme, une sorcière, qu'importe son sang, qu'importe sa famille et sa provenance, il n'arrivait plus à la haïr. Elle était "sa" Sang de Bourbe, la sienne et personne ne la lui enlèverait.


	13. Chapter 13

Pfiou, me revoilà.

Je m'excuse du temps que j'ai mis à revenir poster, mais récemment j'ai eu énormément de problèmes qui m'ont coupé toute envie d'écrire è_è (santé, couple etc...j'en passe et des meilleures) bref, je vais pas raconter ma vie, celle-ci n'est pas très intéressante non plus x)

Enfin bref ! Voila un nouveau chapitre, j'espère que comme d'habitude il va va vous plaire et s'il ne vous plait pas et bien j'en suis désolé ._. mais afin de le savoir, donnez-moi votre avis :) qu'il soit positif ou négatif cela m'aidera ! (y'a ce truc qui se nomme les stats et parfois je me demande si on lis ou alors si on regarde ._.)

M'enfin, j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien et que vous ne crevez pas de chaud ! moi si, je fonds sur ma chaise, mais j'ai découvert cette douce invention qu'est...le ventilateur \o/

Bref, assez de parlote !

Cyclae,

**Twitter** - Goldysheeran - **ASK** - PamyuCissy pour toute question, de la plus débile à la plus sérieuse! (je prend toujours du plaisir à vous répondre :))

* * *

Quand le matin se leva, de fins rayons de lumières pénétrèrent par la fine ouverture laissée par les rideaux mal tirés et vinrent éveiller le vert et argent qui grogna, car il ne supportait pas ce genre de réveil. Il se retourna dans son lit plusieurs fois priant pour pouvoir se rendormir, mais il n'y arriva pas et resta sur son lit un long moment, pensant et repensant à son visage quand elle avait ouvert le paquet qu'il avait volontairement laissé bien en vue sur la table basse avant de partir faire la ronde. Il l'imaginait portant son cadeau, il l'imaginait à son bras, il les imaginés tous les deux au milieu des autres qui ne pourraient pas savoir qu'ils seraient ensemble, il la ferait danser, rire, sourire, lui aussi pouvait le faire.

Son estomac commença à demander de la nourriture et Drago se leva au sentir d'une douce odeur de pain grillé et se demanda comment une telle odeur pouvait venir jusque dans sa chambre. Il descendit jusque dans le petit salon et vit avec surprise sur la petite table basse un copieux petit déjeuner, pain grillé, oeufs, bacon, confiture, jus de citrouille, il ne se fit pas prier et sauta sur un canapé pour assouvir sa faim.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il entendit la porte de la chambre d'Hermione s'ouvrir, il tourna la tête et manqua de faire tomber sa tartine de confiture en la voyant. Elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment éveillée, elle portait une chemise de nuit rouge qu'il trouva un peu trop grande pour elle car les manches trop longues cachaient ses mains. Elle était décoiffée et avait vraiment des allures de petit lionceau. La jeune fille marcha à pas lents vers le canapé rouge et or face à Drago et prit place, le petit-déjeuner servi dans la salle ne semblait pas la surprendre. Elle se frotta les yeux un instant. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille, elle observait avec de petits yeux fatigués le plateau de nourriture sans vraiment le voir. Il l'observa tout en sentant son coeur battre à une vitesse qu'il ne contrôlait pas.

- Bonjour. Murmura Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

- Bonjour. Du café peut être ?

- Oui...Heu..mais, le petit déjeuner...? Finît-elle par demander.

- J'en sais rien, en tout cas mieux vaut en profiter.

La Gryffondor sembla satisfaite de ce petit-déjeuner au calme et se servit. Elle mangea tranquillement en tête tête avec Drago. Son coeur battait d'une douce et délicate mélodie qui l'éveillait lentement et appréciait le silence qu'offrait la salle, le confort comme si elle était chez elle mais, sans ses frères et sans son père. Sa famille lui manquait, même si elle et son grand-frère s'envoyaient régulièrement des lettres. Elle se demanda si elle devait parler de l'étrange lien qu'elle et Drago tissaient depuis le début de l'année à son frère. Que dirait celui-ci ? Accepterait-il ? L'avis de Alden avait toujours été important pour Hermione, car il était compréhensif et qu'ils étaient proches. Mais son frère voudrait-il qu'un mangemort soit l'ami de sa petite soeur ? Certes Drago était marqué mais, il ne voulait pas de l'avenir qu'on lui offrait, il voulait autre chose. Soudain comme une étrange coïncidence, quand elle leva les yeux elle vit que le vert et argent fixé son bras droit avec une certaine crainte, il grimaçait mais semblé vouloir le cacher. Elle posa sa tasse de thé, elle se leva et vint s'asseoir en tailleur à ses côtés, il sursauta et se tourna vers elle d'un air surprit. Hermione regarda le bras de Drago, elle posa sa main sur la marque de celui-ci. Elle leva les yeux vers le Serpentard et pressa son bras en lui souriant.

- Je sais que ça te fait peur, mais...cesses d'y penser...même si tu sais qu'elle est là.

- Cette chose...Murmura le serpentard...je...pas que j'en ai peur mais, ça veut dire que quoi que je face on me verra toujours comme ce que je ne veux pas être...Un jour je vais devoir choisir mon camps, je devrais peut-être devoir faire souffrir et...

- Et pour l'instant tu n'as pas à le faire. Chuchota Hermione en s'approchant de l'oreille de Drago. Je ne sais pas ce que tu ressens ni ce que tu vis, mais je sais que c'est dur d'être tiré entre deux camps sachant que l'un d'eux peut te tuer si tu ne viens pas vers lui...Mais si tu veux être une personne bien cette marque, même si elle est douloureuse ne pourra pas t'en empêcher. Et puis je suis là. Murmurât-elle en souriant.

- T'es vraiment suicidaire...tu oses t'approcher de moi alors que je pourrais te faire du mal, pourtant...tu restes...

- On nomme ça la confiance. Maintenant vas te changer, Fred et George ne vont pas tarder, il va y avoir pas mal d'agitation dans les couloirs. Elle se leva du canapé lâchant ainsi le bras de Drago et partit vers sa chambre. Drago ? Dit elle en se tourna vers lui.

- Oui ?

- Moi...je suis là. Elle sourit adressa un doux sourire puis disparut derrière la porte.

Drago resta un instant assit et grimaça quand Hermione eut disparu et qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir, puis il remonta la manche de sa chemise. La marque ressortait, elle devenait de plus en plus noire chaque jour, il souffrait mais, il se taisait. Elle ne devait pas savoir, pour son bien, pour elle. Si elle savait elle s'inquiéterait et il ne voulait qu'elle s'inquiète pour lui. Il prit son courage à deux mains puis il se leva pour monter se préparer.

Dans sa chambre Hermione sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, elle avait bien vu qu'il souffrait. Non il ne savait pas cacher la douleur, surtout pas à elle. Hermione s'habilla puis descendit pour aller se laver le visage et finir de se préparer. Quand elle entra dans la salle de bain elle le vit, il se tenait debout face au miroir et finissait de se coiffer. Il portait un jean et un pull noir à col roulé. En la voyant il se tourna vers elle et la toisa un instant. Elle était vêtue d'un chemisier rouge et d'un jean noir, ces vêtements lui allait si bien, il fit de son mieux pour ne pas concentrer son regard sur son cou dénudé par le décolleté qu'offrait le chemisier qu'elle n'avait pas fini de boutonner et la regarda lui sourire. La Gryffondor attrapa sa brosse à cheveux pour tenter de dompter sa chevelure rebelle, elle se regarda dans la glace un instant puis se mit à coiffer ses cheveux avec des gestes lents, que Drago suivait avec attention. Elle tira ses cheveux en arrière et en fit une queue de cheval puis rangea sa brosse dans un tiroir avant de se laver le visage. Une fois prête Hermione se tourna vers le Serpentard.

- On devrait y aller avant que le château ne devienne une véritable foire. Dit elle en attrapant sa cape qu'elle jeta sur ses épaules.

Hermione et Drago sortirent de la salle et se mirent à parcourir les couloirs, punissant à tour de bras les élèves qui usaient de produits Weasley en attendant les créateurs des objets leur permettant de faire tourner en bourrique les professeurs, préfets et élèves à longueur de temps. Drago s'amusait à regarder Hermione, elle attrapait les élèves par leur col de chemise puis elle les menaçés de les étrangler avec leur cravate ou de les laisser aux mains de Peeves qui tournait dans le château la langue pendante, attendant de se voir confier un souffre douleur. Elle jouait son rôle de préfète en chef à la perfection et s'en devenait même effrayant. Quant à lui, il n'avait qu'à lancer uns de ses mauvais regards à un élève pour que le produit Wealsey atterrisse dans ses mains. Au bout d'une heure, aux alentours de midi Hermione s'effondra sur une marche et posa le sac de farces et attrapes confisqués près d'elle, Drago vint s'asseoir lui aussi.

- Je tuerais Freg et George ! Elle jeta un oeil dans le sac. Je n'ai jamais vu autant de leurs produits dans le château.

- Ils savent les cacher tu sais. Dit Drago en regardant lui aussi à l'intérieur pour en sortir une paire d'oreilles à rallonge. C'est peut-être le seul truc qui soit intéressant.

- Pas touche ! Siffla Hermione en tapant de sa main celle de Drago pour lui faire reposer les oreilles à rallonges qu'il regardait avec intérêt.

- T'es pas drôle. Maugréa le Serpentard.

- Aucun traitement de faveur !

- Pourtant, comparé aux autres filles tu en as de ma part. Murmura Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione qui rougit et se tourna vers lui les joues gonflées comme une enfant et le teint rouge.

- Tu...tu m'agace ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ce genre de choses !

- Oses dire que j'ai tort.

- Tu es un vrai pervers ! Murmura la rouge et or.

Il lui sourit et allait répliquer quand Hermione se leva.

- Plus un mot ou je t'étrangle ! Allons manger, après, tu pourras l'ouvrir autant que tu voudras.

- Promit ?

- J'en sais trop rien. Siffla Hermione en commençant à marcher vers la grande salle.

Il la regarda s'éloigner d'un pas sautillant, ses cheveux se balançaient derrière avec légèreté, ses cheveux qui, au fur et à mesure du temps devenaient de moins en moins broussailleux et se bouclaient délicatement, des boucles qu'il aimerait enrouler autour de ses doigts. Il la vit disparaître au détour d'un couloir et laissa un long soupir s'échapper, il s'allongea sur les marches et posa une main contre son coeur qui devenait trop bruyant, qui battait trop fort en la présence de la jeune fille. Il n'avait pas voulu lui montrer qu'elle était sa faiblesse, qu'elle était celle qui faisait battre son coeur. Il resta un moment sur les marches de pierres puis il réalisa qu'elle lui avait laissé le sac d'objets confisqués.

- Cette fille me tuera...Soufflât-il en ramassant le sac.

Il prit le sac et l'emmena dans le bureau de Rusard qui maugréa contre les élèves une fois de plus. Une fois en dehors du bureau Drago marcha vers la grande salle et fut heureux de ne croiser personne. Lorsqu'il entra dans la grande salle, il y avait un chahut monumental, les élèves riaient aux éclats, courraient dans tous les sens entre les tables. Le Serpentard se dirigea vers sa table qui était la plus morne. Pas de rires, pas de sourires, rien de chaleureux, seulement de la froideur et des moqueries. Et dire qu'il avait aimé cette ambiance autrefois, à présent il aurait voulu se trouver prés d'elle, à rire, la taquiner, la regarder, la toucher. Il s'assit près de Blaise qui, en compagnie de Pansy critiqué la venue des Weasley. Drago prit place et aussitôt Pansy se colla à lui, l'assaillant de mots doux et regards mielleux qu'il commençait à ne plus supporter. En fait la simple vue de Pansy lui donnait envie de l'abattre, mais il ne fit rien. Il se débarrassa d'elle d'un simple coup de coude.

- Pansy, je voudrais manger. Siffla le jeune homme en prenant sa fourchette.

- Drago ? Demanda Pansy d'une petite voix.

- Quoi ?!

- Tu vas à la soirée d'Halloween avec quelqu'un ?

- Oui, alors oublis moi.

- Oh, Commença Blaise. Avec La sang de bourbe ?

- Je suis obligé.

- Comment ça ?

- On doit y aller entre préfet. Mentit le vert et argent. McMillan y va avec Lovegood.

- Si tu le dis. Répondit froidement Blaise.

- Je le dis alors boucles-là.

Drago plongea sa fourchette dans son plat et commença à manger, il sentait comme à l'accoutumé les regards méfiants de Blaise et Pansy.

A la table des Gryffondors l'ambiance était aux rires et à l'euphorie.

-Je pari qui va y avoir des pralines longueslangue !

- Des feux d'artifices !

- Ron tu n'as vraiment pas d'idées ? Demanda Colin Crivey

- Se sont peut-être mes frères mais, ils ne me disent jamais rien. Maugréa Ron.

Ron était harcelé par les autres élèves afin de connaître les plans des frères Weasley, mais il n'en savait rien bien entendu. Il tourna la tête et tenta d'adresser un sourire à Hermione mais, celle-ci tourna la tête vers Ginny.

- Avec Malfoy ? Demanda Ginny. Ça s'arrange ?

- Ginny ? Tais-toi. S'agaça Hermione.

- Bien madame. Sourit Ginny qui savait pertinemment que jamais elle ne pourrait plus haïr Drago.

Ginny cessa de parler et observa l'effet de ses brèves paroles. Hermione leva discrètement les yeux vers la table des verts et argents. Drago était assit, bras croisés devant son plat, il avait les yeux rivés sur la table, près de lui Pansy et Blaise faisaient des messes basses tout en le regardant discrètement. Hermione sentit son coeur se serrer. Savaient-ils ? Se doutaient-ils de quelque chose ? Drago aurait-il encore des ennuis avec son père ? Toutes ces questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête, jusqu'à que Drago lève les yeux vers elle. Le monde autour explosa, tout sembla devenir noir autour d'eux, tout était silencieux, il n'y avait qu'elle et lui. Elle n'avait à ce moment d'yeux que pour lui et lui ne pouvait se résoudre à ne pas la regarder sous peine d'être vu. Son regard ambré inquiet, il aurait voulu la prendre contre lui, sentir son parfum l'envoûter, il aurait voulu sentir son coeur contre le sien, il voulait connaître la mélodie du coeur d'Hermione, il la voulait pour lui. Elle voulait qu'il soit enfin en paix, qu'il soit heureux, elle voulait son bonheur, elle voulait aussi pouvoir être contre lui et entendre son coeur battre pour autre chose que la peur et la douleur, elle aurait voulu qu'il batte pour elle, mais elle savait que se n'était pas possible. Elle laissa son regard vagabonder sur son visage, ses yeux d'un azur profond dans lesquels elle se noyait quand elle avait le malheur de s'y plonger, ses fameuses mèches de cheveux sur son front et qu'il ne cessait de remettre en place, ses mèches qu'elle voudrait pouvoir toucher au moins une fois, ses joues qu'elle avait vu une fois se teindre en rose, ses lèvres qu'elle avait manqué de toucher, elle sentit son coeur libérer des papillons, elle ne savait pas d'où ils venaient ni pourquoi ils étaient là quand le regardé.

Elle s'en doutait mais, elle avait peur de cette vérité, si elle n'était pas vrai, si rien ne l'était, si tout n'était qu'illusions ? Elle avait peur de s'avouer l'inavouable, elle sentait son coeur devenir douloureux, à croire que trop regarder le Serpentard la rendait folle. Elle secoua la tête un instant puis le bruit de la salle revint, elle cligna des yeux et ne pu s'empêcher de lui sourire avant de se tourner vers une Ginny qui se retenait de sourire.

- Quoi ?

- Hermione Jean Granger tu ne peux pas me mentir. Mais je ne dirais rien promis.

- Tu...tu te trompes je le hait !

- Mais oui. Ricana la jeune Weasley. Et Harry à vraiment un tatouage sur la hanche droite.

- J'ai pas de tatouage ! Siffla le survivant qui se trouvait à côté de Ginny.

- BONJOUR POUDLARD !

Cette voix raisonna comme un écho dans la grande salle, après un grand boum, un immense dragon de feu, pareil à celui qui avait fait fuir Ombrage deux ans plutôt fit son apparition dans un immence écran de fumée rouge. Le dragon se promena dans la grande salle et explosa en un millier de petits feux d'artifices, laissant apparaitre au centre de l'allée séparant la table des Serpentards de celle des Gryffondors, Fred et George Weasley, vêtus de costumes en peau de dragon, rouge pour Fred et vert foncé pour George. Ils souriaient et agitèrent la main comme de véritables stars. Derrière eux tous purent voir de grosses valises marquées du W des Weasley. L'une d'elles bougeai et par les côtés on pouvait voir de la fumée sortir. Les élèves se levèrent et commencèrent à crier, saluant les Wealsey de diverses chants qui sonnaient tous aussi faux les uns que les autres. Hermione dut se battre, mais elle arriva enfin à hauteur des jumeaux.

- Fred George !

- Hermione! Dirent-ils d'une seule et même voix. Notre cadeau te plais à ce que je vois. Finit Fred.

- Elle s'appelle Maly ! Dit fièrement la jeune fille en présentant un boursouflet au comble du bonheur au vu de sa couleur rose pétard.

- Super ! Tu t'en occupes bien au moins ?

- Comme dit sur le livre !

- Super! Dit Fred.

- Tu vois George j'avais raison

- Non j'avais raison

- En fait...nous avions raison ! dirent-ils en coeur.

Il fallut un long moment aux jumeaux pour arriver jusqu'à la table des professeurs pour les saluer. Dumbledore se leva et le silence se fit.

- Si Messieurs Fred et George Wealsey sont là aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas pour vous vendre leurs dernières inventions.

- Pas du tout professeur. Sourirent les jumeaux.

- Je vous fais confiance. Sourit le directeur. Ils vont donc décorer la grande salle à l'occasion de la fête d'Halloween, qui aura lieux se soir. A présent, je vous invite à sortir de la salle afin de les laisser travailler.

Dans une magnifique cohue générale les élèves sortirent, laissant les jumeaux Wealsey décorer la grande salle. Hermione fila avec Ginny vers la tour des Gryffondor, car celle-ci voulait lui montrer son costume. Drago lui se mit à marcher d'un air apparemment peu assuré. Il tourna dans un couloir vide et se dirigea vers les toilettes des garçons, il y entra et attendit un moment près des lavabos. Puis il attrapa par son col de chemise un élève qu'il plaqua contre un mur.

- Tu dois me rendre un service McMillan. Dit Drago.

- Que...QUOI ? Je vais pas rendre un service à un type de ton espèce. Siffla Ernie.

- Tu vas pas avoir le choix. Drago sortit sa baguette et la posa sur le bout du nez de Ernie. Tu vas avec qui à la soirée ?

- Tu...je vais pas y aller avec toi ! S'indigna Ernie à la limite du choc. Je ne suis pas...

- Mais...t'es vraiment stupide...pire que Weasley...Je te demande si tu as quelqu'un ?..ni d'y aller avec moi...se serait le comble de l'horreur crois moi autant pour toi que pour moi. Donc tu as quelqu'un ?

- Non.

- Vas y avec Lovegood alors.

- J'ai prévu d'inviter Annah Abbot pas Luna même si on s'entend bien. Siffla Ernie en foudroyant le Serpentard du regard.

- Change tes plans alors.

- Non je vais inviter Annah

- Heu je voulais inviter Annah moi aussi...

Drago et Ernie se tournèrent vers Neville qui qui entrait dans les toilettes. Drago pressa un peu plus son bras contre Ernie.

- Et elle est où Londubat ? Demanda le Serpentard.

- Heu dans le couloir.

- Londubat, t'as 45 secondes sinon je lâche McMillan.

Neville ne si fit pas prier puis il sortit en courant et revient exactement 45 secondes plus tard.

- Annah vient avec moi . Sourit Neville fière de lui.

- Bon, McMillan ? Demanda Drago.

- T'es un enfoiré Malfoy. Bon j'irais avec Luna, c'était ma seconde option si Annah ne voulait pas.

- Bah voilà, tout s'arrange. Sourit le Serpentard en s'éloignant. Et bien sûr tout ça reste entre nous trois ?

- Bien-sûr. Répondit Neville.

Drago sortit victorieux de son plan, les préfets avec les préfets comme il avait dit à Blaise et Pansy. Il parcourut les couloirs un moment puis passa devant la grande salle dont les portes étaient fermées, les élèves se tenaient devant en masse. On pouvait entendre des bruits sourds et étranges, comme si un dragon s'y trouvait. Des objets cassés, des rires, tout cela donnait envie de voir à l'intérieur mais, il continua son chemin et tomba sur une scène qui allait lui permettre de ridiculiser Weasley. En effet Hermione hurlait contre Ron, une fois de plus. Ginny tentait d'intervenir mais, elle avait apparemment abandonnée et Harry tenait le bras de Ron pour ne pas qu'il saute sur une Hermione rouge de colère et au bord des larmes. Drago détestait ça, il marcha vers eux.

- Si tu veux pas venir avec moi c'est que t'y vas avec Malfoy ! Vociféra Ron.

- Ronald Weasley ! Je t'es dit que je n'y...

- Weasley ma partenaire est blonde et le sien et brun.

- Tu veux quoi Malfoy ? Demanda Harry.

- Je précise à Weasley que celui avec qui Granger va à la soirée est brun, moi je suis blond et celle avec qui j'y vais est blonde, Granger est brune. Y'a pas de mouron à se faire, je vais pas te la voler.

- Merci. Dit Hermione qui sembla soulagée.

- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ? Demanda Ron.

- C'est un bal costumé, masqué ! Crétin ! Le but est de ne pas se faire reconnaître ! Et tu m'a pas vraiment laissé le temps d'en placer une.

- J'avais oublié...

Hermione se tourna et partit. Ron lui s'enfuit, Harry sur ses talons, Ginny resta avec Drago.

- Heu...

- Fermes-là Weasley.

- Hermione est blonde ?

- Comment tu peux savoir que j'y vais avec elle, s'agaça le préfet.

- C'est ma meilleure amie, je devine tout, je sais tout, puis elle m'a parlé de ce que tu lui offert.

- Pourquoi ?!

- Elle aura besoin d'aide pour s'habiller et je doute que tu sois le mieux placer pour le faire.

Il partit sans rien dire et ne croisa pas Hermione jusqu'au soir, quand il revint dans la salle commune en compagnie de Ginny qui ne put s'empêcher d'observer le tableau à l'entrée de la salle des deux préfets. La jeune fille se tenait derrière une porte, le jeune homme semblait vouloir la voir, mais elle avait l'air de vouloir se cacher de lui.

- Amortancia

- Joli mot de passe.

- Tu voudrais pas fermer ta bouche parfois ? Siffla Drago.

- Non.

Ils entrèrent dans la salle commune, Hermione était assise sur le canapé vert et argent et lisait un livre, quand Ginny arriva, Hermione se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- Bien, Dit Ginny. Toi, elle désigna Drago. Vas te changer, je m'occupe d'Hermione.

- J'ai le droit de pas avoir confiance ? Demanda Drago sur un ton moqueur.

- Absolument.

Elle sourit puis fit monter Hermione qui adressa un sourire timide à son homologue avant de disparaître dans l'escalier.

Deux heures plus tard Drago attendait debout près de la cheminée, il tripotait maladroitement son épée qui était accrochée à sa ceinture en attendant Ginny et Hermione quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny, miraculeusement devenue blonde. Elle portait d'un noeud noir sur la tête, une robe bleue, un tablier blanc, de petites chaussures noires et des chaussettes blanches.

- Voilà.

- Ginny je suis affreuse...

- Hermione descends ! Siffla la Gryffondor

- Il va me trouver affreuse...

- Weasley j'ai eu tord de te faire confiance ? Demanda Drago.

- Tu jures de ne pas rire ? Demanda la petite voix d'Hermione qui avait vraiment l'air mal à l'aise.

- J'en cracherai pas terre si j'avais le droit.

Hermione se montra près de Ginny. Drago ne put prononcer un seul mot, alors son coeur s'en chargea pour lui en battant la chamade, en explosant, en brûlant tout ce qui tait autour de lui.

- Tu es...magnifique...Réussit-il à dire.

- Tu vois Malfoy, toujours me faire confiance. Dit Ginny.

Drago n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de la rouge et or qui elle semblait gênée et tentait de se cacher derrière la porte. Pourtant, cette robe blanche en dentelle, volante, tombant au-dessus de ses genoux, cette ceinture noire qui enserrée sa taille donnant un peu de volume au bas de la robe qui comportait plusieurs couches de jupons en soie, mousseline ou tulle. Ces petites chaussures à talons hauts noirs, rendant ses jambes plus fines, plus longues, ses petits gants noirs en cuirs dont les bords étaient brodés de petites perles dorées. Enfin cette cape rouge en velours tombant au-dessous de ses genoux faisait d'elle un parfait petit chaperon rouge. Un chaperon rouge intimidé. Elle avait recouvert une partie de son visage avec la capuche, car elle ne voulait pas qu'il la voit rougir de la sorte. Tout cela la rendait magnifique, désirable. Ginny qui se trouvait près d'Hermione sourit à son amie puis elle s'éloigna de celle-ci, car elle devait aller retrouver Harry qui à force de l'attendre allait finir par manger son chapeau.

- Je pense que je devrais...vous laisser. Puis elle partit en sautillant.

Drago attendit que le tableau se soit refermé sur Ginny puis il commença à s'approcher d'Hermione. Son coeur battait à une telle vitesse qu'il avait du mal à ne pas l'entendre, ni à le sentir. Il se sentait frissonner, l'envie de la toucher, de la sentir se faisait de plus en plus forte au fur et à mesure, il voulait pouvoir la prendre par la taille et la faire danser, pouvoir être proche d'elle. Pouvoir sentir son parfum, pouvoir l'avoir pour lui, à lui seul. Quand il se retrouva enfin près d'elle il approcha sa main du visage d'Hermione qui recula d'un pas. Il s'approcha encore et posa sa main sur l'arrière de la tête d'Hermione accrochant le tissu de la capuche qu'il fit glisser le long de sa chevelure brune et délicatement bouclée. Elle était légèrement maquillée et semblait apeurée par le regard du jeune homme qu'elle pensait moqueur.

- Arrêtes de faire cette tête...je pensais que mon petit cadeau te plairait

- Cette robe, cette cape et tout le reste, oui c'est magnifique mais, je suis mal à l'aise, j'ai l'impression d'être ridicule.

Drago fit la moue puis il attrapa la main d'Hermione et l'emmena de force jusque dans la salle de bain où il la fit se planter devant un miroir.

- Tu es hideuse ? Dit-il en la tenant fermement par les épaules pour ne pas qu'elle bouge et qu'elle regarde son reflet. Je me sens ridicule quand je te dit que tu es magnifique parce que je n'ai pas l'habitude alors ne me le refait pas dire.

Il regarda Hermione et vit à ses joues rougeâtres qu'elle avait enfin comprit le mot ''magnifique'', elle ne bougeait pas et restée face à son reflet, puis elle se tourna vers Drago pour pouvoir enfin regarder son homologue. Il avait à peine coiffé ses cheveux dont quelques mèches dansaient sur son front. Il portait une chemise blanche à jabot, une veste sans manche rouge foncée en velours, il portait aussi une longue veste en queue de pie noire imprimée de fines rayures grises et dont la doublure était rouge foncée elle aussi. Des bottes noires montants au-dessous de ses genoux. Accrochée aux épaules une longue cape noire et enfin à sa taille une ceinture argentée où était accrochée une épée à la lame fine et au manche doré. Hermione se sentit rougir et ne put aligner deux mots, elle ne su faire que des gestes le montrant.

- heu...Je...tu...Puis elle se tut réalisant une chose à laquelle elle n'avait pas fait attention. Heu attends voir ? Je ne suis pas blonde ? Couinât-elle.

- J'ai une solution.

Il sortit de la salle de bain, Hermione sur ses talons. Il prit une petite boite couverte de soie bleue foncée et l'ouvrit pour en sortir deux masques de dentelles, l'un blanc et l'autre noir. Hermione approcha sa main du masque noir mais Drago tapa la main de celle-ci.

- Pas touche jeune fille.

- Vengeance ? Demandât-elle.

- On va dire ça. Fermes les yeux.

Hermione ferma les yeux et Drago posa le masque blanc sur son visage, soudain elle sursauta, le masque devint froid et se colla à la peau d'Hermione. C'était froid, comme si ce masque était fait de glace, elle sentit sa chevelure se geler, elle frissonna puis tout cessa, elle rouvrit les yeux poussa un petit cri de surprise en voyant que son homologue avait à présent les cheveux noirs et non bruns, ses yeux étaient devenus rouges. Elle se tourna et partit se regarder dans la glace. Ses cheveux étaient devenus lisses et blonds presque blancs et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu azur. Elle se tourna vers Drago qui était adossé au montant de la porte et souriait.

- Sympathique ?

- Se sont les masque du magasin de vêtements dont je ne me souviens pas du nom près du magasin de fred et george.? je les es vu, ils...coûtent une fortune ?!

- Cesses de te préoccuper des prix. Maintenant viens. Il tendit son bras qu'Hermione prit.

Ils marchaient vers le tableau quand elle se décrocha de lui, courut vers la table basse et y prit un petit panier en osier.

- Un chaperon rouge sans son panier se n'est pas drôle. Dit elle.

- C'est moins appétissant. Ricana le jeune homme.

- Toi alors...tu me désespères.

Ils sortirent enfin dans les couloirs du château et commencèrent à avancer dans les couloirs. On sentait que c'était Halloween, au milieu des couloirs flottaient des citrouilles creusées d'étranges visages et qui riaient quand un élève passait. Les lumières du château étaient plus tamisées, l'atmosphère était étrange, dérangeante...presque terrifiante. Un courant d'air froid traversait le château de part en part provocant un sifflement aiguë. D'un bout à l'autre du château on pouvait entendre les élèves courir, rirent aux éclats, une blanche neige passa en courant avec son prince en riant. Malgré ses allures sombres Poudlard baigné dans la bonne humeur.

Drago et Hermione marchaient en silence dans les couloirs. Hermione serrait le bras de Drago et se collait à lui avec un léger sourire cousu sur son visage. Elle se sentait bien, son coeur chantonnait une douce mélodie qui libérait en elle cette douce chaleur qu'elle commençait à aimer. Mais elle avait beau se sentir bien en la présence de son homologue, elle avait l'estomac douloureux à la pensée du regard des autres, la peur de se faire reconnaître, la peur de la réaction des autres. Si l'on savait qu'ils étaient tous les deux. Elle resserra son étreinte sur le bras de Drago en se disant que grâce aux masques qu'ils portaient et qui les rendaient méconnaissables rien ne pourrait troubler son bonheur, ce qui allégea le coeur de la jeune fille. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se fondre dans la masse avec lui et face aux autres, pas besoin de se cacher dans une salle pour pouvoir se toucher ou même s'effleurer. Ils pourraient rire et sourire librement, même si ce n'était que pour un soir.

Drago de son côté frissonné, son coeur criait un désir qu'il n'osait laisser s'exprimer, il marchait en regardant droit devant lui et parfois tournant la tête pour la voir, pour sentir son odeur, cette douce odeur de miel qui caressait ses narines le rendait presque fou. Elle était là avec lui, et dire que personnes n'en saurait rien. Il pourrait sans craintes la prendre par la taille pour la faire tournoyer au milieu de la salle, au milieu des autres. Se soir elle était sa propriété, elle était à lui, Hermione était sienne.

Une fois descendu, au rez de chaussé ils virent tous les élèves déguisés, ce qui offrait un spectacle assez drôle. Les contes moldus regorgeaient d'idées, des blanches neiges, des cendrillons, des princes de toutes les couleurs. Hermione se cacha derrière les colonnes de pierres, Drago se tourna vers elle.

- J'ai peur..et s'ils me reconnaissaient, si mon masque tombait ? Si...Elle commençait à s'affoler, Drago attrapa le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains qu'elle trouva étrangement chaudes quand on voyait sa pâleur.

- J'ai ensorcelé les masques, il n'y a que moi qui puisse les enlever.

- Donc personnes

- Personnes ne pourras te l'enlever donc on ne te reconnaîtra pas. Il tendit sa main vers elle.

Son regard même rouge comme ceux du diables étaient doux, rassurants, il était beau vêtu ainsi. Hermione l'observa un instant puis elle posa sa main sur la sienne et se laissa guider. Il lui fit faire quelques pas puis elle se trouva en haut des grands escaliers de pierres, face aux autres. Il y eut soudain un immense silence. Les élèves dans des murmures et des regards remplis d'admiration s'approchèrent de l'escalier. Qui était cette jeune fille à la robe blanche et à la cape rouge si belle ? Qui était son cavalier vêtu comme un prince de l'ombre ? Tenant sa cavalière par la main il lui fit descendre lentement les marches de pierres. Il se tourna vers la belle Alice qui lui sourit.

Ils rejoignirent la masse d'élèves encore silencieuse. Comme quoi Hermione n'était pas aussi laide qu'elle le pensait. Ils allèrent dans un coin du couloir et ne parlèrent à personnes. Drago finit par reconnaître Pansy dans une affreuse robe rose bonbon, il n'y avait qu'elle pour porter ce genre d'atrocités. Il reconnut à ses côtés Blaise, vêtu d'une queue de pie verte en velours affreuse et fut heureux que celui-ci ne le reconnaisse pas. Il resta face à Hermione un moment sans parler attendant que les portes de la grande salle ne s'ouvrent enfin. Hermione se sentant observée par d'autres élèves plongea ses yeux sur les boutons dorés du veston rouge de Drago qu'elle se mit à tripoter avec nervosité pour ne pas être tenter de regarder autour d'elle.

Après quelques minutes d'attente les portes de la grande salle finirent par s'ouvrir. Les élèves tous surexcités se bousculèrent pour pouvoir entrer.

- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne même pas ?

- De quoi ? Demanda Drago en emmenant sa cavalière par le bras dans la grande salle dont il observait la décoration made in Weasley.

- Ils ne respectent pas le thème mais, c'était à prévoir. C'est un véritable fouillis.

Quand les élèves entrèrent ils purent observer en effet le fait que Fred et George en avaient fait à leur tête. Le ciel de la salle représentait toujours un ciel mais, cette fois il était noir et les petites étoiles sautillants de part et d'autres du ciel n'étaient rien d'autre que de petits W. Les fenêtres étaient couvertes de toiles d'araignées qui semblaient bouger. Au fond de la salle derrière une scène assez haute décorée comme celle des Bizzar's sisters au bal de quatrième année, réservée au musiciens se trouvaient les bannières des quatre maisons de Poudlard. D'un bout à l'autre de la salle voletaient des citrouilles criardes et de lanternes de toutes les couleurs assez intrigantes mais, ce que l'on voyait assez bien et qui attira l'oeil, c'était d'immense et hautes fontaines en forme de sucre d'orge qui se dressaient aux quatre coins de la salle. De ces sucres d'orge géants sortaient des visages, soient effrayants soit hilarant et qui avec leurs bouches grandes ouverte vomissaient le long de leurs langues rouges des kilo et des kilo de friandises de toutes sortes venant de la boutique des jumeaux. Les quatre grandes tables avaient étaient remplacées par de petites tables rondes. Certaines avec des montagnes de produits Weasley enfermés dans des bulles qu'il fallait faire exploser afin de pouvoir acquérir, d'autres avec de la nourriture qui semblait toujours aussi appétissante mais, cette fois un écriteaux '' les apparences sont trompeuses'' sur chaque tables donnait plutôt envie de réfléchir avant de se jeter sur la nourriture. Des marmites posées au sol remplis de liquides qui semblaient douteux. A l'entrée des élèves des feux d'artifices se mirent à exploser de part et d'autres de la salle, des dragons volants et rugissant en fonçant sur les élèves et explosant en fumée faisant tousser les élèves, de plus petits feux qui sifflaient en tournoyant dans la salle.

Les élèves étaient admiratifs face à ce que les jumeaux avaient fait et se précipitèrent sur les fontaines afin de remplir leurs petits paniers de friandises et de regarder de plus près, les étranges visages, des clowns aux airs effrayants, ou des visages humains blessés et terrifiants. Seamus tenta de faire exploser l'une des bulles emprisonnant une paire d'oreilles à rallonge, la bulle lui explosa en pleine visage et il se retrouva couvert d'une substance gluante et verdâtre. Certains élèves eurent des surprises en mangeant ce qu'ils pensaient être de la tarte à la citrouille.

Dans un coin de la salle se tenait Drago et Hermione, elle le traînait d'un bout à l'autre de la salle en le tenant par la main, chose dont elle semblait ne pas se rendre compte, afin d'aller s'émerveiller comme une enfant devant tout ce qu'elle voyait. Non Hermione n'aimait pas certains produits Weasley mais, ce qu'ils avaient fait la rendait aussi joyeuse qu'une enfant ce qui ne manquait de faire rougir et sourire Drago qui la regardait sentir l'intérieur des chaudrons avec curiosité puis y tremper un doigt avant de faire la grimace. Il la suivait serrant sa main, laissant pour une fois la douleur et la souffrance loin derrière lui. Il pouvait enfin être avec elle et profiter de l'instant présent. Il la suivit et accepta de goûter la fausse tarte à la citrouille pour elle et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de gelée à la framboise, à sa grimace la jeune fille éclata d'un rire sonore jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tende un petit bol de fraises qu'elle goûta.

- De la viande...oh qu'elle horreur...Couina Hermione en cherchant un endroit pour recracher sa fausse fraise.

- Alors, comment trouvez-vous notre joyeuse décoration ?

-Parfaite. Dit Hermione en se tournant vers Fred et George qui se tenaient derrière elle, dans leurs habituels costumes qui cette fois scintillaient de petits W multicolores.

- Parfait alors ! Tu vois George j'avais raison. Tien ce doit être notre petite soeur chérie là-bas allons l'ennuyer. Et il partir vers la belle Alice qui parlait avec une cendrillon et un espèce de chasseur qui tripotait ses flèches avec nervosité. Hermione reconnut Ron avec ses cheveux roux et mal coiffés.

- Weasley à autant de classe que le calamar du lac. Ricana Drago.

- Tu es vraiment méchant, un jour tu...

Elle se tut sentant le bras du serpentard passer sous sa taille et la tirer tout contre lui. Son sourire carnassier une fois de plus la traquant, il avait une fraise dans sa main et l'approcha des lèvres d'Hermione.

- Tais-toi.

Elle avait beau ne pas avoir une réelle confiance en ces fraises elle entrouvrit les lèvres et laissa le vert et argent y poser le petit fruit qu'elle croqua lentement. C'était une situation assez étrange mais, tellement amusante, elle attrapa à son tour une fraise dans le bol et tendit le fruit rougeâtre vers son homologue qui accepta volontiers le cadeau de la Gryffondor avec au passage un doux baiser déposé sur sa main qu'il avait attrapée.

Après être resté quelques minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, alors que leurs coeurs commençaient à ne plus supporter cette proximité il y eut un immense vacarme et le professeur Dumbledore habillé d'une robe bleue foncée en velours parsemée de petites étoiles et leva les mains pour que le silence se face.

- Je pense que vous vous êtes pour le moment assez goinfré de friandises. Messieurs ?

George Wealsey fit signe aux élèves de venir par couple au centre de la piste de danse, il agita sa baguette et soudain la salle disparut. Plus de fontaines aux visage hideux vomissant des bonbons, plus de marmites, plus rien, seul du noir, des étoiles flottants autour des élèves, des étoiles filantes passant entre les adolescents laissant de magnifique traînés de poussière dorées ou argentées, des planètes. C'était un ciel et les élèves étaient en plein milieux, semblant voler tout comme l'orchestre qui se mit à jouer une valse.

- C'est..magnifique..murmura Hermione.

_Elle se tourna finalement vers son homologue qui lui s'était légèrement penché vers elle, une mains vers elle.

- Mademoiselle ?

Elle posa sa main sur celle de Drago qui soudain l'attira contre lui, posa son autre main sur sa taille et l'entraîna avec lui. Elle se sentait légère, elle souriait bêtement, elle rougissait sans honte, elle laissait enfin s'exprimer le bonheur d'être à ses côtés, son ventre se tordait, les papillons voletaient en elle, son coeur jouait cette douce et agréable mélodie qu'elle ne voulait pas écouter habituellement. Il se sentait enfin libre de toute prison, il était avec elle loin de tout, elle là avec lui contre lui, il sentait sa taille gigoter sous ses doigts et sa poitrine contre son torse, il était enfin aussi proche d'elle qu'il le voulait. Il avait enfin capturé le chaperon rouge, il allait pouvoir la dévorer correctement, avec désir, envie, douceur avec ses doigts, ses lèvres. Il l'entendait rire, il la voyait sourire, et c'était pour lui, c'était grâce à lui.

Le monde autour avait d'une certaine manière disparut mais, quand elle plongea une fois de plus ses yeux dans ceux de son cavalier le ciel vola en éclat, ils auraient put être en chute libre qu'ils ne s'en seraient pas rendu compte. Il resserra son étreinte, elle se colla encore plus contre lui, elle se sentait tournoyer entre ses bras, elle aurait voulu danser indéfiniment, juste avec lui, juste contre lui, juste comme ça. Son visage était si proche elle pouvait détailler ses traits comme elle n'avait jamais pu le faire, elle pouvait admirer l'iris de ses yeux rouges comme ceux du diable, elle pouvait détailler ses lèvres roses pâles et fines, ses joues qui se creusées légèrement. Il la souleva en la prenant par la taille pour la faire tourner puis il la ré-entoura de ses bras pour à son tour la détailler, même s'il l'avait déjà tellement fait, jamais il ne pourrait se lasser de pouvoir la regarder. Ses grands yeux à présents bleus, exprimant la joie et le désir, ses joues qu'il aimait faire rougir, ses lèvres rouges et fines qui se pinçaient,ses lèvres qu'il voudrait arracher avec les siennes, enfin son cou endroit de son corps auquel il aimait s'attaquer car ses lèvres il avait peur de les faire saigner, peur qu'elle le rejette.

Quand la musique cessa il ne se détacha pas d'elle, il ne voulait pas, c'était si sadique de tout arrêter ainsi. Mais il ne pouvait rester ainsi, alors il cacha ses craintes derrière un sourire et il la fit danser à nouveau. Durant une partie du concert les chansons furent reprises par les Bizzar's sisters's, Hermione s'étaient mise à danser avec Ginny, Dean et Seamus. Drago lui s'était assit et la regarder rire sans lui encore une fois, mais il n'en voulait à personne cette fois. Il vit Ron qui était assit sur une chaise, Lavande sur ses genoux l'embrassait sans retenue, ce qu'il trouva écœurant. Il reposa son regard sur elle, son corps qui sautillait au rythme endiablé de la musique qui passait, il la regardait la langue pendant de désir, le coeur battant, il la voulait pour lui, il la voulait toute entière de son corps à son coeur mais, surtout son coeur.

Vers la fin de la soirée Hermione vint vers lui et le prit par le bras pour l'emmener une dernière fois sur la piste. C'était une douce chanson, il posa délicatement ses mains sur sa taille, elle posa ses mains sur son torse. Tout allait si lentement, tout était doux, elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule. Il pouvait sentir son parfum enivrant, il sentait ses cheveux caresser sa joue avec douceur. Il sentait la fatigue de la jeune fille, et c'était vers lui qu'elle se tournait.

Quand la soirée se termina, les fontaines étaient vidées de toutes friandises qui avaient finies dans les estomacs des élèves, les petits W du ciel brillaient moins, les tables étaient vides, les paquets de feux d'artifices trainaient sur le sol, tout était sale, Rusard aurait du travail.

Au dernier étage Hermione chancelait dans les bras de Drago.

- J'ai mal aux pieds...

- Tu vois ce que c'est que de vouloir danser sans t'arrêter.

- Merci papa...

- Papa ? Merci pour moi. Maugréa le vert et argent. Je pourrais te dévorer juste pour ça.

- Tu es susceptible. Ricana Hermione en se tournant vers lui.

Il prit Hermione par la taille, il lui sourit. Elle était désirable, tellement, mais pas dans les couloirs.

- Pas ici. Sourît-il.

Il la lâcha et ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrête.

- J'ai mal à l'oeil...Aie..

- On dois avoir trop portés les masques. Il regarda à droite à gauche. Il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui enleva son masque. Une violente chaleur l'envahit et elle comprit qu'elle avait retrouvé son apparence. Elle vit que Drago avait aussi enlevé le sien.

- Merci. Dit la jeune fille en se frottant l'oeil. On devrais retourner vite à la salle.

- Il est vachement brun ton cavalier...Maugréa une voix derrière eux.

Ils se tournèrent et virent à quelques mètres d'eux Ron passablement en colère. Ginny se tenait derrière lui, elle ne disait rien et restait près de Harry qui semblait surprit par la situation.

- Weasley vas jouer ailleurs. Dit Drago.

- T'es le pire des salauds. Tu la manipule c'est ça ?

- Tu réfléchis trop alors vas dormir, aller coucouche panier la belette.

- Ta gueule ! Hermione pourquoi tu m'a mentis ?

- Pour pouvoir au moins une fois, faire ce que j'avais envie de faire !

- Ce type est mauvais ! C'est un mangemort ! Hurla Ron

- Et alors ? Il ne m'a encore tué, il est gentil avec moi.

- Ron viens. Dit Harry qui ne supportait plus les sauts d'humeurs de Ron. Il avait confiance en Hermione mais, il aurait une conversation avec elle.

- Bon Weasley ? Siffla Drago. Fais ce que PottyPotty-PotPot te demande.

- Malfoy arrêtes avec les surnom. Supplia Harry.

- Je trouve ça divertissant. Ricana Drago.

- J'en ai marre ! Vociféra Ron en attrapant son arc et une flèche avec laquelle il visa Drago.

- Et bien sûr j'ai pas ma baguette...Bon Weasley calme-toi.

- RON ! Cria Hermione

- Si j'ai un peu de chance je viserais ta tête.

- Arrête avec tes conneries. Mugit Ginny en courant vers son frère.

Tu vas faire plus de mal qu'autre chose ! Dit Harry. Ca sert à rien Ron. Tu te ridiculise pour rien...

Harry avanca vers Ron qui commançait à baisser son arc, mais à cette instant la vision de la main de Drago sur la taille d'Hermione lui fit relever son arc...juste pour lui faire peur. Il n'allait pas tirer, mais Harry prit de panique et se jeta sur Ron et la flèche partie.

- NON !

Puis il y eut un long silence durant lequel Drago s'effondra, sans douleur, pourtant se faire transpercer devait faire mal. Il ouvrit les yeux et comprit.

- Hermione ? Il la secoua par les épaules, le monde s'effondra. Hermione ?!

* * *

Alors alors alors ? *saute partout*


	14. Chapter 14

Et bien, pourquoi tant d'agitation ces derniers temps ? J'ai eu des vacances ^^' donc je n'ai pas posté la suite, alors ne pensez pas directement que la Dramione est terminée, il y'a bien 27 chapitres ! pas 13 ! je ne suis pas une machine, j'ai d'autres dramione en court, le christmas challenge et des vacances ! de plus Cannibal Romance est en correction. Je vous poste ce chapitre pour éviter les arrêts cardiaques, mais si vous ne voyez plus de chapitres durant un temps c'est normal ! c'est le temps de la correction :)

Si vous êtes impatiente et que vous voulez savoir où la correction en es, demandez le moi

via ask - pamyucissy

via twitter - goldysheeran

ou via mon blog (com anonyme acceptés) -

Cyclae

PS: donc calmez vous x)

* * *

Il avait beau la secouer par les épaules et crier son nom, elle ne répondait pas et restait inerte. Ginny se précipita vers Drago et aida celui-ci à relever Hermione. Une fois qu'il se fut agenouillé près de son homologue, il la prit contre lui afin que Ginny puisse voir les dégâts dont Ron était l'auteur. La flèche avait transpercée l'épaule gauche et le sang coulait à flot le long de la robe blanche de la jeune fille qui était devenue pâle et respirait à peine.

- Bravo Robin des Bois ! Rugit Harry en arrachant son arc à Ron pour le jeter au sol. Malfoy cherchait juste à t'emmerder ! Malfoy est un emmerdeur ! T'avais pas encore comprit ? S'ils sont allé à cette soirée ensemble c'est qu'il y avait une raison. Regarde les choses en face. Hermione disait la vérité ! Il ne lui à fait aucun mal ! C'est pas toi Ron... c'est pas toi...  
- Il faut emmener Hermione à l'infirmerie au plus vite. Couina Ginny qui devenait blanche et dont la voix tremblait.

Harry se tourna vers Ginny à genoux au-près de Drago qui tenait Hermione contre lui. Il tremblait et semblait chercher quoi faire sans trouver. Si Hermione mourrait que deviendrait-il ? Sombrerait-il dans la démence ? La noirceur à l'état pure ? Deviendrait-il un mangemort pour de bon ? Il la serrait tout contre lui dans l'espoir qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle lui sourit, lui disant que tout allé bien. Pourtant ses yeux restaient clos. Il aurait voulu l'embrasser comme dans les contes moldus dont elle lui avait tant parlé, durant les longues soirées qu'ils avaient passé tous les deux près du feu ronflant de la salle commune, à rire au lieu de travailler.

Il était le prince des Serpentard et elle était la plus belle des princesses, mais il savait qu'un simple et stupide baiser ne ferait pas sortir cette flèche de son corps si fragile. Il savait que poser ses lèvres sur les siennes ne ferait pas en sorte que le sang cesse de couler. Il savait que l'amour qu'il lui portait ne pourrait pas la soigner. Après plusieurs tentatives vaines, il réussi enfin à la prendre dans ses bras, évitant soigneusement de la faire encore plus souffrir et partit en direction de l'infirmerie, passant dans des couloirs où plus aucun élèves ne se trouvaient, car il était bien tard. Il était suivi de Ginny tremblante de peur. Ils avaient laissé Harry avec un Ron qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche à partir de l'instant ou le prénom d'Hermione était violemment sortit de la bouche de Drago.

Jamais l'infirmerie n'avait paru aussi loin à Drago. Il ne cessait de regarder le visage inconscient d'Hermione, elle n'ouvrait toujours pas les yeux, ses lèvres s'entrouvraient légèrement la laissant à peine respirer, elle semblait dormir, pourtant ce n'était pas le cas. C'était bien pire.

Une fois aux portes de l'infirmerie Ginny les ouvrit et laissa passer Drago. Madame Pomfresh ne semblait avoir personne et lorsqu'elle vit ce qui se présenta à elle, elle resta sans bouger.  
Face à elle un jeune homme dont la peur se lisait sur son visage qui palissait à vu d'oeil, il était décoiffé et tremblant. Il était aux portes du désespoirs, portant dans ses bras celle qui avait fait les frais de la jalousie maladive d'un autre. Son visage semblait mort et retombait en arrière, son bras droit se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière, tout comme ses jambes dont l'une avait perdu sa chaussure. Il avança vers l'infirmière et murmura d'une voix blanche.

- Aidez-la... s'il vous plais...  
- Mon Dieu, Monsieur Malfoy que s'est-il passé ? S'écria l'infirmière en se jetant sur eux.  
- Ron voulait montrer son arc à Harry, quelqu'un lui a fait peur et il a décoché une flèche juste au moment ou Hermione passait. Débita précipitamment Ginny en donnant un coup de coude à Drago.  
- Décidément...Vous êtes devenu des abonnés vous et miss Granger.

Avec l'aide d'autres infirmières, Madame Pomfresh emmena Hermione dans une autre pièce, laissant seuls Ginny et Drago dont le regard était vide. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains couvertes de sang, de son sang, tout comme sa chemise. Il n'osa pas bouger et continua de regarder ses mains. Survivrait-elle ? Pourrait-elle encore lui sourire ? Lui en voudrait-elle ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il se posait ses questions comme si sans elle il ne lui servait plus à rien de vivre. Sans elle, il savait qu'il allait redevenir mauvais. Il se tourna vers une Ginny morte d'inquiétude qui faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, quand Drago s'approcha d'elle, arborant un regard noir.

- Pourquoi t'as pas dit la vérité ?  
- Ron est mon frère, si jamais cette histoire se sait, les gens vont vouloir savoir ce qu'il s'est passé et pourquoi Ron à tiré ! On remontera jusqu'à vous. T'en as envie ? Tu as envie que les gens vous regardent de travers ? que tes parents sachent et que ta vie devienne un enfer ? Non. Et moi je ne veux pas que mon frère soit vu comme un monstre. Trancha la jeune fille en affrontant le regard du serpentard.  
- Ton cher frère à faillit la tuer !  
- Il a faillit. Alors, maintenant au lieu de brailler après moi comme un imbécile vas t'asseoir et attend ! Moi je vais aller voir si Harry n'a pas tué Ron, histoire que je lui en colle une.

Elle ne lui laissa pas en placer une et sortit de l'infirmerie en prenant soin de fermer les immenses portes de bois derrière elle.

Tout devint silencieux. Il resta un moment debout au milieu du couloir bordé de panneaux de draps blancs, et se dirigea vers l'une des grandes fenêtres donnant sur le parc du château, qui habituellement si beau au clair de lune semblait à présent si laid sans sa présence.

Il resta silencieux un long moment, observant la cime des arbres qui se balançait avec violence au grès du vent, comme son bras quand il l'avait tenu contre lui. Il tourna les yeux vers le stade de Quidditch dont il voyait à peine les grandes tours, il pensa aussitôt au premier match de quidditch contre les Gryffondors, qui se déroulerait fin novembre. Il pourrait enfin faire mordre correctement la poussière à ce crasseux de Weasley, qui avait osé la blesser, par pure jalousie. Comment avait-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Il posa ses mains sur les rebords de la fenêtre et serra les poings. La rage tordait les traits de son visage à la simple pensée de Ron. Il finit par sentir son coeur battre à une vitesse folle, ce qui était douloureux. C'était si dure d'être là, si près d'elle et à la fois si loin. C'était frustrant de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle alors qu'elle pouvait mourir à tout instant. Son coeur qui lentement s'adoucissait, son coeur qui autrefois était de pierre devenait humain se craquelait, il se déchirait et cette immonde bête aux griffes acérées revint ravager son intérieur avec violence.

Il aurait dut la protéger et il n'avait pas réussi à le faire. Elle était à présent entre la vie et la mort et il se sentait coupable. Il ne pouvait pas s'asseoir, il n'arrivait pas à rester calme, il ne pouvait pas. Trop de choses se produisaient en lui, l'amour c'était si douloureux mais, cette douleur il était prés à la supporter, cette douleur il l'aimait, cette douleur qui le faisait se sentir si vivant. Il voulait encore la voir rire, il voulait l'entendre le défendre, il voulait pouvoir la taquiner, il voulait pouvoir être le pire des enfoirés, comme l'homme le plus doux qui soit, avec elle. Il voulait encore la chasser, il voulait la voir près de lui et pas sur un lit. Après la soirée qu'ils avaient passé son envie de s'approprier la jeune fille s'était faite de plus en plus forte. Avoir sentit son corps contre le sien, avoir sentit son parfum l'entourer, l'avoir faire danser, l'avoir faite rire et sourire, on ne la lui enlèverait pas.

Le simple fait de penser qu'elle pouvait ne plus jamais s'éveiller le fit trembler. Il sentit quelque chose bloquer sa gorge et remonter lentement en lui, sa vu se brouilla et quelques larmes commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues. Il pleurait ? Non un Malfoy ne devait pas pleurer, il n'avait pas le droit d'être faible, surtout pas dans un moment pareil, il ne devait pas faiblir. Mais, après tout ne devenait-il pas humain à ses côtés? Les humains pleurent alors, pourquoi pas lui ? Et qui pourrait le savoir, surtout à cette heure tardive de la nuit. Il chancela jusqu'à une chaise mais, il n'y arriva pas et s'effondra au sol la douleur le brûlant de l'intérieur. Il pleura, pleura et pleura bruyamment suppliant même le seigneur de la laisser vivre, il pleura jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne se pose sur son épaule. Drago leva alors la tête et vit Miléna une infirmière aux cheveux noirs, courts et aux grands yeux marrons, elle s'était un peu occupé de lui l'année d'avant.

- Tout est arrangé, tu peux aller voir Madame Pomfresh elle va t'expliquer.  
- M...m'expliquer quoi ? Trembla le vert et argent en se levant.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Drago se dirigea presque en courant vers le bureau de Madame Pomfresh, qui était assise et remplissait des papiers. Quand Drago entra elle le fit s'asseoir sur une petite chaise en ferraille recouverte d'un drap afin de la rendre plus accueillante.

- Bien, nous avons extrait la flèche et prodigué les soins nécessaires, mais.  
- Comment ça mais ? Couina l'adolescent. Pourquoi il y a un mais ?  
- Miss Granger semble être tombée dans un comma assez léger.  
- Vous...vous vous fichez de moi ?  
- En ai-je l'air ? Siffla-t-elle. La flèche est passée très près du coeur c'est une chance qu'elle soit encore parmi nous. Elle va rester inconsciente un certain temps, ses jours ne sont pas en danger.  
- Combien de temps ?  
- Je pense un mois tout au plus.  
- Un mois ?!  
- Je sais que cela paraît long mais, je ne pourrais rien faire de plus. Je ne peux pas faire en sorte qu'elle se réveille. Il va vous falloir attendre. Vous pourrez lui rendre visite quand vous voudrez.

Il resta un moment les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures. Pourquoi cela était-il tombé sur elle et pas sur lui ? Il aurait préféré prendre cette foutue flèche mais, elle l'avait protégé et pour ça il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. En revanche si elle ne se réveillait pas il lui en voudrait certainement. Il lui en voudrait de le laisser seul parmi eux.  
Après un bref moment de silence la porte s'ouvrit sur Albus Dumbledore qui avait changé de vêtements et portait son habituelle robe grise. Il remonta ses lunettes en demi-lune sur son nez puis sourit à l'infirmière.

- PomPom, on m'a prévenu d'un grave incident concernant Miss Granger. Monsieur Weasley n'est apparemment pas très doué avec un arc dans les mains. Je pense que ce cher Drago pourra m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est réellement produit. En attendant ma douce Pompom dites aux élèves que Miss Granger à juste fait une chute dans les escaliers et n'autorisez que Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Weasley à venir la voir.  
- Bien Albus. Dit d'un ton assez surprit l'infirmière qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi le directeur prenait de telles directives et pourquoi il parlait de ''ce qu'il c'était réellement produit''. Elle ne chercha pas plus loin et jeta le directeur et Drago dehors, car elle devait s'occuper d'Hermione.

Une fois mit dehors Drago se tourna désespérément vers les portes quand il entendit le vieil homme près de lui rire.

- Cette chère Pompom me fera toujours rire. Il regarda le jeune homme par dessus ses lunettes. Et si nous marchions Drago. Je voudrais que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé, même si la le fantôme de la Dame Grise à tout vu et s'est empressée de venir me voir.  
- Si vous savez pourquoi me poser la question ? Demanda Drago assez septique.

Ils commencèrent à airer au hasard dans les couloirs du château.

- Si je te pose la question c'est pour connaître ton sentiment quand à la situation. Je me préoccupe de mes élèves, tu devrais le savoir. Je sais que tu es proche de Miss Granger.  
- Bien plus que ce bouffon de Weasley. Moi je ne lui aurai jamais fait une scène de la sorte, elle à droit de faire ce qu'elle veut, d'aller là où elle désire sans que ce crasseux ne soit derrière elle ! Vociféra Drago qui ne se souvenait même plus qu'il était en présence du directeur. J'aurai voulu prendre la flèche à sa place...  
- C'est une preuve d'humanité et d'amour Drago. Tout le monde devrait être comme cela et monsieur Weasley devrait prendre exemple car la jalousie est la pire des armes pour l'homme qui meurt d'amour. Je ferais convoquer Monsieur Weasley dans mon bureau dés demain. En attendant tu as besoin de dormir et je crois que dans votre salle commune quelque chose attends le retour de Miss Granger. Sourit le vieil homme en continuant seul sa route.  
- Quelle idée de lui offrir ce machin rose... souffla Drago en marchant vers le septième étage.

Le château présent était vide de ses occupants, il ne croisa pas d'élèves dans les couloirs qu'il emprunta et fini par se retrouver dans le couloir où Hermione venait d'être blessée. Rusard lavait le sol à l'aide d'une serpillière en ronchonnant. L'adolescent le regarda faire un moment alors que la scène repassait dans sa tête. Il avait juste voulu la défendre, il voulait rentrer dormir avec elle et se retrouver seul. Quand la voix colérique de Rusard raisonna.

- Pourquoi ils font traîner autant de choses par terre...Maugréa l'homme en ramassant une chaussure noire à talon pour la jeter dans un grand sac qui finirait dans un immense feu.

Son coeur cria au scandale et ses pieds avancèrent. Il attrapa le manteau de Rusard et la colère l'envahit.

- Donnez-moi ça ! Vociféra Drago.  
- Si tu me dis que c'est à toi oui, sinon non. Siffla le concierge.  
- Elle est à ma cavalière qui voudrait la récupérer. S'énerva le jeune homme en tendant sa main vers le talon que Rusard semblait refuser de lâcher, mais il finit par lui tendre la chaussure.  
- Je me demande ce que vous avez pu faire pour qu'elle perde une chaussure. Dit celui-ci en scrutant la réaction de Drago qui sentit ses joues rougir.  
- Mais rien ! On a rien fait ! Et...en quoi ça vous regarde... fichu cracmol... fit-il en s'éloignant de Rusard qui ne se posant pas plus de questions continua de laver le sol en ronchonnant.

''_Je me demande ce que vous avez pu faire pour qu'elle perde une chaussure_.'' non mais, pour qui se prenait-il celui là ?! Non, il n'avait rien fait à Hermione même si au fond l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Il resserra la chaussure entre ses doigts tandis qu'il marchait vers la salle commune. Il tentait de ne pas penser aux paroles de Rusard qui résonnaient dans sa tête, il accéléra le pas et finit par se trouver devant le tableau, devant lequel il se figea. La jeune fille reposait inconsciente dans ce qui semblait être peint comme un cercueil de verre. Elle reposait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, entourée de fleurs de lys, près d'elle le jeune homme la regardait, il semblait attendre qu'elle se réveille, tout comme Drago était près à attendre qu'Hermione puisse rouvrir les yeux.

Il observa le tableau durant un long moment. Le décor de la salle avait disparu et le cercueil de verre semblait flotter dans le noir le plus total, puis il prononça le mot de passe et entra dans la salle, éclairée seulement par la lumière des flammes du feu de cheminée. Il posa sa cape et sa veste sur l'un des canapé et s'assit sur le canapé rouge et or où il trouva roulant que l'un des bras du canapé Maly. La petite boule rose tourna sur elle-même et Drago comprit ce qu'elle cherchait. Il tendit alors son bras pour que la petite boule de poils monte dessus puis il le ramena vers lui.

- Hermione ne va pas revenir durant un moment, elle est malade. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je te dis mais...

Soudain, la petite boule prit une teinte grisâtre et une mine triste faisant comprendre au Serpentard qu'elle avait comprit. S'il pouvait changer de couleur il serait devenu aussi grisâtre qu'elle.

- Mais, elle va revenir...

Du moins il voulait y croire. Il voulait croire qu'Hermione passerait le pas de la porte et qu'elle lui sourirait. Puis il se dit qu'il allait devoir s'en occuper, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse la filer à Ginny, car elle s'en occuperait certainement mieux. Après, un moment passé sans rien dire, ni rien penser la fatigue s'empara de lui assez violemment, il se leva et prit avec lui le boursouflet qui ne voudrait certainement pas dormir seul. Une fois dans sa chambre il posa Maly sur son oreiller et la petite chose ferma les yeux puis elle s'endormit. Drago lui, resta debout, enleva sa chemise et la prit dans ses mains. Elle était tachée du sang de son homologue, ne voulant plus devoir se repasser encore une fois alors, il plia sa chemise et la posa sur un siège près de son lit. Il enfila son pyjama et se força à s'allonger sous ses couvertures, car l'envie de retourner à l'infirmerie se faisait trop forte, malgré la fatigue mais, il savait qu'il se ferait jeter dehors.

Une fois sous les couvertures le jeune homme posa les yeux sur le talon d'Hermione qu'il avait posé sur la table de nuit. ''Je me demande ce que vous avez pu faire pour qu'elle perde une chaussure.'' cette question revint aussitôt, il sursauta et se retourna afin de ne plus regarder la chaussure, pourtant la voix de Rusard continuait de résonner dans sa tête. Il ne lui avait rien fait mais, il aurait voulu... Il aurait voulu la dévorer, lui arracher la peau avec de violents coups de dents, promener ses lèvres sur elle, sentir son odeur, dégrafer le dos de sa robe, la lui arracher, se presser contre elle, passer sa main sur sa jambe et lentement lui retirer sa chaussure. Pouvoir la posséder du corps au coeur. Non ses envies n'étaient pas des plus délicates, ni des plus romantiques, c'était pervers, vicieux, mauvais, malsain. Il voulait juste poser sa marque sur elle, il voulait juste qu'elle lui appartienne.  
Mais, la fatigue le rattrapa et il s'endormit.

Au lendemain, Drago Malfoy eut du mal à se lever, sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et les couinements du boursouflet de son homologue se faisaient de plus en plus fort, de plus la petite boule de poils sautillait sur son dos. Il grogna et se leva. Il resta assit un moment, laissant son corps récupérer, puis laissa Maly rouler sur ses genoux. Elle avait reprit son teint rose et semblait vouloir tout autant que Drago voir Hermione. Il se leva, alla prendre une douche en quatrième vitesse puis, une fois habillé il fila droit vers l'infirmerie, la boule de poils rose couinante sur son épaule.

- Tu voudrais pas rester calme ? Ronchonna le jeune homme toujours aussi peu habitué à la présence de cette chose sur son épaule au milieu des couloirs de l'école.

Il continua de marcher le long des couloirs bien silencieux. La fatigue se lisait sur le visage des élèves qu'il croisait, les cernes s'étiraient sous leurs yeux. Ils marchaient lentement et ne parlaient pas, la fête avait dû continuer bien après la fermeture des portes de la grande salle.

- Malfoy !

Il se tourna et vit Ginny courir vers lui. Elle semblait avoir aussi mal dormit que lui et se mit à marcher à côté de lui.

- Tu as des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Demanda la jeune Weasley.  
- Elle va rester inconsciente un long moment. Seulement toi et moi pouvons la voir et la version officielle c'est une chute dans les escaliers. Et ton frère il est mort ? Ou je vais devoir m'en occuper moi-même ?  
- Bien, je passerais dans la journée et pour Ron je me suis occupé de son cas alors, n'en rajoute pas. Tu pourras lui en coller une lors du match de Quidditch.  
- Heu...Weasley tu penses pouvoir t'en occuper ? Demanda Drago en lui tendant le boursouflet qu'elle prit.  
- Ok. J'y vais. Elle posa Maly sur son épaule puis elle fila vers la grande salle.

Il laissa Ginny partir puis il se dirigea vers vers l'infirmerie. Il voulait la voir, savoir si elle allait bien, l'entendre respirer, pouvoir être au-près d'elle, il voulait prier pour ne jamais la voir reposer dans un cercueil de verre. Elle était certes une princesse mais, elle mérité de vivre et pas de rester enfermée dans une boite qui la préserverait du danger. Il voulait la protéger et était à n'importe quoi pour cela.

- Malfoy je dois te parler.  
- Potter, Potter, Potter. Puisque nous avons des cordes vocales oui, parler tous les deux non.  
- Malfoy, je veux te parler d'Hermione et je vais pas te lâcher la grappe.  
- T'es aussi chiant que la mioche des Weasley...t'as 30 secondes.

Les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent un moment du regard. Non Drago ne voulait pas parler à Potter mais, il n'avait pas le choix. Il s'approcha lentement du garçon à la cicatrice.

- Je suis toute oui Potter, mais dépêche-toi, j'ai un emploi du temps assez chargé.  
- J'ai qu'une envie Malfoy...c'est celle qui consiste à te coller mon poing en pleine figure mais, par respect pour Hermione je ne le ferait pas.  
- Bon je m'impatiente. Drago croisa les bras et commença à taper du pied par terre.  
- Il risque d'y avoir pas mal de mauvais changements dans l'école dans un moment, je risque de devoir partir. Hermione restera là, je veux que tu veilles sur elle. Ça m'écorche d'avoir à te le demander, mais je t'ai bien observé et t'as pas un comportement de salaud envers elle. Elle ne vient jamais se plaindre, elle est heureuse et s'inquiète sans cesse pour toi. Je vois bien la manière dont tu la regardes et comme je ne suis pas Ron j'arrive à voir que t'as pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal.  
- Tu pourrais éclairer ma lanterne sur ''pas mal de mauvais changements et compagnie'' ? Demanda le blond d'un air perplexe.  
- Voldemort se prépare et on pense qu'il va passer à l'action mais, pas tout de suite. J'ai un plan pour le contrer mais, je vais devoir partir avec Ron et Dumbledore ce qui va laisser l'école sans directeur et je suis presque sûr que Rogue va se jeter sur l'occasion pour reprendre l'école. Si Hermione reste là, elle risque beaucoup, car elle me connait et Rogue le sait. Je veux qu'il ne lui arrive rien, je pense que ça tu le comprends.  
- Tu te rends compte que tout ce que tu me dis je pourrais le rapporter à mon père ?  
- Tu aimes trop Hermione pour ça et tu maudis trop les mangemorts pour les renseigner là-dessus. Trancha Harry. Je te propose un serment inviolable comme ça nous serons quitte. Proposa Harry.  
- Je suis tenté de dire oui, mais tu pourrais me rouler à la moindre occasion. Il affronta une fois de plus le regard de Harry. Bon...

Harry tendit sa main à Drago qui était tenté de la refuser, mais la tentation était tellement forte. Ce serment l'obligerait à rester au-près d'Hermione et Weasley serait forcément au courant mais, cette fois il ne pourrait rien dire. Tout ça remua un instant dans la tête de Drago mais, il vint une toute autre image. Si Rogue reprenait le château aurait-il toujours autant de liberté ? Ne serait pas plus surveillé ? Il savait de quoi Rogue était capable en matière de discipline et il craint soudain de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle si jamais il lui mettait la main dessus ou s'il le décidé. Mais pour un regard d'elle, pour un sourire sur ses lèvres, pour sa vie à elle il aurait sauté du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais Potter, sinon je te promets que si je meurs je te hanterais jusqu'à la fin de tes jours. Et il serra la main de son pire ennemi.  
- Ha-ha-ha...bon. Après le cour de potion devant la salle sur demande.  
- Bien.

Sans plus de cérémonie les deux ennemis se séparèrent, Harry prenant le chemin de la grande salle et Drago, celui de l'infirmerie en espérant qu'elle soit là, priant pour que ses yeux soient grands ouverts, voulant entendre sa voix. Puis il repensa à sa décision concernant Potter, pourquoi devait-il partir ? Il comptait faire tomber le mage noir de quelle manière ? Pourquoi ne pas prendre Hermione alors, qu'elle était sa meilleure amie ? Pourquoi avait-il confiance en lui ? Il savait qu'à présent la vie d'Hermione reposait entre ses mains de plus en plus moites, à mesure qu'il approchait de l'infirmerie dont il poussa les portes d'une main tremblante. Tout y était calme, omit le bon nombre d'élèves se tordant de douleur à cause de toutes les cochonneries ingurgitées la veille mais, il ne s'attarda pas et se dirigea vers Madame Pomfresh qui lui désigna un lit d'un signe de tête. Il avança vers un rideau blanc et passa à travers afin de constater que le seigneur n'existait certainement pas, sinon elle serait en train de lui sourire.

Elle était allongée sur un lit de l'infirmerie, portait l'une de ses affreuses robes blanches, qui laissait voir ses épaules dénudées et sa blessure bandée sur laquelle le Serpentard s'attarda un moment. Les bandages avaient beau cacher cette immonde chose, il pouvait voir une trace rouge qui traversait la bande de tissu. Avait-elle mal ? Sentait-elle la douleur alors qu'elle avait encore les yeux fermés ? Il remonta les yeux sur son visage pâle comme celui de la mort, ses yeux restaient clos, ses lèvres restaient de fins trais rosâtres sur lesquelles il aurait bien posé les siennes.

Il resta debout un moment près d'elle à regarder les courbes légères de la jeune fille qui apparaissaient sous les draps fins. Il posa son sac et lorsqu'il voulut prendre la chaise qui se trouvait derrière lui il y vit une étoffe rouge, pliée et posée sur celle-ci. Il prit la petite cape entre ses doigts, puis il regarda la robe blanche tachée de sang qui était juste en dessous de celle-ci. Il laissa glisser la cape sur le sol et empoigna délicatement la robe qu'il avait passée tant de temps à choisir. Il avait frôlé de ses doigts chaque tissu, avait scruté chaque plis, chaque broderies jusqu'à trouver la robe qu'il jugeait parfaite pour elle. Il sentit son coeur se faire douloureux et cogner contre sa poitrine violemment alors qu'il regardait le sang qui avait séché et qui s'étendait sur une bonne partie du haut de la robe. Drago sentait la colère qui remontait une fois de plus en lui. Comment Ron avait-il pu en arriver là ? Après tout c'était un Weasley, un roux...Drago n'aimait pas les roux et à présent il avait encore une raison de les haïr. Il plaça les vêtements d'Hermione sur son sac et s'assit au-près d'elle et prit la main de la jeune fille qu'il trouva si froide qu'il en frissonna.

La demi-heure qu'il passa à la regarder sans prononcer le moindre mot sembla durer des heures. Il regardait ses yeux dans l'espérance de les voir cligner, il fit glisser son regard sur ses lèvres voulant les voir bouger puis ses yeux grisâtres se posaient sur son corps dormant. Il voyait sa poitrine se soulever légèrement, signe qu'elle respirait mais, pas un signe d'éveil futur. Il voulait qu'elle se réveille tout de suite. Il se fichait de paraître comme un monstre d'égoïsme, mais il ne supportait pas la douleur si aiguë, si violente de son coeur alors qu'il se serrait encore une fois à la pensée qu'elle reste endormie comme une princesse pour l'éternité. Il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à airer près de son corps inerte sans rien pouvoir faire, mais ce qui effrayé beaucoup plus le jeune Malfoy était l'idée que la seule chose le raccrochant au bonheur, meurt et laisse en lui un trou béant qu'il comblerait par le mal, qu'il comblerait en étant un mangemort. Il ferma les yeux et fit taire ce cri de rage qui voulait sortir.

Il resta silencieux un moment puis la sonnerie indiquant le début des cours retentit lui faisant comprendre qu'il devait filer avant que quelqu'un ne trouve étrange qu'il ne soit pas venu en cours. Il prit son sac, reposa les vêtements de son homologue sur la chaise et se tourna vers elle, il s'en approcha et ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire, ni comment, il approcha son visage au plus près de celui de sa rouge et or puis posa son front contre le sien. C'était le seul contact qu'il s'autorisait à défaut de ne pas oser l'embrasser. Il caressa d'une main tremblante la joue de la jeune fille puis laissant son coeur se serrer une dernière fois, il quitta à regrets et à pas lents l'infirmerie pour se diriger vers les cachots.

Alors, qu'il marchait dans les couloirs humides, froids et morts des cachots, il se demandait s'il allait tenir tout un cours sans avoir envie de frapper Ron ou sans vouloir l'empoisonner mais, il savait que s'il le faisait elle allait lui en vouloir. Quand il entra dans la salle il passa près de la table où se trouvait Harry, Neville, Dean et Ron qui quand il vit Drago arriver plongea son regard haineux dans celui de son ennemi. Ils restèrent un moment l'un face à l'autre, la haine se lisant dans leurs regards, l'envie de combat, l'envie de protéger Hermione l'un de l'autre. Ron commença à s'approcher de Drago qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

- T'as réussi à dormir Weasley ? Grogna Drago.  
- En quoi ça te regarde Malfoy, moi je suis pas un enfoiré de manipulateur comme toi.  
- Moi je suis pas assez con pour avoir faillit la tuer !  
- Stop ! Harry prit le bras de Ron. Pas ici par Merlin !

Drago n'adressa pas un regard à Harry et fila s'asseoir à la table de Seamus, Luna et Ernis qui s'empressa de s'écarter de lui. Tout le monde fut surprit de voir le Prince des verts et argents aller vers d'autres personnes que sa cour habituelle. Pansy se leva et vint près de lui, le regard doux et lui demanda de son affreuse voix mielleuse.

- Pourquoi tu ne viens pas avec nous Dray ? Elle se colla à lui.  
- Parkinson tu n'es pas ma mère alors, laisse-moi tranquille.  
- Il faut dire que si c'était elle qui te posait la question tu te serais précipité à ses côtés ! Cria la jeune Serpentard, verte de jalousie.  
- Tais-toi. Demanda le jeune homme avec un calme effrayant.  
- Tu as la langue pendante dés qu'elle t'adresse la parole, si tu crois qu'on à rien vu Drago !  
- Pansy boucle-là. Le son de voix baissa légèrement, il gardait son calme ce qui devenait de plus en plus effrayant.  
- De toute façon tu es condamné, tu ne pourras jamais la toucher, ne serait-ce que pour lui cacher ce que tu es ! Tu ne pourras jamais aller aussi loin qu'avec moi. Murmura-t-elle à son oreille d'une voix douce. Tu ne pourras pas la protéger, tu sais ce que tu es et c'est ce qui se trouve être le plus dangereux pour elle. Tu devras choisir ton camps et tu sais dans quel cas elle mourra et dans ce même cas toi aussi tu risques ta peau. Tu ne peux pas l'aimer Drago, étant donné que tu as toujours eu un coeur de pierre que moi seule puisse apprécier.

Il avait envie de lui dire qu'elle se trompait, qu'Hermione était au courant mais, c'était mettre sa vie en danger, il avait envie de lui dire tout ce qu'elle ne savait pas de lui et son homologue. Oui, il brûlait d'un désir sans fin pour elle mais, tout ne s'arrêtait pas au physique, il y avait tellement plus, il y avait trop de choses. Mais, il était un véritable danger pour celle qu'il désirait et il le savait, il pourrait la tuer, il pourrait lui faire tellement de mal. Il aurait voulu à cet instant détester Hermione, juste pour lui épargner toute cette souffrance, un simple ''oubliette'' était d'une facilité déconcertante à prononcer mais, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le faire, il voulait la protéger, il savait qu'il devenait un autre, son coeur de pierre se craquelé enfin. Il devenait humain au contact de la rouge et or. Pansy avait tort.

- Tu as un cœur de pierre Drago...tu ne pourras jamais aimer. Il n'y a que moi qui ai p...

Il se leva et asséna une gifle à Pansy qui recula d'un pas. Elle garda les yeux grands ouverts, la bouche entrouverte, massa sa joue devenue rougeâtre. Lui il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus calme, il gardait son éternel regard froid et mauvais, il le posa sur Blaise lui faisant comprendre qu'il subirait un sort bien pire s'il l'ouvrait et qu'il n'avait pas peur des conséquences.

- Si tu parles encore d'elle comme ça tu n'auras pas le temps de dire Quidditch que tu seras déjà loin. Tu ne la connais pas et en y réfléchissant tu ne me connais pas si bien que ça. Maintenant, avant que je t'en remette une couche, vas à ta place. Dit froidement le jeune homme dont la main tremblée de toute la rage qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Il la regarda courir jusqu'à sa place et prendre place sans un mot, massant sa joue blessée et les yeux larmoyants puis il observa les élèves qui avaient observé la scène de leur place. Tous semblaient surpris par le fait que Drago ait giflé Pansy Parkinson et qu'il semble défendre une autre fille dont à présent tous voulaient connaître l'identité, car voir Drago Malfoy en venir à frapper Pansy et se séparer des autres Serpentard étaient une première. Drago n'eut besoin que d'un seul regard pour que les élèves se concentrent sur tout autre chose, il prit place.

- Le premier qui l'ouvre en prend une. Siffla le jeune homme en sortant son livre pour le poser face à lui.  
- Bonjours à tous !

La voix du Professeur Slugorhn fit sortir les élèves leur soudaine tétanie à l'idée que Drago ne les entende parler et ne les tuent. Le cour passa assez vite et se déroula dans le silence le plus total. Drago restait silencieux et se concentrait du mieux qu'il le pouvait afin que sa préparation soit réussie, et qu'il puisse sortir au plus vite afin de ne pas avoir droit à la colère de Blaise. Il pouvait sentir les regards se poser sur lui, il sentait la haine des verts et argents à proximité. Il savait qu'à présent il ne serait plus jamais en paix, on ne le laisserait plus en paix mais, il avait tout de même assez d'influence et impressionnait assez pour qu'il puisse au moins respirer tranquillement. Il remua encore sa préparation rouge dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre et en remplit un flacon qu'il rendit au professeur qui ne tarissait pas d'éloges à propos de Potter, qui semblait au comble du désespoir. Quand il vit Drago ramasser ses affaires ils se firent un discret signe de la tête signifiant qu'aucun d'eux n'avaient oublié le rendez-vous qu'ils venaient de se fixer deux heures avant.

Il se dirigea à grands pas vers le dernier étage où se trouvait la salle sur demande mais, il ne pu s'empêcher de faire un détour par le tableau. Il vérifia qu'on ne le suivait pas et en arrivant face au tableau il constata que rien ne semblait avoir bougé, elle dormait toujours dans sa jolie boite de verre et lui il la veillé toujours. Drago en finit par se demander à haute voix :

- Pourquoi ce tableau change toujours selon les situations ?  
- Parce que ce tableau fait partit de toi d'une certaine manière. Intervint une voix face à lui.

Il se tourna et ne vit personne puis, il se rendit compte que la voix venait du tableau et vit que le garçon du tableau qui lui ressemblait étrangement était debout devant le cercueil et regardait Drago.

- Comment ça ? Puis qui es tu ?  
- Je suis ce que tu ne vois pas de toi et ce que tu ressens. Moi et elle avons été peints avec ce que beaucoup nomme belle magie, une mèche de cheveux dans la peinture à suffit. Nous vous montrons ce que vous refusez de voir en vous ou que vous ne voyez tout simplement pas. Nous vous montrons la réalité de vos actes.  
- Donc vous êtes, moi et Hermione ?  
- Oui. Je pensais que vous l'aviez compris depuis le temps. Dit le garçon du tableau en croisant les bras.  
- Moi et l'art. Marmonna Drago.

Il resta face au tableau un long moment. Il savait ce que le tableau devait représenter mais, il ne s'était pas douté qu'il représenté autant de choses, puis en y réfléchissant c'est le plus souvent en regardant ce tableau que beaucoup de révélations lui étaient apparu la concernant. Puis il se souvint du rendez-vous, il courut jusqu'à la salle et vit Harry, Ginny et...Ron.

- T'es devenu suicidaire Potter. Il est au courant au moins ? Demanda Drago.  
- Si tu lui fais du mal...Commença Ron avant de se faire arrêter par Ginny.  
- Non.  
- Quelle autorité Weasley. Dit le vert et argent en avançant vers la porte qui était apparu.

La grande salle était toujours une immense pièce de fouillis monstrueux, des meubles empilé les uns sur les autres, des livres, et ce tourne-disque qui passait la même plainte depuis des années. Le petit groupe avança dans la salle et s'arrêta une fois au milieux.

- Bien, c'est moi qui vais procéder au serment. Dit Ginny en sortant sa baguette. Vos mains.

Harry et Drago rechignèrent durant quelques secondes puis finirent par attraper le poignet de l'autre, une expression de dégoût se lisait sur leur visage. Non loin Ron ruminait la trahison de Harry et de sa propre soeur mais, il ne pouvait rien dire, Hermione devrait être protégé et ce n'était pas Ginny ou Neville qui pourraient le faire.

- Faites un effort par le caleçon de Merlin ! Vous n'avez pas la peste !

Elle posa l'extrémité de sa baguette puis presque aussitôt un léger filet argenté vient s'entortiller autour des poignets des deux ennemis qui se regardaient droit dans les yeux.

- Drago Malfoy. Commença la jeune fille. Promets-tu de protéger Hermione Granger, comme Harry te l'as demandé et au péril de ta vie ?  
- Je le jure. Répondit le jeune Malfoy.  
- Promets-tu aussi d'aider à la protection du château quand Harry sera partit ? Promets-tu aussi de nous aider ?  
- Je le jure.  
- Promets-tu enfin de ne jamais informer les mangemorts de tout ceci ?  
- Je le jure.

Comme si de petits serpents étaient entrain de creuser sous sa peau il sentit des picotements puis le filet d'argent disparu sous sa peau et il vit se dessiner sur sa main et son poignet de petites lignes très fines, il regarda le même phénomène se produire sur le bras de Harry.

- J'espère que je peux te faire confiance. Dit Harry.  
- J'ai juré Potter. Je peux rien faire de plus.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard à la recherche d'une faille à exploiter, mais ne trouvèrent rien chez l'autre puis ils quittèrent en silence.

La journée passa lentement, Drago était observé de travers par les élèves et en connaissait la raison mais, il s'en fichait. Il ignora les chuchotements sur son passage, n'adressa la parole à personne, évita soigneusement Pansy et Blaise et ne cessait de regarder son bras droit. Il avait changé de camp et il ne regrettait pas, il allait pouvoir être avec elle, le reste lui importait bien peu.

Lors du repas du soir, il ne pu manger sans se sentir épié de partout. Il savait vers qui se tournait les conversations, il voyait Pansy le fixer avec insistance dans l'espoir d'un regard de pardon, mais c'était peine perdue et elle aurait dû le savoir. Il posa quelques fois les yeux sur l'unique place vide à la table des rouges et or, elle aurait dut y être. Elle serait là en train de rire de lui en silence. Puis en regardant les autres élèves il comprit que son choix était peut-être le meilleur, comparé à sa table, celle des rouges et or et les autres respiraient la bonne humeur, l'entraide, la joie, tout ce qu'il désirait à présent et qu'il ne pouvait obtenir tant qu'elle était là-bas allongé dans ses immondes draps blancs.

Se sentant bien trop mal à l'aise il finit par quitter la salle et marcha vers la salle des Serpentards, il fila dans son dortoir et refit sa valise avec rage. Il se fichait bien de désobéir, mais il en avait besoin. Il prit ses affaires et fila en courant le plus vite qu'il pu vers le dernier étage.

La salle était tellement silencieuse, pas de rire, pas de pas précipités, pas de cris à cause du froid, rien, seulement le feu qui s'alluma à la seconde où il pénétra dans la salle. Il emmena ses affaires et les reposa là où elle aurait toujours dut se trouver puis il descendit et telle une ombre partie vers l'infirmerie.

Il prit place près d'elle.

- Reviens s'il te plait. Tu sais très bien que je n'y survivrais pas.


End file.
